Memoirs of the Crusaders
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: The Holy War, they called it. The war where the Crusaders, blessed by the divine gods of old, wielding weapons of holy might, battled the dark god, Loptyr, and destroyed his empire to save all of Jugdral. The heroes that changes Jugdral's destiny, forever, and let it bask in the light for the first time in centuries. This is their story. (FE4 Backstory)
1. Chapter 1) Flight

Chapter 1) Flight

* * *

 _It used to be that there were six countries on the Jugdral continent. Well, it could have been more, but the traditional story only says there were six. One of them was called 'Gran', and it was a quiet, peaceful kingdom located in the center of Jugdral. You had the occasional trouble with bandits, of course, or nobles abusing their power, but over all, it was peaceful. It was quiet. You could almost call it the 'ideal' kingdom, truly._

 _But it all began falling apart in the year 440, Gran Calendar. For reasons unknown, the First Emperor journeyed across the seas to a distant land inhabited by beings of great and terrible power. There, he met Loptyr, the Dark God, a being of shadows and utter hatred, and made a pact sealed in blood in exchange for strength beyond mortal imaginations._ _With that new power thrumming through his veins, he returned to Gran and slowly began his plot. His followers, the cult of Loptyr, spread its influence like a plague, infecting everything it touched, little by little. Then, when he judged the time was right, he crafted the first of the Deadlords, twelve corpses reanimated and imbued with dark power, and turned them loose onto the unsuspecting country. In the year 447, the Deadlords had destroyed Gran and spread out to the other countries, slaughtering all in their path. In the year 448, all of Jugdral had fallen to the might of Loptyr, and the First Emperor named himself ruler of the ruins._

 _The new Loptyrian Empire was as bloody and ruthless as Gran had been peaceful. The brutal caste system divided people into sections, with those who refused to join the cult being treated worse than dogs, if they were not outright sold into slavery. Then there were those who were sacrificed to Loptyr, to feed his hatred and let his power grow from the power of spilt blood. Thousands upon thousands died, ripped to shreds if they were lucky. If not, well, they say that the longer the death, the more power granted from the shed blood._

 _In the year 449, there was the Great Purge, where over a hundred thousand people were killed in a show of power, demonstrating the brutal might of the First Emperor and his dreaded tome. In the year 452, numerous children were sacrificed to the Dark God, leading to the Sorrow of Miletos and the start of the Child Hunts. In the year 453, the Massacre of Edda saw tens of thousands of people slaughtered, in retaliation for the duchess refusing the First Emperor's offer of marriage and alliance. Those are just the more famous ones. There were others, quieter and undocumented, and their stories and deaths will never be known._

 _In the face of such brutality, people tried rebelling, but the first one to gain any sort of momentum happened in the year 535, almost a hundred years after the founding of the empire, long after the First Emperor's death. Lord Maera, younger brother to Emperor Galle the Eleventh, championed the people and urged his brother to show mercy and understanding, declaring that no empire ruled by fear and blood would last. He even tried to marry the Loptyrian beliefs with the old and barely known polytheistic religion, turning Loptyr into one of many gods, the destruction necessary for life to thrive. However, it was for naught. Emperor Galle the Seventh crushed the fledgling rebellion, and the survivors, including Lord Maera, fled into exile, disappearing into the chaotic west, where warlords bicker and kill each other over petty things like apple trees._

 _Others tried to rise up, of course, but each time, the reigning Emperor obliterated them with his too powerful magic, and slaughtered more to quell thoughts of further rebellion. That said, however, starting from the year 611, quiet resistance groups bloomed even in adversity, and though they fall, more rise. Hope springs eternal, surprisingly, and somehow, even among all the blood, there are people who can hold onto a sense of right and wrong, and make sure it isn't twisted from seeing constant torture._

 _It is the year 642, Gran Calendar, third year of Emperor Galle the Seventeenth's reign. That is the year the empire finally began crumbling away._

* * *

My feet hurt. No, they more than hurt, but I was so tired and in so much pain that I couldn't think of a better descriptor, though I was delirious enough to try. Agony? Battered? I supposed both could work. Agony might have also taken into account the utter terror I felt, but I truly couldn't think well enough to try and parse it out.

"Gwyneth, how are you holding up?" Hezul slid to a stop and helped me up onto a stump to get my bare feet out of the snow. I lost my shoes in the muck ages ago. "Gwyneth?" he asked, peering at me worriedly. He looked as exhausted as I felt, which made sense. He had actually fought our way out of Belhalla. A scratch on his cheek still bled sluggishly, and the blood dripping in the snow hinted that how much stress he was putting on his other injuries. "Do I need to carry you?"

"Not even you can carry me and the packs, run, and fight," I pointed out instantly. I had to smile at the thought, though. "Besides, wouldn't your armor be very cold right now?"

"No colder than running through the snow with bare, bleeding feet." He kicked some snow over our blood trail for emphasis. We both knew it wasn't to hide it. It wouldn't work against the hunting dogs, though perhaps it would confuse their handlers briefly. Perhaps. "We are probably the stupidest people in all of Jugdral."

"Oh, yes, we most certainly are." Who else thought they could get away from running from Galle? "I am sorry about this, Hezul. You would have a much easier time escaping if I wasn't slowing you down."

"I will not leave you alone in that court." His eyes darted to the side, noticing a sound I couldn't hear. "We have to keep going."

"I know." If we were caught, death would be a mercy. "I can run still."

"I know." He knew I actually couldn't, but that I would because we had to. "Don't let go of my hand."

"Never." Now I could hear our pursuers, tripping through the brush and roots. We made sure to stay off the path for that very reason. "Quickly."

Hezul helped me off the stump and we continued running through the snow. Random briars and thorns stung my feet and legs, and tore at my skirt and cloak. My hair fell out of its bun, my hairpins littering the ground and getting lost in the snow. My arm ached from clutching my pack to my chest, terrified that the Loptyr priests would find us and steal it. Of course, there was an item in there that I stole first, but that wasn't the issue. They couldn't have it again. If they did, more would suffer.

Rushing water caught my attention, and I gasped when I saw we had reached a river, so cold that chunks of ice floated down. I gave Hezul an incredulous look when I saw he wasn't stopping, and instead, led us right to the edge. "Hezul?" I said, a silent question in my voice. His answer was to jump down into the water, deep enough that he sunk to his waist, and reach up to help me down. "Is this going to hide our trail?"

"It'll keep the blood from marking our path," he pointed out. He smiled slightly. "And the hunting dogs hate cold water."

"I don't blame them!" I hesitated and closed my eyes. I trusted him. I always trusted him. But I was fairly certain this cold would kill me. Then again, it would be a far better fate than what awaited me if I was caught. "I am not good with swimming."

"I have you. Always."

"One of these days, I will repay you." Then, before I could think thrice, I jumped down and gasped at the bone-chilling numbness that immediately hit me. I felt like I had been stabbed by a thousand knives at once, and that the cold had replaced all the air in my lungs. The water clawed into my skirt and cloak and would have dragged me down to the bottom if Hezul let go of me.

But, of course, he didn't. Hezul held onto me and got us both across, though there were some near misses with unexpected deep spots and ice chunks that wanted to knock us over. My skirt was practically frozen to my skin by the time we got out, but I knew it had to be worse for him. He was wearing full armor, after all, in addition to his normal clothes and cloak, and I was certain the water had seeped into the joints to chill him further. But he didn't complain, and so, I made sure to keep all my whining strictly internal. It was still a relief when we crawled into a cave and Hezul dragged some of the vegetation in front of the entrance to better obscure it. I honestly could not have walked much further.

"The packs remained dry, somehow," I whispered, taking off my cloak and spreading it out across some rocks in an attempt to dry them. I took Hezul's cloak as well and found another batch of rocks to try and use as a drying rack. "We should get your armor off and get you into a dry shirt at least, Hezul."

"I'm not taking the armor off until we are further away, just in case," Hezul immediately refused. He fussed a bit more with the plants, and stepped back to look at me. "We should bandage your feet."

"We should bandage your wounds." I smiled at him and, after a moment, both of us just started laughing as the reality of our situation finally hit us. "Oh, goodness. My mother would kill me if she were still alive. Running away with my fiancé's best friend is such a scandal."

"Oh, how the bards will sing ridiculous nonsense. If, you know, it wouldn't get their tongues ripped out through their throats to sing of it." He sighed and sat down, pulling a blanket out of one of our packs. I was too tired to determine if it was his pack or mine. "Come over here. We'll need to share warmth. It's too cold."

"She would _definitely_ kill me if she saw us now." Still, I sat down next to him and rested my head against his shoulder as he got the blanket around us. It had been about ten years since I had done this with him, and I couldn't help but be nostalgic. "I was right. Your armor is cold."

"I'm sorry." He rested his cheek against my hair. "Last time we did this… ha, I can't even remember."

"We fell asleep waiting for Galle to get out of lessons. It was a few days before Galle received that damn tome."

"That's right. He joked about what a pretty picture we made. Gold hair, silver hair. Gold eyes, silver eyes."

"He said that when he was better at drawing, he would make a picture." But then he changed. After he received the tome from his father, he changed, and we never had a happy moment, a truly happy moment, with the there of us again. "Hey, Hezul, if they catch us…"

"Here." He pulled a dagger off his belt and passed it to me. "If they catch us, I don't know if they'll let me near you. But they won't suspect you have a weapon."

"No, they wouldn't." I smiled and curled a little more into him. I wished we could go back to when everything was fine, but we couldn't. The armor Hezul wore was a testament to that, as were the scars he and I both bore. "I am tired."

"So sleep."

"You are also tired."

"I can go without sleep for a couple more days. Galle made sure of it." The words were heavy with all the implications, and I was one of the three people who knew just what they all were. I hated it. "You, however, need to keep up your strength. It's only going to get worse."

"I know." Giving up, I closed my eyes. "I am sorry, Hezul."

"We both gave up on Galle going back to normal a long time ago." His words grew softer and softer as sleep took me. "We'll stick together, though, until we figure out what to do."

"Yes, we will." Then there was nothing more to say because I finally passed out and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We continued on, keeping off the roads as much as possible. Baths were just quick dunks in freezing rivers and scrubbing our skin with sand. Clothes were washed as well as possible for two people who didn't know how to do laundry, and within a few days, we decided to just buy new ones, the cheapest we could find, and to cut down the old clothes to sell or use as rags. I, thankfully, had the foresight to grab as much jewelry as I could hide in between essentials, so we were able to sell little pieces to build up better traveling funds that we desperately needed. We bought the most basic of things and continued on, never staying in a town for long. We hunted for food, when we could, but often skipped meals because we had no idea what was edible and what wasn't. The only bit of 'normalcy' we kept was tending to our personal appearances, but that was mostly so that we wouldn't stand out as much. Unkempt people drew eyes, and we couldn't afford that.

"Well, I always did want to lose some weight," I joked at some point, noticing how thin I had gotten. It distracted me from all the tangles I struggled to brush out of my hair. I hadn't brushed my own hair in four or five years. It was 'improper' of a 'proper lady of the court'. "This is also the first time I have picked my own clothes in quite a while. It is truly an interesting experience."

"Are you attempting to become an optimist?" Hezul teased. He leaned against my back, sharpening his sword. The weak winter sun streamed down through the branches of the tree we rested under, trying to give us as much warmth as it could. "I'm not sure it suits you."

"Well, it could be worse. We could be at the court."

"That is very true." He glanced over his shoulder at me, eyeing the tangles still in my hair. "Do you need me to do that?"

"No, I can manage." Though, my scalp stung from the number of times I yanked on it trying to get a tangle out. Part of me just wanted to cut it all off, but the only thing I liked about my appearance was my hair. It was a conflict, really. "You know; I had thought we would stand out more, but we don't. Everyone's clothes seem ragged and loose, and no one seems to have much of anything." I thought of a little girl we passed by, who had taken to sucking paint chips in a desperate effort to eat. The worst part was that we had nothing to spare to help her. "They're all starving. They're all dying."

"Galle is proving to be an even worse ruler than his father." He finished sharpening his sword and set it to the side before packing up his whetstone and whatever else he used to tend to it. "Isn't it hilarious?"

"I am certain someone is laughing. Perhaps Loptyr?"

"Loptyr laughs only at death and torture. Bad ruling wouldn't even register."

"I suppose that is true." I shivered as the wind blew a fresh bit of cold air, and my feet throbbed in memory of running through the snow. They were still injured, but thankfully, I had avoided frostbite, somehow. "We are near some woods, yes? Perhaps we should take to camping early for the day and-"

Hezul suddenly tensed and leapt to his feet, blade in hand. I immediately began packing up our things, but he shook his head. "You need to run, Gwyneth."

"They are on us, then?" I threw things together randomly and stood, clutching the packs. "Then we should-

"It's not that many, I think. You go ahead, and I'll catch up."

"That's…" I hesitated. I didn't want to leave him. But in a place as open as this, I would only be a liability. I didn't know how to fight. Galle forbade it. "Can we not outrun them?"

"I don't think so. Not at this point."

"I see." I hated this. But I knew I had to. "I will be waiting for you up ahead, then, Hezul. Please, don't be long."

Then I ran, not looking back even once, carrying both his bag and mine. I jumped into the woods at the first opportunity, stepping off the path to make me harder to track. My lungs burned from the exertion, and my eyes pricked with tears at every rock I stepped on and every root I stumbled over. My feet were bloodied and bruised, again, before long, but I didn't stop running. I didn't stop running until I found a large tree with a very large hollow, just big enough for one person to defend, or for two people to rest. Coughing and gasping, I tucked myself inside, and struggled to not pass out as it all caught up with me. I also tried to not wince as I looked over my surroundings. It was dank and molded inside, with fungi crawling all the way up to the top, making me feel like this was actually a dead tree. I could almost laugh at the image of hiding for my life in the corpse of a tree, if I had the breath for it.

Around the time I finally got my breathing under control, I heard footsteps approach. Struggling to not panic, I hunted quickly for the dagger and unsheathed it. I couldn't help but shake, though, as I remembered the last time I had held a weapon. Galle had made me kill Andrea, my favorite maid, because she had 'defied' him by not letting him in my room while I was changing. I still remembered the blood, and I still remembered how she screamed and cried from the pain. I remember how I whispered apologies, and how she had used her last breath to apologize for not protecting me better.

Compared to that, I could probably kill anyone. No matter how much I shook, I could manage it. But, thankfully, I didn't have see if I was correct. The footsteps were simply Hezul's as he dragged his feet and carefully looked around. Blood streamed down the left side of her face, and seeped out of the joints of his armor. The armor on his left side was cracked, and he pressed a hand where there was an outright hole in the armor. His other hand, of course, held his bloody sword. Whenever he drew weapon, he never lost it and never dropped it. It saved his life far too many times for him to do otherwise.

"Hezul!" I called, waving to catch his attention. He looked up at me and smiled in relief. "Come over here!" I held my hand out and helped him inside. I winced at the amount of blood dripping off him. "Oh, goodness… were there priests?"

"Yes, and sadly, one got a spell off before I could kill them," Hezul replied. Despite the blood, his voice was even. I knew it was because the gladiator games Galle forced him into had made him hold onto his calm through just about anything. "I hate Hel. I truly, _truly_ , hate that spell."

"Well, that is neither here nor there. We should get your armor off." I hesitated over the buckles to his armor before fumbling over them. Whenever Hezul couldn't do this in the past, Galle had done it. He would always fuss over the injuries Hezul got. "Ah, I don't think I am doing this correctly…"

"You don't have to-"

"We need to get you bandaged, Hezul. Even you will die of blood loss eventually, and Hel was a spell designed for torture."

"I don't need to be reminded of how that spell is used."

"No, but I do think you need to remember that you are only human." I frowned at the buckles, giving up. "Though, I don't have an idea how you get this off. Will you tell me?"

"I can just-" Footsteps again made both of us freeze. Hezul straightened and brought up his sword and I took the dagger again. There wasn't a lot of room for maneuvering in here, though, so I pushed myself behind him to try and give him a little more space. My heart pounded as the footsteps got closer and closer, and I struggled to not shake.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

Hezul almost lashed out, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm because I noticed the voice was… honestly, it was far too cheerful to be anyone we knew. A quick look proved it as well, since the speaker was a young woman around my age with long brown hair held back by a headband and brown eyes. Her attire stood out, not because of the colors, but because I had never seen a woman wear so short of a skirt before. She was a little cross-eyed at the moment, though, likely because I had barely stopped Hezul from skewering her straight through the face, so the point of the sword was a hairsbreadth away from the tip of her nose. Still, she had a warm smile, the warmest I had ever seen. It was almost enough to blind me.

"Oh, I guess you are," she commented lightly, laughing awkwardly. She held her hands up to show she meant no harm. Hezul and I glanced at each other, not sure how to react. She was not what either of us were expecting. "Hello, there! How are you? Besides bloody and probably in a lot of pain, I mean."

"Noba, what the ever-loving hell?" Another person walked up then, a young man about Hezul's age with blue hair and matching eyes. Some part of me was amused that all four of us had eyes that matched our hair, and another part was amused that the man had twigs stuck in his short hair. "Seriously, who goes up to a person who massacred a bunch of knights and surprises them?" he demanded, facepalming. He then ran a hand through his hair to dislodge the twigs. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, I didn't think he'd have the strength to keep on fighting, Baldur!" Still, the woman continued to smile. "But hello, as I said! My name is Noba, and this is Baldur. Want some help?"

"I am understanding so much why Dain has a near constant 'I am done with everything' air to him." The man sighed, and looked over at us. All exasperation faded when he saw the blood, replaced by genuine concern. "Still, that's bad. Those injuries, I mean. Come on. Our house isn't far."

"And we have lots of bandages and medicine!" This woman was almost unnaturally cheerful considering Hezul almost killed her. Yet, there was something so sincere about her as well. "Do you need help walking?"

Hezul and I glanced at each other, and he nodded at me, silently saying 'you decide'. I hesitated, scared, but based on those injuries, I knew Hezul needed help. So, I turned back to Noba and tried to smile. It felt hesitant and unsure, but it was probably the realest smile I had smiled in a very long while. "No, I can help him walk," I whispered. "But, thank you for your assistance."

* * *

It was a good thing Noba and Baldur had seen Hezul massacring knights and their instinctive response wasn't 'run away screaming', but rather 'see if the wounded man needs help'. While I was bandaging Hezul, he actually passed out, thanks to how Hel always brought its target to death's door. Baldur had cursed a thousand times while helping me, but with his help, we finally got Hezul stable and in a bed for the first time since we had run.

"Thank you kindly," I whispered much later, after Baldur left to get more food and Noba had helped me change into properly cleaned clothes. I held perfectly still as she tended to my feet in her lap, picking debris out of the wounds. They stung, but I knew better than to react and thus, kept perfectly still. "Truly, it would have been much harder tending to him without your assistance."

"You're so formal," Noba teased. She smiled; she always smiled. I had never known someone who could hold onto such cheer in my life. "But, it's really not much trouble."

"I would argue otherwise, considering the amount of bandages and medicine we used." I didn't bring up how dangerous it was to harbor people who slew knights of the realm. It was an instant death sentence, and I had no doubts that she knew that. "We are also relying on you for food…"

"Baldur likes grocery shopping. He likes shopping in general, actually." Noba began humming a song I didn't recognize, and I took the time to look around the small wooden house. It felt a bit cramped, compared to the castle, but it was warm. It was warm in a way no fire or blanket could compare, a warmth akin to childhood picnics and bright laughter. I had no idea if it was a 'normal' house or not, but I did notice there were not a lot of personal things on display. The most 'personal' thing would be the medical kit on the table where Noba and I sat, right in the middle of the 'living room', close to the kitchen. "Hmm… though, we are going to have to think of sleeping arrangements. Hezul… it was Hezul, right? The guy?"

"Yes, and my name is Gwyneth." I had been hesitant in revealing our names, but I knew not a lot of people knew us by name, or by face. Galle kept me locked up in the castle, and whenever Hezul had left, he had worn a face-concealing helmet as dark as his armor. "I am sorry."

"For… your name?" She gave me a confused look before she realized what I meant. "Oh, for Hezul using one of the few beds. It's fine. It's not like we can leave the wounded man to heal on the floor." She went back to humming, and I bit my tongue to keep from revealing that it wouldn't have been the first time. "Let's see… Dain and Baldur already share, so I don't see why that wouldn't change. If you don't mind, you, me, and Vala can bundle up. Be nice and warm with the temperature dropping."

"That is fine." The concept was strange to me. Growing up, I had always been told that I was to never share my bed with anyone, save my future husband, even to take a simple nap. "I am-"

"Ah! No more apologies! It'll be fun!" A knock on the door thankfully drew her attention, so I didn't have to think of a reply. "Dain, that you?"

"It is." The front door opened to reveal a man about Hezul's age, with green hair as long as Noba's and brown eyes that were the same shade as hers. He held himself much differently than her, a stillness to her cheer, but his smile was kind as he nodded at me. "You must be Gwyneth," he murmured, closing the door behind him. "My name is Dain. I'm Noba's older brother."

"Oh, so Baldur caught you on the way out?" Noba asked, grinning. Though her hands were bloody from tending to my feet, she held her arms out for a hug, and he gave it without a single hesitation. "I thought you'd still be out doing odd jobs."

"I had just finished when Baldur found me." He ruffled her hair and headed into the kitchen, pulling out various pots and food with ease. "So, cook for two more?"

"Just one, for now. The other one is unconscious."

"I'll set up something that'll keep for him." Dain glanced at me then, eyes narrowed suddenly. I had to fight to keep from stiffening, but soon, he smiled kindly again. "Gwyneth, you look as if you haven't had a good meal in a while."

"Well, Hezul and I have been on our own for a bit," I replied, not quite sure how to respond. I couldn't tell him that we had run away from Galle. That was _far_ too dangerous. "I am afraid that neither of us knows how to cook."

"So, probably something light for both of you," Dain commented. He nodded and continued moving about the kitchen, still with that same stillness. It was as unnatural as Noba's cheer, but at the same time, it fell about him like a warm cloak. "Soup for you, at least. We'll see what Baldur snags. He's good at bartering."

"That's because Baldur will flirt," Noba laughed. She finished picking debris out of my feet and began bandaging them up. "He's charming like that."

"I know why he's good at it. I saw no reason to explain further."

"You know; if you flirted a bit, you'd probably get discounts too. There's been a lot of girls admiring your brooding look."

"If I go out on dates, then who will cook for our little family?"

"Hey, I'm almost as good as you!" She tied off the bandages and helped me stand up. "So, how do those feel? Are they too tight?"

"I am fine," I whispered, looking down in embarrassment. I had no idea how to react. I had never seen siblings like this. Most that I knew either used each other or stabbed each other in the back. It was the only way to survive in the court, if you were not a favorite of Galle. "Thank you kindly."

"So, formal!" she teased again. She laughed, bright and warm, and skipped over to the kitchen and nudged her brother out of the way. "Here! I'll take care of this! You figure out-"

"Dain, Noba, Baldur says we have guests, so I brought extra medicinal herbs!" A new person walked in then, a young woman dressed in a simple dress. I froze, however, when I saw her. I knew her red hair and matching eyes. I knew her face. I had thought her dead, and she was dressed in far simpler clothing than I associated with her, but I definitely knew her. "So, who are they?" the woman asked, not noticing me for a moment. Then she did, and her own eyes widened. She recognized me too. This could be very... uncomfortable. "Hi… there…?"

"Vala, I know she's pretty, but be polite!" Noba laughed. She and Dain weren't paying attention to us, busy in the kitchen as they were. "Though, if you have medicinal herbs, can you set them up near Hezul? Gwyneth can show you."

"Yeah, sure." The woman, 'Vala', narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Lead on, then."

Relying on long years of practice to hold onto my calm, I quietly led 'Vala' into the backmost room of the house, where Hezul slept peacefully and perfectly still. I drew the blanket back briefly to make sure he hadn't bled through his bandages, and then tucked it around him. 'Vala' simply watched me closely, studying my every movement. Her eyes darted down to the bags stuffed under the bed, and to the armor and weapons piled neatly in the corner, before returning to me, watching and waiting.

Finally, though, I decided it was better to get things over with and turned to face her. "I am pleased to see you live, Fjalar," I whispered. I clasped my hands in front of me and looked down politely. "Ah, I am sorry. It is 'Vala' now, yes?"

"I go by Vala now, yes. It's easier to pronounced, for one thing," Vala replied neutrally. She studied me a moment longer, took the time to make sure the door was shut, before simply bluntly asking what was on her mind. "What the hell are Galle's precious pets doing here?"

"Well, obviously, we ran. We saw an opportunity to escape, and took it." I looked up at her, making sure to hold her gaze. "Though, if you are asking what we are doing in this house, Hezul was injured, and Noba and Baldur offered their assistance. Since he was hit by Hel…"

"Oh, fuck that spell." She rolled her eyes and shuddered. I knew why. Her brother had been broken by it. Casting Hel and then healing the victim to be targeted again was a classic way the Loptyr priests 'interrogated' potential traitors. "And of course they did. They're the ones who saw a girl burning priests alive and bundled her up to get to a safe place."

"Ah, so they are how you survived your family's massacre."

"Yeah." She studied me closely again, eyes narrowed still. "Honestly, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought either of you had enough spirit to even think of running."

"Well, I didn't, until I saw the chance." Though that wasn't entirely true, it was close enough.

"I'm also surprised he gave you that chance. Didn't he make you wear bells in your hair so that he could always hear where you were?"

"He did, yes." I didn't need to be reminded of that. "But, with the wedding near, I suppose he thought I wouldn't try."

"Maybe." She sighed heavily. "He's going to kill you."

"Ha… if only." I knew very well that if I were captured, I would be begging for death within a few _seconds_ of returning. I also knew it would be even worse for Hezul, since Hezul had left with _me_. Hezul likely would be turned into a Deadlord after everything he suffered as well, just so that he could never leave Galle again. "That is all, though. That is why we are here. Are you going to reveal our identities?"

"No. No, I'm not." She finally softened to smile at me. "I, of all people, know what that court is like. You die, you become brainwashed, or you miraculously find a way to run. And I, of course, can't condemn people for running. I did, when I found my own way out." She hesitated before coming over and patting my shoulder. The awkward show of affection was… very strange. "Anyway, sorry for being suspicious. You were not who I was expecting for a guest."

"No, I imagine not." I tentatively smiled at her and, after a moment of surprise, she smiled back. "I am sorry for the trouble."

"Hey, at least you're not threatening to burn people to cinders. It took me a few months to get out of that default reaction." She headed to the door then, and stepped into the hall. She paused, though, and looked back at me. "Hey, I'm going to say this out front, because it took me a year to learn it on my own." Her smile brightened and her eyes sparkled. "You're free, by the way. As free as anyone can be in this hellhole of a world we live in. And now I'm going to run before I turn red from embarrassment!"

She really did leave, running down the hall. I stared after her, not quite sure how to react to such an abrupt departure, before quietly closing the door and returning to Hezul. I sat on the bed beside him and, hesitantly, brushed the hair out of his face. I used to do it all the time when we were children, because his hair had a habit of falling into his eyes, but I had to stop when Galle…

"Strange for you to not wear gloves." Hezul opened his eyes and looked right at me. I smiled slightly, realizing he had likely been awake as soon as I had moved the blanket, if not when I had walked in. "Is everything all right?" he asked. He made to sit up, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "We should get…"

"I know we should," I whispered. I readjusted the blanket on him and shook my head. "But you are truly too wounded, Hezul. I know you _can_ make it, but…" I smoothed out the blanket, not quite sure what to do. "But you don't have to, and I would rather you try to heal." Noticing he looked skeptical, I nodded to my feet. "I also need to recover. My feet can't take much more."

"Of course." He smiled bitterly. "We should have bought you shoes."

"Shoes that could hold up to our flight were too expensive." Shoes also required one to linger for fittings, especially with conditions as they were. "So, we shall stay here for a short while. When you aren't bleeding so much, we will continue on to figure out…" I hesitated and got off the bed to crouch down and snagged my bag. With shaking hands, I searched through until I reached the bottom, and then pulled out a dark purple and red tome. A shadowy dragon, the sigil of Loptyr, flickered on the front, and even now, I half-felt like it would reach out to devour me alive.

I hadn't left just because there had been an opening. I had left because Galle had, for reasons unknown, left the Loptyr Tome, the shadows of domination, the weapon that allowed the empire to maintain its strangle hold on everything… he had left it behind when he went to deal with whatever problem had come up. I had been left alone with it, with barely any supervision, and I had stolen it. I had hidden it in my bag, and stolen it, taking away Galle's greatest weapon. Some part of me hoped that if I found some way to destroy it, Galle would go back to normal. But, even as my heart ached at the thought, I knew that even if that was possible, I had suffered too much to truly love him anymore. I had seen too much, been subjected to too much, to ever forgive him. As Hezul said, we gave up long ago at 'getting him back'.

"We need to make sure this never gets back into their hands," I whispered, tucking it back into my bag and sliding it under the bed. "So, perhaps we should find some place with a huge hole to drop it down?"

"We could just throw it into the water," Hezul pointed out. Tentatively, he took my hand, and I smiled at the gesture. "Go to the ocean and just throw it in. It's paper, after all."

"That is very true. Perhaps we should do that." I sat back down on the bed, and my smile grew. "Though, perhaps we should first figure out where exactly we are. I certainly have no idea."

"Neither do I. I just focused on getting us away from Belhalla." Hezul smiled back before he looked towards the door. "Is someone cooking?"

"Dain and Noba. Dain is Noba's brother. You can meet him later." I stood up again and reluctantly pulled my hand from his. "I shall let them know you are awake. Do you think you can eat?"

"Yeah, I think so." He pushed himself up with a gasp of pain and a grimace, but none of his injuries reopened from what I could see. "…I don't think I can get out of bed, though."

"I would stop you if you tried." I headed for the door, and smiled at him over my shoulder. "Just rest, Hezul. We can finally rest."

It was a very strange concept, to be able to 'rest' safely. But it seemed our mad flight had led us to it. I could only hope that it would not lead these nice people to their deaths. That tended to be the fate of those who crossed Galle, and Loptyr, after all. But for now, we had our rest. I would be content with that.

* * *

 _Our Group:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _19 years old_

o _Betrothed to Galle the Seventeenth at a young age, and childhood friend of both Galle and Hezul_

o _Known as the 'Quiet Princess' to the populace due to her never appearing in public. This is because Galle locks her inside the castle, to prevent other people from 'admiring her beauty'._

o _A proper lady, through and through, with a quiet strength even she isn't quite aware of._

· _Hezul_

o _21 years old_

o _Best friend and bodyguard of Galle the Seventeeth, and a childhood friend of both Galle and Gwyneth_

o _Known as the 'Black Knight' due to his dark armor and is feared by the populace for his ruthless fighting. Galle likes to have him compete in gladiator games and the like to show off how strong 'his' knight is_

o _Quiet and stoic, except to those who know him well, due to too many harsh battles._

· _Noba_

o _18 years old_

o _Dain's younger sister, and a childhood friend of Baldur_

o _Knows some lance work to protect herself, and she teaches other women in the village in the hopes that they can defend themselves when knights try to rape them._

o _Cheerful and bright, always willing to lend a helpful hand_

· _Baldur_

o _20 years old_

o _Childhood friend of Dain and Noba, an orphan who lost his entire city to Imperial troops_

o _Knows some swordsmanship, but is entirely self-taught. He teaches some of the locals, mostly the children to give them something to look forward to_

o _More pragmatic than Noba, but also not one to turn away from someone who needs help_

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Older brother of Noba, and a childhood friend of Baldur_

o _Though he knows lancework like his sister, he mostly does odd jobs for the village, such as carpentry. He's the best cook of the group._

o _Quiet and calm, as if he is always ready to adapt to the situation_

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Once the youngest daughter of a prominent noble family, the entire family was put to the sword two years ago, under accusations of rebellion. Somehow, though, she survived, and was taken in by Baldur and Noba._

o _A very skilled magic user, specializing in fire magic. She learns herbal remedies from the locals in order to help repay everyone for taking her in._

o _Kind and understanding, willing to give second chances. Never third chances, though._

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to _Memoirs of the Crusaders_ , a story of the first Holy War. It takes place a little over 100 years prior to the start of _Memoirs of the Holy War_ , though I will go ahead and state that I will be playing a bit loose with the official timeline, mostly by shortening the time between the 'Miracle of Darna' and the fall of the empire (which is a total of 16 years according to the timeline). This is mostly for my own sanity. I wanted to write of the Crusaders before the Miracle, but didn't want to cover sixteen years worth of war. That said, all the years and events mentioned in the introduction are from the official timeline, with the biggest difference being that the Miracle of Darna did not occur in the year 632 (it'll occur later in this story). For context, by the way, FE4 starts in the year 757.

Since FE4/FE5 are in this strange middle ground with some localizations and some not, I'm going to try and stick to the names as I first introduce them, but I apologize in advance for any accidental changes in names. I do a lot of research for these things, and unfortunately, sometimes this leads to me using the 'newest' translation. All ages for the Crusaders are arbitrarily assigned, as are their personalities. There's not much on how they acted, after all.

Next chapter – Quiet Healing


	2. Chapter 2) Quiet Healing

Chapter 2) Quiet Healing

* * *

 _It took a couple of days, but eventually, I learned we were in Moonbrook, a quiet village somewhere in the Jungby territory. The house itself was located on the outskirts of the village, once abandoned but now their home. Apparently, they had only been living here for a year and a half, and they had traveled and camped frequently prior to moving here. I wondered if it was because of Fja… of Vala, but I don't ask. Instead, I quietly try to not be a burden and help out where I can. It isn't much. I know nothing of surviving outside of a castle._

 _Ha… isn't it funny? I go from helpless in the castle to helpless in the wilderness. Truly, I am the most proper of ladies._

* * *

"Hezul, you don't have to hold yourself so rigidly," I whispered, carefully cleaning his injuries. My hands shook as I did, due to my own nervous. I had never taken care of anyone's wounds before. Galle had never wanted me to get blood on my 'pretty dresses', aside from when he made me kill Andrea. "If I am doing something wrong, you merely need to say so."

"You're not doing anything wrong," Hezul protested. However, he continued sitting as if we were at a formal dinner and Galle had once again threatened to add someone's blood to the soup in response to an insult. "At least, I don't think so. I haven't had my woulds tended to like this before. Normally when I was wounded, Galle would force the healers to use their strongest healing staves."

"That is true." It was the strangest thing, really. Galle delighted in Hezul's fighting, took great pride in his ability to kill things, but would have a borderline panic attack every time Hezul came back injured. Often, he would throw the other injured out off the infirmary and force the healers to tend to Hezul _first_. I had seen quite a few patients bleed out because of it; I knew Hezul had seen more. "You can still relax, though."

"We are in unknown territory, technically surrounded by strangers, when knights can show up at any moment because they were bored or because they were following us, and I am without my armor and sword." He smiled slightly at me, and I had to smile back, acknowledging his point. "I am afraid that 'relaxing' is not something I will be doing for a while."

"Well, I suppose you do have the luxury of being a difficult patient." It was a weak attempt at a joke, but he laughed anyway. "Are you hurting?"

"It's nothing."

"So, you are."

"I will point out that you are poking repeatedly at my wounds. I think me being in pain is a good sign."

"Oh. That… makes sense." I truly didn't know what I was doing. Honestly, the others would be better choices for this job, but Hezul had asked me specifically, and I could never refuse him. He rarely asked me for anything, and he would have been in a much better situation if he hadn't needed to protect me on our flight. "I am sorry."

"We're both very much out of our depth here." His eyes darted to the window, reacting to a sound I couldn't hear. "Where are the others?"

"Vala is out in the village, doing medicinal runs. Baldur is cleaning the dishes and kitchen from breakfast. Noba and Dain are practicing with their lances."

"Ah, so the clacking is likely Noba and Dain."

"It always amazes me how keen your hearing is."

"Was it that keen when we were children? I honestly can't remember."

"It was. You saved me once because of it."

"The… oh, when you twisted your ankle by the river." He smiled softly as the memory returned. I was glad; it was one of my most precious memories. "I was the first one to find you because I heard you calling for help."

"No one else heard me, so you became my knight in shining armor and came to my rescue."

"So I did. If only the armor remained shining, huh?"

"…You have always been my knight, Hezul, with or without 'shining' armor." I smiled reassuringly at him. He stared for a moment before looking away. "Though, that does make it more aggravating that I cannot seem to help you in return."

"You're cleaning my injuries right now." He still didn't look at me, but his hand did come up to touch mine. "I would say that is you helping me."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Hey, everything okay in here?" There was a knock of the door before it opened to reveal Baldur. "Hello!" he greeted, smiling warmly. He politely waited until Hezul nodded before actually walking in, and set a ceramic jar on the small nightstand by the bed, right next to the medical kit I was using. "Sorry to barge in, but I almost forgot. Vala instructed me to give this to you." He studied Hezul, his smile fading slightly. "But wow, you are _covered_ in scars, Hezul. I've seen knights with less."

"I've done my share of fighting over the years," Hezul replied neutrally. Everyone had been kind enough to not ask about our pasts, or why we were on the run from imperial knights. But that didn't mean Hezul and I weren't deathly worried it would come up. "What is this? The jar, I mean."

"It's a balm to help ease aches. She's been worried about that injury right by your hip joint." He pointed at it for emphasis, as if we could forget the gaping hole in Hezul's side. It was the wound I had been trying to clean. "Gods, they got you good."

"I believe I got them better. I live, and they do not."

"True. But seeing that injury, I'm extra glad that those knights didn't have the emperor's Black Knight among their number." Baldur said the words lightly, but both Hezul and I tensed. "You would've been slaughtered and torn to pieces. No offense."

"None taken, but I don't think I am in danger of the Black Knight's sword." Hezul kept his voice carefully polite. I knew only I could hear the unease. "He stays near Emperor Galle, after all."

"True, but you know the stories. Be wary of walking alone, lest the Black Knight take you. He listens to the emperor above all else." Baldur shrugged, smiling again. I held perfectly still and didn't let my discomfort show. "Wow, that was gloomy. Anyway, I'm going to be doing some mending and laundry before work. So, where are your dirty clothes?"

"They are in the corner there," I replied, pointing for emphasis. Hezul borrowed some of Dain's clothes, while I borrowed some of Vala's. Our old ones were deemed 'rags' and taken from us. Hezul and I didn't mind too much. "We weren't quite sure where else to put them."

"Don't worry about it," Baldur reassured. He made to touch my shoulder, but withdrew when I unconsciously flinched. Galle had once cut off someone's arm because they had touched me without his permission. "It's better than Dain! He tends to leave his wherever they happen to end up. He once lost a shirt because it somehow ended up on the top of the door and we didn't notice because we rarely close the door all the way." He gathered up the clothes and winked. "I'll be in the living room for a while, so yell if you need anything, okay?"

"We will." I waited for him to leave and close the door behind him before I let my posture relax. "Well, that was…"

"I'm lucky the Black Knight was not there huh?" Hezul whispered. He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "Ha, if only he knew. But if they did, I doubt they would be so kind, especially if they use stories of me to keep their children behaving."

"Vala knows," I gently reminded, going back to cleaning his injuries. I tried not to think of how that reassurance sounded hollow, even to my own ears. "Still, I wonder where 'ripped to pieces' came from. Brutal as your fighting style may be, you prefer clean kills that minimize how long they must suffer."

"Well, most consider me Galle's attack dog. I imagine it comes with a 'vicious' imagery."

"You are no dog, Hezul."

"I was close enough. I have the scars to prove it."

"...Yes, I suppose you do." I was used to the sight, of course, but I could see why most would be surprised at seeing them. Hezul's torso and arms were covered with scars, most gained through the gladiator games Galle forced him through. "You will likely have a new one from this side injury."

"I expected that. Hel is a pain."

"It is." I could never decide whether it or Fenrir terrified me most. Hel brought the target to death's door, but Fenrir was an infection. "It is a shame that we don't really have a counter to it or the other dark magics." I knew from my history studies that there had once been 'light magic', but one of the first things the First Emperor had done is destroy most knowledge of it. He hated that there was any magic 'equal' to his dark magic. Thus, there were no light tomes, as far as I knew. I could be wrong. It wouldn't surprise me. "Wouldn't that be hilarious, though? I wonder how long the empire would last if there were weapons equal to the Loptyr tome."

"Who knows? We never will. There aren't any, and there won't ever be."

"That is true." I found myself distracted when I noticed something off. "I don't recognize this scar." I rested my hand on a scar right over his heart, still a bit pink to show it was very new. "Where did it come from?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's because it's not from a fight or anything." Hezul shrugged, unbothered. "Galle did it."

" _Galle_ did?" That startled me. Despite everything else he had done, he had never physically attacked us. He had attacked those around us, inflicting mental and emotional wounds, but nothing physical. "Why? Do you even know?"

"He wanted to turn me into a Deadlord." Again, Hezul said the words nonchalantly, but I went cold from sheer terror. "Apparently, some of the priests talked of reassigning me once you and Galle were married. I don't know why. But he heard, panicked, and freaked out. Thankfully, he calmed down when I reminded him that I served him, not the priests."

"I see…" I had known the possibility. I knew it was Hezul's most probable fate if he was caught. But to know that it had truly almost happened and that I had been completely unaware… it made my heart ache bitterly and it made it hard to breathe. "That is..."

"Hey, don't look so sad." Hezul hesitated before touching my cheek, his thumb brushing over my cheek. "I'm fine."

"You always say that." I knew it wasn't true most of the time. "You said it even after…" My fingers moved to an old scar next to that new one, one of his oldest. It was from the duel he had with his brother. Hezul hadn't wanted to, of course. Neither had Mimir, his brother. But Galle had wanted it, and he took Eir, their younger sister, hostage to force them. So, they had fought in the arena, to a cheering crowd, and Hezul had won. He had decapitated Mimir to ensure he couldn't become a Deadlord, while Mimir had almost run him through. It had been the first public battle Hezul had ever fought, the battle that solidified him as the Black Knight, best friend and most loyal knight of Galle the Seventeenth.

We learned afterwards that Eir had been killed prior to the duel, along with Hezul's parents and most of his house's servants. Galle had wanted to show off Hezul's battle prowess and Galle had grown tired of how Hezul's family kept 'stealing' him from the palace. So he had devised a scheme to get both things, and won. I knew that if my family hadn't had the 'grace' to die when I was young, Galle would have concocted something similar to deal away with them.

"Galle is going to be searching for us," I whispered, tracing the old scar. I remembered that duel very vividly. That had been the moment where Hezul and I realized that the Galle we had known would never come back. All we had was this deranged person wearing his face, and we were trapped. "If his people find us, they will slaughter everyone here."

"Yes, they will," Hezul agreed. He reached up again to grip my hand. "We need to leave."

"You can't. These injuries…" A quiet part of me, the child-me, wanted to cry. But crying never solved anything. Crying just led to Galle panicking and killing people in the hopes of 'killing whoever made me sad'. "You have to rest. You are human, Hezul, no matter how much the rumors paint you as a demon."

"I wish I was the monster they thought I was. Life would be so much easier if I were." Cautiously, he rested his head against my shoulder. "I'm tired."

"I know." Hesitating briefly, I hugged him tightly, knowing the words for what they truly were. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of hurting. He was tired of living with so much guilt. He was tired of knowing there was nothing he could do to atone. I knew because I felt it too. "I am here for you, Hezul. If you leave, please let me know."

"I'm not leaving you until things are safe." We both knew that would be 'never'. "I will never leave you alone to deal with him. Never."

"We are the biggest idiots of Jugdral."

"We truly are."

I continued holding him until exhaustion took him and he fell asleep. It was strange to be able to touch and hug him so freely. I unconsciously checked over my shoulder, just in case Galle somehow materialized and both Hezul and I had to rapidly explain away anything he thought he saw. I didn't know what to do, really. All I could do, for now, was do my best to take care of him. He deserved far kinder treatment than the world had given him. Of course, he wasn't the only one. All of Jugdral deserved better, and it was all too clear what life thought of that. Nothing.

* * *

There was exactly one skill of mine that was useful outside of the court. Because I was nobly born, and because I was Galle's fiancé, I had been given only the best of tutors for my lessons. This meant that I could read, I could write, and I was very good with mathematics. Thus, I could help with budgeting. It was a tiny thing, but it made me happy. It made me feel not quite as useless.

"Thanks so much for doing that for us, Gwyneth!" Noba laughed. "All that math just make me dizzy!" She danced about the kitchen, making lunch for Vala, herself, and me. Baldur and Dain were out working, and Hezul was asleep. "Vala, where did you put the-?"

"Cupboard above the sink," Vala replied, not looking up from her work. She and I were both seated at the table while Noba cooked, and she was carefully making medicines, slowly measuring and grinding herbs. "Where it always goes."

"But I don't see… oh! It's hiding! Thanks!" There were a few grunts and then there was the sound of something falling. "Oops."

"Please tell me you didn't break something."

"Noooo…?" There was a very long pause and Vala stop measuring just long enough to facepalm. She accidentally left bits of dried herbs in her hair and bits of beeswax on her cheek. "Nope! Not broken!"

"Oh, good, we don't have to buy replacements again."

"Don't push the herbs so far in the back!"

"You think I did that? I'm the shortest one in the group." Vala returned to her medicine making. I just tried to focus on the budgeting, not quite sure how to react. "I blame Dain, on the account that he's the tallest person in our little family. I can't even reach that cupboard without climbing onto the counter."

"Oh, right. Though, is Dain still the tallest? Hezul's really tall too, isn't he?"

"Hezul is Baldur's height, as you should know. You're the one who helped carry him in."

"Well, I wasn't exactly paying attention to his height. I was worried about all the blood." There was another loud 'thump' sound and a yelp. "Ow…"

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, though I'm trying to figure out how that bowl fell on my head." Noba whimpered and I half-stood, worried. Vala just shook her head with a small smile, telling me that this was common. "Oh, whatever. Nothing is broken."

"Good. I'd rather not make Gwyneth have to redo her budgeting while she's still doing it."

"Not today!" Noba laughed. "Though, according to the Baldur the merchants are complaining."

"They're always complaining. What is it this time?"

"The Imperial Wedding, which was going to be super profitable for a lot of them, got delayed. Apparently, the Quiet Princess is ill or something?" Noba hummed a little bit. I tried to not flinch. "I wonder if she simply didn't want to mingle with others. She never leaves the castle, right?"

"Oh, gods, I hate those rumors." Vala's reply was quick and surprisingly fierce. I actually looked up to stare in shock, but she continued her work without even glancing at me. "Trust me, she's literally trapped inside the castle. Galle _hates_ when other people admire her, and she's gorgeous. Always has been, really."

"Wait, really?"

"That she's pretty?"

"About the confined thing, dummy."

"Oh, that. Yeah, she's forbidden to leave the innermost part of the castle, where only those Galle likes can see her. The wedding probably would've been the first time she was allowed outside those inner wings in… five years?"

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah. Galle is absolutely insane, and he… well, he doesn't so much 'love' as 'obsess'. Or, so I think." Vala paused to check a measurement. I tried to not wince at how accurate the words were. "He's obsessed with his fiancé and her beauty. He's obsessed with his best friend and his ability to kill things. So, they're always near him. He won't let them leave." She started mixing up her things, adding some water to make it into some sort of paste or balm. At least, I assumed. I had no idea, and I was too surprised by the defense to ask. "It sucks at the court. I wouldn't be surprised if she was feigning illness just to try and put it off a little more."

"I wouldn't blame her!" Noba whimpered. "Oh, I feel horrible now!"

"Don't. It's not something people outside the court would have any idea about."

"I suppose." The smell of something very delicious started wafting from the kitchen, hinting that Noba was almost done. "I wonder if she'll ever be able to escape. No one should be caged like that." Noba went back to humming, apparently not expecting a reply. Vala certainly didn't try to continue the conversation.

I, however, had to at least say _something_. "That was kind of you to say," I murmured, double-checking my math. Vala simply shrugged, a pale blush dusting her cheeks. "Really, that was…"

"I know I called you two 'pets', but don't think I don't remember the kindnesses you two showed," she murmured. She looked up to smile slightly. "I remember how, when I accidentally stumbled into your room without permission, you lied and told Galle that you snuck me in because we were friends. You and I had never met before then."

"I couldn't let you die just for getting lost." I sighed, remembering that day. Things had felt much more hopeful, back then. "That was also back when I thought Galle could go back to 'normal'. I was a lot bolder then."

"I'm going to give you the same advice Baldur gave me when I started feeling guilty. Don't feel ashamed for getting tired when you were fighting a war." She reached over and, after waiting for me to nod, patted my hand. "Let's be honest; that court was a battlefield. It even had blood staining everything."

"I… suppose." I went back to my numbers, not quite sure how to reply. Thankfully, Vala seemed too embarrassed to say more, so we simply sat in this strange silence while Noba finished cooking. It wasn't awkward, but I couldn't place the right descriptor for it.

I still hadn't found one by the time Noba entered the living room, balancing three bowls of soup and half-singing a song I had never heard. Vala and I both rushed to help her, and we worked together to clean off the table to properly eat. As we did so, I realized something, something that was confirmed when we actually sat down and ate. While I had much fancier foods in the past, nothing could compare to this simple meal. The warmth in it, and the smiles that accompanied it, made the meal the best one I had ever had.

* * *

That evening, after Dain and Baldur returned from work, I found myself panicking. Why? Dain had insisted on having me, not Noba, help him cook and I had no idea what I was doing. I had absolutely no idea.

"You wanted these… what was it again?" I asked hesitantly, staring at whatever vegetable was on the cutting board. I thought it might be a potato, but honestly, considering how out of place I felt, it could have been anything. "Diced?"

"Yes, so I want you to cut them into cubes," Dain explained. He casually chopped up an onion under some cold water. I wondered how he managed it without slipping, chopping off his fingers, or crying. I had always been under the impression that chopping onions always led to tears. "Like the dice used for gambling."

"I am afraid I have never seen these mythical dice you speak of." The sarcasm came with startling ease, and though I was about to apologize, he simply laughed. "Why is it that you are having me help you, instead of Noba?"

"Well, you and Hezul plan on leaving as soon as he heals, yes?" He said the words quietly and reached over to correct my grip on the knife. "I would prefer that at least one of you has some cooking ability when that happens."

"Ah." Somehow, I wasn't surprised he had noticed. "Do the others know?"

"I'm sure they suspect. But I see how Hezul tries to push himself, and how you constantly check how your feet are healing." He showed me how to hold the vegetable to keep it steady while I 'diced'. "Now, with that said, you are more than welcome to live with us. We certainly do not mind. I imagine Noba will be quite sad when you leave."

"She gets sad?"

"She does. She just prefers being cheerful."

"I see." I thought about it. I truly did. They were wonderful, for all that they were confusing. But then I thought about Galle's obsessions. I thought of all the things he had done in the past, just out of fear we would leave. Now that we had, I had no doubts he was putting a lot of effort in finding us. I had no doubts he would slaughter everyone in the path. "It will be a lot safer for you when Hezul and I leave."

"No place is safe, Gwyneth. This is the Loptyrian Empire, after all."

"But you will be _safer_ without us near."

"You seem so certain." However, he didn't press and I refused to elaborate. Instead, I attempted to 'dice' the vegetable. I decided it was actually a potato, based on the insides. "Gwyneth, do you want to learn lances?"

"Pardon?"

"Lances. Do you want to learn?" He finished chopping the onions and moved to cut up some carrots. "Noba would love teaching you, and a dagger is only good for defending yourself if you are very good at it."

"The knife isn't there to defend me." The words were out before I could stop them, and it horrified me to be so frank. Dain's worried look only made me feel worse. "Am I doing this right?"

"…Yes, but you should move your hand to lessen the chances of cutting your fingers. Blood isn't a very good seasoning."

Though he continued to look worried, he let the topic drop, instead focusing on teaching me. Whenever I made a mistake, he easily explained why and showed me the correct way. When I did something right, he smiled and praised me. It was the most bizarre thing, really. I had never been taught in such a kindly manner before. It made me eager to keep on learning, and I was almost sad when the soup was finished, because that meant the lesson was over.

"And that is a job well done, or so I think," Dain declared with that kind smile. His hand fell on my hand and I stiffened, almost yelping. But then I realized he was ruffling my hair, a gesture of affection I had only seen from a distance, among the commoners I could see when looking out my room's window. "Gwyneth, remember what I said. Both about the lances, and about staying. You are always welcome with us." He reached up to the cupboards and got bowls for all of us. "Here, let's get everyone's portions before they stampede the kitchen. I'm sure Baldur is already plotting."

Choosing to not reply, I helped Dain bring the bowls out for everyone, and I couldn't help but blush when Vala, Noba, and Baldur all complimented me. I tried to protest, insisting that Dain did most of the work, but Dain decided to join in on the praise, teasing Noba that I was a more coordinated helper than her. The praise, and my embarrassment, died down as we all began to eat, but that was mostly because I had no idea what to do with a meal so lively. They talked and laughed with an ease I had never seen, and they frequently included me in it, no matter how awkwardly I replied. It made me uncomfortable, because it was just so _different_ , so I finished quickly and seized the first chance I had to take food to Hezul. Of course, he knew I was bothered as soon as I walked in the room. He always knew my moods.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he took the bowl from me. I sat down on the bed next to him on the bed, just in case he needed help eating. "You're flustered."

"I simply have no idea how to…" I began. I paused though, struggling to think of the words I wanted. "They are so kind. I honestly had no idea such kindness still existed."

"It feels a lot like we dropped into another world, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Though it could also be a very lovely dream." I watched as he began eating, feeling nervous suddenly. "H-how is the soup?"

"Is that a stutter?" He glanced up worriedly. "You never stutter."

"Please, just answer the question."

"It's good. It's very good. Why?"

"I helped make it?" I smiled shyly, and he stared for a moment before smiling back, amused. "Don't say a word."

"I said it was good."

"You were going to tease me."

"Me? Tease? Never."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm hurt!"

"Eat your soup, Hezul."

"Yes, yes." As Hezul began eating again, his eyes darted towards the door. I looked as well, and just caught sight of Baldur and Vala peeking inside. I wondered why they were spying, but then realized they were simply checking in on us. After a moment, Noba and Dain also poked their heads in, making sure Hezul was able to keep down the food. It startled and touched me. They took such care of us, strangers who only brought trouble and danger to them.

Yes, Hezul and I had to leave. I couldn't bear it if they were killed. The world needed their kindness, if it was to have any chance. It needed them far more than it needed Hezul and me.

* * *

 _Our Group:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _19 years old_

o _Fiancé of Galle the Seventeenth. Was engaged to him at three years old. Has known Hezul since she was a year old._

o _Few people know her face, or even her name, due to her being imprisoned in the innermost wings of the palace. Only those Galle favored were allowed to see her._

o _Quiet, and desperately tries to be agreeable to avoid conflicts, terrified of causing trouble_

· _Hezul_

o _21 years old_

o _Best friend and former bodyguard of Galle the Seventeenth. Has known Galle since he was five years old. Has known Gwyneth since he was three years old_

o _Few know his face or name due to the face-concealing helmet he wore with his armor and being simply known as the Black Knight. Famous for his 'loyalty' to Galle, to the point of killing his own brother on Galle's orders._

o _Covered in scars from the numerous battles Galle has put him through, and will only let Gwyneth or Galle near when he is injured._

· _Noba_

o _18 years old_

o _Dain's younger sister. Their parents died when they were young, and they were raised by their neighbors and the rest of their home village. At least, until it was razed to the ground by Loptyr Priests for refusing to pay 'tribute'._

o _Taught lancework by a retired knight back home, and continues her training with Dain_

o _Though she is the second-best cook of the group, because of her cheer and enthusiasm, she comes off as a bit of a klutz._

· _Baldur_

o _20 years old_

o _Childhood friend of Dain and Noba, and has known them for fifteen years. He was raised with them, and he very much considers them his family._

o _Picked up swords primarily to help keep Noba and Dain safe, and because he wanted an advantage against the bandits who attempt to ambush travelers and villages_

o _Though he's often wary because of all the danger in the world, he always insists on helping people because people helped him in the past_

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Noba's older brother. After their parents died, he learned how to cook from the village women to help take care of his sister and Baldur. He also did many chores, which is why he's adept at so many things._

o _Like Noba, learned lances from a retired knight who lived in their home village._

o _Very observant, but tends to keep them to himself unless it involves life or death_

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Survived her family's massacre because her father threw her through a secret tunnel and she managed to burn the few priests that followed. Baldur and Noba found her bleeding and took her in._

o _Learns medicinal herbs partly because she knows no other way to help people. Court skills have no use outside of the court._

o _She does, however, also use her connection to the fire spirits, the pixies, to sense for danger in the vicinity and to check if strangers are to be trusted. She doesn't do this for Gwyneth and Hezul, however, because she trusts them._

* * *

Author's note: Ah, nice quiet chapter. For the time being, the bios are, more or less, going to change a little bit in each chapter as Gwyneth learns more about them, fleshing out their pasts a little bit more. Hezul killing his brother is a reference to Hod, the blind god of Norse mythology who, after being tricked and guided by Loki, killed his brother with a mistletoe (Mystletainn) arrow (or spear; I've seen both). For extra fun, 'Loptr' is an alternate for Loki, and Loki has three children in the myths: Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungandr, which are the names of the three non-Loptyr dark magics used in FE4 (Jormungandr has an alternate translation as Yotsmungand).

For the record, 'Eir' is the name of a Norse goddess and/or valkyrie associated with medical skill whose name means 'help' or 'mercy'. Mimir is a figure from Norse mythology known for his knowledge and wisdom, who was beheaded. Odin carries the head with him and it recites secret knowledge and counsel (yes, Odin carries around a severed head as an advisor).

Next Chapter – Escape


	3. Chapter 3) Escape

Chapter 3) Escape

* * *

 _Slowly, Hezul and I heal. To both of our surprises, it isn't just the physical wounds that mend, but some mental ones that I had been so used to, I didn't even notice them anymore. It becomes easier to accept Dain's affectionate gestures to the head, Baldur's reassuring hands on the shoulder. I almost come to expect Noba's enthusiastic hugs, or Vala's knowing winks and nudges. It was frightening. I hadn't experienced such warmth in a long, long time. I no longer knew how to return that affection._

 _The only thing I could think of was to leave and try to keep them safe. It was all Hezul and I could do for them._

* * *

"Easy, Hezul. Please, don't push yourself." I supported Hezul's back and shoulder as we walked slowly outside. It had been a few days since Vala had cleared Hezul to walk around and he immediately began training and walking, trying to regain his strength as fast as possible. "You will set their work back if you do," I chided, frowning up at him. It distracted me from how we were quite a distance away from the village and house. That made me nervous. "That isn't very fair to them."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. He sighed and let me continue to support him, slowing to match my pace. "How are your feet?"

"They have healed." Though, a couple of the injuries had scarred, perhaps made worse by how I was still barefoot. There wasn't a cobbler in this town anymore, the last one had been forcibly drafted, and the group didn't have spare shoes for me to borrow. "According to Dain, we have also regained some of the weight we had lost."

"So, we're almost recovered."

"I suppose so." An uneasy quiet fell over both of us. When we were recovered, we had to leave. Neither of us really wanted to, of course, but... "It is best for them."

"It is _safer_ for them." Hezul smiled sadly and looked up at the sky. "It has been nice, though. For a small time, we were content."

"That is quite true." I closed my eyes and leaned into him. The contentment here was the closest we had gotten to the happiness of our childhood, before Galle received the tome. I would miss it. "It has been a pleasant dream, but all dreams must end."

"They do, sadly. You can't pretend forever. All you get for trying is a rude awakening."

"That is quite true." It was like us, when we realized that pretending Galle would 'come back' and everything would 'go back to normal' was nothing more than a delusion. "We should return to the house."

"We should." However, just as we turned to walk back, he stiffened and looked down the road with narrowed eyes. "I hear horses." I froze, knowing what those words meant. Horses were expensive, especially in a world where you could barely feed yourself. Horses in these parts would belong to nobles, or knights. "They're here."

"I see." Was it coincidence or were they after us? The answer didn't matter. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes."

"Stay safe." I let go of him and ran down the path. I ran and ran, as fast as I could, all the way back to the house. I opened the door sharply and it cracked against the wall as I swung inside, banging my shoulder on the doorframe. "Vala!"

"What in all the hells?" Vala stood up from the table, where she had been making medicine. "Gwyneth, what's going on?" she half-demanded. There was a trace of fear in her eyes. "Did Hezul collapse?"

"No, he didn't. But we believe knights are approaching," I informed her. I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, and managed to remain calm despite my own anxiety. "Is there an evacuation plan for the village or…?"

"Knights? Here?" She brought up her hand and a tiny bit of red light danced at her fingertips. In the light, I saw the outline of a tiny person with sharp wings. "Shit, they are. Gods damn it, they haven't hit here in five years." She stood up abruptly, knocking the chair back. "Packs. Packs, and informing the others. We have to move quickly. Is Hezul returning here?"

"He is."

"Then we'll wait for him. We'll need him for some of the higher stuff."

Vala and I packed everything as quickly as possible, and I noticed that many of their important things were half-packed already. When Hezul returned, Vala made him clear out the cupboards for us, since both Vala and I were a little too short to reach. As soon as we did that, Vala ran for the village, shouting that knights were on the way. Hezul and I followed with the packs, not quite sure what else to do. Thankfully, others did, but even with that, evacuations proceeded slowly, though not for a lack of trying. The people believed the threat easily, and they had clearly been prepared. The difficulties resulted mostly in reaching the fields, finding playing children, letting the few farm animals loose. Dain, Noba, and Baldur took command, issuing orders with startling ease. After a moment of awkward lingering, Hezul helped with gathering the children, and I helped Vala pass out small medicinal packs to whoever came to get them. Our own packs were tucked safely to the side, where we could pick them up easily when it was time to leave.

Unfortunately, the knights arrived before everyone had been evacuated and the sheer number screamed just what their purpose was. This was indeed a coincidence. This was a Child Hunt, and it was... I had always known they were horrifying. I had seen the arena matches, and I had seen the remains of the sacrifices. I knew, thanks to Galle's games with prisoners, the nausea and terror that came from watching someone 'hunt' a person. But even knowing all that, I had never quite understood _how_ horrifying they were. Never.

I watched a child, barely seven years old, be ripped away from their mother. The child screamed and sobbed until they were taken out of sight. The mother shrieked and wailed until a knight cut off her head.

I watched an adolescent, twelve or thirteen, fight desperately to protect their younger siblings. A knight defeated them easily and slung them over their shoulder like a sack. Another knight butchered the siblings, punishment for defiance.

I watched two friends, both somewhere around eight years old, cling to each other desperately as others died trying to protect them. But the knights came and dragged them apart. They screamed each other's names, but there was no effort in keeping them in the same place. Instead, the knights began setting fire to the buildings to chase more out into the streets.

I watched quite a lot, frozen in terror, and when I finally unfroze, it was simply to turn away and cover my mouth to keep from screaming and drawing attention to those still running away. But turning made me realize Hezul was next to me, already sooty, hinting that the flames had been burning for some time. He watched the knights and the horrors unfold, tense to the point of shaking, cold fury icing his expression. There was no need for words. I knew what he wanted to do, I knew what he felt he should do, and I knew what I had to do.

"Hezul," I whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, the ice thawing only a little. "I will be waiting." I tried to hide my shaking. We both knew what would likely happen. "If you can…"

"I will find you," he replied quietly, his hand coming up to gently touch mine. There was no mention of 'where' he would find me. It was the only way he could say 'I promise'. "Go."

I turned away, grabbing his pack and mine and barely noticing that the others had already grabbed theirs, and ran towards the edge of the village, helping to herd people to the others, to where I could just see Noba waving. There was a terrified scream and I turned back to see Hezul had already killed two of the knights. Wounded as he may be, Hezul still know over a thousand ways to kill a person, with or without a weapon. When he stole a sword from the dead, even more fell. He would likely die, because of his injuries, but he would take the knights with him. He would buy us the time we needed. If I doubted how needed this was, then the amount of children who managed to escape the flames and ran straight for me proved it.

"This way," I urged, as that first group reached me. Many were bloody and dotted with ash. Most of were sobbing. "You made it. It will be okay. Noba is just down there, and she will show you the way to the others."

"M-Miss…" one of the older ones began, a young girl desperately clinging to a couple of younger children. "I..." Her voice caught and she threw herself at me. It took me a second to realize she wanted a hug, and so, I awkwardly complied. "Why is this happening? What did we do?"

"…You did nothing." I didn't know what to say. "This is just the result of a mad man serving a madder god. You did nothing to deserve this. No one did."

"My brother… they took him…"

"I am sorry." I patted her back and then crouched down to look her in the eye. After a moment, I wiped away her tears. "I am also sorry I don't know the words to comfort you. But I do know that you need to keep going, and I know you can make it."

"R-right…" She sniffed and nodded. "Thank you for the hug, miss."

She ran, taking the other children with her, and I continued herding the escaping children, serving unintentionally as a 'first post' to let them know where to run. Many stopped for a hug, and each time, I gave them one that I hoped was comforting enough. None of them complained at least. They got the hug they wanted and then they moved on. I lost track of time, focusing solely on how many children were running my way. Seconds didn't matter. The children did.

"Lord Hezul?" A voice startled me and I looked back to the village, wondering who would be calling Hezul. The flames were spreading quickly, so I could barely see Hezul, carrying a blade dripping with blood, facing down a knight. "Lord Hezul, is that you?" they asked, sounding strangely hopeful. They took off their helmet, and I realized I knew him. I didn't know his name, Galle would never let him close enough, but I recognized him. He was the leader of the mage knights, someone far too high-ranked to be involved in a Child Hunt. Perhaps this had not been as 'coincidental' as I originally thought. "Lord Hezul, we found you!" His face lit up with a smile. "Oh, thank Loptyr! The castle has been frantic with worry ever since you and Lady Gwyeth were kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Hezul repeated. He spoke coolly, and held himself calmly. Fire and smoke spiraled out from the nearby buildings and blood dripped down his face, seeping into his clothes. I kept one eye on him, and one eye on the children. The last were heading my way. "That's quite the bold statement."

"Is it not the truth? Well, perhaps it is more accurate to say Lady Gwyneth was kidnapped. I can't imagine a pack of rebels beating our Black Knight, after all!" The knight grinned. Hezul remained stoic. I wondered how many people heard that revelation. I wondered how many people have the energy to care. "Ah, where is she? We should hurry. Emperor Galle has been so despondent!"

"Gwyneth is away, or should be soon. Where she goes is no concern of yours."

"I am a knight, same as you, and she is to be our empress. I would say it's of great concern."

"Corpses don't have concerns." Hezul brought the blade up in a very clear threat, and the knight's expression morphed to terror. "We were not captured. We ran. We escaped. And she will continue to run, and I will make you all regret this hunt in your final moments."

"You…" The knight's voice shook. "You of all people betrayed…?"

"I did, because I am very tired. Perhaps you might win this duel with that handicap. But then again, perhaps not. Galle liked watching me kill for a reason. I am very, _very_ good at it. Shall I show you?"

The last child made it past me at last, and I turned away to follow them, picking up the packs. I fought against the urge to cry, and instead focused on simply running to Noba. I couldn't waste this. No matter how much it hurt, to the point I swore a large chunk of me had been torn away, I couldn't waste this.

* * *

All of us ran as fast as we could. We ignored our bruises from tripping over roots and crashing into trees. We ignored the blood from scrapes and busted toes. We ignored the tears in our clothes from clinging thorns. We ignored how much our lungs burned. We ignored everything, save the run and making sure that no one was left behind. It was far more difficult than it sounded.

"No, no, child, you can't stop here," I whispered, picking up a child who had just sat down in the mud, too tired to move. They looked to be five years old, too young to be 'hunted', but there were no signs of an older sibling or parent nearby. "The bad people will catch you if you do."

"I want Mama," they whined. Big fat tears rolled down their face and they began to wail. "Mama! Where are you? Mama!"

"I am certain she is ahead, looking for you." I crouched down and tried to wipe the tears away, desperately looking for some sort of assistance. I had no idea what to do and worse, the group was moving ahead. "Come on. You can hold my hand."

"B-but…" They sniffed and nodded. They were too tired to argue any further. "Okay…"

Thankfully, as soon as we caught up, someone else took charge of the child for me, someone far more skilled. Despite that relief, I found myself keeping an eye out for other children who were briefly overlooked because they didn't understand, or because they were tired. Whenever I found one, I would pick them up, dry their tears, and hold their hand until someone else could help. It was all I could do, and it kept me from worrying about Hezul.

I hadn't spoken much with Baldur, Noba, Dain, or Vala since this mad dash to 'safety' began. Truly, I had only told them that Hezul had stayed behind to buy time. Their eyes held questions, but none pressed me. The only thing they insisted on was for Dain to carry Hezul's pack for me. I gave it over without a thought, but part of me wished I had held onto it. But there wasn't any point to it, and I knew I would have difficulties carrying two packs, along with all this exercise. I had enough trouble with one. Perhaps that was why I was so good at finding lost children. I was tired too.

A clamor at the head of the group startled many of us, and I pushed my way to the front to ask what had happened. However, as soon as I got there, I realized with horror just what happened. We had run right into an ambush of Loptyrian priests, and all of them already had spells ready. I didn't see the Hel or Fenrir tomes, but that didn't matter. Even the most basic of dark magic could poison and no one here was especially good at resisting magic. In fact, I knew that Dain, Noba, and Baldur had no such defenses. Vala had some, but dark magic eroded the elemental magics like her fire.

I knew what would happen. They would die. The villagers would die. The children would be captured, providing they were in the 'proper' age range. The rest would be slaughtered. But I had an advantage. I had a means to distract them. I was absolutely terrified, but if it meant protecting these people, I…

"Pardon me!" I made sure my voice was just loud enough to be heard, the words clear and distinct. It was always the best way to snag someone's attention, and these priests were no different. "Good day there," I greeted, stepping away from the group to make sure they could see me. The priests froze, clearly thrown off. Vala, realizing what I was doing, started pushing the villagers down the path. I could have hugged her for it. "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"That is a better question posed to you, Lady Gwyneth," one of the priests replied. I didn't know them. All the priests blended together in my head, due to wearing so similar clothing and hoods that masked their faces. "Why are you in such a place? Our emperor has been worried ever since you and Lord Hezul disappeared."

"Regardless of what Galle believes, I am here of my own violation." I had to fight to keep from trembling. I had to fight to keep from screaming. I was terrified. I had to focus completely on them. If I looked to the others, I knew I would falter. "Leave these people be. They have enough to worry about."

"We are in need of sacrifices, Lady Gwyneth." The priest shrugged, unbothered by the idea of killing children. Of course they were. They did it every day. "But please, stay there for a moment while we-"

"I think not. I think, instead, we are going to play a game." I reached into my bag and pulled out the Loptyr tome. The priests all gasped, recognizing it instantly. I was nauseous from fear, but I kept going. I was an expert in keeping calm when I would rather be ill. "I assume you wish to see me back to Galle. I also assume you would like to reclaim this tome. So, here is the game I propose, a game of tag.

"T-tag?!" The priest bristled. I could almost hit myself for how idiotic it sounded. "Nonsense! Stay there, and give us the tome!"

"No. Never." I tucked the tome back into the bag. "If you want it, then come claim it."

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from group, and hoped that they would follow. The shouts and yelps behind me, without the heaviness in the air that always accompanied dark magic, told me I had won the gamble. They followed me, and left the villagers alone.

I ran in random directions, simply focusing on drawing them as far away from the villagers as possible. I crashed through shrubs, bloodied my toes on roots. I scraped my arms on trees and cracked my head against low-hanging branches. Blood trickled down, seeping into my shirt and skirt. I felt horrible about it. I didn't know how to wash blood out of clothes, and these were Vala's.

The view in front of me suddenly cleared, all trees and bushes disappearing for open sky. I skidded to a stop, falling and rolling, scraping up my palms and legs. But it was much preferable from sliding off the sudden cliff. As it was, my right foot ended up dangling over the edge and the ground was very soft, making it a struggle to stand up. By the time I did, the priests had caught up and they didn't look very happy. Then again, they only looked happy when torturing people. Loptyr wouldn't let any other type of person rise so high in his priesthood.

"Lady Gwyneth, you really shouldn't run." The same priest as before talked to me, voice patronizing. I held onto my calm and made sure to hold myself with perfect posture. My mother would have been proud of my poise. My father would have been proud of how I held my ground. "See, you're wounded," they sighed, shaking their head. "What treacherous rebels."

"There are no rebels," I retorted coolly. I was so afraid that I had gone numb. "I was not kidnapped."

"Lady Gwyneth, the story is clear." They spoke slowly, as if to a child. "You were kidnapped, held hostage by rebels. Lord Hezul surrendered to lessen the chances of you coming to harm, and to accompany you to look for an escape. When you saw the knights, you two escaped. That's all. That is the story Emperor Galle believes."

"I don't care what Galle believes." I took a step back, my heel right on the edge, and I held my pack out over the open space. I had no idea how long the drop was, but I knew it would be enough to make them pause. "Don't come closer or I will drop it."

"Lady Gwyneth, be reasonable."

"I already am." I glared at them. "Don't come closer."

"Fine, fine, but please, step away from the edge." They smiled slightly, too slightly, and their hand twitched by their tome. I could hear the lie in their voice before they even got the next words out. "We will not do you harm."

"I grew up in the court of Emperor Galle the Sixteenth and have lived the past three years in Galle's. If you think I can't recognize such an obvious lie, then you are truly the greatest fool in all of Jugdral."

"You…" The priest growled and the other priests began pulling out their tomes. "You used to be so tractable. You haven't been gone that long. What in all the hells happened?"

"I learned that there are things still worth fighting for in this world." Noba, Baldur, Dain, and Vala… they and the kindness they showed me… the villagers who cried and screamed because of uncaring knights… the children who wanted hugs so badly they clung to a stranger… they were worth this. They were more than worth this. "You had best hope you don't kill me. I am certain Galle would be most displeased."

Apparently confident in their ability to non-lethally hit me while I was on the edge of a cliff, they brought up their hands, prepping their spells. I simply shifted more of my weight back onto that half-off foot, locking my jaw to keep from screaming. Whether they believed it or not, if they struck, I would go over the edge. It wouldn't be a fast death, or rather it would be a death I would see coming. But it would be better than suffering capture, and I would take the tome with me. I qualified that as a victory. So I closed my eyes and waited for the spells to hit. But they didn't. At least, _their_ spells didn't.

"Hellfire upon you!" Vala's, however, hit her mark perfectly. All of the priests went up in flames and she walked through the fire and ashes without a care. "Gwyneth!" she called, smiling in relief. The priests screamed, but she paid them no attention. "Gods, I was so afraid when I realized you headed for the cliff. Come over here. The ground is soft and prone to slipping."

"Ah, yes?" I murmured, stunned. Jerkily, I managed a few steps forward before collapsing, all the feeling gone from my legs. "Oh dear…"

"Easy." Vala crouched in front of me, smiling softly. It was a strange picture, considering the fire burning people to cinders behind her. I couldn't even smell them burning anymore, just the smoke. "I think you overextended some."

"I believe you are correct." I found it so hard to think. I had been prepared for death, and yet here I was. "The villagers… they…?"

"Dain's got them. Noba and Baldur went to see if they could get Hezul. I came after you." She leaned forward to hug me. She smelled of smoke, blood, and sweat. But she was warm, and the hug was comforting and grounding. "You are absolutely ridiculous, by the way. You stole the tome. You stole the freaking tome. Most powerful weapon in the entire empire, and you _stole it_!"

"I did." I leaned out of her hug to take out the tome again. The flames made me consider something, and... "You have fire."

"I do." She snapped her fingers and fire appeared in her palm. The fires behind her had mostly died, leaving just the charred bodies of the priests, twisted up in pain. "Shall we try burning it?"

"We might as well." I put the tome into the fire, holding onto the uppermost corner. But, to our surprise, the book didn't burn. Instead, it appeared to devour the fire in shadows, and I swore I heard a horrible hissing sound as it did. I quickly retracted it and flipped open the book, hunting for any sign of ash or burning. But there was none. There wasn't a single sign of flames on the pages. "Well, that was…"

"Oh, that's just wrong." Vala grabbed one of the pages and attempted to rip it. It wouldn't tear. The pages bent, but they wouldn't rip. "That's so wrong. What the hell is this tome?"

"I don't know." I stuffed it back into my pack. "I just know I don't want them to ever retrieve it."

"Yeah, neither do I." She stood up and stretched, looking around. "Come on. We're not far from the village, so let's see if Hezul, Baldur, and Noba need any help." She offered me her hand, laughing. "You and Hezul went and undid all our hard work, you know. Your feet are mangled."

"They are not mutilated quite yet." I did guiltily look at all the bruising and blood on them, though. I had certainly come close. "I am sorry."

"Eh, you're alive. I can deal. Let's go."

We had to walk slowly because of my feet, but Vala didn't mind. She helped me whenever I tripped and pushed away some of the sharper rocks in the path. But, before long, we made it to the village, or what was left of it. The fires were dying out, leaving only smoking ruins. Blood flooded through the broken buildings, dammed up by various corpses. Vala and I both covered our noses and mouth to try and dampen the smell as we meandered through, and I was certain we would find Hezul among the bodies. I worried we would find Noba and Baldur. However, to my surprise, we… we didn't. He was alive. They were alive. In fact, the three of them were sitting on some random boxes, likely old storage containers, all perfectly fine. Baldur was tying some bandages around Hezul's side, reopened wound gushing blood, and Noba was laughing about something.

"Oh, hey there, you two!" she greeted brightly. Her clothes were ruined by all the blood, and she sported injuries and bandages. But still, she smiled warmly. "Yay, you caught up with her, Vala!"

"I did!" Vala proudly declared. She immediately skipped over, glancing around. "Wow, were you guys fighting new recruits or something? There are a lot of bodies for just three people."

"Hezul said we were, based on the newness of the armor and how standard their attacks were. Combined with unorthodox tactics, Hezul intimidating the hell out of them, and having a bit more control of the terrain, we managed."

"I'll say! All hail the conquering heroes!"

"Huzzah! I'm lightheaded."

"That's the battle fever. Hold still while I check you over."

The two continued to chat while Vala made sure they had no serious wounds, eventually drawing Baldur into it when he finished bandaging up Hezul. Hezul pushed himself away slightly, staring at them in incomprehension, before he turned at looked at me with a slight smile. I stared back, not quite sure of what I was feeling. There was relief, certainly. There was guilt. Terror. There were other emotions I couldn't name. So, I didn't bother. I didn't say a word. I just dropped my pack and ran over to hug Hezul. He stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed and leaned into me before long. He didn't return the hug, but I didn't expect him too. It was enough to simply hold him and know he was still alive.

"We need to leave before reinforcements arrive," he murmured after a moment. Silently agreeing, I stepped back and clasped my hands in front of me before turning to the others. "More will come, far more skilled."

"No doubts about that," Vala agreed. She grinned and brought up her hand. Fire flickered in it and, among the flames, I thought I saw a tiny person with sharp wings again. "Okay, I asked a pixie to stay near Dain so that I could track him. Let's see what we can salvage and get going!"

"Yes." But Hezul didn't stand up. He didn't move, even as Vala and Noba did. Instead, his attention went to Baldur and, when Baldur stood up to follow, he grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "Why did you come save me?"

"Hmm?" Baldur replied, twisting to look at him. He looked somewhat confused. "Why ask that?"

"You were first. You appeared long before Noba. Why? Why come back for me?"

"Because we're friends?" Baldur said the words like they explained everything. Perhaps to him, they did. But to us, it was the most confusing explanation ever. "We're falling behind. Gwyneth, I'll carry your pack. I'd rather you didn't strain yourself."

These people just could not be real. I had no other explanation for why they were so kind.

* * *

Thanks to Vala, and Dain's own tracking abilities, we found him before long and we set up camp far away from where the villagers had taken refuge. We figured it was safer. Hezul and I tried to leave, of course, but Baldur and Noba stopped that. In fact, Noba had an iron grip on my ankle as she bandaged up my feet, again, to make sure of it.

"I… I suppose formal introductions are needed," I murmured after a while of just sitting awkwardly around the campfire. I did my best to sit as properly as possible while having my feet in someone's lap, mostly out of habit. "My name is Gwyneth, once of the Chalphy duchy. I was betrothed to Galle when I was young and have lived in Belhalla for most of my life because of it and because of my family's death by plague."

"Chalphy is to the east, isn't it?" Baldur asked. He had designated himself as Hezul's bandager, though Vala was the one applying medicine, since she had finished treating my own non-foot injuries. Hezul sat stiffly, not quite sure how to react. "Will that be a safe place to run?"

"No, it wouldn't. At least, it won't be for now."

"Got it." Baldur poked Hezul's shoulder, one of the few places not injured. "So, you? Don't let her be the only one being proper."

"I'm Hezul, once of Edda," Hezul answered easily. Sarcasm threaded through his words. "I am the infamous Black Knight. I really don't see what more there is to say."

"Why the black armor?" Noba asked. She finished with one of my feet and switched to the next one. "Just out of curiosity. No one else in the army wears it."

"Galle liked the contrast of my gold hair and eyes with the black armor." Hezul sighed, shaking his head. "Sadly, most things can be answered with 'Galle wanted it and I valued my live and the lives of others for some reason'."

"Or it was honestly the lesser of two evils," Vala added easily. She got up on her knees to tend to an injury along the back of Hezul's head. I smiled to try and reassure him when he stiffened. "I probably should've said something sooner, but… well…" Vala shrugged. "Anyway, since Velthomer isn't far from Belhalla, I've seen them a lot. I didn't think it would be important yet."

"I hope that isn't an apology as there's no need for one," Dain chided. He had decided to be productive and actually set out blankets and the like for sleeping. "Besides, while I wasn't expecting them to be so high ranked, I did suspect they were nobles. I don't know of anyone else who didn't know laundry."

"Well…"

"Regardless, though, I suppose we're in a bit of trouble," Baldur commented. He tied off the last of the bandages and leaned back to stretch. "It seems that Galle believes you two were kidnapped. Though, considering Hezul's skill, which I think rumors talked down…"

"It's not skill so much as experience," Hezul protested immediately. He finally relaxed when Vala sat back too, done with treating his injuries for now. "Galle had me participating in the arena every other day for the past five years, and they were new recruits."

"Regardless, though, why would he think that? Knowing your skill."

"Well…"

"If I were held hostage, and he couldn't guarantee my safety, Hezul would drop his weapons without hesitation," I explained, knowing the answer easily. Noba finished with my other foot, so I twisted to tuck my legs under me. Noba scooted a little closer, smiling. "Between that knowledge and Galle's apparent incapability of believing we would leave by choice, I imagine it was quite an easy story to concoct." I sighed, feeling annoyed and guilty. We should have left sooner to avoid dragging them into this sort of thing. "Though, I now fear that you all have been labeled the 'kidnappers' in this scenario."

"Ooo, kidnappers, that sounds like fun," Noba giggled, completely unbothered. How she held onto that cheer, I didn't know. "Well, whatever, for now, we need a direction, and I think I know one. There's supposed to be a forest to the west here where ghosts are said to tread." She grinned like this was just a game. "Sounds like the perfect place for some kidnappers to take their captives!"

"Pardon?" I exchanged a stunned look with Hezul. "Ah, Noba…"

"Nope! Hush! Captives don't get a say for where their kidnappers take them!" Noba giggled, clearly enjoying this new 'role'. "You're stuck with us! Besides, like you said, we're officially your kidnappers, so we're in trouble no matter what."

"Well, I suppose, but…"

"Majority rules," Dain interrupted. He was actually smirking, but it disappeared quickly. "But, to change the subject, Gwyneth, what was that tome you pulled out? The one that made the priests chase you?" Silence fell as Hezul and I glanced at each other, silently deciding what to say. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but..."

"It's the Loptyr tome," Hezul answered for me. I smiled gratefully at him. The reminder of that chase made me a bit nauseous. "The most powerful tome in the entire empire. It blunts all potential attacks, making them half as effective before they even hit the wielder, and its might is simply greater than any other spell."

"Oh, so _that's_ the legendary tome that the First Emperor used to break the land under his heel." Dain focused completely on me. "And you stole it. You two stole it and ran."

" _I_ didn't steal it. I just helped Gwyneth escape with it."

"My apologies. But still, that is quite a feat."

"But why carry it around?" Baldur asked. He twisted to face the rest of us, leaning forward slightly. "Regardless of how strong it is, it's just a book, right? Can't we just throw it into the campfire and be done with it?"

"Sadly, it's fireproof apparently," Vala groaned. She frowned at the campfire and threw a bit of magic into it to strengthen the flames. "Gwyneth and I tried it and it just ate the fire. It also wouldn't tear. I suppose we could've just dropped it off that cliff, but…"

"If we're going to do that, we should make sure it's a cliff that isn't easy to scale." Baldur said the words easily. I wasn't sure how to feel about the 'we' in that sentence. "If it's fireproof, I'm going to assume it's waterproof too, but we can test that with a river. Though, dropping it on a lake or in the ocean might work thanks to simple depth."

"We'll test some theories and decide what to do later," Noba declared. She smiled brightly at everyone, eyes dancing with good humor. "For now, we're camping and heading to the woods! It'll be an adventure again, like when we first found Vala!"

"Very true, and I'm sure we adventurers are all in need of a good meal," Dain laughed, pushing himself up. He headed for the packs and pulled out a couple of pots. I was amazed that despite all the chaos, we hadn't lost a single pack. "Let's see what we can manage for the night. I'd rather not forage at this hour unless we have to."

"Let me help!"

Noba, Baldur, and Dain all began happily setting up to cook, while also checking that there were enough blankets. As they did, Hezul and I exchanged absolutely confused looks, baffled by this turn of events. Vala smiled sympathetically and sat by us. "It's better to give up," she advised. "I tried the same, and they wouldn't let me go either. They're the clingy sort of people."

"I noticed," I murmured. I still thought it would be safer for them, but it wasn't as if I could really protest much more. For one thing, Hezul had reopened his injuries, and I inflicted new ones on my feet. "I suppose there are few things more foolish than fighting a losing battle."

"Exactly. So, you two rest here, okay? No chores for you tonight!" She laughed and went to the others, badgering them into letting her help.

Hezul and I stared for a while before sighing, truly giving up. I rested my head against his shoulder, and he gently took my hand while I dozed, feeling the stress of the day catching up. We stayed like that until Baldur called us over for dinner, and then we all settled in for the night. Noba and Vala had me situated between them, possibly to make sure Hezul and I didn't sneak off during the night. But there was no fear of that. For one thing, I was far too tired to do much of anything but sleep.

These people were completely insane. Perhaps that was why they were so kind. But I couldn't say I was unhappy by it. This continuation of the dream… I was not unhappy to experience it, just a little longer.

* * *

 _Our Group:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _19 years old_

o _Stole the Loptyr tome from Galle, crippling the empire, and seeks a way to either destroy or hide it_

o _Has little regard for her own life, due to heavy guilt. As such, she's perfectly willing to use herself as bait, despite knowing the fate that awaits her if she's caught._

o _Because of her life in court, she has some skill in detecting lies, though it is much better with people she has seen before_

· _Hezul_

o _21 years old_

o _Widely regarded as the best warrior in the empire, and is perfectly capable of killing with his bare hands. Prefers swords, though._

o _Believes that his life is meaningless due to all the people he has killed, but he will protect others with everything he has_

o _Despite being uncomfortable with it, he is p_ _erfectly willing to use his reputation to intimidate opponents to either avoid a fight, or to make them let down their guard_

· _Noba_

o _18 years old_

o _Skilled enough in fighting to hold off fully trained, if new, knights_

o _Is a very cuddly person and though she is careful to respect personal boundaries, once she is certain that a person will welcome it, she hugs them often_

o _As soon as she learned the civilians would be safe, she debated with Vala over whether she should go after Hezul or Gwyneth. She decided Hezul, because she can run faster than Vala, and figured Hezul would need the most help_

· _Baldur_

o _20 years old_

o _Skilled enough with his sword to win against fully trained, if new, knights, even at a weapon disadvantage_

o _Was the first one of the group to insist on going back, refusing to leave Hezul to fight them alone. He eventually simply left, trusting the others to take care of the villagers_

o _Though he knows the rumors, he chooses to believe his own eyes and experiences over them, and thus, trusts Hezul and Gwyneth completely._

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Highly trusted by the villagers, and very keen on getting them to safety. Though he hated leaving them, he prioritized the civilians over Hezul and Gwyneth_

o _Knows the woods and mountains well, and is a very skilled tracker, which is why he didn't mind the others going after Hezul and Gwyneth and leaving him alone. He knew he could find them._

o _Is quietly smug about Gwyneth and Hezul staying with them, but does his best to not show it._

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Has a tendency to say dramatic things right before casting. It helps her feel like she's the hero in a tale, instead of a person in living hell_

o _Finds it absolutely hilarious that in the course of one day, Galle lost his strongest weapon, his perfect fiancé, and his best friend. She claims the thought is the source of good dreams_

o _Can use her pixies to track people, which is how she was able to find Gwyneth despite having no tracking abilities otherwise_

* * *

Author's Notes: 'Hellfire upon you' is one of Arvis's 'skill quotes' in FE Heroes. The 'forest haunted by ghosts' mentioned here in the Spirit Forest in FE4. Child Hunts only target children between 7 and 13 years old in FE4/FE5. In FE5, the basic dark mage spell (which I am not going to attempt to spell) will inflict poison, if the _enemy_ casts it. If you cast it, it's just a normal spell. FE5 is a game that thoroughly hates the player.

All Holy Weapons have a 'might' of 30, though some have a greater 'effective attack' due to the bonuses they give. Valflame, for instance, gives a +10 to magic, meaning it effectively has 40 might. The next most powerful spells, in all magic types, is 20 and give no bonuses. At this point in the story, the only 'Holy' weapon in existence is the Loptyr tome, meaning it literally has no equal. Yet.

The Loptyr tome halves the enemy's attack power before damage is calculated (though there is, of course, a super weapon to go around that). It also gives a +5 to Res, possibly to make sure you can't simply silence/sleep the user and trivialize the final boss of FE4. (Well, trivialize in a manner that doesn't involve the super tome.)

This is probably something I should've mentioned earlier, but for ease of convenience, the Grannvale duchies all have the same names as they do in FE4/FE5.

(Those who have played Fate/Stay Night might recognize the phrase 'continuation of the dream'.)

Next Chapter – Safety


	4. Chapter 4) Safety

Chapter 4) Safety

* * *

 _We are on the run again. This time, though, Hezul and I don't run alone. Noba, Baldur, Dain, and Vala are with us. It is absolutely bizarre, to have such constant companions. It is even odder that they continue to keep their good humor and kindness. That isn't to say there aren't arguments. Now that we spend more time together, I do see where Noba and Dain will bicker, or where Vala will scold Baldur and he rolls his eyes in response. But that makes it stranger to me. I am not used to seeing people 'making up' after arguing. At the court, arguing almost always led to people dying._

 _These people are so strange. But I… I adore them for it._

* * *

There was something strangely soothing about being able to roll up your skirts and dangle your feet in cool water. Though, it was also terrifying and embarrassing. I had never done this before, not even as a child. My mother would have killed me for showing so much of my legs in public.

"You really do have nice legs, Gwyneth," Noba commented. She had insisted that we sit by the river while she mended, and I attempted to assist. Since I didn't know how to sew, I mostly just held the clothes still for her. "Is it from riding?"

"Is this another attempt to try and learn about what it is like to ride a horse?" I asked, amused. Her unrepentant grin made me smile. Ever since she learned that Hazel and I knew how to ride, she had been constantly asking questions about them. "I honestly don't know what else to tell you about it, Noba. Hezul and I haven't ridden for pleasure in years." We had only ridden in the early mornings, when no one was about, and only when Galle wanted to. "Though, I suppose if we ever manage to snag and maintain a horse, Hezul and I could teach you how to ride it."

"Really?!" Noba's face lit right on up, and not even pricking her finger deterred her cheer. "I'll hold you to that!"

"That is if we manage it, Noba. Horses are expensive."

"Don't try to logic my enthusiasm away!" She giggled, and kicked her feet, splashing them in the water. While I smiled at her enthusiasm, I couldn't help but be irriationally disappointed in the river. We had tried to 'drown' the Loptyr tome in it, but it had proved to be waterproof. "Ah, this river is heavenly. Why can't we just live here again?"

"According to Vala, we are too close to a castle-town known as 'Evans'. We are also some distance still from the forest you mentioned."

"Oh, right." She sighed, but continued to smile and mend. "The others have been a while. Do you think they're okay?"

"I am certain they are, though I am not certain of how fruitful they will find their hunt."

"Dain and Baldur are amazing hunters, and Vala's fire is good for herding them."

"Oh, that isn't what I meant." What I had meant was that they had taken Hezul and… well…

"I can't believe you have no idea how to hunt." The others returned to our little camp with Baldur's laughing teasing. "Best warrior in the world, and you can't hunt!" Baldur continued laughing, smiling brightly. Hezul followed with a stoic expression, eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. I couldn't see Dain or Vala from where I was, but I knew they had to be following. "I thought nobles hunted!"

"Galle only liked hunting people," Hezul deadpanned. I shivered, remembering those awful 'hunts'. I had only watched from the window, but they had still been horrific. "He liked having prisoners run for their freedom, only to watch them die. He didn't find any other type of hunting fun, so those are the only hunts I've been on. I didn't want to learn how to be good at that."

"Wait, seriously?" Baldur gaped, smiling dropping. "Seriously?"

"He liked watching the moment where a person's hope turned to despair. He thought it was the funniest expression."

"Why has no one assassinated him yet?" Baldur facepalmed when Hezul pointed at himself. "Right. Bodyguard."

"I did my job well, for whatever good or ill that brought."

"Meh, you're with us now. So, who cares?"

"Welcome back, you two," I called, standing and smoothing out my skirts before walking over to them. Noba gathered up all the clothes and thread and carried them back to the camp proper. "Was it a successful hunt?"

"Yeah, Dain and Vala are dragging the fruits of our labor," Baldur explained. He smiled again, laughing. "We didn't want Hezul to do it thanks to his injury."

"I understand." I walked over to Hezul and peered up at him worriedly. He smiled, though, and I smiled back. I had been worried the hunting would bring back old memories. "So, how badly did you botch their hunt?"

"I wisely stayed back and away, and only moved when Vala almost got gored," Hezul explained. He brought up his arm so that I could see the fresh bandages, and I frowned worriedly, resting my fingers on it. "Boars are stubborn."

"You went after a boar?" I asked, startled. I had heard many horror stories involving boar hunting. "They took you boar hunting?"

"It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally hunt a boar?"

"By treading into its territory while hunting deer," Baldur answered. He had taken the clothes from Noba and smiled. "Anyway, let's get an area clear. We're eating boar today!"

We had just managed to get the camp clean and clear when Vala and Dain returned with the boar. I watched an animal be skinned for the first time, which was much quieter than watching a human be skinned. Vala and Hezul had agreed with me when I brought it up, to the horror of Dain, Noba, and Baldur. Noba had even stopped helping to give me a hug, for some unknown reason. Afterwards, I helped Dain cook up a few dishes with the boar, to help sustain us for the rest of the day, while Vala and Noba cleaned the fur and Baldur and Hezul disposed of the boar's inedible insides. After the meal, we settled about to work on various task while talking of something we truly couldn't ignore: finances.

"The fur should fetch us a good price," Baldur noted, studying it and making sure it truly was clean. Hezul and Noba cleaned up after the meal, and I helped Vala make her medicines. Dain was relaxing, since he had been the main cook. "That'll help. Should we look into mercenary work in Evans?"

"Mercenary work involves returning for pay," Dain pointed out. He stretched out on the ground, using one of the packs as a pillow. "It would be better to do something that doesn't require us to return, so long as we don't have a secure place to stay."

"True…"

"If there's a wigmaker, then we could sell our hair," Noba commented. She frowned and scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on a pot, with Hezul holding it steady for her. "I'd rather not, truthfully, but hair does grow back."

"The problem might come if it's a distinct hair color," Vala sighed. She passed me a mixture of herbs to blend, and rolled her wrist. I ignored it for a moment to hunt through my pack. "My hair color is only really seen around Velthomer, for instance. It's not a big deal when we're traveling, and maybe not a big deal in general, but it's important to consider."

"I suppose."

"I still have gems and jewelry," I noted, pulling a few out of my pack for emphasis. Afterwards, I dropped them back in and mixed the herbs like Vala had asked. "We will have to be careful about selling them, but I would imagine they would be expensive."

"You stole the tome _and_ jewels to sell when you ran?" Vala asked. She laughed and leaned into me. "You're awesome!"

"That is a little…"

"The jewels will have to be sold in small batches to both avoid catching attention and to actually be able to sell it, considering how the economy seems to be," Dain pointed out. He pushed himself up and tended to the fire. "Though, I think there is an arena in Evans." Both Hezul and I immediately tensed, earning worried looks from Noba and Vala. "I know we haven't tried that before, but…"

"Not if it's to the death," Hezul instantly retorted, voice dripping with venom. He sat back on his heels and looked seriously at the rest of us. "If it's to the death, then they will utilize poisons and the like. It will be the safer rules, with only seven levels, to first blood, and healers on hand. Otherwise, none of you will do it."

"That's a little…"

" _None of you will do it_." Hezul glared, and I flinched at the restrained anger in it. "It's too dangerous, to your body and mind, otherwise. I know that better than you."

"Please, listen to him," I added, desperation bleeding into my voice. Memories of having to watch arena matches flitted through my head. It had always been in a private booth, where I had been stuck with Galle and where no one could see me, but I remembered. "Please?"

"Of course," Baldur agreed firmly, before anyone had a chance to say anything else. He set the fur down and went over to Hezul, resting a hand on his back. Noba abandoned the dishes to give me a hug, and I leaned into her. "Of course. We'll make sure of it."

"You have my thanks…"

"I'm sorry for making light of it," Dain murmured. He bowed his head to us both. "I hadn't realized it was an important topic for you both."

"Hezul's had to fight in the arena a lot, but it was always to the death," Vala explained for us. She returned to making medicines, but she passed me a small sprig of lavender. After a moment, I realized she handed it to me so that the scent could help calm me. "I imagine that's why both of them snapped a little."

"Then I am especially sorry."

"…If it is the safer version, I do not see an issue with you trying it," Hezul whispered. He slowly relaxed, and nodded. He gave Baldur a thankful smile before becoming serious again. "But it has to be those rules."

"And if it's not, we'll think of something else," Baldur declared. He grinned and winked. "We're all a varied group. We'll think of something."

"I suppose. But for now, get your weapons."

"Get my what?"

"Weapons." Hezul stood up, wincing and pressing a hand to his injury. I would have to change the bandages soon. "Whoever is going to try it, at least. The arena requires that you're better than your opponent to make significant gains. You should get some training in one on one combat."

Thus began Hezul's teaching Dain, Noba, and Baldur. It was a rather merciless lesson, to the point that Vala almost felt sorry, but I couldn't help but smile warmly. Hezul… the last person he had taught how to fight was his sister. That he was helping them showed not only how attached he was becoming, but perhaps showed he was finally healing form that.

It made me feel a little lonely, truthfully, but the happiness and relief I felt more than drowned it out.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly, but even as Noba fought beautifully below, I couldn't cheer. I could only sit stiffly, far too aware of the blood dripping down her.

"It's safe," Hezul whispered, holding my hand. If he hadn't done that, I was certain I would have screamed already. I would have screamed myself hoarse, much as Vala had cheered herself hoarse, her voice cracking as she continued cheering with the crowd. "I checked."

"I know it is," I murmured. I knew he had. When we arrived in Evans, and checked the arena, Hezul had been very meticulous in _making sure_ it was as safe as an arena match could be. The owner of the arena had been very kind and had explained all the safety measures in detail, so Dain, Noba, and Baldur all signed on for it. Thus, Hezul, Vala, and I had sat here in the stands, watching through nineteen fights, now our twentieth. "But I can't help but remember your duels. They always frightened me."

"Did they?"

"Of course. If you lost, you would have died. If you won, you would feel guilty and sorrowed over it." I looked up at him, tugging at his sleeve. "You would also always get horribly injured. I hated seeing you hurt so much."

"Gwyneth…" Hezul hesitated before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug. He tightened his grip when I winced because Noba took a bad gash to the side. "I'm sorry for worrying you so."

"Don't apologize for that." I rested my head against his shoulder, watching Noba's fight. But all I could process was the blood. "Choosing who I worried over was the one choice I was allowed to keep. I chose to worry over you."

"That's…" Hezul fell silent, and so we just watched Noba finish her fight. She did, triumphantly, and waved to the crowd as they cheered for her victory, before leaving to return to the wings.

"One more left!" Vala laughed. Her voice cracked, and she sounded almost adorably puny. "Let's go, Baldur! Kick their ass!"

"I am impressed Noba and Dain made it through all seven levels," Hezul noted. His arm left my shoulders to simply hold my hand again. I made no move to lift my head from his shoulder. "They are truly skilled."

"Considering the training you put them through, they damn well have better!" Vala stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "How much money have we made at this point, by the way?"

"Based on the calculations, ignoring the money for needed for repairing the weapons, 10500 gold."

"In total?"

"For Noba and Dain. If Baldur wins his seventh, then he's at the same. If not, I believe he's at around 5500."

"So, we're at a guaranteed…" Vala sketched out the numbers, frowning. "Um…"

"26500 gold, Vala," I replied softly. I smiled slightly when she scowled. "If Baldur wins, then it will be 31500. I imagine that is quite a lot, given everything, but that will have to cover our entire group of six."

"True," Vala agreed. She hummed a bit in thought, before wincing. "My throat hurts."

"That is due to the screaming."

"Hey, I like having people to cheer for, for once. The only other person was Hezul." Vala frowned and looked up in thought, and that let her conveniently ignore Hezul's startled look. "Wait, where did the money come from? For the prizes, I mean."

"Nobles fund the arenas, by law, and they don't wiggle out because the Loptyr priests use the arenas as part of their recruitment process." They also used it for the children who weren't sacrificed to Loptyr. Those were always the worst matches to watch.

The crowd began cheering again, cutting our conversation short, and I looked down to see Baldur walk out for his final match. However, the crowd _roared_ with approval as his opponent walked out, a man with long black hair, sharp features, and a curved sword.

"A fan favorite," Hezul observed. His eyes narrowed, studying the newcomer. "From the grasslands to the northeast, beyond the desert, based on the walk and sword. They're known for being very fast and very skilled, hard to hit."

"You fought one, once," I whispered. I remembered it. It had been one of the few times I had been certain he would die. He had only landed one blow, the killing blow, during the entire fight. "Oh, Baldur…"

"This will be a fast match." Hezul tightened his grip on my hand, and I squeezed back. "It might be determined in a couple of hits."

"I see." I closed my eyes and turned to hide in his shoulder. I truly didn't want to watch. That duel… it haunted me. "I…"

"Go ahead." Hezul hesitantly brushed a hand over my hair, before resting it on my back. "I'll let you know when it's over."

"Thank you." I still winced as I heard the clanging of metal and used my free hand to cover one of my ears. I didn't want to let go of his hand, and the covered ear was closer to the fighting, so hopefully, it would dull it enough. It didn't, but I had hoped anyway.

I closed my eyes tightly as the crowd's cheers surged and held myself rigid. Though logically, I knew that these matches were 'safe', and that if something unexpected happened, Baldur would be taken care of, but I couldn't help but remember the arena matches back in Belhalla. Galle's excited laughter rang in my ear, louder than the cheers surrounding us now, even though he was so far away. His laughter even as Hezul would be bloodied horribly… I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to see people get hurt anymore.

The cheers surged again, louder than anything I had heard, and I whimpered and flinched at the noise. But Hezul shook my shoulder and I reluctantly sat up and looked down at the arena. I smiled in relief when I saw minimal blood, and it was only after noticing Vala happily jumping up and down that I realized that Baldur had won. The noise had been because Baldur had defeated a fan favorite, possibly in an unexpected outcome. However, that didn't matter to us. As soon as the match was called, the three of us quickly pushed our way through the crowd, out of the stands, and to the 'waiting area' where friends of the competitors waited. Dain, Noba, and Baldur were already there, and Baldur was laughing hard while Dain and Noba giggled.

"Dear freaking everything, that was way too close!" he declared, warm smile lighting up his face. He held up his shirt, showing a very long slice where a blade had just missed his midsection. "Holy hell!"

"Gave us a right scare, you did!" Vala scolded, rushing over. Hezul and I followed at a more sedate pace. "Apologize to Gwyneth! She had to hide because she was so scared!"

"Ack!" Baldur immediately turned to me, his smile becoming sheepish. "Sorry! I'm really sorry! Um… okay, how to…"

"There is no need, Baldur," I reassured, smiling slightly. I clasped my hands in front of me, and chose against trying to explain what had truly frightened me. Perhaps I would tell them later, but not now. I didn't want to dampen the mood. "All three of you are well. That is all I could ask for."

"You're so sweet!" Noba laughed. She jumped over to hug me before hugging Hezul. Hezul stiffened, not quite sure on what to do, but did eventually pat her awkwardly on the shoulder. "And thank you for the lessons! I only got through the last one because of the trick you showed me!"

"Let him breathe, Noba!" Dain teased with a giant grin. Noba let go of Hezul, but kept on thanking him, to Hezul's increasing embarrassment. "Something tells me we should wait to thank him."

"I fear that is the case," I agreed, though I did have to smile at how flustered Hezul got. It was adorable. "But how are the three of you?" I glanced over at Baldur, still being scolded by Vala, before focusing on him again. "What injuries are there?"

"Nothing too bad." Dain pushed up his sleeve to show a crisp bandage, just one of the many wounds he had picked up. "We'll use some of Vala's medicine, and we can use the money we've earned for a night in the inn here, likely. We can move out in the morning."

"That does seem wise. How long do you think before-?"

"Ah, there you are." All of us stiffened at the calm, cool voice, but when we turned, we saw it was simply Baldur's last opponent, wearing a kind smile. "I was hoping to catch you before you left," he continued, bowing slightly. I frowned when I noticed that despite the blood and holes in his clothes, he had no signs of bandages or pain. He simply… it was as if his wounds had simply disappeared. "You three are travelers, yes? It's been a while since I've had serious competition in the arena. I've clearly grown soft."

"Ah, yes, we're just passing through." Dain shifted to stand protectively in front of me. I noticed Noba and Baldur did the same for Hezul and Vala. "My name is Dain. You are?"

"Odo." He held out his hand for a handshake, and Dain took it without hesitation. "A former mercenary. Nowadays, I just fight in the arena. It's steadier pay, and the lord around here enjoys the blood sport, so he makes sure it's well funded. It's why they can afford all the safety regulations."

"I had wondered." Dain glanced at the rest of us before nodding. "Ah, but I'm being rude. Odo, let me introduce you to the others. This is Gwyneth, Noba, Hezul, Baldur, and Vala." He pointed to each of us in turn before smiling. "Your last strike is going to cost us a lot of thread, by the way. You just missed his skin."

"Damn. I really am soft." Odo sighed gustily, but stil smiled. "You three had good teachers, clearly."

"We did. Hezul helped us, though."

"Did he?"

"Odo, you shouldn't just wander off." Another man walked up then, with hair as gold as Hezul's and very kind green eyes. I stiffened, however, when I saw his robes. They bore a startling resemblance to the robes Lord Maera and his followers had worn, based on the historical records. "I dislike having to chase you in order to check on your health," the man continued, gently chiding. He smiled warmly at us, though. "Ah, but I am being rude. I overheard you introduce yourselves to Odo. My name is Blaggi. I am a healer, of sorts."

"A pleasure to meet you," Baldur replied, smiling back. I exchanged a look with Hezul and Vala, and saw them also frowning. Vala caught my eye and pointed at the robes, showing they had both noticed the same thing I had. "You must use some powerful medicines. Odo is moving like he was never injured at all."

"Something like that." Blaggi studied us all a moment before nodding. "You all are travelers, yes? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Why don't you come with Odo and me?" Blaggi continued to smile, even when Odo frowned. "It won't cost you anything."

"That's… That's very generous of you." Baldur looked to the rest of us, and silently, we all conferred. After a moment, though, I nodded, deciding to take the gamble here. Lord Maera was no friend of the Empire. Perhaps it was simply coincidence, but… "Sure. We'll take you up on that. Though, first, where do you pick up your winnings?"

"Over this way." Blaggi's smile brightened, shining like the sun. Odo simply closed his eyes and sighed. "This way. Odo needs to pick up his anyway."

As we followed, I took Hezul's hand and held it tightly. He shifted his hand to intertwine our fingers, and squeeze back. I knew, no matter what happened, we would be fine. We had to be, until we found some way to destroy the Loptyr tome.

* * *

After picking up all of our winnings, with the owner gently teasing Odo for not completing all seven levels for the first time in a while, we made sure we had all of our stuff and followed Odo and Blaggi out of the arena, out of town, and into the woods. Some part of me felt like this was the exact sort of thing my father would have scolded me over, but considering everything, following strangers into the woods was the least dangerous thing I have done these past few weeks.

"Is this the Spirit Forest?" Noba asked as we walked. There was no path, so we tripped over roots a lot. Rather, they did. I still had no proper shoes, so when we reached the woods, Hezul just carried me. I had protested, because of his injury, but he simply said I was too light for him to notice. "I thought it was further to the west."

"The Spirit Forest is, indeed, much further to the west," Blaggi answered. He looked back frequently, checking in on us, while Odo led the way. "Actually, it's across the lake."

"The lake?"

"You'll see it soon, but there's this giant lake right in the middle lands here. They say a fairy lives in it, blessing people who are honest without ulterior motives."

"A fairy?" Noba frowned. "What's a fairy?"

"Well…"

"Hezul, are you sure your injuries aren't aggravated?" I asked Hezul. Baldur kept glancing over at us worriedly, and all-but-hovered near, just in case. "I am certain one of the others can carry me if they are."

"I'm fine, Gwyneth," Hezul replied, a touch exasperated. I supposed I couldn't blame him. This had to be the tenth time I had asked. "You're no heavier than a suit of armor, you know."

"That doesn't mean your injury isn't getting worse." Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder. Because of my long skirt, he was carrying me 'like a princess', as Vala had dubbed it. "Ah, why do I bother? You are incredibly stubborn."

"There's a practical reason for this. If things come to a fight, I can get you away safely. I can't really fight with my injury as it is."

"You could have mentioned that sooner." I sighed again, this time annoyed more at myself. Of course he had a good reason. "If it gets too much for your injury, please…"

"I will."

"Then I shall try to say no more." Instead, I looked around, making sure we were all doing well. Noba continued to happily talk with Blaggi, of course, and Dain walked near, looking up at the trees. Vala kept stopping to forage some plants, and when Baldur wasn't hovering worriedly near Hezul and me, he was making sure Vala didn't fall behind. Odo continued silently leading the way, not glancing back even once.

At some point, I noticed the wind pick up, and almost ignored it, but then I caught a glimpse of a small 'person', pale green and with tiny wings much like a bird's, flitting about us on that wind. I frowned a bit and reached out when it passed, and it giggled and bumped against my face affectionately before disappearing into thin air. I frowned more, wondering just what that was.

"Seems the sylphs like you, little lady." The strange words were accompanied by a little trill of a flute, and our attention was drawn up to the trees, where a strange young man sat among the branches. His green hair was tied back with a scarf, and his matching eyes danced with quiet laughter as he brought his flute down. "Odo, Blaggi, good to see you've returned," the man greeted, bowing his head slightly. "I take it that Blaggi's intuition struck again."

"It did," Odo replied, looking like he expected the man. Blaggi simply smiled serenely. "So, Sety, what do the sylphs say?"

"Probably the same this the fire mage's pixies have been saying." 'Sety' jumped down from the tree, the wind bending around him to soften his fall. "She's been keeping an eye on you two via them, much as I use the sylphs to ensure that things are safe." He bowed to Vala, and Vala smiled back. "Yes, I am a wind mage. And a bard. Do you have a song request?"

"Later, Sety." Odo relaxed, smiling kindly. "For now, they do need to rest, and they're near the camp."

"Yes, yes." Sety jumped ahead of Odo and pushed aside a few branches, revealing a startling amount of sunlight. Hesitantly, we all walked forward and some of us gasped when we saw what was hiding behind. It was a large 'camp', situated along some cliffs and the beach of a lake, except that it gave off the impression of a particularly cheerful town. Children laughed and ran about, playing whatever games suited their fancy. Teenagers flirted and teased each other as they did their chores. Women and men did their work with smiles and no trace of fear. "Welcome to… whatever the hell we call this."

"There's so many people," Baldur breathed. He hesitatingly waved when a couple of children looked at us, and smiled when they waved back enthusiastically. "What is this place?"

"It's a refugee-resistance camp," Blaggi explained, laughing at our reactions. All of us were basically just staring. "Though 'resistance' is used loosely. We mostly devote ourselves with saving children from the Child Hunts, as well as protecting people whose villages have been lost. Most of the adults are survivors of the hunts, us three included."

"Really?"

"Yes, though my rescue wasn't very conventional." Blaggi smiled brightly, again like the sun. Considering his 'home', it was easy to see how he could smile so brightly. "Saint Maera's followers are spread throughout the empire, tending to injuries and saving children when they could. One such bishop rescued me and took me to a monastery located on an island just off the western coast. I showed an aptitude for healing staves, so I became a bishop myself."

"What brought you here, though?"

"It started by delivering a message to Saint Maera's granddaughter. Saint Maera was adamant that he and his descendants live in the Spirit Forest, separated from the world. I don't know why. It's something about the blood they inherited." Blaggi smiled. "Regardless, afterwards, I decided to remain here and help where I am able."

"Also known as 'saving all of our skins because he can actually _heal_ '," Sety deadpanned, grinning. "See, Saint Maera and his followers all know healing staves. And light magic. But we can talk about that later. You should meet our leader. Polite and all."

"In that case, you can drop off the money," Odo answered. He tossed Sety a few coin purses and rolled his shoulder. "I need to rest."

"Yeah, yeah." Sety held up the pouches, frowning. "Wait, this is less than usual. Did you lose in the last match?" He burst into laughter when Odo glared. "You did! That'll keep you humble! Who beat you? One of these guys?"

"Take them to Heim, Sety."

"Fine, I'll continue poking your ego later!" Sety continued snickering, nodding to Blaggi. "I'm assuming you'll return to the infirmary?"

"Of course," Blaggi replied. He turned towards us, and bowed. Around this point, I silently made Hezul put me down so that I could walk on my own two feet. "Please come to the infirmary once you're done with Heim. I'll tend to your injuries."

There was some murmuring, and Sety began leading us down the winding path to reach the beach. People smiled and greeted us warmly as we passed, which made me almost uncomfortable, and I clung to Hezul's hand as we walked. The sand was warm beneath my feet as we made our way to a noticeably larger tent, decorated with strings of shells pinned carefully to the sides. Sety walked right on in, without knocking, though I wasn't sure how exactly one 'knocked' on a tent.

Regardless, after a moment, we followed Sety inside, and found a strangely warm interior. It was filled with bright colored trinkets, and children's drawings proudly displayed. Bedding and a chest were tucked into the back corner, and a makeshift desk made from random boxes and a lovingly mended tablecloth. Working at it was a man with golden brown hair, and a matching beard and mustache, and brown eyes.

He looked up as we walked in and smiled warmly, standing and holding out his hands to us in a 'welcome' gesture. "Hello there!" he greeted, taking our hands and shaking them. Baldur, Dain, and Noba smiled back and didn't seem to mind the gesture. Vala, Hezul, and I tried to not let our confusion show. "Sety said that Blaggi and Odo were returning with more people. I take it you're them?"

"They are," Sety confirmed. He dropped the coin purses on the desk and shrugged. "And now that I have delivered them, and the coin, I shall return to my guarding, Heim."

"Certainly. Thank you, Sety." Heim stepped back from us, and I noticed he wore robes similar to Blaggi, but significantly less formal. "I appreciate it."

"Always." Sety winked, gave us a reassuring smile, and was out of the tent quickly.

"As quick as the wind as always." Heim chuckled and focused fully on us. "Now then… are you here seeking sanctuary?"

"That might suit all of us well," Baldur replied. He looked at the rest of us, and stepped forward. "Ah, but please, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Baldur. This is Dain, Noba, Vala, Hezul, and Gwyneth."

"A pleasure to meet you." Heim's smile warmed, somehow. I had no idea so many people could smile so warmly. "Well, the rules of the camp are fairly standard. Everyone must learn how to fight for self-defensive purposes, though none are forced to fight. And everyone has to help with chores."

"Makes sense, really." Baldur looked at the rest of us and shrugged. Noba, Dain, and Vala smiled back, pleased. Hezul and I glanced at each other worriedly. "I'd say we're good for chores. We did them ourselves, back when we had a house. How do we… uh…?"

"I have little doubts that Odo and Blaggi have arranged for people to assist you. It's how they are." Heim laughed and everyone exchanged hopeful smiles, save Hezul and me. The two of us just continued looking worriedly at each other, well aware of the danger. "Go on; go on. I'm sure Blaggi is waiting for a health check, and you'll be plenty busy before long. You can sign on for whatever chores you'd like later."

"Thank you!"

The others left happily, but Hezul and I lingered. After a moment, Hezul nodded, deferring to me, and I nodded back before gesturing for him to follow the others, if only to get his injury looked at. He left reluctantly, leaving me alone in the tent with Heim. Heim, however, seemed to sense something was up, as he didn't go back to his work nor did he try to push me into speaking. He simply waited for me to gather my thoughts and find my words.

"What Baldur neglected to mention was why we are running," I whispered, bowing my head to speak to the ground. It was impolite, but easier. "You see; I… I am the one known as the 'Quiet Princess', Galle's fiancé. Hezul is the one known as the Black Knight, Galle's best friend and bodyguard. We ran, but Galle is under the belief that we were kidnapped instead."

"Is that so?" Heim asked. Once again, he smiled gently. It truly did amaze me that there was so much kindness and gentleness in the world still. "I see. We will need to be particularly cautious when knights are near. Not that much of a difference, given our numbers and the amount of children we have."

"Hezul and I could leave, if you feel it is safer."

"It is my belief, Lady Gwyneth, that all those who want a second chance should have it." Heim shook his head and, very gently, rested his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know if I was more startled by the touch or the title. "You and Lord Hezul have clearly suffered a great deal. I actually request that you stay, so that you can heal."

"But…"

"I understand that you two fear bring trouble. But in the world we live in, trouble comes, sooner or later. As I said, we have many children. We have to be cautious anyway. You and Lord Hezul do not bring that much additional danger. No more than, say, a family with a child between seven and thirteen years of age."

"I see." I wasn't quite sure I agreed, but he seemed to believe it, and I knew from Baldur, Noba, Dain, and Vala that trying to argue would prove fruitless. "Nevertheless, if we become too dangerous to hide, please, do not hesitate to ask us to leave."

"I will keep it in mind." Something about his tone made me think that he would more 'dismiss' it from his mind, but somehow, the words still soothed me. "For now, I imagine this is the first time in a long while you and Lord Hezul have had any real freedom."

"That is…" I had no idea how to reply. But it reminded me of something Vala said, back when Hezul and I first took shelter with them. She, too, had mentioned freedom.

"I encourage you two to explore about, take chances and the like. Freedom is a precious gift, and I imagine experiencing it is terrifying. But it is a time to learn new things, and to do things you know you would never do before." He patted my shoulders again and let his hands fall to his side. "You will, however, need to learn at least one weapon. Do you have a preference?"

"I was forbidden, truly, to hold a weapon. I have a dagger, but that was…" I shook my head. I would hold onto that dagger for emergencies. "But, I suppose in my newfound freedom, I should just learn all the weapons, huh?"

"Is that sarcasm?" Heim smiled and escorted me out of the tent. Noba and Vala were waiting for me. "We can discuss weapons later. For now, you should settle in."

"Thank you." I smiled and curtseyed before joining Noba and Vala. Noba caught me in a hug and started dragging me down a path, and Vala talked excitedly about the areas in the camp they had already seen.

I kept silent, still a little uneasy, but their cheer was reassuring. Perhaps… perhaps we were safe, after all.

* * *

 _Our Group:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _19 years old_

o _Due to Galle's controlling ways, she has next to no weapon experience and is hesitant to learn because of those old fears._

o _Dislikes watching people fight, because of Galle's hunting and love of arena matches. Is most terrified, though, of watching Hezul fight or watching duels that remind her of some of the worst of Hezul's fights_

o _Doesn't really know what she can help with in the camp, but the others are more than willing to teach and help her_

· _Hezul_

o _21 years old_

o _Due to having fought so much, he can recognize and find the weaknesses in an opponent's guard easily. It's part of why he is a brutal warrior, and an even more brutal teacher._

o _Cannot hunt worth a damn, and isn't in a hurry to learn. He likes having something he can't do well, especially something that involves violence._

o _Wasn't allowed to do any chores due to his extensive injury, on Blaggi's orders. He's a bit relieved by that, because he doesn't quite know how he could help_

· _Noba_

o _18 years old_

o _Has dreamed of riding a horse since she was a child, because she longs to feel the freedom the horses seem to embody_

o _Is very personable and makes friends with ease thanks to her cheerful nature._

o _Is excited by the camping and with the opportunity to help people. Immediately signed on to do patrols_

· _Baldur_

o _20 years old_

o _Apparently very lucky in battle, to the point that if luck was something to count on, he'd be completely invincible_

o _Rather liked the controlled nature of the arena, since it felt more like practice and exercise. Doesn't say that, though, because he's well aware of how much Hezul and others suffer in other arenas_

o _Immediately signed on as a guard for the camp, determined to try and keep this new home safe._

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Decent enough at hunting to get some fresh meat, though he admits he still needs to learn_

o _Careful to make sure no traces of them are left behind at campsites, to the point that he'll climb high trees just to be certain or so he claims. In reality, he simply loves the view from up high_

o _Immediately signed on to be a cook, and is eager to learn more recipes and techniques_

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Though she tries to not show it, camping is actually rather hard on her still. She definitely prefers having a home_

o _Has a strangely strong bond with the pixies for a fire mage, allowing her to access more power from her spells_

o _Immediately offered her herbal and medical knowledge to assist the infirmary, and she was snatched up so fast, she nearly lost her shoes_

 _Our Allies:_

· _Od; Odo_

o _19 years old_

o _A swordsman from the grasslands beyond the desert, kidnapped as a child by the Child Hunts. Was saved by a former knight and raised by him until his death_

o _Though his real name is technically 'Od', the children in the camp accidentally began calling him 'Odo', and so, he uses that as his name instead. He finds it adorable, really._

o _Has served under Heim for two years, and helps provide the majority of their funds thanks to his arena winnings_

· _Blaggi_

o _17 years old_

o _A talented healer, one of the few non-Loptyr-priests to be able to use staves. He teaches everyone who is interested, believing the knowledge should be known to any and all who wish_

o _Originally from the war-torn lands of the west, but only really remembers the island where he was raised. He left quite a few of his 'family' behind to work here, but thinks of them often_

o _Though he appears gentle, he is perhaps the most stubborn person in the entire camp, though it only really shows when people's health is concerned_

· _Sety_

o _20 years old_

o _A wind mage with a talent for music, originally from the snowy lands beyond the desert. Kidnapped as a child via the Child Hunts_

o _He actually managed to escape, along with a few friends of his, but used himself as bait to draw the priests away from them. Was found near-death in the desert by a group of traveling musicians_

o _No word on why he's no longer with that group, yet, but he plays beautiful songs on his flute in the evening to raise spirits_

· _Heim_

o _27 years old_

o _One of the very few users of light magic, a knowledge preserved by Lord Maera and his followers. Does not follow Lord Maera's teachings, but learned from them_

o _Originally from a village south of the Spirit Forest, and is one of the few who can navigate it safely. He's personal friends with Lord Maera's granddaughter_

o _Became the leader and founder of the Resistance on accident, due mostly to being unable to leave people suffering and having a keen knowledge of the terrain to keep everyone hidden. Does his best by everyone, but worries desperately that he's not doing a good enough job_

* * *

Author's note: Have four more Crusaders-to-be! Blaggi's backstory, mentioned in supplementary materials, says that he was to be a sacrifice to Loptyr, but was saved by one of Maera's followers and then raised on an island north of Agustria (where Blaggi Tower resides in game). Maera's descendents living in the Spirit Forest is due to important plot points in FE4. The 'safe' arena set up is based off the FE4 arena, whereas the arena that Hezul is more familiar with is more akin to the other games' arenas (where you die if you lose), except without the chance to surrender. If you look at a map of FE4's Chapter 1, there's a long strip of forest by some cliffs and a beach, just southwest of Evans (and south of Nodion). This is where the camp is set up.

Next Chapter – Thunder's Fist (there's going to be a minor time skip)


	5. Chapter 5) Thunder's Fist

Chapter 5) Thunder's Fist

* * *

 _So, the days pass. We settle into new rhythms and into the new life here in the camp. The others in the camp teach me new skills to help me survive. Our injuries slowly heal, including the ones Hezul sustained from the Hel spell. It is a very odd experience, but it is also strangely comforting._

 _When I was very little, my father told me old stories about how, in death, everything was peaceful and warm. Some days, I think I just ended up in that paradise instead of running away. The quiet contentment was just too out of place from the world I thought I knew._

* * *

"That will be where we end for the day." I smiled as the children groaned. It always surprised me how reluctant they were to leave. "We will continue the lessons, and the story, tomorrow," I told them, picking up my own materials. My legs were stiff from so much sitting. "Go on. It is a lovely day, so go out and play for a while before practicing, all right?"

The children grumbled a bit more, but they did gather their things and hugged me before leaving, happily talking about the lessons. I heard one little girl, only about five, proudly declare to her waiting mother that she could now read a full sentence, and smiled a little more. I had discovered, at one point during the past few months, that most of the people here in camp had only the absolute basics of reading and writing, and offered to teach. It had somehow turned into me giving fairly regular lessons, not only in reading and writing, but also in arithmetic and history. It was rather fun, since so many were just eager to learn. I had no idea if the children or adults were more fun to teach, though.

"Can I hear the rest of the story ahead of them?" One child, however, always stayed behind. Naga remained crouched on the ground, watching me with sparkling eyes. "Please?" she asked, sulking a little. "Pretty please?"

"No, that won't work on me," I chided. She groaned and stood up, brushing off her pink dress. "Naga, you know better. I keep everyone as together as possible."

"But you tell the best stories!" She groaned, but began helping me clean up the 'school tent' as everyone lovingly called it. "Maybe a little hint?"

"It continues from where I left off." I brought my hand up to muffle my giggle when she groaned again. "You are the silliest sometimes, Naga."

"Aw…"

"Naga, are you causing trouble again?" Forseti walked in then, carrying a basket of flowers. He must have been with the foraging groups again. "You shouldn't do that," he scolded. Naga rolled her eyes and seized the basket from him. This, too, was a daily occurrence. "Might make people hate you, you know."

"No way," Naga retorted with a proud smile, showing off how she was missing her two canines. "I'm too cute to hate, dear little brother!" I was fairly certain Forseti was the older one of the two, but she always called him her 'little brother'. "Right? Right?"

"Don't ask me!" Forseti rolled his eyes, but smiled before turning to me. "Thanks for watching her, Miss Gwyneth."

"It is no trouble," I reassured, muffling another laugh. They were always rather fun to watch. "Though, truly, I am not certain if Naga is learning anything from these lessons." Naga could read, write, and do arithmetic almost as well as me, despite her younger age.

"I learn lots of things!" Naga protested immediately, sulking again. She whirled on me so fast that the basket nearly lost some flowers. "Like history!"

"I suppose that is true." Neither Naga nor Forseti knew much about Jugdral's history, truthfully. It was almost surprising how little they knew. "Regardless, though, Naga, I do believe I gave the order to go out and play."

"I'll make sure she obeys," Forseti joked. He ruffled Naga's hair, as green as his own, though he had blue eyes, the same color of the sky, instead of her dark green. "Will you be holding the evening classes like normal?"

"At this point, yes," I reassured. Like many of the older members of the camp, Forseti attended the evening lessons. The children had my mornings. "Shall I see you there?"

"Yes, Miss Gwyneth." Forseti steered Naga towards the tent's entrance. She stuck her tongue out at him, but took his hand with a smile. "I look forward to it."

"Farewell!" I smiled as they left before I finishing gathering my things, mostly my lesson plans, and left the tent to head towards the 'practice area' of the camp. I smiled to people as I passed, but I didn't stop to gossip or anything. Then again, no one really stopped me either. It was routine by now. After morning lessons, I would always head to the practice area, where Hezul was giving his sword lessons.

It had started as him simply helping Baldur, because Baldur wanted some tips from someone 'properly' trained. However, others began coming to him for advice, and Hezul couldn't turn them away. As word spread not only of the good advice, but of how Hezul was the 'Black Knight' and I was the 'Quiet Princess', more people came to him to learn 'from the best'. Now, Hezul was one of the primary weapons instructors in the camp, with a focus on swords and lances. It all amused me truly, though it baffled Hezul.

"No, shift your grip a bit," Hezul instructed one of the teenaged girls, reaching over to show her where it should go. As I approached, I noticed the girl's face was a bit red and felt a little… odd over it. It was an uneasy feeling in my stomach, which didn't make sense to me. The girl was likely in the middle of drills, so it would make sense for her to be flushed. "There you are. This will make you less likely to sprain your wrist." Hezul stepped back, and watched her swing the sword in whatever drill he had ordered before moving to the next one, a boy a bit younger than the girl. "You're overextending. You'll hurt your shoulder that way."

I waited on the edge of the practice yard until he ordered everyone to walk around and cool down. Only then did I walk up. "It looks like you had a productive lesson," I told him with a smile. He smiled at me briefly before focusing on his students again, making sure none of them cut their 'cool down' short. Sprains and pulled muscles were not things Blaggi normally treated with healing staves, and could set their training back significantly. "How are they doing?"

"Some make more progress than others, but this group is almost done with the basics. The trick, of course, is to get the basics so engrained into them that they can do it when tired." Hezul whistled and silently dismissed all of them. Most left quickly, but a couple did linger briefly. That girl had been one, but a friend of hers dragged her off. "None of them truly know how tiring a real battle is. I hope they never learn."

"I agree." I clutched my lesson plans a little tighter, remembering that Child Hunt I witnessed. I feared seeing the children I taught being among the captured or the dead. "Regardless, are you done or do you still need to do something?"

"No, they deal with their own practice weapons." He smiled again, a little softer than his normal one. "Why?"

"Oh, it is nothing, truly. I am simply done as well for the morning." I could kick myself for the words. There had really been no reason to bring either fact up, but I said the words without thinking, so now, I simply felt awkward. "I was wondering what to do with the rest of my morning."

"No weapon lessons?"

"No, my earliest is archery in the afternoon today." What had started as an attempt at joking had been taken for 'fact', so now, I had lessons for essentially every weapon, save for dark magic. I also had staff lessons with Blaggi. "Why did everyone take me seriously with that?"

"I suppose both you and I need to work on our joking."

"I suppose we do." Though now, I had no idea how to continue and felt a little too big for my own skin.

"Hezul! Gwyneth!" Baldur, thankfully, saved me from the awkwardness. He ran up, smiling brightly. Behind him, Sety facepalmed, apparently exasperated by something. "You guys done too?" he asked, skidding to a stop in front of us. He nearly fell, but Hezul managed to catch him. "Sety and I are going fishing. You want to come along?"

"Is this another attempt to teach me how to fish?" Hezul asked dryly. I muffled my snicker as I remembered the previous attempts. Hezul was just bad at it. "You can't talk, Gwyneth. You couldn't even bait the hook." That was also very true. The way the worms had squirmed made me shudder and stay as far away from them as I could.

"No, but if you want to try, I'll gladly laugh at your failures again." Baldur grinned and Hezul rolled his eyes. I muffled another laugh. "Nah, neither of you have to. Just thought it would be fun to hang out."

"It does sound good." Hezul glanced at me and I nodded. "Very well. Let's head to the lake, then."

We spent the rest of the morning at the lake, watching Baldur and Sety fish up two buckets worth of fish. We chatted about various birds and plants the two had seen on their guard duties, and some of the adorable antics Hezul's and my students had made. It was a very enjoyable morning.

* * *

During archery practice, Heim sent for me. I found that odd, especially since I would be there anyway to help after my practice, so I quickly cleaned everything up and didn't even bother changing out of my practice clothes or gloves before heading to his tent. Hezul actually met me there, apparently having received the same message, so I wondered if this was Heim asking us to leave for the safety of the camp. The thought made me nauseous, but if it meant keeping everyone safe, Hezul and I would do it without a single complaint.

While I worried, Hezul 'knocked' on the tent entrance, and Odo opened it for us. Stepping inside, I saw Blaggi standing behind Heim, while Heim sat at his 'desk', both of them talking to someone with very familiar purple-silver hair, even more familiar purple eyes, and a face I had seen many times at the court.

"Lord Thrud?" I called without thinking. The person turned with a frown, and then his jaw dropped when he saw Hezul and I standing there. "Lord Thrud, what are you doing here?"

"Lady Gwyneth? Lord Hezul?" Thrud replied, still staring. Then he smiled, a kinder smile than I was used to seeing on him, and bowed respectfully. "I am pleased to see you're both safe."

"I am pleased to see you still live as well, but I am afraid that doesn't answer my question." I stepped a little closer to Blaggi, while Hezul hovered near me, settled in a deceptively relaxed stance. By the closed entrance, Odo also held himself ready, one hand resting on his blade. "What are you doing here, Lord Thrud? We are nowhere near Friege."

"We're not, no." Lord Thrud laughed a bit, genuinely relaxed. I had never seen him like this before. "I'm here because…" There was another knock on the tent, and Odo opened it to let in Vala. "Lady Fjalar?"

"Vala. I go by Vala," she replied automatically. _Then_ she realized who was here. "And what the hell are you…?"

"You don't think your father was the only noble involved in resistance groups, do you?" Lord Thrud replied with a small smile. However, he lost it quickly and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your family, though."

"Yeah, me too." Vala looked around and took the unoccupied corner of the tent. "So, you're…"

"Part of a resistance group, much like you all. Though, I do make sure my official name is never associated with it. I go by 'Tordo' when I'm working with the Resistance." He shrugged. "The rest is my sister being a badass, my mother covering tracks, my brother being adorable, and my father maintaining plausible deniability for all of us. It's risky, to be certain, but damn if the people don't need that little bit of hope to survive."

"I see you all do know each other," Heim finally said, reminding me that he, Blaggi, and Odo were, in fact, still here. He smiled, perfectly calm, though Blaggi still looked worried. "Forgive me, but when you revealed yourself to be a noble, I did send for three of ours of noble birth."

"No offense taken. If anything, I'm pleased to see they're well!" Lord Thru… Tordo reassured. "Random noble shows up out of nowhere? It's smart to have them checked."

"The other option was to find Sety, but he is resting at the moment. I figured this would suffice." Heim sat back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap. "So, what does your resistance group do? Some heal, some gather information…"

"Mostly what you all do, I think. My group primarily hides children taken by the Child Hunts and works on getting them to other resistance groups to safely get them away. There's quite a few nobles in my group, so we get access to more information and areas."

"I see. Then what brings you here? Belhalla is quite some ways away, from my understanding."

"Right, right." Tordo's expression grew series. "Going to preface this with saying it's not quite my idea, I just agree with it. But the leader of the main resistance group in Edda, Ullur, had a crazy, but possibly workable, idea." Tordo shrugged and crossed his arms. "Mainly, it's the idea of combining all the various resistance groups throughout the empire and forming a rebellion."

"You want to what." For the first time since we arrived, Heim's expression completely blanked for astonishment. No one could blame him. "You wish to…?"

"To put it bluntly, the empire is dying. Child Hunts all the time, random executions… Galle's utter insanity becomes more apparent by the day, and with all the violence, it feels less like he's trying to be a tyrant and more like he's trying to wipe everyone out." Both Hezul and I winced at that, and guilt flooded me. While I had been there, while we had been there, we could have…

"This isn't your fault." Odo's words were quiet, but instant, and he fixed both Hezul and me with a surprisingly fierce gaze. "To stay with a monster in the hopes of 'blunting' their violence would have only killed you, and simply delayed this reaction," he continued. Vala and Blaggi both nodded in agreement, but Hezul and I shared a worried look. "Though, I suppose I am surprised to hear that the priests are letting him do this? They seem so keen on having their sacrifices…"

"No, they actually seem rather pleased by it all, strangely enough," Tordo explained. He looked rather uncomfortable by the thought. "Maybe they think they'll be spared. Or maybe there's some weird mental thing going on. Some of these priests… I swear they don't seem quite right."

"The ones that burned down my home made absolutely no sound, even when they burned," Vala murmured. She shuddered, no doubt remembering. I knew she still had nightmares of it. "I honestly wondered if they sent Deadlords after us. They don't react to pain either."

"Well, they're dead, technically, so that makes sense. Point is, though, is that the priests are happy about all the suffering."

"Perhaps that's why they talked of reassigning me once the wedding happened," Hezul murmured. His hand reached for the scar, now healed, the only physical one Galle had ever given either of us. "Galle panicked about it. Almost turned me into a Deadlord to stop it."

"Oh, gods, I don't want to fight you when you're _alive_ , much less as a Deadlord," Tordo groaned, shaking his head. "I've seen you fight."

"Just surround me if that happens. My specialty is one on one battles thanks to the arena."

"Can we not speak of that?" I demanded tartly. The very thought made me feel cold and nauseous. "I would rather not think on that."

"Of course, Lady Gwyneth, my apologies," Tordo replied with a little awkward laugh. Hezul simply shrugged, earning some concerned looks from Blaggi, Odo, and Heim. Vala simply gave me a sympathetic smile. "Besides, I'm sure the reason why they wanted to reassign you was because of the gossip." He laughed awkwardly again when Hezul and I gave him confused looks. Vala facepalmed. "Neither here nor there. Not important. Promise. We are incredibly off topic."

"We are," Blaggi murmured. The forlorn look on his face made all of us become serious again. "You mentioned a rebellion. What makes you think we can even succeed?" He looked almost pained at the thought. "To risk so many people's lives… to see so much death… if there's no chance of succeeding, then is such a course worth it?"

"I'd argue that it would be a lot faster of a death, but there is actually a rumor that makes us think we can make it," Tordo explained. He made his voice softer, like he was suddenly afraid we'd be overheard. "The tome of Loptyr, the spell that has allowed the Empire to maintain it's strangle hold, is missing apparently. He doesn't have it. And if we can move while they don't have it…" He shrugged when Heim, Blaggi, and Odo gave him a skeptical look. Vala, Hezul, and I, however, exchanged worried-knowing looks. "Look, it'll be hard. I'm aware of that. All of us are. But if we're just having to fight against 'normal' weapons? That's a fight we might be able to pull off."

"That is…"

"I have to think on it," Heim interrupted firmly. He put on a serene mask, but I was able to see the cracks. Tordo was probably the only one in the room who couldn't. "There's too many people in my care to make an instant decision."

"Of course, and I'm sure you're currently thinking I'm insane," Tordo reassured with a smile and a slight bow. "No one will blame you for sitting out as well. You're right. You do have many under your care. Ullur is actually currently reorganizing things so that the noncombatants of his group have a safe haven."

"How should I contact you?"

"For now? I'll be in Evans for a few more days. Whatever your answer, 'yes', 'no', 'still need more time', let me know. The innkeeper here is actually one of mine, how I found out about you lot actually, so send someone there and ask him for the Thunder's Fist."

"That's an interesting nickname."

"He got it because once hid a Thoron tome's page in his fist and released it when he punched someone," Hezul explained. I had to cover my mouth to hide my smile. That had been quite the fun memory, truly. "I still don't know how you didn't damage your hand."

"Insulated gloves," Tordo revealed easily. He held up his gloved hands for emphasis. "That's all, really. Neir came up with the design. But neither here nor there. It's the one thing 'connected' to me that I let the Resistance use, so simply ask for that."

"I will. Odo?" Heim requested. Odo nodded and held open the tent flap, following Tordo out to escort him to the edge of camp. As soon as it fluttered shut, Heim sighed and sagged. "What a thing… what a thing indeed…"

"What will you do?" Vala asked. She held herself stiffly, like she was trying desperately to keep herself still. "Will you fight? Will you stay?"

"I don't know. However, I will inform everyone of the option, and hear out everyone's thoughts. Those that wish to leave and fight may do so regardless of the group decision." Heim covered his face briefly before looking to me. "I'm afraid I will have to skip the light magic lessons today."

"Of course," I reassured. This news was… nothing any of us had expected. "Should we cancel all evening activities?"

"Probably be best," Heim agreed. He stood up slowly and rubbed at his temples. "I might actually need a nap. Can you all…?"

"Of course."

The three of us left Blaggi to help Heim settle down for a nap, and gave each other knowing looks before dispersing to spread the news that all evening lessons and the like were canceled due to an important announcement. Our group, however, wouldn't attend. We would be having our own meeting.

After all, that rumor was true. _We_ had the Loptyr tome still, as indestructible as always. Now, we had to decide what to do.

* * *

During dinner, Heim told everyone about Tordo's suggestion. Our group took dinner alone, where Vala, Hezul, and I told Baldur, Dain, and Noba about what was going on. We all agreed pretty quickly that we should let them know that we should let them know that the rumor about the missing tome was true. What we would do, however… that became a much harder question to answer.

"I'll fully admit that I am all for fighting," Vala bluntly declared, hugging a pillow to her chest and accidentally bumping her shoulder against mine. We were in the boys' tent for the meeting, so we were all sitting very close to one another. It was, after all, a tent made for three people at most. "But, well… it's not about saving people. I don't mind helping the people around me, of course, but honestly, I want revenge. I want them to suffer. Probably not the best reason for fighting."

"So long as it doesn't consume you, I think any reason to fight is viable," Dain countered softly. He was across from me in our tight little circle, between Noba and Baldur. Noba was using his shoulder as a pillow. "In my opinion… oops, sorry, Baldur…" He'd tried to shift, and ended up accidentally elbowing Baldur's ribs. Baldur just waved it off, though. "In my opinion, I'm not really certain on fighting at all. I'll stay with everyone, of course, but I rather like not fighting."

"You're happiest when you're cooking or playing with the kids."

"I am indeed."

"I like the idea of helping people, but I don't know if we can make any sort of difference," Noba murmured. She tried to tuck her legs under her, but winced when she just kicked Hezul. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Hezul reassured. He shifted a little closer to me so that she had the room. I didn't mind, and reached down to tentatively take his hand. "I would argue that any soldier can make a difference, but there's no guarantee that soldier survives."

"That too. I don't mind risking my life and all, but running into this almost feels like suicide. That's not exactly something I plan on doing." Noba sighed. "At the same time, though…"

"At the same time, even if we don't do anything, we're basically all dead anyway," Baldur pointed out. He leaned back a bit as Dain tried to get comfortable again and almost hit him in the face. Holding this meeting in the tent probably had not been our best idea. "And people are dying now. Even if they're far away, I feel like we should try to help them."

"With that said, what chance do we stand against an army?" Dain countered, a little tartly. He winced at his own tone and shook his head. "We won't be fighting only new recruits."

"True. And this could just end up as a suicide mission like Noba said." Baldur rested his head on Vala's shoulder to give Dain the room he needed to finally untwist. "Random change in subject, but how the hell are you three able to sit so still?"

"Court dinners are long and boring things," Vala explained with a grimace. She tossed her pillow up and it somehow managed to land right in the middle. "You had to also be very quiet and not react when people threatened to kill each other for using the wrong fork."

"That had been one of the tamer dinners," I murmured, grimacing. Galle had thought it all funny, but I had been unable to eat the rest of my food. "Were you ever there when there were actual executions?"

"No, I think I missed those. I heard of them, though."

"Some days, I honestly wonder how you three are as sane as you are," Baldur complained. He sighed and sat up again. "Okay, there's no way we'll be deciding this tonight. It's too big of a decision for that. So, let's resume conversation in the morning?"

Everyone agreed and slowly dispersed, everyone leaving so that we could stretch out. On the way, I caught Hezul's sleeve and nodded towards the practice yard. He nodded back, and the two of us headed there for a sword lesson. Since I had somehow managed to learn the basics, lessons were more 'sparring and then Hezul told and showed me what I did wrong', which tended to be a lot.

"Ah!" Despite lasting longer than usual, I winced as Hezul landed a blow on my arm and dropped the blade on instinct. "One of these days, I will learn to not drop the weapon," I grumbled, watching it clatter. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Hezul asked, as close to a panic as he got. He, of course, never lost dropped his weapon, but his free hand hovered over my arm. "I'm sorry."

"Hezul, sparring does require hitting me."

"I… well, yes…" He smiled sheepishly, and I had to smile back. "I'm sorry. Perhaps Baldur would've been a better teacher for you. I'm scared to hurt you."

"I don't mind bruises with things like this."

"I do." His fingers gently brushed over my arm, and I ignored the heat the touch left behind. "I really rather you not fight."

"Honestly, I would prefer that as well, but I do like the idea of being able to protect myself. I worry about being a burden."

"You are never a burden. But I do think that is an end to the lesson."

"I suppose you are correct." I was certainly quite tired, and uncomfortably sweaty. My hair stuck awkwardly to the back of my neck and my face. "Hezul?"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"…I think I will fight." Hezul picked up my fallen practice sword and went to put it up. I followed him closely, startled. I knew how much he didn't like fighting. "I know their tactics and I am a very skilled warrior. Less so against an army, but still, I am strong. It feels wrong to not offer the knowledge and skill I have and perhaps I can atone, just a little, if I do."

"I see." I followed him in silence, and didn't speak again until he had set the practice swords away. "Well, if you are going, then so am I."

"You're what?" He whirled to face me, ready to protest. "You don't have-"

"I want to." I looked up at him with the most serious expression I could manage. "I don't want to leave you, Hezul. If you are going to fight against Galle, then so shall I. After all, I may not be a skilled warrior, but I do know our enemies just as well as you do. In fact, I know dark magic better than you." Galle had delighted in explaining it to me. "If it is wrong for you to stay back and not offer, then it is wrong for me."

"That's… no, you right." He sighed, deflating. "I'd rather you were somewhere safe, though."

"If things are as bad as Tordo says, then there is no safe place, truly." I smiled at him, relieved he wasn't going to argue. I wasn't sure I would win an argument against him. "Perhaps this way, I can prevent my students from being hunted."

"Perhaps." He smiled back and even laughed a little. "Perhaps."

The two of us just stood there in silence, staring at each other and smiling. I was far too aware of my pulse and my breath. I was far too aware of the heat he gave off. I was aware of how my breath caught when he brushed some hair behind my ear. I was far too aware of… of everything, really.

"Gwyneth! Hezul!" Then, when someone called my name, I instinctively panicked. He and I stepped apart in unison, and I turned, excuses bubbling to my tongue before I realized I knew the voice: Noba. "Hey, you two, it's late!" she scolded, waving to make sure she had our attention. "Time to go to bed!"

Hezul and I shared a sheepish smile, and I ran over to her while Hezul checked that all the practice weapons were put up properly. Noba looked ready to tease me about something, but the mischievousness disappeared for worry as she studied my face closely. Instead, she took my arm and led me to the bathing tent. After a quick bath, and a change of clothes, the two of us returned to the tent we shared with Vala. While I braided my hair to sleep, Noba whispered something to Vala. I wasn't sure what, and chose to not ask, simply continue getting ready for bed. Noba, as usual, fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Vala and I remained awake a while longer, just listening to the noises in the camp. This was typical for us as well, and most nights, we just remained silent. Tonight, though, Vala chose to say something.

"Gwyneth?" she called, checking I was awake. I rolled over to face her, and saw how serious she looked. "I told you that you're free, remember?"

"You did," I replied softly. It had been one of the first things she had said to me, when we escaped. "Why?"

"I meant you were free in a lot of ways." Vala snuck her hand over to squeeze mine. "Not just, you know, being away or being able to do what you want. Well, I suppose it's focused on being able to do what you want."

"I believe that is what 'free' means?"

"Yeah, I'm not saying this right." She grumbled a bit in frustration. "Well, time to be blunt. Despite what legal things might say, you're not Galle's fiancé anymore. You're free to love whoever you want, or act on feelings you already have."

"That's…" I had no idea how to respond. I truly didn't. "I…"

"Not right away. Not even in a little while. But you can. That's all I want to say for now. We can talk about it again when you're healed enough to wrap your head around it."

She closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. I knew she was still awake and debated trying to continue the conversation, but since I had no reply, I simply kept silent. She continued to hold my hand even as she fell asleep in truth, but I remained awake a while longer, trying to decipher what she had truly been saying, but unable to because of a deep rooted panic that threatened to overwhelm me.

Things were… far too complicated, sometimes.

* * *

 _Our Family:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _20 years old_

o _Serves as a teacher for anyone who wishes to learn how to read and write, as well as a caretaker for the children. Also helps Heim with organizing the reports as well as helps with the budget._

o _Studying multiple weapons and, despite threats to drop some, she does like having such versatility and practices all of them faithfully. She has the most trouble with axes, and is best with light magic._

o _Many in the camp think it'll be cute if she and Hezul courted, but lingering scars from Galle make it hard for her to even consider it._

· _Hezul_

o _21 years old_

o _Serves as a weapons instructor for the camp, primarily swords and lances, though he helps the axe users and bows, due to watching others train_

o _Though there is a bit of risk, he does participate in the Arena back in Evans, easily making it through the seven levels. However, he does it infrequently to lessen the chances of word reaching the capital_

o _Despite frequent invites from others to hang in the taverns, he refuses to go or even drink alcohol. He had to drink a lot at the court, and loathes the taste and memories said taste brings_

· _Noba_

o _19 years old_

o _Does patrol work for the camp, though she also infrequently appears at the arena to earn more money for everyone_

o _She often organizes little 'parties' where various people share stories about and from their homes, just to build on the sense of family and to learn more about the world._

o _Wants to help others, but at the same time, is afraid of being separated from her family, so she's uncertain on whether she wants to fight or not_

· _Baldur_

o _21 years old_

o _Works as a guard for the camp, and infrequently appears at the arena._

o _Also acts as a peacekeeper for the camp, mediating arguments and treating it seriously, whether it's an angry couple, a pair of friends, or children arguing over who won a game_

o _Despite being a bit more pragmatic than Noba, he perhaps embraces the idea of being a hero the most because he somehow believes the world can be better_

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Works primarily as a cook, though he also will do patrols or work as a guard. Doesn't appear in the arena, but will frequent the tavern to learn more dishes_

o _Helps Gwyneth with watching the children, playing with them since she doesn't know too many children's games. They enjoy his piggybacks the most_

o _Would honestly rather continue hiding to not lose more of his home or family, but respects that the others might want to fight and will stay with them, no matter what_

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Works primarily in the infirmary, though she is also Gwyneth's teacher in fire magic. She teaches a few others, but is awkward about it._

o _She tries to help Hezul and Gwyneth heal, because she knows it took her a while as well, but she doesn't really know how to do it and feels like a bad friend for it_

o _Despite how calm she behaves, she is still hurting deeply over her family's deaths. Because of that, though, she's afraid she'll lead her new one to destruction._

 _Our Friends:_

· _Odo_

o _19 years old_

o _Works primarily in the arena, though he gives a different name every once in a while to avoid rumors. He's also essentially Heim's right hand, and does his best to ensure the few rules of the camp are being involved. He breaks up fights, but leaves the diplomacy to others_

o _Will follow Heim no matter what he decides, so he doesn't really think much about whether or not he should fight or not. No one knows why he is so loyal, only that he is._

o _That said, he's very kind and gentle with children, and will proudly walk around with whatever flowers they braided into his hair, among other things_

· _Blaggi_

o _18 years old_

o _Liaison to Lord Maera's followers, and the only person truly trained in healing staves in the camp, though he teaches all that want to learn. He's Gwyneth's teacher for staves_

o _Squeamish about fighting and seeing more injured, but does recognize that the risk might have to be taken_

o _Perhaps because of his compassionate nature, he doesn't really know how to fight, though he knows basic light magic for self-defense._

· _Sety_

o _20 years old_

o _A guard/patroller who tends to just guard and let the wind inform him of everyone's comings and goings. His close bond with the wind has saved the camp many, many times_

o _Despite his friendliness, he does keep his distance from everyone, using his smile as a shield. No one knows really anything about his past, but all agree he's a valuable member of the camp_

o _Teaches Gwyneth wind magic, though his distance does make her wonder if he just feels obligated and would rather do something else_

· _Heim_

o _28 years old_

o _Leader of the camp, who does his best to keep everything running smoothly. During his breaks, he teaches Gwyneth light magic, finding it very soothing to simply focus on one thing._

o _Dislikes leaving people suffering, so he is torn between wanting to protect those around him and trying to save those still suffering_

o _Sent a messenger to the Spirit Forest to discuss things with his best friend. He fully intends to not make a decision until he's heard everyone's opinions_

 _Our Allies:_

· _Naga_

o _Unknown age; looks about 12 years old_

o _A young girl who joined the camp about a year ago. Cheerful and bright, though she sometimes seems far older than she looks._

o _Always carries about a beautiful gemstone, one that shimmers between blues, greens, and whites. She calls it her most precious treasure and says her brother has one too._

o _A very helpful girl, she often runs messages for Heim and will spend hours simply watching everyone with a bright smile on her face_

· _Forseti_

o _Unknown age; looks about 18 years old_

o _A young man who joined the camp alongside his sister. Gentle, but a bit of a hothead whose quietness hides an intense passion_

o _Absolutely loves learning new things and can spend hours watching people work. He's particularly enthralled with Sety's flute playing, calling it the most beautiful sound he's ever heard_

o _Seems to be a wind mage like Sety, though he doesn't really fight. He's an impressive hand to hand combatant, however_

· _Thrud; Tordo_

o _20 years old_

o _A noble of Friege, the middle child of the ruling duke. A talented thunder mage who maintains a laidback persona to avoid being dragged into the worst of the court_

o _Was not the founder of the resistance in Belhalla, but is the current leader due to his connections and skill. He jokes about him being a figurehead, though, and readily admits to relying heavily on his best friend, Neir, to make sure everything runs smoothly_

o _Has a high respect for Vala, Hezul, and Gwyneth, simply because he knows how hard it is to live in the courts, and yet, they managed to hold onto their morals_

* * *

Author's notes: So, have another crusader-to-be, and the mentions of the last two. Like with Fjalar/Vala, I'm utilizing both the official localized name and the fan-translated name for Thrud/Tordo. Because there's been a few months between this chapter and the last, a couple of the ages have changed. 'Thunder's Fist' is Reinhardt's title in FE Heroes, but since Reinhardt is noted in FE5 (and in Heroes, if I recall Olwen's castle convos correctly) to be the 'second coming of Thrud/Tordo', I decided to have the title be Tordo's as well. Yes, as mentioned in _Memoirs of the Holy War_ , Gwyneth is training to be a Master Knight, though she's more magically inclined than Lachesis.

Forseti and Naga being here is for sheer amusement and fun (well, there's character reasons for it too, but still). Naga is mentioned to have appeared before the Crusaders in the guise of a young girl, hence why she is a young girl here. However, Forseti is noted to have been the youngest of the group, hence the 'little brother' thing, despite taking an appearance that appears older.

Ftr, the Jugdral games are canonically set in the same universe as the Archanea games, though long before those games. For the purposes of this story, I'm choosing to have Loptyr making a blood pact with Galle during the war the Divine Dragons and the Earth Dragons waged. The two missing 'canines'/'fangs' are because this is after Naga forged the Archanean Fire Emblem and Falchion, and she's still 'regrowing' them. This is, however, also long before the Archanean empire was founded and long- _long_ before the Dolhr Empre and all the backstory for the Archanean games occurred.

Next Chapter – Hope's Rising


	6. Chapter 6) Hope's Rising

Chapter 6) Hope's Rising

* * *

 _The announcement, of course, has the camp in chaos. People debate for hours on end and come up with nothing. The children cry because they don't understand why everyone is so upset and panicked. I do my best to comfort them, and strive to keep as much normalcy as possible._

 _Among our group, despite our agreement to discuss it again, we keep silent. Perhaps it is because we already know what we all decided. Perhaps it is because we are afraid. But no matter the reason, we keep quiet, waiting for the 'official' word. Once things are 'official', then we learn with whom we walk our path._

 _I am very nervous, truthfully. However, this is something that must be done, and someone needed to do it. It might as well be me._

* * *

Despite how hectic the camp could become, lessons, at least, were a time for calm normality. I enforced it, actually, by giving everyone a little extra work to make them think of something other than the ever-present questions. 'Do we fight or hide?' 'Do we help or run?' All options had their merits and their detriments. Most ended up in a spiral, thinking of all possibilities and becoming lost in them. Blaggi's supply of anxiety medicine dwindled rapidly, to the point that Blaggi had to stop giving them out because he simply had too little.

"Miss Gwyneth!" Naga remained after lessons, as she always did, but this time, she didn't ask for more stories. Instead, she looked up at me worriedly, though I couldn't blame her. I had been simply staring at my lesson plans for a while, lost in my own thoughts. "Miss Gwyneth?"

"Ah, I am sorry, Naga," I murmured, smiling at her. At least during lessons, I could remain calm and focused. But as soon as they were done, my own worries plagued me. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Because of what's going on?" she asked. She tugged my sleeve, frowning. "Everyone's all panicky because of it."

"It is a serious decision, and one that shouldn't be made without equally serious thought." Of course, since I already had my decision, it was mostly tiring for me. Waiting was tiring. But I didn't want anyone to rush this. "That is all."

"Hmm…" Her frown deepened, and for a second, I was struck by how _old_ she suddenly looked. Despite her youthful face, it was almost as if she was centuries old, or even older. But then she blinked and the impression disappeared. "Want a story?"

"I am not-"

"No, no! I want to tell _you_ a story! One from where I'm from!" She giggled, amused, and I muffled my own laugh when I realized what had happened. "Let's go to the lake! Come on!"

"Ah, Naga, wait!" However, I didn't have much of a choice. Despite being so small, she was very strong, and she dragged me out of the tent with ease. So, instead, I focused on not tripping and falling on my face. Before long, we were at the lake, and Naga kicked off her shoes to jump through the water. No one was fishing today, so she had free reign to play. However, she only jumped around for a short bit before turning to face me.

"So, story time means you have to sit down," she teased. I muffled a laugh and played along, sitting in the sand. "Very good!" She giggled, but then became serious. "In a land far, far away, there are these great… let's go with Beings for now. Beings of great strength and power. So great that the word itself eventually dug into their minds to counter them."

"Why would the world do that?" I asked. I didn't feel bad about asking. After all, during 'story time' at lessons, the children always asked questions too.

"The world is filled with balance, but the Beings became too strong. Each generation, they became stronger and stronger, to the point that their power rivaled gods, who do not live in our world to protect it. So, having such power is dangerous, and thus, the world inflicted on them a curse. As the years passed, they began to lose their reason. Their very minds degenerated. It was worse when in their beast shapes, to the point where they would destroy without care, kill without care, like rabid beasts."

"That sounds…" I tried to think of a word, but only came up with one. "That sounds terrifying."

"It was. So, they stayed in their humanoid forms in the hopes of countering it, but all it did was slow it down. Bit by bit, they lost their reason, their ability to distinguish right from wrong. Some would long for more and more war, because at one point, they believed that strength only came from adversity, and their loss of reason corrupted it. Others became lazy and slothful, spoiling others to the point of rottenness, because they believed that people should be taken care of, and it too, had been corrupted. Some others still became so logical and horded their knowledge and killed any who might have known more. It was all really a big mess."

"It sounds like more than a 'big mess'."

"I can't think of better words!" She sulked briefly before clearing her throat to continue. "Realizing the issue, the queen of the Light Beings, there's different kinds, desperately tried to find a way to save her people. Working together with some trusted friends…"

"Forgive me, but are there names?" I smiled sheepishly. "I will have difficulty keeping track without names."

"Uh… yeah, yeah, names…" She paused for a long while, clearly trying to remember them. "Tiki. The Queen's name was Tiki. We'll go with that name, at least. It's a pretty name. Queen Tiki worked with her trusted friends, Bantu, Gotoh, Xane, and Medeus… together, they found a method that they thought would work. Sealing their powers into pretty stones."

"Are they like the one you carry?"

"Yes, though mine is so much prettier!" She giggled and jumped up to splash around the water a bit before continuing. "When they discovered a way, they excitedly told others, but not everyone… some were afraid. Some were angry. They even… some even declared war over it. And Queen Tiki faltered. All she wanted was to protect her people and those around her. She couldn't understand why they hated her so."

"What did she do?"

"She thought about hiding, to protect those immediately around her. She thought about giving up and letting the madness take them all. But it was at that time she met a human and everything changed." Naga smiled softly and turned away a bit, looking at the clouds. "She had known of them, of course. Humans and Beings lived side by side, but separate. Always separate, because humans were small, weak, and lived for so little time. She didn't think much of them before then, viewing them as one would a beautiful wild animal in the woods."

"But she changed her mind?" I moved to a new spot on the sand and tucked my skirt under me a little better. "When she met one, she changed her mind?"

"She did. Because as she talked and learned about them, she realized that perhaps they were smaller and weaker than her, perhaps their life spans were barely longer than the blink of her eye, but they lived so… vibrantly. Aware of their mortality, they crafted the most beautiful things and most beautiful stories. They pushed themselves again and again, and nothing was impossible for them. They were even trying to find ways to protect themselves against the Beings who were going mad. Some had even succeeded, but Queen Tiki knew that it wouldn't be enough. They wouldn't have the time. So, she decided to not hide. Instead, she chose to fight."

"She chose to fight?"

"Yes. To protect her people and to protect the humans, she decided to go to war. And it was a horrible war. Many died and even more were crippled. Every day, she cried and cried over it all, because even if it was to protect people, it was still an unimaginable loss of life. Worse, because of the war, a particularly powerful dra… Being managed to escape before dying, his spirit wreaking utter havoc on innocent people, people just like the ones Queen Tiki wanted to save, though it would be many centuries before she learned this."

"Did she win the war?"

"She did, and the degenerated Beings were sealed away, for everyone's safety. And with the war over, she picked up the pieces and settled into a new life, one where she ruled her people as best as she could, and watched over the humans from afar."

"Why afar?"

"Because she loved the humans. She wanted to see them grow on their own, to see all the wondrous things they create. She would help when things were dire of course. If Beings like her interfered, she would do what she could. That she vowed, a vow that she will carry out from even beyond the grave, through the weapons and blessings she will leave behind."

"That sounds comforting." I had to smile at it. "But, Naga, why tell me this story now?"

"A couple of things, really. One is that I don't think this Loptyr everyone fears and worships is a 'god', merely a powerful Being like those in my story. As such, he is capable of dying and being defeated. The humans proved that." Naga turned to face me with a bright smile. With the sun behind her, she almost looked like one of those angels my father would tell me stories about, with a halo and wings made of nothing but light. "I also believe that the queen is going to do what she can to help you all. She and others who love humans as she does."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Because she loves humans, but the humans she loves most are the ones who see hell, yet still remain kind. The humans who see the dark, but still hold onto that light… they're the ones she admires the most. And this camp is filled with people like that. So, I'm sure she's helping, as much as she can."

"…I believe I would like it if that was the case." I smiled back softly, yet sadly. It was a hard thing to hope for. But it was comforting nonetheless. "We should probably head back, though."

"Probably." She giggled, though, and splashed some water at me. "Though, we could play first!"

"Naga, no."

"Fine, fine…"

Naga took my hand as we returned, humming and skipping along. Forseti met us, giving Naga a weird look while they walked away, and I sighed and looked up at the sky as soon as I was alone. I believed Naga had told the story as a means of reassuring me that the path we were walking wasn't one doomed to failure. Still, it did seem a little odd, but perhaps it was only odd because even after all these months, I was still used to the court, where people never 'reassured' anyone, except to prove a threat.

"Gwyneth?" Still, no matter how confused I was, I couldn't help but smile as Hezul walked over. "There you are," he murmured, smiling softly. "You didn't come by the practice area."

"I am sorry. Naga wanted to tell me a story," I replied, clasping my hands in front of me. I felt strangely giddy, knowing he had come looking for me. I wasn't sure why. "Are you done for the day? If you are, I can tell it to you?"

"I just planned on walking around, so I see no issues with that." He smiled back, and I had to muffle a giggle. "Shall we then?"

"Of course."

* * *

The walk with Hezul was nice, and he found the story as odd, yet comforting, as I did. Afterwards, he left with Odo for the arena and I headed to Heim's tent to help him. Heim, after all, was losing sleep over everything, so I wanted to give whatever meager help I could.

"I wish I was good at making tea or something to help you relax," I murmured, sorting through his papers. Most were people demanding-begging to speak with him about the coming decision, but a few were things related to ensuring the camp continued to run smoothly. "Sadly, I can't."

"Trust me, even organizing the papers helps me more than I can ever express," Heim reassured, smiling. It was a tired smile, though, and he had bags under his eyes. He was far too pale, and he frequently rubbed at his temples to ward off a headache. Honestly, I was worried I would come in one day to find he had collapsed. "I know what I'm looking at immediately, for instance."

"I don't see how that helps when you are too tired to read the words." I smiled sadly at him when he tried to protest. "You have been reading the same sentence for quite a while."

"…Damn." He sighed and dropped the paper, rubbing his eyes. "Perhaps I should take a nap."

"Perhaps you should." I set the papers down and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I can let people know. Perhaps I could even scold them?"

"You can barely scold the children. Well, except when bullying shows up."

"I might not know typical childhood behavior, but I can recognize abuse." Though, even then, I had needed Dain's help to properly address the issue. I had been terrified when the parents got involved and thought I had been too harsh. "That isn't behavior that should be normalized, even in the young."

"No, I agree, particularly in a camp like ours. We have so much to worry about, and now…" There was a knock on the tent flap and Heim immediately straightened and smiled benevolently. I picked up the papers again to continue sorting. "Come in."

A woman walked in then, one I knew didn't live the camp with us. She was almost painfully beautiful, truly, with long silver hair and purple eyes the same color as the amethyst gems Galle liked making me wear. Her smile was kind and gentle, with a touch of good humor in her eyes making it also warm. I diverted my gaze, and froze when I noticed her arm. She had a strange deep-red mark on her lower arm, intricate lines wrapping it almost like a glove. But that wasn't the only thing 'odd' about it. The other thing was that it reminded me… it looked like a smaller version of the mark Galle had wrapped around his torso.

"I know you expected me to simply ask you to meet me near the forest, but your letter sounded so distressed that I had to come here directly," the woman whispered. She came behind the desk and hugged Heim easily. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting himself relax. "Though, the letter didn't say why?"

"I didn't want to risk it being known," Heim explained. He gestured towards me, but shook his head when I made to leave. "No, Gwyneth, you're more than welcome to stay. Scathach, this is Gwyneth. I wrote to you about her and her group."

"Ah, yes, you did." Scathach pulled away from Heim and curtseyed. "It is nice to meet you, Gwyneth. I am Scathach like he said. I'm also Maera's granddaughter."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Scathach," I replied automatically, mostly to hide how startled I felt. While I had heard about her, I never expected to meet her personally. I also found myself searching for any features that resembled Galle, or his father, and surprisingly found nothing that wasn't superficial.

"Now, now, I am no lady of the court," Lady Scathach protested gently. She even laughed. "I dare say the imperial family disowned us."

"No, Lord Maera is still in the genealogical records and he is called by his title." Of course, all my lessons referred to him as a 'fool' and someone who 'let the opinions of the sheep influence him'. "However, if it makes you uncomfortable, I shall refrain from using it."

"You're quite formal." She laughed again, but it sounded kind. "Ah, but I got distracted. Heim, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"It's simple to say, yet it holds a mountain of troubles," Heim sighed. Still, he was the most relaxed I had ever seen him. "There's talk of the resistances becoming a 'rebellion' and fighting back, much like what Master Maera did."

"You… what?" Scathach attempted to reply. But sound failed her, and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, futilely attempting to continue talking. Finally, she fell silent, all color draining from her face.

Heim wasn't too surprised, or bothered, by the reaction. "I know. That was my reaction."

"You… you can't be serious. Even if you can somehow find enough people willing to fight, _able_ to fight, that tome…" Scathach gestured a moment, trying to find the words she wanted. "I remember how my grandfather described the tome. You do as well, Heim. You were his student. His last."

"Yes, I know." Heim smiled bitterly. "I wish he were still here, but that would be far too much to ask. He already lived so long…"

"He made it past one hundred. I swear to this day he made a bargain with the gods so that he could teach as many as he could." She laughed, but it was sad. "You have people calling him a 'saint' because of how long-lived he was."

"Well, he was quite saintly, but he is not here, and we must do what we can to live up to his teachings."

"That doesn't mean going to fight a rebellion." Her voice flattened. I awkwardly sorted the papers, uncertain of what else to do. "That tome will slaughter everyone."

"There is a rumor that they don't have the tome."

"You can't risk people's lives, _your_ life, on a rumor."

"Perhaps, but Scathach, people are _dying_!" Heim raised his voice, the first time I had ever heard him yell, and I froze, apologies on my tongue. I bit it before I could say anything. "The rumors you hear from the new arrivals… if they are even half-true, then we have people dying in the thousands!" That time I flinched. No matter what Odo said, I still felt horribly guilty. I had left, and this happened. Though, while I was there, while I tempered the worst, it hadn't been as if I had truly done anything. That was why Hezul and I both decided to fight. "The Great Purge, the Massacre of Edda, the Sorrow of Miletos… their successors are occurring even as we speak."

"That doesn't mean you can just march off to die, Heim, especially over a rumor!"

"Even if it is a rumor, we-!"

"It isn't simply a rumor." The words were out before I could stop them, and I flinched when both looked at me. However, even though Scathach frowned, Heim smiled and waited for me to gather my thoughts and courage. "The tome… unless they made another copy, then he doesn't have it," I whispered. "I know this."

"Though the effects could be duplicated to a degree, namely the protection part, the tome itself cannot be replicated," Scathach replied easily, as if she were reciting a story she knew very well. However, she continued frowning at me. "You sound very certain that they don't have it, though."

"I should. I… _I_ have it." My hands shook and my stomach twisted. I should have waited, but the words were truly out before I could stop them. "That is… that played a part in why I ran. Galle left the tome alone with me. So I stole it, and ran with Hezul. We hoped to find a way to destroy it, but so far, we have not had much luck."

"I… you…" Scathach paused and, after a moment, smiled an incredulous smile. "I think my mind just stopped. You _stole_ it?"

"Yes?" I looked down, now embarrassed. "Well, I wouldn't have made it out of Belhalla without Hezul, nor would I have survived without Noba, Baldur, Dain, and Vala."

"So, it's in the camp. You have it."

"Yes, though sadly, it has proven indestructible thus far."

"Yeah, it'll be difficult. I certainly don't know a way." Scathach looked down before looking to Heim with a sad smile. "I'm still not so certain, but if that tome really isn't with them, then I do agree that you stand a chance."

"Sometimes, you have to seize the smallest of chances to grasp any sort of victory," Heim whispered. He said the words as if he was quoting someone. "Will you…?"

"I can shelter those who choose to stay. But I can't go. You know the edict."

"Those of Maera's descent shall never leave the Spirit Forest, so that evil does not twist the darkness in their blood to harm the world again." Heim smiled sadly now too. "I… will spend one more day thinking on it. I'll make the decision in the morning."

"Write me."

"Of course." Heim looked at me, and his smile warmed. "Do you mind seeing Scathach to the edge of camp?"

"I certainly can, but will she not stay the night?" I asked. I honestly thought she would. "It would be no trouble to feed and shelter one more person."

"Sadly, I really need to return as soon as possible," Scathach refused, shaking her head. She hugged Heim again, clinging a little. "For one thing, I don't want the children to break my boat."

"You sailed?"

"Across the lake, yes." Scathach giggled. "It is far too far to simply walk."

"Ah." I flushed in embarrassment for not even considering that. "Then, please, follow me."

I led her out of the tent, though not before she hugged Heim one more time. We walked through the camp in silence, heading to the lake. A lone boat, barely large enough for a single person, was beached on the shore. There were a few people fishing farther down the beach, but they didn't acknowledge us, so we didn't greet them. Instead, I stood by the water as Scathach checked to make sure her boat was still intact and prepared to sail. As she did, my eyes were drawn again to the mark on her arm. It both baffled and unnerved me, how similar it was.

"It's proof of Loptyr's power." Scathach's voice startled me, and I looked up to see her smiling sadly. "The mark. It's proof of Loptyr's power," she explained. "Grandfather inherited a 'small' portion of it, and that portion was inherited by me. Those who become 'Galle' are those who inherited a 'large' portion. But something small can be grown to something large or… something. I never did quite understand Grandfather's explanation."

"I am sorry for staring," I murmured. My gaze fell to the ground again briefly before returning to her. "Your grandfather… Lord Maera told you many things?"

"He attempted to explain a lot. Sadly, there were just some things I had no context for. Why?"

"I… I do have one question." It felt foolish to ask. It also felt foolish not to. "Once, Hezul and I thought that Galle might… he might go back to how he was, before he ever received the tome. Was…?" 'Was there ever a chance?' The question was there, but I couldn't say them.

"As far as I am aware, no." She shook her head and, after a brief bit of hesitation, drew me into a hug and let me rest my head against her shoulder. "No, sadly, the 'Galle' you knew died as soon as he touched the tome. Loptyr devoured him. Bits of his old self push their way through, I am sure, but ultimately, there is no way. His soul is being eaten, bit by bit." She pulled away and cupped my face. "Perhaps his 'old' self showed through, the day he left the tome with you. I can't say. But, no, you and Hezul were right to leave. Eventually, he would have killed you two as well."

"I… I see…" That hurt. That hurt dearly. I had accepted it, but it still hurt. "Thank you for answering."

"I wish I had a better answer." She pulled away, but her hand got caught in my hair. "Silver hair…" She laughed as she played with one of the strands. "It's paler than mine, but… Did you have a parent from this area?"

"I… actually…" I paused and struggled to remember my geography. Sadly, though, I fell horribly short. "Is there a castle called 'Marpha' near here?"

"Yes, to the south."

"My mother was a noblewoman from there."

"I thought so. I got my hair from my grandmother, and she was originally from that area too." She made a face. "Don't have the silver eyes, though."

"They are common in Chalphy, or they used to be." I hadn't been there in so long that I truly had no idea if they were 'common' there anymore. "Thank you, for answering my question."

"Of course." She smiled gently. "I'm not sure if we will meet again, but I will be praying for all of you. If things get too much, do not fear retreating. You will always have sanctuary with me and mine."

She left then, and I remained where I was, staying until she had sailed out of sight. When she was, I turned and ran for the others, to let them know I accidentally told Heim already. I hoped… I hoped they wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

Thankfully, they weren't mad at all, especially when I explained the circumstance. They were more concerned by how uneasy and frightened I had felt and worked on reassuring me. Afterwards, I quietly told Hezul what I had learned, knowing that it was something he needed to hear as well. We both laughed bitterly over it, and might have talked a little more, except by then it had been late, so instead, we both simply went to our respective tents and slept.

The next morning, Heim announced that he would assist in the coming rebellion, and everyone was given a choice. Those who wished to fight would leave with him. Those who wished to remain hidden would head to the Spirit Forest to remain hidden. Children under the age of fourteen were automatically forced into the latter group. Children fourteen and older were allowed to decide, just like the adults. Three days after that, everyone left, leaving the camp behind.

"How many clothes does Vala think she shall need?" I whispered as I tried to find some way to pack in all of the things in her 'essential' pile. "May I wrap some things in the clothes?"

"I think that'll be the thing to do," Dain replied, working on packing Baldur's bags. He and I were packing everyone's bags while they helped with taking down the camp. They'd divided all their things into 'essential' and 'not essential' to help us. "Though, then again, maybe we can steal some space in Hezul's." He gestured to Hezul's 'essential' pile, which was easily the smallest. His 'not essential' pile was also the smallest. "How did he get around not picking things up?"

"I believe he is receiving a few more things now from his students." I looked at my own pack, already done, which held many tiny gifts from my own. They had been crying earlier and no amount of reassurance convinced them that things would be okay. They had seen too many people leave and never return to believe that. "Still, I think Vala has more clothes than any of us, and that is coming from a former princess."

"Hey, you used 'former'." Dain grinned at me, though it softened when I frowned. "Sorry, but it's the first time I've heard you refer to… any of that… in the past tense, really."

"Truly?" I paused, trying to think about it, but I decided to simply trust him on it. It seemed like something he would pay more attention to than me. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so. It means you're moving forward."

"I see." I smiled finally and decided to simply pack Noba's things before Vala's. Something told me hers needed to be last. "Dain?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… are you truly okay with this?" This morning, our family had met and decided, together, to leave and fight. But I knew how little Dain had wanted that. "Are you truly all right with us…"

"Not really." He said the words bluntly and honestly. "I'm terrified I'm just going to see everyone killed." He smiled wanly and shrugged. "But, hey, that'll be better than waiting for you to come back, only to wait in vain. If I'm near, I might be able to do something."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. You're not wrong. The decision to fight isn't wrong. I just wish there were better options." Dain frowned over Hezul's pack and sighed. "Wow, so much room, and that's with throwing everything in his piles into it. How much more space does Vala need? I'm done with Baldur's and mine."

"You can take hers, then. I switched to Noba." A knock on the tent made us both look up briefly before we continued working. "Come in."

"Hey, you guys almost ready? Heim wants you in the first group with him, Odo, Blaggi, and me." Sety walked in, and looked comically offended at the piles left. "Why does someone need that many clothes?" he asked. I muffled a laugh, while Dain just shrugged and attempted to pack it all. "Wow, no wonder you're taking longer than expected."

"We are almost done here," I reassured, finishing up with Noba's pack. Once I put it to the side, I helped Dain with Vala's. "So, you are heading with us then, Sety?"

"Of course! I'm a bard! And bards are needed to keep things light and to record the dramatic stories." Sety said the words dramatically and gestured grandly before settling down with a wink. "More seriously, I'm actually not too sure of this. When Master Cedric died, he made me promise to not use my magic for ill intentions. Yet, I worry I will. Still, I can't stay behind." He shrugged, and I tried to not react at the name. It was the first bit of his past I had ever heard. "The wind urges me forward. It thinks we have a chance."

"Then surely we do." It took a little bit of trickery, but Dain and I managed to pack in all of Vala's 'essentials', and threw a few of her not-essentials into the spare space in the other packs. "That is all of our things."

"In that case, let me help you carry them to the meeting place. Others will handle the tent."

"Thank you."

Between the three of us, we got all the packs out easily, though I did have to stop for a moment to marvel at how empty the camp looked. Gone were the rows of tents neatly arranged, and gone were the cheerful laughter and playing of the people. Everyone raced about, slowly taking everything apart, and the people were in tears, sobbing farewells as friends and family took separate paths.

When we made it to the meeting point, I was ambushed by more of my students, who clung to me and cried. I did my best to reassure them, teasing that I would quiz them when I saw them again, so they had best study. They didn't look like they believed me, but they gave me their own gifts, beloved toys and carefully made pieces of art. I hugged them tightly before seeing them off and found free space in the packs for the items. I couldn't bear to part with a single one of them.

Our group gathered together not long afterwards, called for duty. We tried to joke, including Dain scolding Vala for all the clothes and her defended herself, but there was something strained in it. We all knew what was happening, and we all knew the danger ahead. When it was actually time to leave, I seized Hezul's hand on impulse and he squeezed back. I remembered the flight from Belhalla and his smile told me he remembered the same. But this time, we didn't leave alone. This time, we left with our friends, and family.

We left quickly and quietly and made our way to Evans. The other groups would meander in slowly, to not seem suspicious, but our group was heading in first. When we were within Evans, Odo took lead, showing us the way to the tavern. A single mention of 'Thunder's Fist' had us shown up to a private room in the far back, the most defensible area in the building, and that is where Tordo sat, frowning over some sort of paper.

He looked up as we walked in, and he saw our resolve in our eyes. So, he asked no questions. Instead, he smiled, and stood up. "It seems I need to find a few more chairs," he whispered, laughing. "Thank you for this. Let's figure out the best way to go about this then, shall we?"

* * *

 _Our Family:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _20 years old_

o _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire – E, Thunder – E, Wind – E, Light – D, Staves – E_

o _Despite how she had resolved herself to the fact that Galle would never 'return' to how he was, it still hurt her to learn that for a fact. She did, after all, love him once._

o _Is terrified of the coming battles, but refuses to leave her new family behind. She intends on staying with them until the end._

· _Hezul_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords – A, Lances – C_

o _Surprised by how much it hurt to learn that there was no way to save Galle. He spent a long time training in silence, sparring against his own inner thoughts to try and master them, until Baldur dragged him to the tent to sleep._

o _Very worried about the coming rebellion, all too aware of what'll happen if they lose. He gave a lecture on the Deadlords the first night after their departure, explaining how to make sure you couldn't be turned into one_

· _Noba_

o _19 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

o _Spent a long time debating with Dain over whether or not they'd go, and ultimately went with it because she was tired of running and feels like she wants to actually protect people, instead of simply reacting and blunting bad things_

o _Spent most of the time prior to departure cheering people up, faking a confidence she doesn't quite feel in order to make them smile. That said, she does try to treat things like a new adventure to keep anxiety from overwhelming her_

· _Baldur_

o _21 years old_

o _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords – B_

o _Since he had decided a while ago, he worried greatly that the rest of his family would choose to stay and that he'd have to leave. Despite the risks, he's glad that they're all still together._

o _Helps bolster people's spirits about leaving and fighting, emphasizing how they're protecting their homes and saving children. He makes a point to talking to the particularly scared until they're laughing and smiling again_

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

o _Spent most of the days prior to the decision trying to pretend nothing was going to change. He knew it was stupid, but he had hoped that things could stay as they were anyway_

o _Rather unhappy about going off looking for trouble, but he hides how annoyed he is for the sake of his family. He's deathly afraid of the coming days, though._

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire – A_

o _Has been teaching more people fire magic. Though she's bad at teaching, so she makes Sety help her._

o _Viciously happy about going to battle, but at the same time, is terrified. Not of death, or even really of seeing her family die. She's scared she'll pick vengeance over her family._

 _Our Friends:_

· _Odo_

o _19 years old_

o _Class: Myrmidon; Weapons: Sword – A_

o _Listened to people as they debated whether or not to leave, helping them make their decisions_

o _Accepts leaving with a grace many find both admirable and baffling. Still, he worries about funds for those that remain, since that had been his primary job._

· _Blaggi_

o _18 years old_

o _Class: Priest; Weapons: Staff – A_

o _Spent most of the time frantically gathering as many herbs as he could and making medicines. He feels woefully underprepared for being a war healer and wishes he'd studied more._

o _Sent a message to other followers of Lord Maera, letting them know in code what was happening. He hopes other healers will arrive to lessen the burden and increase the chances of them actually making it._

· _Sety_

o _21 years old_

o _Class: Bard; Weapons: Fire – E, Thunder – E, Wind – A, Light – E_

o _Continues to play his music and tell his stories like it is just another day, despite marching for rebellion. Very few know him well enough to even suspect how worried he is. The biggest hint is that he lets bits of his past slip through, because he is too worried to watch his words_

o _Continues to use the wind to try and keep everyone safe, paying close attention. One false step, and they're all dead, and he is well aware of it_

· _Heim_

o _28 years old_

o _Class: Sage; Weapons: Fire – D, Thunder – D, Wind – D, Light – A, Staves – C_

o _After learning from Gwyneth that the Loptyr tome was actually within their care, and from Scathach that there really was a chance, he decided to seize it, well aware that no change will happen if they don't take a risk_

o _However, he worries greatly not only in the fact that this choice will lead to people dying, people he wishes to protect, but he also worries about working with the other resistance leaders, far too aware of his faults_

 _Our Allies:_

· _Naga_

o _Unknown age; over 14_

o _Insisted on joining with the group, and is 'officially' coming along as Heim's messenger, thanks to her quickness._

o _Isn't worried at all about the coming battles, though she does still badger Gwyneth for stories_

· _Forseti_

o _Unknown age; looks 18_

o _Joined on to assist in the camp, particularly in the infirmary. He jokes that he's coming along just to hear Sety play more, which makes Sety laugh and threaten to teach him_

o _Despite his 'official' role, he let slip that he's got a good head for tactics, and will likely be dragged into that role instead_

· _Thrud; Tordo_

o _20 years old_

o _Class: Thunder Mage; Weapons: Thunder – A_

o _Incredibly happy that Heim agreed to join up, eagerly looking forward to working with him, based on the bits he knows. He's also reassured by the number of skilled people who are coming with him._

o _He laughed himself into tears and hiccups when Heim revealed that Gwyneth and Hezul actually had the tome Loptyr, declaring that they were all his most favorite people. After his family and best friend, of course._

· _Scathach_

o _30 years old_

o _The granddaughter of Lord Maera, so technically a princess of the Empire, who lives in a village hidden in the Spirit Forest. She's known Heim since childhood._

o _She honestly wanted to tell Heim and his group to stay, fearing that she will never see any of them again, whether they win or lose, due to Lord Maera's Edict. However, she held back those selfish wishes, because she truly believes that if anyone has a chance, it's Heim and his group, and the world deserves that chance far more._

* * *

Author's notes: Starting to build the rebellion~ The story that Naga tells is probably familiar to those who know the backstory of the Archanea games, as well as some of the names she brings up. (Also a bit of a nod to the eventual fates for Duma and Mila.)

'Scathach' is the name of a powerful warrior woman from the Ulster Cycle and the teacher of Cu Chulainn. (Ulster's Japanese name is actually a corruption of this name.) Since we're more or less out of the 'prologue' portion of the story and going to start battles, I'm adding everyone's 'classes' (what they'd be if this was a game) to their bios, as well as their weapons they can currently use in battle and the weapon ranks.

Shamans debuted in FE4, though Gwyneth uses the 'FE5' iteration for now (her weapon ranks are the base weapon ranks for the class). The class was later the inspiration for Micaiah's Light Priestess class. (The 'dark magic' shamans were only used during the GBA games.)

Next Chapter – Lucky Charm


	7. Chapter 7) Lucky Charm

Chapter 7) Lucky Charm

* * *

 _We are starting a rebellion. The words are so strange to me. A few months ago, they never would have occurred to me. Yet, here we are. It is a sign of how far Hezul and I have come. Though, perhaps it is a sign of how desperate Hezul and I are to not lose our new family and friends. It is hard to say, truly._

 _After meeting with Tordo, it is decided we would meet Ullur in Jungby. We sneak in two at a time, to hide our numbers, with a single address as our goal. I feel as if I was a child again, playing make believe. But the danger is all too real for this 'game'._

* * *

"Are you sure we are in the right area, Hezul?" I asked as we wandered down the street. By this point in our walking, we had passed the deceptively chipper houses of those mildly well off, and even passed the hovels of the less fortunate. Instead, we were in an area lit by red lanterns, with the air thick with incense and the streets lined by those wearing less clothing than I would expect. I knew we were in the later months of spring, but still, their clothes bore quite a bit of skin. "This is a very odd area. It is almost as if we are in the marketplace again, but..."

"It is, but this is the direction we were told to go when we last asked," Hezul reminded. He stepped a little closer to me as we passed some well-dressed people laughing. Their faces were flushed and they smelled of sweat and alcohol. "I have never seen people so openly intimate with each other before."

"I don't believe I have either." I diverted my gaze when I saw a couple kissing in the shadows of a building. "I hope we didn't miss a turn."

"As do I. But, if we're too long, I'm sure one of the others will find us."

"Sety went ahead of us, right? Maybe he is watching us through the wind right now." If only my own bond with the wind was strong enough for that… but it wasn't, and it likely never would. Versatility did have its drawbacks. "Perhaps we should ask-"

"My, you're quite the pretty one!" A loud voice made both Hezul and I frown, and I couldn't help but stare at the man who stumbled over. "You're probably expensive, but well worth it," he continued. I simply continued to stare, horribly confused. Was this strange place a front for slaves? It looked nothing like the slave markets I had seen in Belhalla. "Come on…" He reached for me and snagged my sleeve, tugging far too hard. I had to reach up to make sure the collar didn't slip down too much. "For a girl as pretty as you, I'll pay-"

"Mind your manners," Hezul interrupted, snatching the man's wrist. He dug his nails into the skin to force the man to let go of me and then he pushed him away. "Don't touch her."

"What? Did you buy her already?" The man rolled his eyes and stumbled over again. "Come on. I'll pay twice as-"

Hezul didn't even bother saying anything this time. In two hits, he had the man unconscious. "Where the hell did we end up?" Hezul sighed and dragged the man off to the side, propping him up against the wall. "I'm tempted to steal his coinpurse, though."

"Let someone less fortunate than us handle that, Hezul," I refused. To emphasize my words, I checked my pack, which still had quite a few jewels. Thanks to the arena, we hadn't needed to sell any yet. "I am certain they will appreciate it more."

"I suppose," Hezul replied. He took my hand and we continued walking, checking the addresses. They were increasingly hard to find on the buildings. "We might need to ask someone." He looked around and hailed a woman wearing a surprisingly low-cut dress. It looked wonderful on her, but I genuinely wondered how it stayed up. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm? Oh, my…" the woman breathed. She smiled charmingly at Hezul, and I felt a strange bit of immediate loathing gnaw on my stomach. "For someone like you, I think I'll cut my rate a little."

"Pardon?" Hezul replied. Feeling unsettled, I stepped a little closer to him and held onto his arm. "Um… my apologies, but we're looking for a place? And I wondered if you could direct us to it?"

"Really? Aw, a shame…" She sighed gustily, and winked. "Well, I know the city well. Do you have the address? I'll lead you."

"Thank you."

The lady knew exactly where the building was and led us to it easily. Hezul and I gave her some gold in thanks and entered, telling the woman who greeted us the password Tordo said to use. She nodded at once and led us up some stairs. Tordo was waiting for us and led us to the room where he and Sety had set up. They had been the first pair for that reason. Baldur and Vala had been the second pair. Hezul and I had been the third.

"Wow, you got propositioned?" Tordo asked as he shut the door behind us. Baldur and Vala greeted us with great big hugs. "Odd. You normally don't get things like that outside of the brothels."

"What is a brothel?" I asked curiously. Everyone else in the room began looking away, shifting uncomfortably. "Is it a place that sells broth?"

"Uh…"

"They're only really popular in big castle towns like this one," Sety replied. Though the others were uncomfortable, he simply grinned. At least someone was amused. "Still, you two are from Belhalla, right? Surely, that city has _some_."

"I've heard of them before, but only in strains of gossip," Hezul explained. He shrugged and pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "It's a place where people pay for sex, but that's about the extent of my knowledge."

"Never partook?"

"Galle didn't tolerate anyone 'stealing' my time."

"Wow, was he in love with you or Gwyneth?"

"…Neither," I whispered. I looked down and clasped my hands together in my lap. Vala stole the chair next to me to rest her hands on mine. I smiled wanly at her, remembering her words. "He simply obsessed over us both."

"And that is where we're going to end that topic," Baldur interrupted firmly. He leveled Sety with a stern look, and Sety bowed, smiling apologetically. "Still, Gwyneth, we're in a brothel right now. Someone thought it was a good place to hide."

" _Ullur_ thought so," Tordo immediately explained, tone defensive. Sety snickered and sat down at the table as well, next to me. "I would've preferred a tavern, like where we met in Evans."

"He's supposed to be here soon, right?" Baldur took the seat next to Vala, and Hezul almost took the seat next to him, but Vala suddenly hopped up to take that one, so Hezul took her vacated seat instead, next to me. "You said to expect him soon."

"Yeah, honestly thought Hezul and Gwyneth were him, so he should-" A series of knocks, seven-pause-three, conveniently cut Tordo off. "And he's apparently right here, either because of his sheer dumb luck or his flair for drama."

"Now, Tordo, they'll think you don't like me with an introduction like that." The door opened to reveal someone with long golden hair and matching eyes, much like Hezul, and wearing earrings, an unusual accessory for someone not from the court. At least, I didn't recognize him as one of the court. The way Hezul stiffened next to me, though, hinted _he_ recognized the man. "Hello, everyone!" the man greeted with a warm smile, shutting the door behind him. "I am Ullur. Lord Hezul, I'm pleased to see you have not suffered too much from your kidnapping."

"I knew I recognized you," Hezul whispered. He tried to smile, but it fell quickly. I snuck my hand over to squeeze his reassuringly. "You were one of the newest recruits in the guard."

"And got damned lucky when Galle's forces decided to kill everyone because he thinks people are objects to be horded." Ullur brushed his hair behind his ear, and smiled kindly. "Edda's resistance was founded by the survivors. Same as Chalphy's, from my understanding." Ullur took one of the remaining chairs and grinned. "Sorry about the odd meeting place. But it's such a lovely information network. Amazing what people spill during pillow talk."

Everyone began talking then, settling in while we waited for the rest of our group. Since I was confused by the phrase, though, I poked Sety's arm and leaned in to whisper, "what is the significance of talking pillows? How does one make pillows talk?"

"You know; given how obsessed Galle seems to be, I'm rather surprised by… most of this," Sety replied. "Very."

"Does this have something to do with sex again? Galle wouldn't even kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes?" He always needed to know where I was, and he did kiss my hand during formal events. But anything more 'romantic'… he never did, unless one counted dancing. "He would watch me change clothes, but…" I was more of a doll to him, a pretty doll he hated to see marred but a doll nonetheless. You didn't kiss dolls.

"That is… so creepy actually, and I'm sorry I brought it up." He smiled apologetically, but I shrugged. That only seemed to make his smile sadder, though. "Okay, but you're going to squeak and go red during the explanation, so try to minimize that."

"I doubt you can say anything to get me to react. But please, explain this to me."

I did have to admit it was close, mostly because Sety was horribly blunt about most of it. But I did keep my stoic calm and didn't even blush. I thought it might have earned me a bit of respect.

* * *

Eventually, everyone made it to the brothel, though we had to do a lot of moving around to fit everyone in the room. Ullur had clearly expected a smaller group for this meeting, but Heim had insisted on all of us. So, we managed. Somehow. Barely.

"Heim, why is it that you had all of us here?" I asked him quietly as the others caught Ullur up on everything. Since he already knew Hezul, it was pointless to hide who I was either, and he needed to know about the tome. "We are a rather large group."

"We are, but I felt the risks were worth it," Heim replied, just as quietly. We sat next to each other around the table, almost close enough to touch. I leaned into Hezul to give Heim as much space as I could. Hezul leaned back to do the same for Blaggi. "The best of our warriors, Sety and Vala for security, Blaggi for the healers, and you who stole the tome."

"You truly make that sound more impressive than it was." He literally left it with me. He left me alone with it. It had been an impulse.

"You had the courage, Gwyneth. The courage to take it and the courage to leave." Heim smiled kindly. "You should not lessen feat." I had no words, so I smiled politely back. He sighed, perhaps knowing that I couldn't quite believe him and patted my shoulder before focusing again on the others. It was a good thing, because talk had turned into 'what will we do now'.

"I've got Neir in Dozel recruiting people there," Tordo said, leaning back in his chair. Vala, sitting next to him, tipped him forward so that he didn't fall out of the chair and accidentally kick Sety in the face. Sety sat on his other side. "We're really going to have to split up across everything to gather everyone. We can't put out a general call."

"Well, we can, but we can't guarantee that the right people will see it," Ullur replied. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, probably so that he could breathe a bit. He was crammed between Baldur and Dain. "We also will likely need to convince them directly of our chances. It's going to be hard."

"Miletos will be the hardest. They were hit _hard_ by the empire. There is resistance, but they'll likely be the ones who 'resist' becoming a rebellion the most. I'm hoping the tome will help convince them, though." Tordo grinned at me, and I looked down, embarrassed. They truly did think too much of the 'feat'. "From there, it's the southern peninsula. I know they exist, but hell if I know _where_. It's hard to get people there."

"Not to mention the rest of the empire." Ullur absently tapped the map spread out on the table. It threatened to roll up, but Odo and Noba solved that by simply pinning it with their arms. "The west might have to be last, after we've secured the rest. They respect strength more than anything."

"There's also the lands past the desert, though." Tordo sighed. "We'll want to avoid that. Not the lands, the desert."

A thought occurred to me, but I hesitated to say anything. That is, I did until Heim silently encouraged me to speak up. I still hesitated, but finally, I whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't avoid the desert."

"The desert is a harsh place," Blaggi murmured. He bit his lip, eyeing it warily on the map. "The heat and cold… plus the lack of water…"

"Precisely." I still hesitated, feeling a little nauseous at… all of this. But Noba caught my eye and smiled encouragingly, so I pressed on. "I remember the Loptyr priests talking of how much they hated the desert. They can move in it fairly well, like most mages, but I remember them doing everything they could to try and avoid it."

"They decided mountains were less annoying," Hezul added. He frowned for a moment before nodding. "There's an abandoned fort in Darna as well. Very large, but completely unused. We could hole up there, and prep to head to the northern lands." Hezul leaned forward to look at the map and found Darna on it easily. "It's northeast of Edda, southeast of Velthomer, and is situated right where the desert bleeds into the southwestern peninsula."

"There are also some underground catacomb areas north of it, yes?" I asked. I leaned forward as well, remembering what Galle had boasted about. "They keep prisoners there, so perhaps we could find allies among them?"

"Though some of the prisoners are stone."

"That is true."

"Stone?" Heim repeated. He frowned heavily. "What do you mean 'stone'?"

"There is a dark magic spell that turns its target to stone," I explained, sitting back down. Hezul, however, borrowed a pen to mark out the approximate area of the catacomb-prisons. "Hezul, there is an entrance at the abandoned shrine. I remember Galle mentioning that."

"So, it turns people into statues?"

"The entrance doesn't turn… oh, I'm sorry. Yes, the spell does." I shuddered, remembering the one time I saw it. It turned them slowly, bit by bit, and they were aware and helpless the entire time. "It takes a while to cast, with a lengthy incantation. If it is interrupted at any point, the spell disappears. I don't know a means to dispel it, though."

"I do. The Kia staff. We'll ask Scathach for it. It's in her care, along with a Silence staff. Master Maera left the capital with both. Silence is used to help protect the village, so I dare not ask for that, but Kia… Kia might be something we need."

"There's a secondary entrance in this area as well," Hezul murmured, bringing everyone's focus back to the map. He was still marking things. "It's a short distance from Darna."

"Did Galle just blab about all sorts of secret things around you two?" Vala asked with a little laugh. She smiled much like a cat when it was particularly pleased with itself. "Really?"

"Well, this is actually a military secret. Technically speaking, I was a general in the army."

"Wait, you were?!"

"It was an honorary title, more so that I legally had the right to take command and get Galle to safety. I was his bodyguard." Hezul sat back down and shrugged. "Besides, Galle made up a story about us being kidnapping because he can't imagine Gwyneth and I would run away willingly. I doubt it occurred to him that we'd use the information against him." Though, part of me wondered… based on what Scathach had said… had it been his 'old self' trying to help us?

"Regardless, the desert might be a good meeting point before dealing with the north," Heim summarized. He looked at the map briefly before turning to Odo and Sety. "What do you two think? You're the only ones with any sort of experience with the desert."

"You'll need water," Sety noted bluntly. He smiled, but it looked stiffer than his normal smiles. "Food as well, but water is going to be crucial. Why was it abandoned anyway?"

"They hate the heat," Hezul answered easily. I muffled a little laugh at how easily he said it. "That's the only reason I've heard, at least."

"That's… wow, okay, anyway." Sety sighed. "Regardless, water. Need water."

"We should send people ahead to make sure the fortress hasn't become home to wild animals, and the like," Odo added. He almost straightened, but the map threatened to roll up again, so he remained as he was. "And to check those catacombs."

"There's many diseases as well that we'll need to prepare against," Blaggi sighed. He did his best to appear calm, but it was easy to see the cracks. "Ah, there will be a lot to watch for. I'll need to contact more…"

"I'm sure it'll be easy." Odo sounded confident enough, but I couldn't blame everyone for being a bit skeptical. Hezul, however, looked to the door and watched it. "We'll recruit them while we recruit others."

"I _hope_ it's that easy." Blaggi sighed, rubbing his temple. I rested a hand on Hezul's arm and, after a moment, he nodded. "But-"

"Someone is coming," I whispered. Everyone fell perfectly silent. Dain, Odo, and Ullur jumped to their feet even. "Hezul?"

"It's just one person, moving quickly," Hezul explained. He stood as well, but picked up our packs. "At least, I believe it is only one. The other noise makes it hard to tell."

"Ullur?" The door opened to reveal the woman who had shown Hezul and I up. "You and yours need to leave quickly," she informed us, expression serious. "Knights just showed up unexpectedly. Just taking what they want, of course. I don't think I can keep them from coming up here."

"I know the way out," Ullur replied, already moving. The rest of us scrambled to gather our things. "Thanks, Maeve." He snagged her hand and kissed it. "I owe you."

"Stay for a while next time." She winked and laughed. "Luck be with you all."

The others followed Ullur quickly. I paused by 'Maeve', though, and hunted through my pack until I found two gems. "Here," I whispered, pressing them into her hands. She looked down at them curiously. "I know how knights can be. Sell these to pay for any medical costs."

"That's… sweet of you," she whispered. She smiled warmly, yet sadly. "Thank you. But you need to catch up."

"I shall. Thank you."

* * *

I caught up quickly with the others. Hezul and Ullur waited for me. But then we had other issues. Knights hadn't just invaded the building. They had more or less taken over the city entirely.

"Wow, this many knights and we weren't ambushed by them," Tordo murmured, after we had all hidden in an alleyway. We had spent the better part of the last hour running about, hunting for a way outside the city. "And we haven't been caught. _And_ my hood hasn't come down once in this mad haste. Ullur, I'm thanking you for all that."

"Glad you're not blaming me," Ullur joked. He peered out into the main street before hiding again. "Still, might be best to go ahead and split up."

"Right." Tordo turned to Heim. The rest of us caught our breath and checked our own hoods. Odo helped me pin mine, actually. "Miletos should probably one large group that can coordinate together. They'll face the most changes."

"Of course…" Heim murmured. He looked down briefly before looking at Baldur. No, he looked at all of us, at all of our family. Baldur was just in the middle. "Will you go? You have the tome. You are all skilled and charismatic. Will you?"

Baldur almost agreed immediately. I knew he did. It was just how he was. But he paused and looked at us, waiting for our answers. Dain closed his eyes and tugged Noba into a hug. Noba nodded, grinning. Vala hesitated before nodding as well, smiling wryly. Hezul and I looked to each other and took each other's hands before nodding. We would go.

"Yes, we'll do it," Baldur said then, smiling warmly. Heim smiled in relief, and more than a little sadness. "Chalphy first, right?"

"We can get a boat to Miletos from there, or cross via the bridge," Hezul confirmed. I felt a trace of excitement and dread rush through me. I hadn't been to Chalphy in years. I hadn't been to Miletos in longer. "Either would work. We'll be fine."

"There is a resistance within Chalphy, so I'm sure they'll help out," Ullur added. He frowned suddenly and peered out again. "More are coming. Best say your goodbyes and split, quickly."

We exchanged hugs and goodbyes. It felt wrong not to. I begged Blaggi to tell Naga I would see her when I got back. He agreed and gave me a heal staff and a token that would show I was allied with him, to get help with repairing it. Odo advised me to keep my eyes forward while ruffling my hair. Sety, surprisingly, gave me a hug as well and a promise to quiz me on wind magic when we were back, so I had best practice. Heim, however, drew me to the side and handed me a tome.

"You're not skilled enough for this yet, but I'm sure you will be before long," he explained, helping me tuck it into my back. "It's a Nosferatu tome. It'll heal you while damaging the enemies."

"That sounds dark," I half-joked. It was hard to fit the tome in and, sadly, I had to remove a few things. Heim, without prompting, stashed them into his pack. "It sounds very dark, actually."

"Light isn't necessarily good, just as darkness is not necessarily bad. It is our actions that define us." He pulled out a small, intricately carved token. "Here, hold on to this for me."

"What is it?" I held it up curiously, studying it. Sadly, I saw no picture in the carving. It was just beautiful.

"It's a good luck charm Master Maera made for me. You may borrow it." He held up a hand to stop my immediate protests. "Borrow. You're borrowing it. I expect it back."

"That is…" It took me a second to realize what he truly meant. 'Come back safely.' A quick look around showed Blaggi, Odo, and Sety also giving little tokens to the others, for them to 'borrow'. "Very well. I expect my things back as well."

"Of course." He hugged me and, surprisingly, kissed my forehead. It took me back to one of the few memories I had of my father. He had done the same when saying farewell. "I will see you in Darna."

"Yes." I hesitated before hugging him back. "We will see you there."

We ran then. I took Hezul's hand as we did, and Dain led us through the back alleys to escape the city. Though, we ran into another problem once we were outside the city. There were more knights, and we ended up running right into them.

"Well, this is interesting," one knight commented. They stepped forward slowly, grinning. The rest of us tensed, noticing we were slowly being surrounded. "What a lovely group of people. Why leave so quickly?"

"We have to meet with someone outside the city," Baldur replied. His hand hovered over his sword. Vala subtly hid some fire close to her, while Noba and Dain clutched their lances. Hezul was deceptively relaxed, and I hid behind him. "An employer. We're mercenaries."

"Bah, I'm sure you can wait a while." The knights approached slowly, lazily. They were like predators who knew they had their prey right where they wanted it. "Or at least the ladies can wait? It's been a long journey out here."

"Are we killing them all?" Hezul asked softly. He sounded almost bored, but I could see how tense he was. "If we are, I can scare them quickly."

"I'm for that," Vala muttered, glowering at the knights. They laughed like they thought it was something adorable. "Dain? You're the logical one."

"Logic dictates we deal with them now," Dain sighed. He was definitely exasperated. "Well, we're only outnumbered two to one. We can make it work. Maybe."

"Hezul can scare them."

"H-Hezul?" one of the knights repeated. Their face blanched and I had to muffle a laugh. "Why are you all…?"

"Oh my gods, it's just like the last bunch of nights we killed!" Noba laughed. She took on a surprisingly vicious grin as she settled into a stance. "You guys are going to join them now, though."

"T-treason! Those words are-!"

"Is it treason when you were never loyal in the first place?"

Despite Noba being the one to taunt, it was Vala who struck first and began the short battle. During all of it, though, I found myself unprepared for a few things. The almost nauseating feeling that rushed through me that made me long to run or freeze in terror… the screams and sobs as people died… the shaking in my hands that made it almost hard to aim… too many things going on that made me drop my guard… it all combined to turn everything into blurs disappearing into white noise. I couldn't find myself focusing on anything until long after the battle and long after Vala and I had tended to everyone's injuries.

"You okay, Gwyneth?" Dain asked me. We had all set up camp for the night, off the main road, and he and I were cooking for everyone. Rather, he was cooking. I attempted to help and not bloody my fingers. "You're out of it."

"I will be fine," I murmured. My hands were steady now, so I cut the vegetables Vala and Noba had foraged. "That was my first battle."

"That was the first battle where you could have fought back. I agree with Baldur in that you fought battles in that court. The more I hear about it, the more I agree." He stopped stirring the stew and rested a hand on mine. "Was it the killing?"

"No." Honestly, I felt as if I should have felt worse for killing them. "I have killed before. Galle made me kill my favorite maid, Andrea."

"Why?"

"She refused to let him into my room." She had tried to keep him from one of his 'possessions'. So, he wanted her to die in the most painful way possible. "You will have to forgive me for not being too troubled after that."

"Then the battle itself." He sighed and smiled bitterly, ruffling my hair. "Sadly, that is a thing only experience can help with. The lightning spells were helpful, though."

"I am glad I was able to help." I managed a smile for him before working on slicing the vegetables again. "Where are the others?"

"Vala wanted to forage a second time, to see if there were berries we can have for desert. Baldur went with her."

"Hezul and Noba are doing patrols, aren't they?"

"They're also masking our trail. Though, Hezul mentioned something about dogs?"

"I hope we won't have to jump into another river for that." I frowned when his expression blanked. "Did Hezul or I never tell you all about our escape?"

"No, you haven't." He went back to stirring. "We made sure to not ask."

"Ah." I sliced through a particularly stubborn potato and smiled. "It started with Galle leaving me alone with the tome."

Slowly and haltingly, I told him about it. I told him about how I had thrown together a pack. I told him about how I had run into Hezul, thought he would stop me, but instead, he came with me. I told him about how Hezul had fought our way out. I told him about running through the snow, how I lost my shoes, and how we had jumped into a freezing river. I told him all about our flight, right up to Noba and Baldur finding us.

As I told him all of this, my nerves eased and my resolve strengthened. While I thought everyone spoke too highly of the flight, I could recognize how far I had come. I could recognize how far I would go. These were the first true steps of freedom I had, and in that freedom, I had decided to stay with everyone and to make this world a better place.

It was terrifying, truly. But it was also rather exhilarating.

* * *

 _Our Family:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _20 years old_

o _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire – E, Thunder – E, Wind – E, Light – D, Staves – E_

o _Because of how confined she was, there are some things about the world that confuse her and not just the simple kindness that remains in the world. She has no idea how to haggle, for one thing._

o _Because Galle liked to boast about dark magic, she's surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject._

· _Hezul_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords – A, Lances – C_

o _Because he was Galle's bodyguard, he was privy to quite a few military secrets. He's uncertain as to how many are still viable, but he shares most easily._

o _He was just as confined as Gwyneth back in Belhalla, but it was less noticeable since Galle had him fight in the arena on a near daily basis._

· _Noba_

o _19 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

o _Rather excited about being able to travel to other areas of the empire, though she worries she'll give them away because she's looking at everything._

o _Despite her cheer, or maybe because of it, she's actually a very vicious fighter. Perhaps she works out her negative emotions through fighting._

· _Baldur_

o _21 years old_

o _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords – B_

o _Bit worried about traveling, mostly because it's the most they've ever done. He also isn't very confident about being able to convince people, but he vows to try._

o _Somehow tends to end up as the spokesperson, and 'leader' of the group. He doesn't know why too much, but goes with it._

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

o _Really dislikes the traveling aspect. He longs for the days where they could just stay in one place and be safe, but he hides his worries_

o _That said, no small part of him is glad to finally be able to 'get back' at the Empire for slaughtering his home_

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Class: Fire mage; Weapons: Fire – A_

o _No small part of her wanted to actually stay in the central area of the empire, to reclaim Velthomer, but she refuses to leave her family for anything._

o _Gleeful at being able to fight against the empire, to a point that terrifies her_

 _Our Friends:_

· _Odo_

o _19 years old_

o _Class: Myrmidon; Weapons: Sword – A_

o _Feels a gnawing fear about returning to the desert, but refuses to let it show. He likes keeping his worries to himself._

o _Gave Hezul and Baldur some trinkets he'd won from the arena. 'Borrowing' them for now._

· _Blaggi_

o _18 years old_

o _Class: Priest; Weapons: Staff – A_

o _Sending out messages through Lord Maera's Followers, worried desperately about… everything. He's most worried, though, that his nerves will prevent him from doing his job_

o _Gave Vala another of his 'tokens', as well as a small toy he's kept with him since living in the monstary_

· _Sety_

o _21 years old_

o _Class: Bard; Weapons: Fire – E, Thunder – E, Wind – A, Light – E_

o _Absolutely terrified about potentially returning to the desert, because he died there and it was the last place he saw his friends. Still, the wind urges him forward, so he continues to walk the path. Shakily._

o _He let Dain and Noba borrow two beaded feathers. They are, apparently, things he managed to hold onto when he'd been 'hunted'._

· _Heim_

o _28 years old_

o _Class: Sage; Weapons: Fire – D, Thunder – D, Wind – D, Light – A, Staves – C_

o _Worried about splitting people up, even though he's aware of how difficult it would be to keep things hidden if they kept moving in one big group._

o _Sends a messenger off to Scathach to ask for the Kia staff. He hopes that she'll actually receive it._

 _Our Allies:_

· _Thrud; Tordo_

o _20 years old_

o _Class: Thunder mage; Weapons: Thunder – A_

o _Pretty excited about all of this, because for the first time in his life, he feels as if he can finally make a difference._

o _Plans to head for Friege first, to inform his family, before meeting up with Neir in Dozel_

· _Ullur_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Sniper; Weapons: Bows – A_

o _Once a soldier in Edda's guard and now leader of the Edda resistance. He took over when his predecessor retired due to a bad injury. Known for his almost insanely good luck, to the point that many half joke that he's a living lucky charm_

o _Despite his good cheer, no small part of him resents and blames Hezul for the massacre at Edda. He tries to hide it, though, both to be professional and because it's clear Hezul also suffered. He can tell because Hezul is far more stoic now than he had been as a child._

· _Maeve_

o _Unknown Age. Will never say._

o _Assistant to the owner of Jungby's most popular brothel. She doubles as a spy for the resistances, and gathers up a great deal of information._

o _Close to Ullur despite living so far away. Might be something romantic there, but at the least, they're good friends who trust each other immensely._

* * *

Author's note: Nosferatu is a fun spell and has a bit of a history, I suppose. First introduced in Gaiden as a Black Magic spell, it's been both a dark magic and light magic spell depending on the game. FE6, FE7, FE8, FE13, and FE14 have it as a dark magic. FE4, FE5, FE9, and FE10 have it as light magic. It also appears in FE3/FE12, but those games simply have all magic grouped together. In FE3/FE12, it can only be used by female mages. It's also unique because, in FE2 and Echoes, it's one of the few weapons that can be used against Duma when he's below half HP (the other being Falchion, and some amibo weapons; I believe in FE2 this was a glitch, while FE15 made it a deliberate homage). Its weapon level also varies wildly depending on the game. FE3 had it at weapon level 1 (FE4 was the first game to have letters for weapon ranks). For FE4 and Fe9, it's rank A. FE5 has it at rank B. FE6/7/8, it's C. FE10 has it as S, while FE12 (Fe3's remake) has it at E. And finally, FE13/14 have it as D. It changes a lot depending on the game!

Stone is a dark magic spell that appears in FE5. The idea that it works slowly is my 'explanation' for why it's not really used in battle during FE4, based on one of Eyvel's Cipher arts. Stone can't be dispelled in FE5 with a restore staff, requiring the Kia staff (a bit of a subplot point in FE5). In game, it's bound to a certain bloodline, but I am choosing to have that be something the priests added later, to lessen the chances of their enemies undoing the Stone spell.

'Maeve' is an anglicized form of 'Medb', a warrior queen of Connacht in Irish legend.

Next Chapter – Little Princess


	8. Chapter 8) Little Princess

Chapter 8) Little Princess

* * *

 _After our… abrupt… departure from Jungby, we make our slow and careful way to Chalphy. It has been many, many years since I had been here. I hadn't been allowed to even attend my parents' funerals. I have no idea who lived or who died._

 _I am strangely nervous about returning, and I didn't know why. It wasn't like those stories Father told me, where the 'rightful ruler' returned to throw back the darkness. It would simply be a place where we stopped for a short while, before moving on to the true destination: Miletos._

 _…Looking back, Father's stories always held hope and light. I wonder if that was why Galle's father just let him and all of Chalphy die. Perhaps Father had been planning his own resistance, and taught me how to hold onto that little bit of light to do the same, eventually._

* * *

The bakery on the corner was nothing but ruins. The florist shop in the middle of the square had been replaced by a tavern. The tailor's shop right by the castle was an empty, boarded up building. Little things like that reminded me of just how long it had been since I walked the streets of Chalphy with Baldur.

"This place is more cheerful than I expected," Baldur commented. He reached up to fix my hood, and looked around some more. He was right, of course. There were signs of festivities still. If I didn't have a memory of how things 'used to be', I would have called it 'cheerful'. "Was it like this before?"

"It used to be brighter," I answered sadly. It might be the haziness of the memories, but compared to it, Chalphy was 'enduring'. It was the cheer of people who had been beaten to the ground, but had managed to stand up again. I found it all the more beautiful for it, but it still did sadden me. "There were more sounds and laughter. A lot of bards played on the streets."

"A shame Sety isn't with us, then." He helped me over a muddy puddle in the middle of the street. They must have had rain here recently. "Do you think the others are having luck?"

"I hope so." Noba, Dain, and Hezul decided to check which would be 'easier' for us: boat or bridge. I had thought it might be the bridge, since I vaguely remembered most using it, but we weren't sure. "Thank you for obliging me."

"For… oh, for coming along." Baldur shrugged and grinned at me. "We did want to try and find the resistance here, and it makes sense that you'd want to look around." A little girl almost ran into us, but we managed to dodge. Baldur helped her avoid the puddle as well before we continued walking. "Hey, who rules here?"

"Officially, I am. Considering Galle, though, it is likely that no one truly rules here. It would've gone to my second born."

"Why the… oh, right, the first born would've been the heir." Baldur fell quiet for a moment, and I looked around again. There weren't as many stalls in the market. There didn't seem to be as many people as I 'remembered' either. "Say, Gwyneth?"

"Yes?"

"I know you would've probably have been 'required', but ah…" Baldur fidgeted, fiddling with the edge of his hood. "If you had a choice, would you have wanted children?"

"I didn't want Galle's children, no. Why ask?"

"Random thought." He shrugged, laughing sheepishly. "I don't think I'd want a child with things as they are anyway. I mean; child hunts and all."

"That is quite true. Mine would have been 'exempted' from that, but…" I would have had to watch the tome 'eat' my child as well, and know that they would be absolutely insane, no matter what. "I wonder…" My mind jumped to 'I wonder what Hezul thought about such things', but my mind almost immediately supplied the answer. Galle would have never allowed it. It would be more people to 'steal' Hezul away.

But with the thought came another. 'Perhaps I wouldn't have minded having children if Hezul…' That was as far as the thought got before panic seized me. Panic and terror barraged me. Can't think that. Can't notice that. Forget, forget, ignore, ignore. Galle would kill him. Galle would kill me. Galle would… Galle would…!

"Gwyneth?" It took a couple of blinks to realize Baldur was in front of me. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asked gently. I looked about wildly, hands shaking as I pressed them to my chest. My heart was pounding and I swore I was in the halls of Belhalla palace. I swore Galle was just a few steps away, and I had to throw away the thoughts because… because… "Hey, it's okay." Baldur pulled me into a hug, pressing my head against his shoulder. By this point, all of me was trembling. "It's okay, Gwyneth. We're… relatively safe."

"Isn't the statement supposed to be 'we are safe'?" I managed to joke. I still shook, though. "I am-"

"You don't need to apologize. I don't know what triggered this, but you certainly don't need to apologize." Baldur patted my back and, slowly, I managed to calm down. "Feeling better?"

"I think so." I straightened and looked down, thoroughly embarrassed. However, Baldur poked my nose and I squeaked and glowered up at him. His smile told me he had done it on purpose. "I am very tired suddenly."

"Panicking drains a person, or so Dain always says. It's your brain deciding to dash for half a day on its own." His smile grew to a grin, and I smiled back. "Now, then… oh. Oops."

"What is it?" The answer soon became clear. We were slowly being surrounded, though by people without armor, but carrying weapons. "I suppose you should have picked a different alley?"

"Seems so." Baldur waved at the group and subtly hovered his hand over his sword. I reached into my pack for my Lightning tome. "Hello, there! It seems we've done something suspicious."

"New people are always 'suspicious', and you are very close to where we _were_ having a meeting." One person stepped through the crowd, a man with graying black hair and sharp brown eyes. I frowned because, while the face had more wrinkles than my 'memory' said, he was familiar. "But it seems you're a friendly fellow," he continued. "Surprising."

"I do try," Baldur replied. He made sure to keep on smiling, and I stepped closer to him, still studying the man. "I don't suppose you'll relax enough for a polite conversation?"

"Now, why would I do that?" The man smiled slightly in amusement, deepening a few wrinkles by his mouth, and the smile prompted me with a name: Cian. If I was correct, then this was Cian, Captain of the Palace guard, and my father's dearest friend. "Considering everything."

"Well…"

"I don't…" I began hesitantly. I paused, but Baldur nudged me and smiled encouragingly. "I don't suppose you'll relax for a little princess?"

"For a…?" the man repeated. He then frowned, clearly confused. His compatriots glanced around at each other. "You know that term, but I don't know you two. New Resistance members, then?"

"…That isn't exactly it." I glanced at Baldur before bringing down my hood. "It has… it has been a while, Captain Cian."

"Lady Gwyneth?" Cian stared for a moment before smiling warmly. Yes, it was him. His face was older, but the smile was exactly the same. "Ha… it is you. You look like your father." That… startled me. I couldn't remember his looks at all. "Heard a funny story about you being kidnapped, by the way."

"I shall delight you with the truth in a moment, but I assure you, I was 'kidnapped' by very good people." I gestured to Baldur, who also brought his hood down. Cian signaled his people to stand down. "The old nickname for me is a code word among your group?"

"Few people know it, little princess. Though, you're not so little anymore." Cian nodded up at a window, and I barely caught a flicker of movement. Someone else had been waiting there. "Let's find a more secure, and quieter, spot to talk. Is it just you two?"

"No, but we will get my friends." I smiled back finally. "I am glad to see you lived, Captain Cian."

"Glad to see you're alive too, Lady Gwyneth." He bowed respectfully to me, and I almost felt like crying. I hadn't seen him in so long. I felt like a child again, but in a 'good' way. I felt 'safe'. "Glad to see you too."

* * *

Baldur and I picked up Hezul, Noba, and Dain on the edge of town, to their confusion. I happily explained to Hezul that we had found Cian, and Hezul had lit up at hearing that. Some of Chalphy's resistance members led us to the old barracks after that, where Cian sat with drinks to share. We then spent quite a bit catching Cian up on things, and explaining what we were doing in Chalphy again. For some reason, Cian found the whole story intensely amusing.

"So, that's what's going on," he murmured once he finished attempting to kill himself by laughing. The rest of us simply sipped the juice Cian had provided and shrugged, glancing about. The barracks were remarkably clean with fresh incense, and the table we sat at was polished. Apparently, this was a common meeting place. "So, Ullur decided to gamble on his good luck, and ended up with quite the potential prize."

"Providing we can bring everyone together for it," Dain pointed out. He leaned back in his chair, deceptively relaxed. Noba rested her head on his shoulder, dozing. I didn't blame her. Noba had pulled consecutive watches last night. "Will you join up?"

"Of course. Chalphy's been ready for a rebellion for years. Ever since Emperor Galle the Sixteenth left us all to die." Cian shrugged. "But we didn't want to just go and die. Not after everything we've survived. If we die, we at least want to leave a scar, like the scars this empire has left on its people."

"I'm sure the others will be glad to hear that."

"Coordinating all of this is going to be messy and risky, but it'll be worth it." Cian leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "So, your group is going to try and get Miletos?"

"And the southeastern peninsula," Vala confirmed. She almost shrugged, but she remembered in time that she had let me rest my head on her shoulder, since I was a little too drained to try and sit properly, as Hezul did. "Any tips?"

"The southeastern peninsula? Sadly, nothing," Cian answered. We tried to not mask our disappointment. "Tordo is correct. There's resistance there, which we know because people save children from child hunts and the like, but damn if we know _where_ exactly. I do know that there's some in the mountains, though. But you have to be careful wandering there. Dragons make their homes in the caves or something."

"Dragons?" Vala frowned and glanced at the others. "I thought dragons were just… stories, or something created from magic. Not real."

"Nope. They're giant flying reptiles of horrendous strength and some of them even breath fire." He laughed at our skeptical looks. That sounded too much like fantasy, truly, to actually exist. "I think I've heard there's something north of Manster, though. Maybe try to reach Leonster. It's the northernmost part of the peninsula."

"So, mountains and Leonster… got it."

"Best I can do, sadly. Now, Miletos, on the other hand, I can help you a bit more."

"That would be appreciated, Captain Cian," Hezul murmured. He kept his head bowed slightly, smiling a bit. I wondered if he felt as I did, like a child, but in a 'good' way. "What advice do you have?"

"You speak more formally that you used to," Cian observed. Hezul simply shrugged, a bit embarrassed. Baldur nudged him, though, and got a smile. "The first thing is that you're going to want to get a stable life there before you try."

"We will?"

"Yes. Get to know the people of Miletos. Live with the, work beside them. You are going to want them to come to you, and trust me, they will. When they do, you show them this token." He set a small wooden 'coin' on the table. " _That_ will get you straight to Emer or, at last, her new second in command, Jarl. From there, you can bargain. You'll have to work to make them think it's safe to hope, though. Miletos has suffered far too much to just jump at the call."

"Do you have recommendations for where we can stay?"

"Pick a place in the poorer district. There's always an empty building there." Cian pushed himself back in his chair and observed all of us. "We'll get you there via boats. You'll probably want to go ahead and nap in the tavern or something. You'll have to leave just before dawn. Guard is weakest then."

"Thank you a lot for this," Baldur murmured. He smiled warmly, and the rest of us just exchanged more looks. This felt… this felt a little too easy, truthfully. "We hadn't really expected so much help, even if we did find you."

"As I said, Chalphy has been prepared for a rebellion for years," Ciana reminded. A dark look came into his eyes and he looked at each one of us. "If your group had sent anyone else, I'd be giving them the same help. Too many people have died. Might as well give the deaths some sort of meaning."

"…Of course." Baldur's smile faltered slightly, but he recovered it quickly. A strange tension hung in the air as we all looked at each other again, this time a little uncomfortable. "Where do you recommend we take that nap? Noba's already taking hers, as you can see."

"I'll show you. They house most resistance members, and they have very good sugar cookies." He glanced at me when he said them, and for a moment, I had absolutely no idea why. But then I remembered. When I was little, I had _adored_ sugar cookies. I hadn't had any in a long while. Galle detested sweets. "They might even have a meal set up by now."

"Oh, good, because I think we're all starving." Baldur laughed, and the rest of us joined in. Still, that heavy air remained.

'Give the deaths meaning.' For some reason, those words shook us far more than they probably should have. I didn't like that very much. I didn't like it very much at all.

* * *

After a meal and a nap, Hezul and I decided to visit my parents. Neither of us had ever been to the graves before, and I couldn't remember the way to the family crypt. Cian, thankfully, was willing to lead us there, though he had to leave quickly to arrange our crossing. The crypts were incredibly quiet, every sound muffled, but they were carefully cleaned. There wasn't a speck of dust, not even in the corner, and every grave had some sort of flower on it, to show that someone had visited and paid their respects. I knew that if we had time to wander the cemeteries, we would see similar care.

"It's so easy to forget that your parents had been well liked, for some reason," Hezul murmured. It was easy to find my parents' graves. They had the most flowers of those in the crypt, flowers of all colors. "I guess it's because after they died, no one in the court ever talked about them."

"That is very true," I agreed softly. I crouched by the graves, and wished I had thought to bring something. But, honestly, I hadn't expected to be able to visit. "Galle was determined to make me forget I ever had a 'home' besides the inner wing of the castle."

"He didn't want his favorite toys taken away and never wanted them to even think about it." Hezul's voice was bitter, and I couldn't blame him one bit for it. "Though, I suppose, if we ran to a place he knew, he would've just brought an army."

"Yet, here we are, preparing to raise an army against him." I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I suppose he couldn't quite kill our spirits."

"Not for a lack of trying." He hesitated before gently stroking my hair, fingers twisting around the strands. My breath caught, and I wasn't sure why. "You know; I don't think I've seen my family's graves either."

"…No, I don't think you have." I knew he hadn't been present for the funerals. Hezul had wanted, but Galle had refused. That was the last time I had ever seen Hezul cry. "If we survive this, we should visit."

"We should."

We lingered down there for a while longer, just staring at the graves. I supposed I should have said something, but I didn't know what. So much had changed since I last saw them. Besides, could the dead even hear the living? I had no idea. So, we both stayed there in silence before Hezul offered me his hand. I took it and held onto it as we walked out of the crypt, still not saying a word.

When we were outside, automatically, we both headed to the gardens. They were overgrown and choked with weeds. The paths were broken and covered with dirt. The castle itself was dark, and lonely looking. No one had lived there since the plague. The barracks had been cleared, but the castle and the gardens clearly hadn't.

"We used to play here, didn't we?" Hezul asked as we meandered about. It took a moment to remember he was correct. It felt so far away, like it had happened in another life, to another person. "I don't remember what we played."

"I don't either," I whispered. I squeezed his hand and he helped me over a bit of rubble in the path. "Did we play here with Galle or was it just us?"

"I can't remember that either." He laughed bitterly and I just smiled ruefully. We truly couldn't. "We should rejoin the others."

"We should." I paused and looked around. "Do you… remember how we get to the front?"

"…No." This time, his laugh was sheepish and I had to muffle my own laugh. "Well, we'll figure out eventually. Or someone will get us."

"That is quite true. I wonder which shall be first?"

"Only one way to find out."

It turned out that we found our way outside first, though we did run into Dain coming to get us. He smiled when he found us, and led us to where the others were sitting in the… well, my memory said 'park', but it was a very lonely looking place with a couple of sickly looking trees. I vaguely remembered sitting here with my parents, listening to bards play during a festival. Now, it was our family, sitting on a patched blanket with a large pile of pastries and the like in the middle.

"There you are!" Noba greeted, waving wildly. It seemed the nap had restored all her energy and cheer. "Some of the locals gave us some treats for luck or… something?" She frowned and looked to Vala, who was stuffing her face. "What did they say exactly?" Vala attempted to reply, but her mouth was too full, so she shrugged. "Baldur?"

"They said it was 'luck' and 'thanks'," Baldur answered. He scooted closer to Vala so that Hezul, Dain, and I could sit down between him and Noba. I ended up between Hezul and Dain, across from Vala. "I think they went through most of their sugar supplies for this."

"I think so too." Noba tore a pastry in half and passed half to Dain. Dain popped the whole half into his mouth, and smiled as he chewed. "Still, they're _super_ good. I wish I could bake half as well."

"I would kill to be able to bake a quarter as well." Baldur picked a couple at random and handed them to Hezul and me. Hezul took it, but I instead picked up a sugar cookie to nibble. Almost immediately, a memory bubbled up with the taste, of happily eating them while my father laughed at something. "We might as well enjoy ourselves. Once we're in Miletos, we're going to be incredibly busy."

"Yeah." Noba's cheer faded, though she tried to hide it by taking a big bite of another pastry. "I hope we can do this."

"I hope we can as well. We have a lot of people depending on us. All their hopes…"

"Did anyone else realize the magnitude of what we were doing when Cian mentioned that and the deaths?" Vala asked with a wry smile. The half-mockery was offset by the crumbs and syrup stuck to her face. "We have to be the most insane people in all of Jugdral."

"I could have told you that, quite a few months ago," I retorted instantly. It sparked a laugh from everyone. "Also, Vala, you might want to wipe your mouth?"

"Huh? Oh!" She blushed and hunted for a handkerchief. "Uh…"

"Here," Hezul offered, pulling one from his pocket. She seized it with a grateful smile. "We have certainly undertaken a great task, though."

"I tried to warn you," Dain pointed out, just a little sour. The words were softened by his smile. "Saving the world is a big job. Which we _volunteered_ for."

"Well, someone had to. Though, I am curious on how assassination attempts are going to go. I normally guarded Galle from them."

"They have to have someone else on the job. Still…"

"Oh, enough of that," Noba scolded. She leaned forward and stuffed a pastry into each of their mouths. "Let's just have fun for a moment, okay?"

"I quite agree," I added. I picked up another sugar cookie and smiled. "Let's discuss something fun. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

It took a little while to figure out something. After all, most of our 'fun' stories had at least a little bit of sadness to them. We all missed the camp. We all missed just hiding and living from day to day, without the weight of the world on our shoulders. Still, we figured out some, and we were laughing and teasing each other.

Tomorrow began the real task. Chalphy was easy to convince, but others wouldn't be. We would likely fight more as well. I wasn't looking forward to fighting. But this was our path and, no matter where it ended, I didn't think I was going to regret a single step. After all, it was the path I chose for myself, the first time in my life. I wondered if my parents would be proud. I was, just a little.

* * *

 _Our Family:_

· _Gwyneth_

o _20 years old_

o _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire – E, Thunder – E, Wind – E, Light – D, Staves – E_

o _Was affectionately called 'Little Princess' by the province, as a nod to her betrothal to Galle the Seventeenth. The nickname was then used as a code word for Chalphy's resistance, as a quiet prayer that, one day, she'd help them destroy the Empire. Cian is happy their hopes were answered._

o _Due to the traumas of the court, she genuinely has difficulty remembering the happier memories of her youth. Cian handed her a sketchbook filled with old portraits and the like to help her try to remember, when she has time._

· _Hezul_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords – A, Lances – C_

o _Was surprised by how nostalgic he felt, walking through Chalphy, since he had only visited a few times. He thinks it's because they're some of the few happy memories he still remembers_

o _Sparred a bit with Cian to get tips on how to improve. Was glad Cian easily found things, partly as a reminder that he can still grow and partly because it reminded him of the past_

· _Noba_

o _19 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

o _Had hoped that they could 'borrow' a couple of horses, but there was no way they could take care of them. Cian promised to bring the horses to Darna, though, so eventually, she will get her horse!_

o _That said, there was a moment, when all of them were eating sweets outside, that she wondered if they might stay there instead. But she knows they shouldn't. They have to help people, after all._

· _Baldur_

o _21 years old_

o _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords – B_

o _Rather liked Chalphy, reminded of his original home, the one he had before he lived with Noba and Dain. He also admires the people's tenacity to continue living to the fullest._

o _Eager to get to work, especially since he knows it will be hard. But he's also worried about messing everything up, especially now that he truly understands just how much rests on them._

· _Dain_

o _22 years old_

o _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances – B_

o _Worried about how they'll find shelter and jobs in Miletos. Among everything else they'll need to do. He has a lot of worries._

o _Half-hopes they'll just stop in Miletos, but knows they won't. There's too much hope on their shoulders now, and even though he's reluctant, he can't bring himself to disappoint them._

· _Fjalar; Vala_

o _17 years old_

o _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire – A_

o _Was very suspicious of how immediately helpful Cian was and had the pixies watching him the entire time. Placated somewhat by the reassurance that the rest will not be so easy_

o _Isn't looking forward to sailing. She can't swim to save her life. Literally._

 _Our Allies:_

· _Cian_

o _55 years old_

o _Former Captain of the Guard in Chalphy, leader of its knights. After the death of Lord Elyan, he founded a resistance movement, the oldest one in the Empire. Most of the province is part of it and even those who aren't officially part are supportive._

o _Thinks fondly of the 'old days', which plays a part in why he's so quick to help. The other is that he has been desperate for revenge for quite some time, and has no qualms dying, since in his view, he's been 'dead' ever since Chalphy was devastated by the plague. He just knows that Lord Elyan would scold him for dying recklessly._

* * *

Author's Note: Have a bit more about Gwyneth's past and probably the last resistance group that just jumps on board without some sort of test or something. (For the bios, the bios will only have the main chars that show up in the chapter, for convenience's sake.)

Next Chapter – Hope and Rebellion


	9. Chapter 9) Hope and Rebellion

Chapter 9) Hope and Rebellion

* * *

 _Cian proved good to his word, of course, and we were in Miletos within a day. It took the better part of two days to find a place to stay, though, two rooms in one of the poorer districts of the city. From there, we settle in, following Cian's advice to let them come to us. But we are starting to worry. We arrived in the later months of spring, and now, we're approaching midsummer. Meanwhile, our friends were recruiting allies, gathering forces, or so we assumed. We have to keep up._

 _Why couldn't building a rebellion be easy?_

* * *

"Here, Gwyneth, like this!" Cathleen instructed, helping me with the laundry. You would think I would have figured it out by this point. "Wow, you have a lot of laundry."

"Well, it is for a group of six," I reminded her, laughing as we accidentally splashed ourselves. Cathleen was one of our neighbors, a young woman about my age, and often did her family's laundry at the same time I did ours, because she knew I had difficulties. "We are split across two rooms, but we are one family." Hezul, Vala, and I slept in one of the rooms; Baldur, Noba, and Dain had the other. We alternated between where we ate and had baths.

"And you guys have the smallest rooms in the whole building, right, right." She made a face, and I smiled wanly. I knew that, despite her having one of the larger rooms, it was barely large enough for her family, though she was used to it. Cathleen's parents had been killed when she was small, protecting her younger siblings from a Child Hunt. They actually succeeded, but she was left raising all her siblings at fourteen. I had learned that, sadly, it was a common story. "You're scrubbing too much, silly."

"Ah!" I dropped everything and pulled the shirt out, making sure I didn't wear a hole in it. Thankfully, I hadn't, this time. "One of these days…"

Cathleen laughed and laughed, before returning to her own laundry. Things like this had become my normal. Cathleen, after all, had been the first of our neighbors to welcome us, but she wasn't the last. Everyone in the building was very kind to us, and they helped teach me how to do laundry better, and also how to clean. I did a lot of cleaning, since I was the only one of our group to not have a job. That had been part of the plan, since we worried that knights might be able to recognize Hezul and me.

Hezul, in fact, was supposed to not get a job either, and simply help guard our home. However, in our first week of living here, there had been a murder and Hezul had apprehended the murderer. The guard more or less recruited him on the spot and none of us could figure out a way for him to refuse, particularly when we discovered how well the job paid in comparison to everyone else's jobs. Baldur worked as a laborer on the docks, Valla assisted the local apothecary, Dain worked in a local tavern as cook/barkeep, and Noba ran errands for one of the blacksmiths. Hezul's pay was almost as much as all of theirs combined. I didn't much like that, even if it did mean we could save up quite a bit and not call attention to us by selling some of my jewelry. I worried for the danger.

"Hey, you two!" Darina swung outside into the little yard right behind the building, carrying her own basket of dirty clothes. She was recently married, and had two young children who were always running about and getting into things. She and her husband, Kyran, also took care of their younger siblings, though I hadn't heard how their parents died. "Lovely weather for laundry!" Darina laughed, smiling brightly. I rarely saw her without a smile on her face. "Got some water and soap to spare?"

"Always do, Darina!" Cathleen replied with a laugh. As was typical, I marveled at how bright they were. You would think I would be used to seeing people being happy by this point, but it still… with everything so dark, I would expect more people to simply give up, but they didn't. No, they continued to live, to laugh, to love. They saw the darkness in the world and decided to not let it swallow them. They didn't let fear keep them from caring and from helping.

It was almost like it was the greatest of rebellions. Everything was dark and they refused to let it break them. It was awe-inspiring, truly.

"So, any new gossip from Kyran?" Cathleen asked, shifting so that Darina could just use her tub. I did the same, knowing Darina would have to split between the two tubs. This was also our normal. "Anything from being a scribe for one of the fancy merchants?"

"You're always fishing for gossip," Darina teased, separating out the clothes. "Always."

"You have the best. Or, rather, Kyran does."

"Oh, hush." She winked and glanced at me. I smiled innocently, already waiting for her gossip. "You're both enablers, I swear. Yes, yes, but it's not exactly fun gossip."

"Even better." Cathleen continued to smile, but it did grow dimmer. "We can prepare."

"I suppose." Darina shrugged, still going through her laundry. "They say that Emperor Galle has gone mad ever since the Quiet Princess and Black Knight disappeared. Or… well…" Darina paused and frowned at the particularly bad stain on the shirt she held. I tried to not squirm. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, yet… "Where did he…? What even is this? Oh, whatever." She tossed it to the side, to be soaked and bleached later. "Anyway, I shouldn't say 'gone mad'. _Every_ emperor is mad. But it's like he's stopped caring about pretending to be sane."

"So, they really did disappear?"

"The official story is that they were kidnapped, but honestly, most of the rumors say they're dead. That the emperor killed them. Or maybe the priests." She shrugged. "Regardless, though, it is sad. Some more rumors have been spreading about just how miserable their lives had been."

"Truly?" I asked, startled. I hadn't expected anything like that. "What has been said?"

"Well…" Darina began. She glanced around and then leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You know how they say that the Black Knight killed his brother to prove his loyalty to Emperor Galle? Well, it's been spreading that he only did so because his little sister had been held hostage!"

"No!" Cathleen gasped, clutching her chest. I held very still, absolutely stunned. "What happened to his sister?"

"Killed anyway," Darina replied with a shudder. "Before the duel, in fact. Along with his entire family. All because the emperor, or was he prince then…? Oh, whichever. Point is, he wanted the Black Knight with him always, and…"

"That is _horrific_!"

"I know!" Darina grimaced and tugged at the hair escaping her braid. "And the Quiet Princess? She was _kept_ locked away, not even allowed to leave certain parts of the palace. Had her braid bells in her hair so that he could hear her approach, among other things."

"Was she his fiance or his toy?!"

"Both, apparently."

They continued talking, but I ignored them, focusing on the laundry while my thoughts whirled about in my head. I wondered just why these stories were being told, and shortly came to a possible answer. It was the others, our friends. They were spreading these stories, to keep people from balking when they learned we were fighting for the rebellion or to have them believe that we truly were helping. Though, maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was simply servants gaining the courage to talk of life in the court, and those were some of the stories that spun out. I wasn't sure. I also wasn't sure how comfortable I felt about people suddenly _knowing_. I wasn't sure even our little family knew the full truth behind Hezul's infamous duel with Mimir. So, I didn't like it, even if it would be 'helpful'.

"I figured I would find you here." As if my thoughts and the gossip as summoned him, Hezul walked up then, ushering Aidan, one of Cathleen's brothers, towards us. "He was attempting to steal some trinket from a stall in the market," Hezul explained quietly. Cathleen gasped, and Aidan looked down in shame. "He's lucky I'm the one who caught him."

"Oh, bless you, Hezul!" Cathleen blurted, rushing over to Aidan and hugging him. "Don't _do_ that, Aidan! If the guards catch you, they'll cut off your hand or worse! You shouldn't risk that for a trinket!"

"Speaking of which, though." Hezul dangled a small, but pretty, necklace in front of Cathleen. "He wanted you to have a proper birthday present for once. He'll run errands for me the next couple of days to pay me back for it."

"You are too good to my scamp of a brother." Still, Cathleen put on the necklace with a smile and kissed Aidan's forehead. "You are more than enough of a present, Aidan. I don't need necklaces when I have you and everyone. But I will thank you for the thought, and you are getting punished later for the method. I mean it."

Cathleen nudged AIdan inside, no doubt giving him some chores to work on and stay out of trouble. I hesitated a bit before walking over to Hezul, smiling. "I thought guards were supposed to catch thieves," I teased. I glanced back worriedly at Darina, hoping she didn't feel abandoned, but she caught my eye and winked, doing all of our laundry for a short while. "Did that change?"

"I _did_ catch the thief," Hezul corrected with great dignity. "I just didn't turn him in." He grinned, a faint light of mischief in his eyes, and I covered my mouth to muffle my giggle. "I have to get back on patrol. I just wanted him in a safe place."

"Of course." I smiled up at him and he stared a moment before smiling back. "Stay safe."

"You too." He walked away then, heading to… wherever he was supposed to be. I watched him leave, feeling… odd. It wasn't quite 'unsettled' or 'sad', but… ah, I didn't have a word at all for it.

"You two are so adorable~" Darina teased, startling me. My expression blanked when I faced her, not quite sure what she meant. "You and Hezul!" She laughed, apparently having quite a bit of fun. "You're so cute! Are you two going to get married soon?"

"I… that…" I tried to say. Panic, however, nearly overwhelmed me, and my eyes darted around wildly, expecting Galle to appear out of nowhere. I had to ignore the thought. I had to refuse. If Galle somehow found out… if anyone found out that I… if that happened…! "I…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Darina stood up and patted my shoulder with a sad smile. "You had a bad one in your life, didn't you?"

"I…" I hesitated, the panic still bubbling in me. But it was… less. It was less than it used to be. It was less and that let me blurt out some sort of explanation. "I ran away from my fiance."

"Poor dear." She pulled me into a hug, letting me rest my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and, for a flicker of a moment, I felt like I was a 'child' again, getting reassurance from my parents. It was weird, since Darina wasn't that much older than me, but it was a nice feeling. "That will take time to heal. But you are, and you have a good man waiting for when you think you are healed enough to try again. Though, he holds scars too. You can tell by how sad he is."

"Hezul was my fiance's best friend. He was no kinder to him than me."

"Poor dears." She rested her cheek against my hair. "The panic and pain is normal. But you will heal. I can already see it."

"...You think so?"

"I know so."

Darina continued holding me until Cathleen returned, after which point Darina went into some sort of outrageous story to chase away the gloom. We spent longer on laundry than we normally did, but none of us cared. It was fun, and fun was… well, fun.

* * *

"You're getting very good at making bread," Dain observed. I smiled up at him but focused on kneading the bread. It was rather surprising how easy it was to make bread. Cathleen had happily taught me. "Are we trying a new blend this time? It smells different."

"I might have thrown in a couple of extra things, since we had that extra you brought home," I explained with a small smile. He grinned back and focused on the food he was preparing. The two of us always ended up making dinner, since I was always home and Dain was the first to get back. Vala was typically second, but she _always_ took a bath as soon as she got home. Due to the lack of surgeons and healers, apothecaries doubled as doctors, so Vala dealt with a lot of sick and injured people. "I thought we deserved a little treat."

"True. Treats help us forget our frustrations." Dain cut up a few vegetables, frowning. "I wonder how much longer we will have to wait for this Miletos resistance group to contact us."

"I don't know." I glanced at him briefly before checking on the bread I had in the oven. "You would rather they never did, though."

"Well, I can't deny how much I do like this little life we've built. But we have a lot of people relying on us…" He grimaced. "I _hate_ disappointing people."

"I agree." Noticing the bread was done, I pulled it out to cool and put in the other batch. "Well, it at least looks good."

"Smells good."

"But does it _taste_ good?"

"Should we call Vala? Or do you think she's too busy reheating the water in her bath?"

"You didn't see, but she had blood on her. I think there was an amputation."

"Reheating the water, then." Dain started dicing and setting things together for the pottage. We had it a lot; there weren't a lot of ingredients available for non-nobles. Still, we had fun with cooking and the fresh bread helped out a lot. "Regardless, let's get it cooling."

"Of course." As I did, I heard the creak of the door opening. "Welcome home."

"Good to be home!" Baldur called, stumbling in and playfully sniffing the air, like he was just following a trail. "I smell deliciousness!" He grinned brightly, and I almost smiled back. But I gasped when I noticed the bruising on his neck and face. "What?"

"You are injured!" I snapped, dashing out of the kitchen and into the room Vala and I shared. It took a bit of rummaging to find my healing staff, but I found it before long and returned to tend to it. "What happened?"

"One of the ropes we were using to pull some heavier stuff onto the ship broke." Baldur tried to shrug, but winced. As I healed him, I sensed most of the bruising was on his back. "I managed to catch and drag a few away, but lost my footing and fell hard." Baldur sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "No safety measures…"

"I would feel better if you found work in a safer place, truthfully."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Baldur!" Completely oblivious to the somewhat serious conversation, Vala skipped out of the bathroom, still dripping a bit. She could never dry her hair well. "I went ahead and heated up a bath for you," she explained, reaching up to hug him. She frowned at the staff in my hand, but nodded when I mimed for quiet. "Go on, before the water cools."

"You're the best!" Baldur laughed, returning the hug. "I'm so glad you don't mind using your magic for convenient things."

"Why not? It gives me good practice." Vala shoved him into the bathroom. "Go on!" She made sure he entered the bathroom before turning towards the kitchen. "He's right in that it smells amazing. And it looks _so_ good…" She scooted a little closer, staring at the food with sparkling eyes. I was half-certain she was drooling. "Ugh… I'm hungry!"

"Here, try this then," I suggested, walking over to the cooling bread. I cut off a small piece of bread and past it to her. "It is a new recipe."

"Yay~!" She gobbled it up so fast that I wondered how she could taste it at all. "So good!"

"I am glad." I smiled in relief. "Set up the table, will you?"

"Okay!"

"I'm home!" Noba declared cheerfully, bursting in then. She always made sure to call out that she was home. I wasn't sure why. "Smells amazing! Who needs fancy incense? We have fresh baked bread!" She dodged Vala by the table and jumped into the kitchen to hug Dain before hugging me. As always, I smelled the smoke on her and some 'iron' scent that she claimed was 'the forge'. "Oh, Hezul said to go ahead and eat without him. He was asked to do… a late patrol? An operation? I forgot. Can I take a bath?"

"Baldur is in right now," Dain answered. He laughed when she groaned. "You can badger Vala into making you one in our room."

"I'm going to do that, then!" She darted back to the table and immediately began pestering Vala, nearly causing her to drop the plates. "Oops."

I laughed, especially when Vala started scolding Noba and Noba pretended to not be paying attention and fixated on the bath. However, when the laughter faded, I couldn't help but feel a little sad that Hezul was going to be late. I knew it had to be important, but…"

"You wanted to show off a bit, huh?" Dain teased suddenly. He glanced at me with a grin. "Or maybe have him be the one to taste test?"

"That is not…!" I began, on the edge of a panic, even though the words were so simple. But I was distracted from said panic very quickly because of the burning feeling on my face. "What is wrong with my face?"

"That would be a blush." Dain peered at me curiously. "Quite the red one too. I think you're as red as a not-rotted apple."

"I… am blushing?" I pressed my hands to my face, feeling the warmth. It was just so… unusual. "I don't think I have blushed in a long while." It made me think of Darina's words and I sighed. Slowly. Slowly, I could admit, but… "I suppose the two of us are-"

"If the next word is anything but 'heartwarming', I will have to poke you." Dain ruffled my hair and smiled warmly. "You have healed enough that we can tease you about it. I'd say you're making progress."

"...If…" It was hard to form the words I wanted. I couldn't even think some of them. "I will return the favor." That was the closest I could say.

"I look forward to it." His smile told me it was enough. "Now then, let's finish this up."

"Yes."

We were halfway through dinner when Hezul returned, bandaged from a fight. Vala got him a bath, Dain made him a plate, I tended to his injuries, and Baldur and Noba had him (and all of us, truly) laughing before long.

I couldn't blame Dain for half-wishing we could just stay like this. It really was fun.

* * *

Some time during the night, I woke up slowly, not sure why I was even awake. It wasn't dawn, and Vala was fast asleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Even Hezul was still slumbering, or so he appeared when I briefly checked in on him in his own room. Yet here I was, groggy but awake.

Sighing, I rubbed at my tired eyes and walked around our little home, checking that everything was in order. Seeing that it was, I wandered to our lone window, more of a 'hole in the wall' than the windows I was used to. It let in a cool breeze, though, keeping our home from being horribly sticky from heat. It also smelled of the sea, which was strangely soothing, as soothing as watching the city. Miletos, being a trading port, was a city that never really slept, and you saw people dashing about this and that. It was fun, just watching.

A flicker of light caught my attention, and I leaned against frame, frowning as I tried to figure out the source. I instead saw people in dark hooded cloaks huddled around something. They darted away quickly, but the light remained. It remained and grew larger… and larger… and larger…

I realized it was a fire shortly before I smelled the smoke, and all sleepiness disappeared for sheer alarm.

"Wake up!" I shouted, running back into my room. Vala sat up slowly, yawning, but Hezul was wide awake when he poked his head into our room. "There's a fire!"

"Our building?" Hezul asked. Vala blinked owlishly, not awake enough to understand anything yet. "Or nearby?"

"It is certainly close. I saw it out the window." I winced as the bells began ringing, because that meant I hadn't hallucinated anything. Hezul left to likely check on how close the fire was. "Vala, get up!" She yawned and almost fell back asleep, and I ground my teeth in frustration. Gods, did she take sleeping medicine again? "Of all the times…"

"Not our building, but it's close enough that we need to get out of the building, just in case." Hezul returned and stared at the strangely uncooperative Vala. "Did she take a larger dose of sleeping medicine?"

"I don't know." I sighed and looked up at him. "Can you get the others? I shall gather our things."

"All right."

I raced about our home, gathering the most important things, while Hezul darted across the hall to let the others know what the bells meant. Baldur solved the 'far too sleepy Vala' predicament by simply picking her up and carrying her out. Dain and I got our things, making sure that we had the tome with us, while Hezul and Noba helped the others in the building evacuate. Once outside, we put our things down with _finally_ waking up Vala as guard and joined with the crowd to try and figure out what was going on and get it under control. This included trying to find people missing and, to our terror, Cathleen's brother Aidan as well as Darina's youngest sister were among those 'missing'. Worse, both of them had friends who lived in the building that was on fire and it wouldn't have been the first time they had stayed the night.

I did my best to stay out of the way as people attempted to put out the fire and debate what to do about those who were still inside. I wasn't sure what exactly to do, so it felt best. But I saw people scurrying along the edges of the crowd and crept closer, wondering if they were people lost. I covered my mouth, though, when I saw the dark cloaked figures again, this time recognizing the robes. These were dark mages and that made me wonder if this fire was just a cover for a Child Hunt. After all, if any went 'missing', they would just be written off as victims of the fire. Of course, I had no idea why they would go through the subterfuge. It could be that they just wanted to bring everyone outside to hunt easier.

I watched them step into the building and decided to do something very, very stupid. I followed them in. I followed them into the fire, and I went without telling any of the others. It truly was one of the stupidest thing I ever did.

The heat was the first thing I noticed. It was a sparking, overwhelming heat, one that made my eyes and mouth dry out and my skin prickle. The smoke was the second thing I noticed, mostly because of how it tried to strangle me as I pushed through the crumbling infrastructure. Some burning wood fell onto my arms and my back, and searing pain would have made me scream if I had the breath for it. A strange acrid smell, one that I couldn't identify for the life of me, followed me as I hunted through the slowly falling apart building. The floor gave out under me once, though I managed to get to safer ground before I fell. My ankle hurt each time I tried to put weight on it afterwards, but it wasn't any worse than wearing heels, so I kept going.

Eventually, through the crackling flames and the groaning building, I finally caught the sound of crying and I followed it as closely as I could. Before long, I found… well, I found more or less what I had expected. A group of three Loptyr priests were trying to kidnap some children, many I recognized. This was about the point where I realized another reason why this was one of the stupidest things I had ever done; I didn't bring a weapon.

But the priests didn't see me, didn't know I was there, and that gave me a distinct advantage. So, I crept up behind them and waited for a good chance. One of the children, Aidan, saw me, but nodded when I mimed for quiet. The fire crackled and burned, drying everything out. The smoke stung my eyes and choked my lungs. But I waited until we neared a broken section with a long drop, and that was when I pushed them. I got the first easily. The second tried to grab the floor, but it crumbled underneath their fingers. The third fought back. They grabbed my hair, scratched at my face. They tried to throw me instead. They tried to reach their tome. But I snatched the tome first, threw it into the fire, and then used the distraction to shove them out. They caught themselves and the floor held, so I stomped on their fingers to make them fall.

While I did all of that, Aidan had gotten the children over to a safer area. A few had passed out from the heat, but the older ones carried them. Of course, finding a way out of a falling apart building, that was on fire, was much harder that pushing people off a ledge. Thankfully, though, while we were trying, Hezul found us. Hezul, who was as close to panicking I had ever seen, and who smiled so warmly when he saw us, had worked with Vala to secure a path. Vala used her magic to control the flames while Hezul climbed his way through the rubble.

When we got outside, I coughed and winced at how the 'cold' air felt like daggers in my lungs. Baldur caught me and scolded me severely, while Noba clung to me and Dain tucked a threadbare blanket around me. I was ordered to sit and _not move_ until the apothecary, Vala's boss whose name I couldn't remember at the moment, could check me over, so I just enjoyed being in not burning air while the others did their own rescues and the fire brigade tamed the flames into nothing but cinders and smoke.

When it finally did calm, and we learned that our building was perfectly intact, Vala and Noba took me back to our home as soon as the apothecary cleared us. That was when I learned just what the 'acrid' smell had been. My hair had caught fire and had burned into random patches of lengths. So, we all clustered into one room and Noba cut my hair while Vala put more balm on the burns I had gotten.

"These are going to scar," Vala sighed, wrapping up the injuries. She sounded a little sad about it, but I didn't mind. "Where are the boys again?"

"Hezul was asked by the guard to do patrols to find the arsonists," Noba explained. She was perfectly still behind me, very careful in evening out my hair. I made sure to be equally still, all too aware that there was something sharp so close to my neck. "Baldur and Dain are helping to move the rubble and see if there's anything that can be salvaged, or anyone still alive."

"Oh, that's right." Vala continuing bandaging me up. "Ugh, of all the times to take a sleeping potion."

"Maybe you should… Oh, never mind." Noba fell silent, and I knew what she had been about to suggestion. 'Maybe you shouldn't take them'. But it felt wrong to say that, especially to the person who knew the most about medicines in our group. "And done!" Noba set the scissors down and patted my shoulders. "All evened out."

"Thank you," I whispered. I waited for Vala to finish bandaging me and reached up to feel for my hair, curious about just how short it was now. I winced, both from pain and the realization that it was just above my shoulders now. It _had_ been to my knees. My heart keened bitterly at the loss, but at the same time, it felt oddly liberating. I hadn't had my hair this short since I was a child. "Does it look weird?" Still, I felt very hesitant about it. After all, the only thing pretty about my appearance was my hair.

"A little," Vala answered honestly. She scowled when Noba reached around to swat her shoulder. "Look, she's _always_ had long hair. It's going to be weird."

"She's asking if _she_ looks weird, Vala," Noba scolded. She reached around to hug me, settling her chin on my shoulder. "You look lovely, Gwyneth. As always."

"Oh, well, yeah, of course she does." Vala stood up with a stretch and bounced on her toes. "Whatever. Let's get water or so for the boys when they return."

"That does sound good. Here, I'll make a little snack. Gwyneth, rest here, okay?"

We did our best to stay awake to wait up for the boys, but I, at least, lost the battle against sleep and ended up dozing off on Noba's shoulder. I woke up only once, and it was when Dain came by to drape a blanket over Noba and me. He noticed me stir and smiled before shaking his head, telling me to just keep on sleeping. So, I did. I felt I earned it.

* * *

It took a couple of days for the rubble to be cleared. It took a couple more for the people who lost their homes to find new lodging. I got into the habit of bringing them warm food, though my movements were limited and I had to rest a lot when doing chores. Since I was the only one who knew staves, and staves couldn't heal the user, I was stuck relying solely on medicine for my burns to heal. It was almost annoying, but Cathleen and Darina kept me in good cheer. In fact, they made sure of it, so often times, I found himself humming a little song when I returned to the room after laundry. I had been humming more and more as of late. I vaguely remembered having the habit when I was younger, but Galle had hated it. He had thought it annoying, and so, I had stopped. But Cathleen and Darina had thought it fun, even if they didn't know the song. To be fair, I no longer remembered it either.

I walked back into the room and I paused, noticing it was different from when I had left. A couple of the clothes I had set aside to mend were in a different spot. My mug of tea, left steeping while I gathered the dry laundry, was on the table instead of the windowsill. A couple of other things were out of place. I pretended to not notice, bowing my head like the pain had overwhelmed me briefly, and made my slow way to my room to drop off my basket, continuing my humming. I picked up my Lightning tome and tucked it under my arm to hide that it was anything but a 'normal book'. Then I returned to the main room, feeling my pulse hammer in my throat and ears. If I was right, then...

"Ah, hello there."

I struck out automatically with a Lightning spell, stepping back to give myself some distance. The person yelped and fell back, coughing and pressing a hand to their injury. Almost immediately, though, I noticed this person couldn't have been a Loptyr priest. They dressed too simply for that.

"It is very rude to sneak into someone's home," I began, bringing my hand down. I frowned at them and moved so that my back was to a wall. "Who are you?"

"I… I am with the resistance within Miletos," they coughed. They also backed up, keeping their back to a wall. "Had wanted to talk. But you're weird. You have weapons."

"I do." I eyed them warily and, slowly, walked to the kitchen and fetched Cian's token from the cupboard. We hid it there for easy access. "Here." I tossed it to them, still making sure my back was to the wall. "Take a look at that."

"At…" It only took them a moment to recognize the token and they gasped when they did. "Ah. Cian." They nodded and tossed the token back to me. "I'll show you where to go, then."

"Might you return later this evening? I would hate to go ahead of the others."

" _All_ of you were from Cian?"

"No. We're with Heim. Cian is helping us."

"Heim… he's the one near Evans, yes?" They frowned. "Why are you guys all the way here, then?"

" _That_ is a discussion with Emer." I fixed them with the most stoic-confident look that I could. "Can you arrange it?"

"This evening. Yes." They bowed slightly, wincing still from pain. "One of us will return then."

"You have my thanks." I made sure to smile. "Would you like me to heal that up? I am trained in staves as well."

"Y-you are?" They just looked more and more out of their depth. I felt sorry for them. "Um… yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

I healed them up without and issue and saw them out with a smile, but as soon as I closed the door, I rested my head against it and sighed. Dain hadn't been the only one who had half-hoped we could stay like this. I had as well. But the fire had reminded me of just why we were doing this. All those people who lost their lives, who lost their homes… they had lost them because someone had decided they wanted the chaos as a cover to steal children. Some children had still disappeared and I wondered if it was to the flames or to be sacrifices.

...Though, it wasn't just the fire. I had seen why we fought every day. I saw it in the courage people had, in waking up and living each day to their fullest. I saw it in Cathleen, who lost her parents and had to raise her children, yet still woke up with a smile on her face. I saw it in Darina, who married and started a family, despite knowing the very real threat of the Child Hunts. I saw it in all the people who lost _everything_ , yet still held onto their faith and hope.

So, I went about the rest of my day as normal and pretended everything was fine with Dain returned from work. I might as well not have bothered, though. He knew something was as soon as he walked in.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly coming over to me. He took my hand and pushed back my sleeve to check the bandages on my arm. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I am…" I began. I paused, though, and grimaced. "Well, I am in pain, but that isn't what has me contemplative."

"What happened, then?"

"The resistance made contact." I smiled wanly when his expression immediately locked up. "I know."

"...Well, we'll want a good meal. And our best clothes." He sighed and started gathering up what we had. "We'll want to make a good impression, and I somehow doubt we'll be coming back here afterwards."

"Well, we might spend one more night here." I doubted we would be able to say goodbye to anyone, though. "We knew we would have to get back to work."

"We did." But his bitter smile told me he wasn't happy about it. But that was fine. I wasn't either. "Let's see… what shall we make, then?"

* * *

Our contact arrived late at night, just as I had requested, and all of us had made sure to dress in our best clothes and wear our weapons openly. They had noticeably paused before escorting us outside and through the backstreets, towards the wealthiest district in the city. From there, we dodged the crowd until we made it to a bustling tavern, one that looked popular, but not overly so. We were led to the basement and, from there, we were shown into an underground area, one so large that I wondered what it had been prior to being appropriated. But I supposed it didn't matter. It was the Resistance's now.

We were shown into a very large room, one filled with people and tables, no doubt like the tavern above us. However, this room had a very clear focal point and an even clearer path to that focal point, a woman I assumed was Emer. She was a surprisingly small woman. She was smaller than even Vala, and her delicate features, framed by short black hair, made her seem even smaller. Her eyes, though, were a very sharp blue, were very fierce, and promised that any who judged her by appearance would find themselves regretting it very quickly.

"My name is Emer," the woman introduced, confirming my guess. She gestured for the others in the room to give us more space, and our group carefully stood together, protective but with Baldur front and center. "No need to introduce yourselves. I've been keeping an eye on you lot. Standard procedure whenever someone new comes in. You get spies from the capital, and then… well, we do recruit." She looked at all of us impassively, her eyes settling on our weapons. "Seemed like good people. I was particularly impressed when the fire happened, and you all jumped into helping. Seems I was right to think that, considering you have Cian's trust." Her eyes narrowed. "My person said you're not from Cian, though. You're from that Heim fellow, the one with light magic and ties to Saint Maera. What brings you all the way to Miletos?"

"Well, truth be told, we're doing a bit of recruiting of our own," Baldur began. He smiled charmingly and bowed his head slightly. "For a rebellion."

"You're _what_." Emer's eyes widened, and I heard quite a few people gasp. Hezul twitched and looked to the side, a hand resting on his sword. "Easy, blondie. Surprised as I may be, there's no need to-"

"Tell your own to sheathe their weapons," Hezul interrupted, still looking to the side. "At least, that's the sound I heard."

"Quite the impressive ear," another murmured. A man stepped out of the shadows near Emer then, also looking to the side. He was dressed in painfully simple clothes, and had a sword strapped to his waist. He wore his gold-brown hair long and his eyes were somewhere between gold and yellow, almost glowing from the dark. "I was going to deal with it subtly, Emer, but he is correct."

"Oh, for crying out…" Emer sighed. She snapped her fingers and waited. "Weapons withdrawn, Jarl?"

"According to my ear, and his." He nodded to Hezul, who slowly relaxed. I briefly took his hand. "Let's hear them out, Emer."

"I'm not sure I should." Emer's voice was a bit of a growl as she focused on us. "So, you come to _Miletos_ , of all places, to suggest rebellion?" Her voice was also very, _very_ dry. "After everything we've suffered? Did you pitch this same insanity to Edda?"

"Edda's resistance was the one to suggest it," Baldur countered easily. He kept his voice perfectly calm and even. He kept his expression sincere. This was why we had him talk, really. The rest of us looked about the room, prepared for anything. "Though, it was Friege's Tordo who first brought it to Heim."

"Why the hell would Edda…?" Emer grumbled. She pinched the bridge of her nose, looking annoyed now. "So, what? You heard the rumor that the Black Knight is no longer protecting his emperor-"

"He's not," Hezul interrupted, again. This time, he smiled sardonically and bowed. "I'm him. I am Hezul of Edda, the infamous Black Knight. It is very nice to meet you, Emer of Miletos."

"...I… that…" It was truly hard to tell if she was more surprised or annoyed at us. "Fine, okay. But they still have the tome and I don't care what the rumors say, it-"

"Is right here," Baldur explained, giving her his best smile. I pulled out the tome for emphasis and saw Jarl's eyes narrow. After a moment, he nodded and I wondered why. "That is the Loptyr tome. Sadly, we have been unsuccessful in actually destroying it. It resists all fire, water, and tearing. But it is here, and according to Scathach, Lord Maera's descendant, they cannot make a second copy. They can duplicate its shielding abilities, but not its might." I was glad I had thought to tell Baldur that prior to all of this. " _That_ rumor is true as well. I know; it's surprising. But it is."

"...There is still the army, but that's why you're here," Emer muttered, crossing her arms. I put the tome back in my back. "That's why you're recruiting." She closed her eyes, digging her nails into her arms. When she opened them again, she had a very dark look. "Well, in that case, I have a task for you."

"A task?"

"Yes." Her tone was very clipped, and I defaulted to stoicism, remembering how that tone never meant good things in the Court. Vala winced, likely for similar reasons. "I lost contact with the resistance groups in Rados and Chronos. They're two of the big cities to the south of us. Peruluke's leader hasn't heard anything either."

"I take it you would like us to find out what happened?"

"Yes, and reestablish contact if possible. By the end of the year." We all bristled at that. It was midsummer now. "When the calendar turns to 644, if you reestablish contact with them, and convince them to join, then I'll throw my lot in with yours."

"That's not a lot of time."

"No, it's not." She had a very dark look in her eyes. "I don't gamble. I _dislike_ gambling. So if I am, I'm going to go only with people who pull off very. Hard. tasks. I'll give you a fairer chance, though." She gestured to a man standing next to her, half in the shadows. "Jarl will head with you. He knows my codes. He knows people." She smirked slightly. "What do you say, then?"

Quietly, we looked at each other and shrugged. We couldn't refuse, and we had been warned repeatedly that Miletos would not join up easily. It still hurt, though. It also hurt to know that she was setting us up with something she had deemed impossible. I half wondered if we should just give up and move to the southeastern peninsula, but it felt like an insult to the people who strove so hard in a world like ours. We had to at least try.

"We accept your proposal," Baldur replied calmly. Her smirk fell; she had expected us to refuse. "Though, we do worry about our jobs."

"I'll handle that. They all have ties to me," Emer dismissed. She glanced at Jarl, who nodded. "Jarl will meet you at the southern gates."

"Thank you." Baldur bowed politely, and the rest of us followed suit. "I hope we can have such a polite conversation again."

We left then, assuming it was the right thing to do. I paused at the threshold of the door, though, and, after a moment, turned back towards Emer. "Might I ask a question, Emer?" I asked, clasping my hands in front of me. I waited until she nodded before continuing. She still looked annoyed. "I have only lived here for a handful of weeks, but something that I found remarkable was how strong the people are. Despite how horrible the world can be, they still continue living and making their lives as happy as possible. Bad things happen to them, and yet, they have the courage to rebuild." I hesitated again, but pushed on. "You have lived in this city your whole life. You have to have seen that courage."

"What was your question?" Emer asked dryly. She was definitely done with us. I could tell she was regretting ever contacting us. "You're rambling."

"I am explaining. There is a difference." I made sure to look her in the eye, with all the dignity I could muster. "Why is it that your response to seeing that is to hide? Do you think you can actually keep people safe this way or are you just too afraid of the dark to do anything? If it is the last thing… then isn't it an insult to the people you claim to protect to show less courage than them?"

I left then, my own courage gone, and I wasn't called back. There was no shouted answer. There was nothing but silence. I wasn't sure if it was because my question was so idiotic or if I had actually hit a nerve. I doubted I would ever learn. So, I just caught up with the others and began wondering about the tasks ahead.

I wished I had gotten to say goodbye to Cathleen and Darina. I would miss them.

* * *

 _Our Family_

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - E, Wind - E, Thunder - E, Light - D, Staves - D_

 _Feels very odd without long hair, but also feels oddly liberated. You can't braid bells into it now, after all._

 _She finds strength in watching the people around her live their lives, pushing forward and finding happiness even with all the sadness in their pasts and presents. They're the ones who give her the courage to continue._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords – A, Lances – C_

 _Was nervous at working with the guard because he was only used to protecting Galle and Gwyneth. He fell into it with an ease that surprised him, and actually found the paperwork enjoyable. His fellows thought him crazy for that._

 _Often looks up to find Jarl studying him. He's not sure how comfortable he feels with it and, for the first time in a long while, wishes he had his armor._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance – B_

 _Enjoyed working at the smithy and actually secured new weapons for them. New and good, at that._

 _Thanks to working in the smithery, she's gained a lot more strength, though she still retains a bit of her clumsiness_

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords – B_

 _Was rather annoyed by the lack of safety among the laborers and wonders if there is a way to fix that. After, you know, saving the damn world._

 _Is repeatedly confused as to why he ends up being the spokesperson for the group… until he remembers that he tends to be the first one to speak up anyway. He wonders if he should've left it to someone else, though, and feels responsible for being unable to convince Emer._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances – B_

 _Learned a lot of new dishes from the tavern, and how to prepare local delicacies. He half-wonders if he might just open up an inn, if they survive all of this._

 _Very annoyed by the task given to them, because he feels like if they want to hide, they should just hide. He can understand not wanting to get involved, but he can't understand forcing people to 'prove' they're the right side_

 _Fjalar; Vala_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire – A_

 _Learned a LOT more medicines, allowing her to more efficiently heal people. Though, since Gwyneth's skill in staves has improved, she's starting to think about branching out._

 _Possibly because they are planning the rebellion, she has been particularly haunted by nightmares of her family's deaths. She's taken to drinking sleeping medication when it's particularly bad._

 _Our Allies_

 _Emer_

 _35 years old_

 _Leader of the Miletos resistance, who maintains contact throughout the province with her messenger birds, crows that she raised herself. She's been leading for quite a while and every single one of her people is absolutely loyal to her_

 _She's extremely skeptical about this fledgling rebellion, thinking it's pointless to fight so openly. She only agrees to give the group a chance to prove themselves because of her trust in Cian. That said, Gwyneth's words did, in fact, hit a nerve, as did Baldur's genuine sincerity._

 _Jarl_

 _Unknown age; appears in his early twenties_

 _Class: Hero; Weapons: Swords - A, Axes - C_

 _A recent addition to the Miletos resistance, but his skill in battle allowed him to quickly rise through the ranks. His willingness to lead from the front wins him the admiration and loyalty of his fellows_

 _Quiet and an extremely skilled warrior, who appears almost amused by the group. Strangely, he carries a gold colored stone with him always, a stone that looks strangely similar to the stones Naga and Forseti have_

* * *

Author's note: So, the trial for Miletos begins. 'Emer' is the name of Cu Chulainn's wife in Irish mythology. 'Jarl' is from Norse mythology, the son of the god Rig and the founder of a race of warriors.

Next Chapter - Grand Gates


	10. Chapter 10) Grand Gate

Chapter 10) Grand Gate

* * *

 _We have our goal. Somehow, we are to reestablish contact between Miletos, Rados, and Chronos before the end of the year. Emer gives us the task, expecting us to fail. But we know we can't. Too many lives depend on us getting as many people as we can for our fledgling rebellion. If we don't have enough, then the rebellion will be a stillborn, instead of the beginning of a new era._

 _It bothers me that she was not so willing to help, even as I understand the immobility that fear brings. It is scary to move forward when all you know is a cage. But someone has to, if we are to destroy the cage and shatter the chains that hold us all._

 _...That was strangely poetic. I have never written a poem before. Maybe I should try._

* * *

A couple days travel south-southeast of Miletos was the only official pass through the mountains that divided the country into two. Once, it had a small little fort, more of a stop along the trade route instead of anything truly military. That changed with the coming of the Empire, or so Jarl told us. They transformed the simple little fort into a towering gate, complete with constant military presence, and made sure to lock it tight shortly before the Sorrow to make sure Miletos couldn't seek help from its neighboring cities.

"Heavily guarded and from here, it looks like everyone who passes is checked thoroughly, quite a few times," Dain summarized. He was the quietest of us, so it was decided he would scout ahead and see if there were weaknesses, as well as find ourselves a safe place to observe ourselves. "That said, they don't head much into the mountains. We can probably skirt around through there."

"Are you certain you want to do that?" Jarl asked. Baldur and Noba both jumped when he did, and I couldn't blame them. Jarl had been our mostly-silent shadow throughout all of this, rarely speaking even when spoken to. Even now, with us clustered together to talk, he made a point to stay out of the group. "The mountains are very rough terrain, filled with quite a bit of wildlife."

"All places are filled with animals. Most avoid humans. Prey don't like being near potential threats, and predators like going for easy meals." Dain shrugged and looked to the rest of us. Most of us were giving him our full attention, but strangely, Hezul kept his gaze on the fortress itself. "Hezul? Did I miss something?"

"I'm just curious as to what is there," Hezul murmured after a moment. He watched the fortress a while longer before turning back to us, leaning a little into Baldur's side before straightening. "I would have to be closer to confirm, but the patrol pattern I can see hints that there are valuable prisoners here."

"There's different patrol patterns?" Vala asked, voice somewhere between skeptical and surprise. She tightened her grip on my arm and tilted her head curiously. "I never noticed."

"Please do not take offense to this, Vala, but did you ever pay attention to the soldiers beyond 'are they about to come kill me because their commanders are whimsical'?" Hezul smiled slightly, and Vala bowed her head, silently conceding the point. "Jarl? Who would they hold here?"

"Children," Jarl answered easily. The rest of us exchanged knowing winces, and Dain took Noba's hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "Children gathered from their Hunts are kept here prior to being warped to the capital. Now, at least."

"Now?" Baldur repeated. He braced himself against Hezul briefly to fix something with his shoe. "Why now?"

"They used to just take them up through Miletos and Chalphy. But between Emer and Cian, most were saved." Jarl smiled sardonically. "So now, they take the extra cost to _ensure_ they are sent away."

"I see…" Baldur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's… unfortunate."

That was putting it mildly. All of us glanced at each other, our expressions varying somewhere between grimaces and winces, but all of us knowing exactly what the problem was. We wanted to save the children. We truly did. But we were also well aware of how few we were. There were only seven of us and while we were a somewhat skilled seven, or so I assumed with Jarl, this was still a heavily armed area. Seven people couldn't break through without being terribly clever.

"So, Jarl, if you might indulge a question?" Vala began. She used her free hand to play with her hair, attempting to seem nonchalant. Her eyes were too serious for the act to work. "Has your group attempted rescues?"

"Of course we have," Jarl replied. He crossed his arms and regarded us with a stoic-stone look. It was near-impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. "We had very lovely funerals for the brave souls who attempted."

"So, lots of dead and injured?"

"All dead. Some very publicly." His eyes narrowed slightly. "A fate that awaits many of you, should your 'rebellion' fail."

"Full offense, but given that Hezul, Gwyneth, and I grew up in the court, I think we're aware of what'll happen if we fail _way_ better than you." Vala rolled her eyes and scowled. "I mean; if Galle catches Hezul, Hezul's going to be killing _us_ as a deadlord for sure. You know; if we haven't died prior to all of that. But, hey, if we don't do anything, then we're _all_ screwed. Of course, maybe you don't care. I can't blame you for that."

"Vala, that last comment was a bit much," Noba scolded, reaching over to poke Vala in the forehead. Vala shrugged and looked away, a silent refusal to apologize. "Regardless, I know what we're all thinking. But unless we can come up with a very clever plan…"

"Who's in charge?" Hezul suddenly asked. He looked at the fortress again, studying it. "Jarl? Surely you have a name."

"Liam, a commoner soldier who climbed through the ranks," Jarl answered after a moment. His eyes were still narrowed, but they also sharpened. He was studying Hezul _very_ closely, and that made me more than a little uneasy. "Why?"

"Liam… there's only one general with that name, and I know him." Hezul turned back to us, smiling slightly. There was a sparkle to his eyes that I had not seen in a long while, a light of purpose. It made me smile too. "He's easy to bait. Shall we try?"

* * *

The plan we eventually settled on was remarkably simple, though it did depend on a couple of things. One, the soldiers had to see me. Two, I had to be able to keep my distance. Three, Vala and Noba had to set up the traps. While we girls dealt with them, the boys would infiltrated and saved the children. There had been quite a few discussions on who would go where, mostly because we worried about _scaring_ the children, but it was decided that Baldur could counter any scariness Hezul, Dain, or Jarl caused and their ability to sneak was of far greater importance.

"Will this really work?" Noba asked. She crouched next to me, balancing on the roots of the stump I sat on. Her lance was balanced on her knees, rather like how my Lightning tome was in my lap. I spared a hope that our packs would remain undisturbed where we left them. "Will the main guy actually leave?"

"Hezul seems to think so," I replied, watching the fort just within sight. It was the only answer I had, truly. I didn't know this 'Liam'. Only Hezul did. "But Hezul wouldn't have spoken up if he didn't think it didn't have a good chance of success."

"But will they notice you?"

"I have bright silver hair, and we are sitting in the sunlight." I tugged a lock for emphasis. Now, if this were a story, I was certain my hair would be described as 'sparkling' or something, but the color was noticeable enough. "If need be, we shall simply walk closer."

"True, though I'd prefer it if we didn't." She frowned suddenly and jumped to her feet. "Is that movement?"

"There does seem to be activity…" However, I wasn't moving quite yet. It was hard for me to see just what was going on, so I waited. "Is Vala…?"

"Not… oh, there she is." Noba waved as Vala poked her head out from around a nearby tree. "Is this what we think it is?"

"Their leader is a glory grabbing idiot," Vala answered, crouching. She didn't want the soldiers to see her distinctive hair. "But yeah, look." She pointed to a group of soldiers rushing our way. Leading them was someone dressed in a general's armor, with the crimson edges to signify command. Hezul had been right; Liam had come himself. "Better sell it, you two. I've got to do my part."

"Please be careful, Vala," I urged. I almost stood, but remembered my role just in time. It truly wouldn't do if I messed things up at the very beginning. "We shall see you soon."

"Yep." Vala winked and… tried to make a perfect escape. She got her hair caught in some briars of a nearby bush, though, and had to duck awkwardly behind it to try and free her hair. "Oh, go on!"

Noba waited a moment longer, both to make sure Vala could actually get away in time and to make sure the soldiers were heading our direction. Once she was certain of both, she snatched my arm and dragged me semi-roughly into the woods. I pretended to dig my heels, as if I were fighting her, before going along, racing through the trees. I was reminded of when Hezul and I fled Belhalla, except so much was different. For one thing, it was warmer and I had my shoes.

"You okay?" Noba called back as soon as we were among the trees. She glanced back at me worriedly and switched to holding my hand instead. "Was that too rough?"

"No, we are fine," I reassured. It did take a few more steps for me to get my feet under me, though. "Do you think they took the bait?"

"I hope so. From here on, it's us running and Vala herding!" The smell of smoke hit us then, showing Vala had started her part. "I hope Vala can control the fire as well as she says!" So did I. The last thing we wanted was a full on forest fire, though we did want the soldiers to think there was one to lure even more out. "Oh, careful, there's a hole." We continued running, pausing every once in a while to make sure we left obvious enough tracks and that the soldiers were following us. But we kept going, entirely focused on the goal.

I heard our intended location before I saw it. While we had been trying to determine a way to quickly and efficiently kill quite a few people with traps, Jarl had brought up that there was actually a waterfall not far from here, part of a river that sustained the fort, as well as the nearby villages. A quick look had determined it was _quite_ the drop, meaning it was close to perfect for our needs.

I nodded to Noba, silently telling her that I would be well, and she smiled, squeezed my hand reassuringly, and then let go to climb into the nearby trees. At this point, my job was to remain extremely visible, while Noba hid. I clutched my tome to my chest as I heard the soldiers' noisy approach. Snapping branches and clanging metals could be heard even over the roar of the waterfall, and I gauged how close they were by how loud their cursing was.

Before long, the first of the soldiers stumbled out of the foliage, their armor mud streaked and sooty, with the odd twig stuck here and there at various points. I studied them closely and soon noticed something highly irregular and made me worry. There were no priests. There wasn't a single priest, meaning they must have stayed behind. That meant saving the children would be harder than anticipated. I had faith in the boys, of course, but I had hoped some would be here to lessen their burden. But I couldn't let them know any of that. I wouldn't.

"So, it _is_ you, Lady Gwyneth!" the man with crimson-edged armor said. So, this was Liam. Even up close, I couldn't recognize him. So, despite his high rank in the armor, he wasn't someone Galle thought particularly high of. "Ah, such delightful news I will be able to bring our emperor! He has been most despondent ever since you and Lord Hezul were kidnapped." He looked around curiously, no doubt searching for Hezul. "Surprised he's not here, especially considering the rumors. Ah, well." He snapped his fingers, calling the soldiers to attention. "Come, let's bring her inside. But be careful to not harm her. We will not have time for it to heal her if you make a mistake." That… was an unusual sentence? It implied they had no healers on staff, and it implied he would see Galle soon. But Galle never left Belhalla, and it would be unusual for a commander to leave his station to make a direct report. Though I supposed 'bringing the kidnapped fiance back' might be unusual enough to warrant it.

But that was a thought for another time. Instead, when the soldiers approached, I shied away, hovering close to the edge. I pretended to be shaken, which wasn't hard. I _was_ nervous. If I made one misstep, I would be the one tumbling down the waterfall. But I needed at least Liam to get closer. I needed him closer, so that the force would send him off. So, I kept my distance, shifting back each time one of them came forward. Eventually, they caught the 'hint' and awkwardly shuffled where they were. A few glanced at each other worriedly. They didn't know what to do.

Liam rolled his eyes, and muttered something unflattering under his breath. He waited for a moment before darting close, his arm out to snatch me. My heart pounding in my ears, I ducked out of the way, and tripped him. He stumbled, flailing his arms wildly as he tried to catch his balance, but I cast a Lightning spell at his back and the pain was enough to distract him. He fell, screaming, and the sound echoed until it was swallowed up by the roar of the waterfall. Morbidly, I wondered what the body would look like, when someone found it drifting on the water sometime later.

Realizing how this wasn't the time, I shook my head and whirled, prepared to fight. However, none of the soldiers had reacted. Some were angry, of course, but most looked terrified. But it was a specific type of 'terrified': 'terrified not only for one's life, but the lives of everyone they knew'. I knew the look well; many of Galle's victims bore it, even after he killed them. So, I… I couldn't...

"If you fight, you will die," I whispered to them. A few flinched. "If you don't want to die, then run. Run down the path, away from us and away from the fort. Say that some of yours fell over the edge, and you focused on finding a way down. We were not here. Go on."

Most did run. They threw down their weapons and ran, which quite a few also shedding their armor piece by piece. A few charged me, though, for whatever reason they had. Noba took care of them, though. It was easier than we had originally anticipated, since there were so few, and she had been behind them. Between her strikes and my magic, we had it all under control before long.

"Not sure if you should've let them run," Noba chided, dragging and tossing the corpses over the edge. With luck, no one would be able to tell how they died. "I mean; I get it. Sort of. But…"

"I am sorry," I whispered. I couldn't look at her, because I knew it was a very stupid thing to do. There was no guarantee they wouldn't say anything. In all likelihood, they would report what had happened at the first opportunity. I was, most likely, going to regret doing that. Yet I still… "I remembered being that scared. That is all."

"I suppose." She tossed the last one over and watched the body disappear into the foam and mist, crouching to get a better look. "Hmm… I know I should feel bad about disposing of them like this, but for some reason, I don't." Noba shrugged and looked up at me. "So, shall we check on the boys?"

"I believe we should first find Vala."

"Oh, right." Noba frowned and stood up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. "Was she supposed to meet us here or…?"

"I don't recall." I smiled sheepishly and Noba laughed brightly. "Um… though, about what I did…"

"Our secret. For now." She shrugged. "I mean; I didn't stop you. So, if it comes out, then we'll take blame together."

"That isn't fair to you."

"Aren't you one of those types who says something about how life isn't fair?" She grinned and I found myself sulking, almost like a child. "Well, I don't know. You think the world sucks, but that it could be better, right? Means more to me than someone who just thinks the world is awesome."

"...I am not certain about the world, but I do believe the people who live in it are 'awesome', as you put it." Life put us all through trials, and yet, people rose above it. Some did so in horrific ways. Others did so in smaller ways. But it was awe-inspiring, truthfully. "I love them. I love people. They are wondrous!" I couldn't help but smile as I said the words. Noba stared at me, jaw going slack. "Is something the matter?"

"That was literally the brightest smile I had ever seen you wear." She smiled in return and I decided that if my own was even half as bright as hers, I couldn't blame her for being so startled. "Let's go find Vala."

"Yes, we should." I couldn't remember where we were supposed to meet her. I was far too nervy still. "Then we shall meet up with the others, and the children."

"Precisely!" She winked and wrapped her arm around mine. "And away! Though, this would be so much better if we had horses."

"It is always with the horses for you!" Still, I had to muffle a laugh, and she grinned. "Cian promised. You shall have a horse, eventually, and Hezul and I shall teach you how to ride."

"Yay~! I love you guys!"

"I love you too. But don't think we are done discussing how you somehow share blame with my decision."

"Freaking hell, Gwyneth!"

* * *

Vala had ended up being recruited by the boys to assist with the one thing the boys had overlooked. None of them knew how to pick locks, and Liam apparently had kept the keys on him. That made it a little hard to liberate the children, all thrown into cells as they were, but thankfully, Vala's skill and power with fire magic allowed her to melt the locks and bars enough for the boys to break the children out. Of course, even five hours after safely escorting the children to a village not far from the gate, I was _still_ tending to the bruises and burns they had picked up. They could be so impatient sometimes.

"I hope we can find one of Blaggi's comrades soon," I murmured, studying my staff. I was doing my best, but I could see the very fine cracks slowly blossoming on the crystal. It needed to be repaired. "I should ask Vala to teach me medicine. That might save us some staff uses."

"You want to add more lessons?" Baldur asked dryly from his place in my lap. While the others did camp chores, Baldur rested at my orders. He had ended up with the worst injuries, mostly because he would move too quickly in an attempt to get the children to safety sooner. Even with the healing staff, we had to bandage his hands. I worried it would affect his fighting. "Really?"

"Perhaps I should instead ask everyone to teach me how to make camp." That was why I served as Baldur's pillow. Once Hezul, Noba, and Dain returned from hunting, I would help Dain cook to supplement whatever Vala and Jarl foraged, but I still had difficulties actually setting up the camp and the like. "Are you comfortable?"

"Your lap is much better than the rocky ground." Baldur sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Hard ground, Jarl said. Why didn't he just say these mountains had a lot of rocky soil?"

"Perhaps that is what he meant." Still, it explained his almost resigned look when we decided to simply hike through the mountains and camp, bypassing the chaos of the Gate entirely. "Still, it is comfortable?"

"Yes, I am very comfy. You have a very comfy lap. That is probably the tenth time you've asked."

"I don't understand how it is comfortable?" Honestly, when I had offered to let Baldur rest against me earlier, I had assumed he would rest against my shoulder. Though, I supposed my shoulder was bonier than my lap.

"I'm guessing Galle never rested his head in your lap, then."

"No?" Now I was even more confused. "I feel as if I am missing something."

"Meh, it's not a big deal."

"I shall yield to you." I wished Sety was here. He would have simply explained it to me, like he had when I had questions about 'pillow talk'. "Regardless, I am glad we saved the children."

"Same." Baldur smiled bitterly. "But it does mean we have to really push through with this."

"Yes." After all, the only way we were truly going to 'save' them was by eliminating the Child Hunts entirely. That meant dealing with the Empire. "We can do this."

"I like this optimism thing you've got going on."

"I wonder if it suits me better now than when I made my first attempt." A sound made me look up and I smiled as Hezul returned. "How did the hunt go?"

"It went well enough, based on Dain and Noba's reaction," Hezul answered. He frowned slightly, mostly in confusion. I looked at him curiously, but he shook his head. Whatever confused him, he didn't wish to discuss it for the moment. "Are you comfortable, Baldur?"

"Gods upon high, you and Gwyneth worry too much about my comfort!" Baldur groaned, facepalming. He winced when he aggravated his injuries. "I would've moved if I wasn't comfortable!"

"I would think you would at least want your bedroll or something, instead of a lap?" He shrugged and cleared out an area. "Noba and Dain were skinning the bear, so they asked me to clear the area."

"That sounds… did you just say _bear_?" Baldur gawked. I simply frowned, curious about what bear tasted like. "You guys hunted a bear?!"

"We made sure it wasn't defending cubs or something first."

"Not the point!"

In the middle of Baldur's squawking, Dain returned alone to ask for assistance in carrying the bear meat and fur, so Hezul and I left to help. By the time we returned, Vala and Jarl had also made it back with a surprising amount of wild vegetables and herbs. However, Vala had joined in on Baldur's shock, and it took a while to calm them long enough to actually begin cleaning the fur and cutting up the meat.

"So, what's the plan now?" Vala asked when everything was finally settled and Dain and I began cooking the meat. Noba handled cleaning and cutting the vegetables for us, humming all the while. "There's too cities, yes?"

"There are two cities you must reestablish contact with, yes," Jarl confirmed. As always, he sat a bit apart from us, simply watching us go about our business. Also as always, he kept one eye on Hezul, who did his best to ignore the scrutiny and tend to our weapons. At this point, I was convinced he thought Hezul might betray us, because of his previous association, but I had no way to prove it. "Rados and Chronos."

"Hey, look properly at someone when they're talking to you." Vala might've actually snapped her fingers or something to make sure she had his attention, but she was busy replacing the bandages on Baldur's hand. "Oh, whatever. Which one is closer?"

"Chronos." Jarl sketched out a very messy, but serviceable map in the dirt and rocks by the fire pit. "However, if your plan is to continue to the southeastern province of Jugdral…"

"Rados would then become a case of doubling back."

"Rados was also the first we lost contact with."

"Did you get anything odd prior to losing contact?" Noba asked. She passed Dain the vegetables and set about cleaning the knives. "Any hints?"

"Nothing unusual, sadly," Jarl replied. He seemed honest enough, and even a little bit regretful. "It was business as usual, and then suddenly, no replies. The messages came back, unread. Thanks to the Gate, it can be difficult to gather even gossip."

"I see." Noba grimaced, and none of us blamed her. We were walking blindly into a potentially dangerous situation. "What about Chronos?"

"Chronos is a recent loss. Within the last couple of months. Rados has been quiet for five." Jarl shrugged. "Honestly, we were expecting that another Sorrow took place, or _is_ taking place, except you would expect more fanfare if that were the case."

"So, send the reckless fools and risk losing only one person she actually cares about," Hezul summarized. He set aside his sword and began tending to Baldur's. "Very clever. Did she ever serve in the army?"

"She did, actually," Jarl answered slowly. He looked at each of us very carefully. "Found she couldn't stomach a Child Hunt, though, and took them and ran." With that, he must have decided that he had talked too much as he fell silent and wouldn't respond to any attempts to start another conversation, no matter how serious or lighthearted the prompt was.

So we all settled into our own little conversations, quiet murmuring truly. Vala and Baldur 'argued' over his injuries. Noba and Hezul worked together to make sure all of our weapons were serviceable still. Dain and I continued to cook, the smell of the stew slowly wafting about as it got closer and closer to being ready.

However, after a while, I did notice Dain was… distracted. "Are you worried about the lack of information?" I asked him quietly while adding some more herbs. "It is slightly troubling."

"Only slightly?" he half-joked bitterly. Still, he shook his head. "No, I'm honestly more worried about the Gate." He glanced over in that direction, though of course, our camp was far out of sight of the fortress. "I worry about who will take over. It's likely going to be someone much worse than this 'Liam' person."

"It is out of our hands, now." Still, he looked sad, so I made sure to smile. "May we have a lance lesson after cooking?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." He smiled back, recognizing the distraction for what it was. "Ah, you're adding a bit too much…"

"Ah!"

Thankfully, I hadn't added so much that I ruined the stew's flavor, though the others did tease me while we ate. Jarl, as always, ate apart from us, perfectly silent. Thankfully, it was easy to ignore, particularly when Baldur launched into some story he had heard while on the docks, a tail about a strange being called a 'mermaid' with a beautiful voice and, for some odd reason, a talking crab. It was a bizarre story, but it made us laugh and smile. We couldn't hope for more, truly.

* * *

 _Our Family_

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - E, Wind - E, Thunder - E, Light - D, Staff - C_

 _Is surprised by how well she can run nowadays, considering how infrequently she used to exercise. It makes her smile, because it's another thing that shows how far she's come_

 _Finds it incredible that she can express that she 'loves' things, since she couldn't around Galle. Either he would 'buy out' (really take) all the stock Belhalla had, or incinerate it, depending on his mood._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons - Swords - A, Lances - C_

 _Knew Liam because of how many times Liam tried to befriend him. While at first, Hezul thought Liam was genuine, he later realized that Liam was just trying to use him to advance his own career._

 _Is more than half-tempted to spar Jarl or something to get him to stop watching him so closely. It's damn unnerving, and he's used to scrutiny_

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Admittedly enjoys killing enemies, but she is more than a little uncomfortable with killing people who feel trapped on the enemy side, rather like how Vala, Gwyneth, and Hezul once had been. Seeing some run instead of fight only heightened that disparity._

 _Does her best to hide it, but she is a little put out that Dain has Gwyneth help him more with cooking than her nowadays. However, she does recognize it's because Gwyneth can't contribute much to setting up the camp, while she can take many other roles_

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - B_

 _Thanks to his time on the docks, he's learned a lot of sea shanties, bawdy stories, and everything in between, and is more than willing to share to make everyone laugh_

 _Knew better than to grab the metal when it was still hot, but the children had been so tearful and scared that he found himself trying to break through sooner, in the hopes of being able to comfort them quicker_

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Really disliked Gwyneth using herself as bait, but bites his tongue because it was very useful. But it makes him uncomfortable, because he's the only one of the group who knows just how hard it was for Hezul and Gwyneth to run and he's scared they'll be caught again. He's also worried it'll become a common tactic._

 _Having fourth and fifth thoughts about getting involved in all of this, but the more he sees of the world, the more he recognizes that something drastic has to happen. Otherwise, it's only a matter of time that his family falls victim._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A_

 _Rather surprised Hezul and Gwyneth were willing to use themselves as bait, considering she's well aware that they'd be wishing for death if the Empire caught them again. But, then again, they've done it before and they need every advantage they can get_

 _Very. Annoyed. By. Jarl. She does try to keep her temper, but he and Emer aggravate her severely. She understands wanting to hide and everything, but she's still vexed because they're causing trouble for her family. More or less on purpose, at that._

 _Our Allies_

 _Jarl_

 _Unknown age; appears in his early twenties_

 _Class: Hero; Weapons: Swords - A, Axes - C_

 _Watches the group closely to report to Emer about them. He is confused, yet impressed, that they would put their own mission on hold temporarily to assist with local problems, especially since they are on a time limit_

 _Continues paying particularly close attention to Hezul, but rarely says a word. He is the outsider, the watcher, and he plays the role perfectly. After all, the real trial isn't the mission. It's whether or not they win his respect and thinks they're worth the gamble. And not just Emer's gamble either._

* * *

Author's note: The gate mentioned here features in Chapter 10 of FE4, where you have to capture Rados and Chronos prior to it opening up and letting you access the rest of the map (and you better hurry, because there's villages to save!).

Next Chapter - Plague


	11. Chapter 11) Plague

Chapter 11) Plague

* * *

 _We successfully made it past the gates and the mountains. We spend quite a few days hiking and camping, keeping in the mountains and wilderness as best as we could. We noticed a strange amount of activity on the road between the gate and Chronos, and it become even more unusual as we got closer and closer to Rados and found nothing. There were no patrols. There were no guards. There was nothing but fading trails hinting that people had run as fast as they could. Various items, such as dolls or handkerchiefs, were embedded into the mud, abandoned in haste._

 _What in Jugdral happened? I feared the answer._

* * *

As we approached Rados, the wind tried to ward us away, blasting us with the smell of death and rot on the wind. We winced at it, but kept going, to determined to be deterred. But it was still heartbreaking to step within the city limits and have the half-rotted corpse of a child greet us. They were wrapped up in a blanket, like someone _had_ tried to carry them to be properly buried, but gave up. It was better than the next one we walked past. It was a young man who had just been tossed to the side.

"What happened here?" Noba whispered after we past the tenth corpse. It was the only sound as we all walked. There was no bustling market. There was no quiet murmur of people doing chores. I thought I heard distant sobbing, but it never got louder, no matter where we walked, so I wondered if it was simply a ghost wailing. "The buildings…"

"The buildings are abandoned or falling apart," Dain murmured. He held onto Noba's hand tightly and used his free hand to help Vala jump around a large pile of rotting garbage just piled in a corner. Vala clung to his arm afterwards, peering around in morbid curiosity. "There is no one in the market. There is dust and dirt on the roads."

"It's like it died." Noba leaned into Dain's side. "It's like coming back to our village when…"

"There's not enough blood for that. Thankfully."

"But the feeling of walking through a graveyard is the same," Baldur mumbled. Hesitantly, I took his hand in the hope of giving him some comfort. He squeezed mine and smiled slightly, so I hoped it worked. "Though, maybe if it's a Sorrow or something, then we're just not where the blood would be?"

"There's not enough blood on the air," Hezul replied. He glanced around carefully, eyes narrowed. "It takes weeks for the blood and dark aura to disappear, and there are as many dead children as adults."

"Why do you…? Oh, right, you lived in the capital."

"Yes, Gwyneth and I had front-row seats to all the sacrifices and arena matches." His eyes darted to the side, ignoring Baldur's horrified look. I smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was sad how you got used to things. "Movement over there. A single person by the sound."

"You really do have good senses," Jarl murmured. He went ahead and drew blade, though the rest of us simply remained wary. Well, Vala conjured up some flame, but it was easier to hide. "Come out. You're horrible at sneaking."

"And you, as always, are damn horrible with tact, Jarl." Someone stepped out from behind a building with a caved in roof, and at first, I swore they were somehow flame come to life. Their hair was a warm red, a shade or so lighter than Vala's, and their eyes were a molten orange, burning with a quiet fire. They also dressed in various shades of oranges and reds. "One of these days, someone will remove that blunt tongue of yours," they continued calmly, regarding Jarl with almost annoyance. Jarl matched the look with perfect exasperation… before both of them started laughing. "Gods of flame and life, I am glad to see a friendly face."

"If mine is friendly, I know things are rough." Jarl smiled warmly. The rest of us exchanged looks of shock; it was the most expressive we had ever seen him. "So, what is going on here?"

"First, we must be _polite_. I know you hate manners so, but I love them." The newcomer smiled warmly at us, deepening some lines on his face. 'Smile lines', I had heard them described, once. "Greetings, young ones. You may call me 'Salamander'."

"You're going with that name of all things?" Jarl gave him a droll look. The rest of us just tried to not react to the very odd name. "Really?"

"It is the name of my tribe, and I am proud of it." 'Salamander' shrugged, but the rest of us exchanged another confused look. What was a 'tribe'? "It also spares the young ones' tongues from trying to pronounce my name."

"I didn't mean your _full_ name, you… bah." Jarl rolled his eyes and looked to us, gesturing to Salamander. "Well, that's what he's insisting on. He's part of Rados's resistance, by the way." Only now did he notice our bewildered looks. "What is it?"

"No doubt you've been doing your 'oh, I am so broody and stoic' thing again on accident, and now they're confused because they were certain you had the emotional range of a particularly shallow puddle." Salamander's eyes danced in mischief, and Jarl just looked to the side, hiding embarrassment. I didn't even know Jarl _could_ get embarrassed. "Regardless, if you can forgive me, but I am assuming you're here to visit our little group, so how about I lead you there and I learn your names later?"

Quietly, we all fell in step with this 'Salamander', walking through the too silent streets. As we walked, I noticed how crammed together all the buildings were. They were practically built on top of each other, and I wondered how safe that was. A single fire could have destroyed them all in an instance, and no one would have any sort of privacy. I wondered how they managed to keep everything clean with everyone sharing the same space. There were no answers, sadly, so I focused on things I could get an answer about, like why Vala kept frowning.

"What is wrong?" I asked her quietly, stepping a little closer to her while still holding onto Baldur's hand. I had to hop over a very mucky and smelly puddle to do so. "Is it the city?"

"No, it's the pixies," she whispered back, letting go of Dain's arm to grab mine. "They're…" She shook her head and pointed to Salamander, still chatting quietly with Jarl. "You look."

"I am not as good at that as you, since I decided against specializing..." Still, I did shift my 'focus' slightly, bringing my attention less on the world and more on the magic within the world. In mere seconds, far faster than normal, I saw the pixies, the representation of fire magic, dancing about Salamander. But it wasn't in the way I had seen them 'dance' around anyone else. They batted and poked him, almost like children trying to catch their parent's attention. "That is…"

"Odd, right? They're playful and helpful, sure, but they don't really initiate anything. You normally have to call to them to catch their attention. Yet they're like particularly clingy cats with him." Vala's frown deepened. "It's weird. Not necessarily dangerous, of course, but…"

"I saw them faster than typical."

"Again, not necessarily dangerous, but…" She sighed. "I don't know. I've been thinking there's more to Jarl than meets the eye, and this is just…"

"Everything okay?" Baldur asked, leaning a little forward to look at Vala. "We noticed the whispered conversation."

"Nothing dangerous, for now," Vala instantly replied. I noticed Salamander glance back at us curiously. "It's weird, but not dangerous."

"We sure?"

"You're one of the weirdest people in all of Jugdral, but you're not dangerous to us."

"Hey!"

"Salamander, this is the way to the castle," Jarl suddenly said, apparently completely oblivious to our conversation. I doubted that was the case, though. He always seemed to notice everything. "Why are we…?"

"Our glorious lords who adored elevating themselves above the supposed filth fled when the plague rolled into town," Salamander answered grandly, voice dripping with sarcasm. He even gestured as if he were in a play. "There are Loptyr priests, of course, but they're holed up in their temple, too afraid to venture far for fear of coming down with the sickness and dying." He laughed bitterly, and shook his head. "They're a threat if you're near, but that's it. They horde the last of the good supplies, and won't leave for anything. But the castle means we have more room to tend to everyone and, initially, it seemed like people were getting better, getting out of the garbage dumps they'd been forced to use as houses."

"Plague?"

"Yeah, that's why the place is more of a cemetery than a city." Salamander's sarcasm disappeared for quiet pain. "It comes on suddenly. High fever. Severe headache. Body aches. Some would cough. Others would get nauseous. About a week later, a rash began forming, starting on the back or chest and spreading to the extremities. That's… when it gets worse." Salamander winced and looked down. "Delirium, sensitivity to light, severe pain, low blood pressure… it would continue for a couple of weeks. And then..."

"Death?"

"Some make it. Most don't." He sighed heavily, shoulders rising and falling with the motion. "Most don't." He looked back at all of us and smiled bitterly. "I don't know what you came here for, young ones, but all you're going to find is the sick, the dying, and the dead."

None of us knew how to reply to that, and so, we kept silent as we followed Salamander through the dusty, collapsing streets to the large manor that had once served as the ruling lord's castle. The outside showed signs of neglect, with cracked pillars and flaking paint, and the inside smelled of dust, mold, and filth. There were traces of someone trying to clean, but not managing it. The stale and sour smell of bile and unwashed bodies lingered in certain pockets, like the wind had gotten too tired to carry it. We walked past rooms filled with the ill and the dying, and people far too thin and far too exhausted trying to take care of them. There were so many that they weren't in beds, merely piles of makeshift blankets stitched together from various rags. Some rooms had no ill, but simply crying people. A few looked up as we passed, staring at us dully. I wasn't sure if they even processed we were there.

"Ah, I don't know what to do about food… and we're running out of soaps… and…" Eventually, Salamander led us to a large room that once might have hosted balls. Now, it seemed like a communal sleeping room for the relatively healthy. "Plus there's the lack of clean cloth and we're basically reusing blankets at this point…" A young girl rushed about the place, muttering to herself while she moved things, took things, double backed for things because she forgot something. "That can't be healthy, but we can't burn the things. Then no one will…" Her tangled brown hair was pulled into two lopsided twintails, like she had just tied it back like that because she couldn't find hair ties large enough to tie it back into a ponytail. Her complexion was ashen, pasty even, as if she hadn't slept well for days, making her freckles stick out like flecks of dried blood on tile. "Ah, too much to do… too much to do…!" Her eyes were bright, though. They were a pale blue, almost grey, and sparked with determination and life. It was the look of someone who refused to give up, even though she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, because her only other option was to lay down and die.

"Sabia, I've returned," Salamander called. The girl yelped and spun on her toes, nearly dropping whatever she was holding. From my perspective, it… honestly looked like garbage, but I was sure it was something important. I couldn't tell what, of course, but I was certain. "We've some guests from Emer."

"We do?" The girl, Sabia, looked at us blankly. "Oh, uh… hi, then?" she greeted, bringing up her hand to wave. She then promptly dropped everything on her foot. "Ow…!"

"I told you that you were working too hard." Without a bit of hesitation, Salamander crouched down to help gather the things. "You remember Jarl, yes?"

"Uh… Emer's right hand, right? Friend of yours?" She smiled awkwardly, fiddling with her hands. Her clothes hung loosely on her, and were badly mended. She actually kept her pants up through a rope tied around her hips. "Um… hello? Oh, wait, I said that."

"You did," Jarl replied. He looked around the room, frowning. "Where is…?"

"Dead." Her voice and expression went flat. "Ask any name. That'll be the answer. Sadly, I'm the highest ranked, so if you're looking for the leader, I'm your girl. Unlucky you."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know. But I figured I'd save us some time. No offense, but I don't… have a lot…" She looked over at us, and self-consciously tugged at her hair. "Though… uh… hi to your friends? New members? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Emer has been worried."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She shrugged and laughed sheepishly. It sounded broken, especially with her smile. "I saw one of her crows. Didn't know how to call it down. Or the code even if it did came down. Come down. Er…" She paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Whichever. Wasn't taught either. This really wasn't…" She sighed and shook her head almost violently. "Nope, nope! Got to be chipper!" She lightly slapped her face a couple of times and then clapped her hands. "Right, so, you came with a group?"

"It would be more accurate that Jarl is here as our watcher while we did some tasks for Emer in exchange for her cooperation in a rebellion we're putting together," Baldur interrupted, stepping forward with a calm and warm smile. Sabia tilted her head, noticeably confused. "But we can discuss that later. Might we assist you here?"

"Assist? Help?" Sabia repeated. She blinked slowly, almost like she couldn't understand the words. "You can?"

"Well…"

"I do… having a healing staff," I mumbled. I held it up for emphasis and smiled sadly. "I don't know how to cure illnesses, at all, but maybe I can tend to symptoms or injuries that have been ignored?"

"And _I've_ got some medicinal knowledge!" Vala added cheerfully. She smiled brightly and held herself as tall as she could. I noticed Salamander giving her a curious look as he continued picking things up. "Gwyneth and I can work on tending to the ill. More people means more breaks!"

"I am certain Dain wouldn't mind cooking as well…" I looked hesitantly at Dain for confirmation, only to see he was already walking towards something. "Um…"

"He's looking for the kitchen," Noba laughed, clapping her hands. Both sounds drew attention, and I suspected it was the former sound that earned us the strange looks from the others in the room. "He's been half-plotting what to cook as we walked. I can help him. Something tells me that everyone will need a nice good meal, and he'll need all the help he can get for that."

"Meanwhile, Hezul and I can move stuff and other physical labor," Baldur volunteered, smiling softly. Jarl glanced at Hezul, but Hezul simply nodded, confirming Baldur's words. "We can also do patrols, if you'd rather that. But regardless, we can help, and we'd like to, if you don't mind."

Sabia stared at us for a very long time before suddenly bursting into tears. "Oh, thank you so much!" she sobbed. Automatically, Baldur patted her back and let her cry on his shoulder. "Thank you so, so much!"

* * *

Over the next week, we did what we could. It felt like pathetically little, but the people were grateful. Between Vala's knowledge, Salamander's knowledge, and my staves, we were able to alleviate the worst of many of the ill's symptoms. Everyone's moods improved with the improved meals, since Dain and Noba were never too exhausted to cook. A lot of cleaning got done, thanks to Baldur and Hezul being able to lift the heaviest bits. They were tiny things, mostly brought about by us not being worn down by so many dying and taking care of who remained. But Sabia was grateful, as she told us frequently, especially when we managed to have enough of a break to finally explain our goal.

"So that's why you're traveling," Sabia murmured, sipping some lukewarm water while Noba brushed her hair. All their tea was saved for the ill; they simply didn't have enough. "Well, I don't mind throwing our support with you, especially to get Emer moving." She winced as her hair jerked back. "Ow…"

"Sorry, your hair is really tangled," Noba murmured. She flicked some water onto Sabia's hair again to try and loosen the tangles. "When did you last brush it?"

"I… uh… don't remember…" She blushed all the way to her ears and sipped more of the water. "It just got lower and lower on the priority list."

"Well, certainly can't blame you," Vala noted. She, Noba, and I were on 'break' with Sabia, and were resting in one of the very few rooms with nothing in it. Vala used the time to make more medicines, while I mended some 'blankets'. They truly were a mess of rags stitched together like a patchwork quilt. "But, to keep on topic, you sure you want to give even verbal support?"

"Well, you lot are doing more for the people than anyone else," Sabia deadpanned. She switched from 'chipper' to 'tired and flat' very quickly, probably because the 'chipper' was a mask she wore to try and keep everyone a little happier. This was a burden she never expected to shoulder. "Besides, what do we have to lose? The plague has taken almost everything. Might as well give the rest to people who can change things. Though, again, not a lot. But I'll tell Jarl."

"That is kind of you," I murmured. Honestly, it felt horrible to 'take' that support when we were doing next to nothing. It felt like we were sprinting as fast as we could and we continued falling behind. "Ah, but I did have a question. Are there no followers of Lord Maera around here?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, staff. Of course you'd know." She smiled kindly, yet bitterly, though she winced "We did, actually. There were a lot of them. But this isn't the first 'plague' the city has dealt with. Just the first that wasn't fake."

"Fake?"

"Yeah, the nobles and priests got tired of the healers making things safe. So, they poisoned the drinking water to fake a plague, counting on their good will to lure them out." Sabia sighed and rubbed at her eyes. I honestly wasn't sure she had gotten more than a couple hours of sleep the entire time we had been here. "The ones that didn't die fled out of the city, in order to not lead them to our safehouses. The very few that remained afterwards were killed by the real plague that rolled in a couple weeks later."

"Do you know…?"

"How many lived? Not really. The direction they ran? Yep. Honestly, I think I know _where_ they went. I just…" She smiled brokenly. "There's too much. No one could go. Not safely, at least."

"Then in a couple of weeks, we can go get them." I made sure to smile before I held up the blanket I had been working on, to make sure my stitches held. A few looked weak, so I worked on reinforcing them. "Between my staff and a token I have, we should be able to prove we are friendly."

"Salamander mentioned something about supplies in the temple," Noba murmured, half-focused on her task. Vala, meanwhile, was completely focused, to the point that she had balm and dried herbs smeared on her face from where she irritatedly pushed her hair out of her face. "I think, at least."

"That's what we think, at least," Sabia confirmed. "He's been trying to sneak in and get what medicine, and staves, they have. No one has training in staves, but hey, maybe someone could figure it out." Sabia sighed, again. "But there's always too many. He really needs another person to do it safely. No point in getting the supplies if he dies before he makes it here."

"Dain is pretty sneaky, and I'm good at hunting, so maybe we can help out." She finished brushing Sabia's hair and began braiding it back. "I'll head out in a bit to hunt anyway. He can come with me and we can scout about together."

"...You all are the best…" Sabia sniffed and started crying again. "Ah… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Noba tied off her hair and reached around to hug her. "You're allowed all the tears."

Not quite sure what to do, as I wasn't sure how to comfort a person, I decided to leave the room to drop off the blanket I had mended. When I stepped into one of the 'ill rooms', I decided to just go back to work to give the current tender a break. They thanked me kindly, practically wobbling on their feet from exhaustion, and left to take a much-needed nap. The first thing I did was drape the newly mended blanket over one young child with too few blankets. They smiled sweetly and sleepily at me, not quite lost in confusion yet, and quickly fell back asleep. I checked their vitals to make sure they were still steady, and then checked on the other children in the room. We tried to keep everyone grouped together by age, for the few times they were well enough to talk to each other. All the children in this room were children too young to be Hunted.

"Mama…?" one called as I passed. They flailed about and managed to snag my skirt. "Mama, it's hot…"

"Is it?" I asked, smoothing their hair out of their face. I didn't react to them confusing me for their mother. Delirium was common for the illness, and this little one had been sick for almost three weeks now. "Here, I shall take a blanket off then."

"K…" They continued squirming when after I removed one, only settling down when I removed a second one. I carefully folded both up and made to leave, but they whimpered. "Don't go, Mama…" They snagged my skirt again. "I don't want to be alone…"

"I shall be right back." I crouched down by them and smiled. "I just want to put these up. I shall tell you a story when I return."

"K…" They let go of me and curled up on their side. "Love you…"

"I love you too." What else could I say? They truly thought I was… "Think of a story you want me to tell."

By the time I returned, the child had died. I didn't sleep that night, too afraid that another would die when I was away, all alone and whimpering for their mother, just like this one.

* * *

"Gwyneth, you sure you don't want to rest?" Baldur asked me, likely to distract himself from his task. I simply shook my head and rubbed a balm on a crying child's arms. Something had bitten them in the middle of the night, and the itching was almost as painful as their headache. I couldn't blame them. My own arms were scratched up from where something had bitten me. A few of the bites fell on my barely-healed burn scars, and made them ache. "I don't think you've slept well for a week."

"I am fine," I murmured, shaking my head again. The child's tears faded as the balm started working and I wiped their face and nose with a spare rag we had. They smiled in thanks and I smiled back. "Have any of us slept well?"

"Mmm, no, I suppose not." He smiled sheepishly and carried a wrapped up body out of the room. Another one had died during the night, and Baldur handled carrying out the dead in the mornings. Hezul took the afternoon shift; Jarl had the evenings. "But I'm not sure I've seen you take breaks."

"I do, though I mend or something while resting." Done with that child, I went to the next one, thankfully asleep. I used my staff to ease their headache and then went to the next. "It is very relaxing."

"I suppose." He returned and crouched down another of the dead to wrap them up. The bodies would be buried together in a mass grave, just like the others. "Oh, but before you ask, I've been asking Vala too."

"I… wasn't going to ask?" I looked up from where I was rubbing balm into a child's rash. My vision blurred for a moment, and my neck ached. "Why would I ask?"

"I… that…" Baldur sighed and picked up the body he had been wrapping. "Never mind."

"Very well?" I was still very confused, but I shrugged and continued what I was doing. "You mentioned that you, Hezul, and Jarl will leave soon to look for the healers?"

"Yeah, there's not much else we can do." Baldur left briefly and then returned to deal with the next corpse. "The rest of you can do stuff here, but at this point, the three of us are just burying the dead. We'd like to help."

"I think that summarizes all of us." Done with my task, I jumped to my feet to try and get some energy into me. Instead, the room spun and I stumbled, resting my hand on my head as it began throbbing. "Ah…"

"You okay?!" Baldur, thankfully, caught me before I stepped on anyone. "I _knew_ you were overworking."

"I think I simply stood up too fast." I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but the headache made it difficult. "Though, I suppose I should lie down for a moment."

"Yeah…" However, Baldur frowned at me and rested a surprisingly cool hand on my forehead. "...You have a fever."

"Ah." Well, that wasn't good. "Oh dear."

Baldur carried me out of the room and got Sabia to let her know. Sabia immediately squeaked, babbled apologies, and rushed about to get me set up in a small room that was all my own. The room with ill my own age was full, and this one was small enough that it might remain 'just' mine, because all the larger rooms were being used. By the time I was settled into a little bed of blankets, Vala had caught up with us and took over helping me.

"Argh, I should've been checking on you!" she growled, stomping about the room to try and clean it. Once, this might have been a storage room, truthfully. "You've been working with the sick! Of course you'd get sick too!"

"Are you okay, Vala?" I asked softly. It occured to me only now that Baldur had been worried both of us would catch the illness, due to how much contact we had with the ill compared to the rest of them. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine, but damn it, we should've been checking! Gods, we're idiots!" She sighed heavily and flopped down next to me. "I'll be sure to get checked every day now."

"I am sorry." I smiled bitterly. "Though, I don't like being useless, yet here I am..."

"Let this be a lesson in the dangers of overworking!" She poked my nose and I made a face. "Not that I can talk, mind. We might have gone a little, or a lot, overboard. Honesty, forgetting to get ourselves checked, who does that?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, yeah…" She sighed and brushed the hair out of my face. "You still look odd with short hair, by the way. It was down to your _knees_."

"I am well aware." I would probably grow it out again. I liked it long. "I suppose if-"

"Your next words better not be 'if I survive', because I am not letting you die." She scowled. "I mean it. I'll burn the god of death alive if I have to."

"How… would you burn…?" I muffled a giggle. "That makes no sense."

"It's meant… oh, never mind." She scowled further, but brightened up when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"My apologies." Hezul stepped in, expression stoic. "Baldur, Jarl, and I decided we'd leave soon," he explained quietly. "I thought…"

"I need to get you guys medicine!" Vala yelped, scrambling to her feet. "You guys chat! I'll see you later!" She was off like an arrow, nearly knocking Hezul over in the process.

"That was… odd." Hezul stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and sitting by me. "How are you feeling?"

"For now, I am simply a touch feverish, and my head feels like I suffered through four opera shows back to back," I answered, making my tone light. I didn't want him to worry. "Though perhaps it is only that last one we saw."

"The one with the ridiculously high note that made dogs wince?" he asked dryly. He laughed a little, but it disappeared for a frown when he rested the back of his hand on my cheek and noticed how warm I was. "I should've been keeping a better eye on you."

"Vala and I should have been watching _ourselves_." I took his hand and shook my head. It made it ache more, but I… "We should have been watching each other better. If there is fault on one of us, there is fault on all of us."

"I suppose." His continued frown told me that he blamed himself. It made me feel worse than the headache did. "We'll be gone for a while. A couple of weeks, at least."

"Take my staff and there is a token Blaggi gave me in my pack. It is the less intricately carved one." The other I 'borrowed' from Heim. I had to return it. "It shall help. I hope."

"Okay." He stared at me for a long moment, studying me, and then he hesitantly brought up my hand and kissed it gently. "Don't die. I will be back as soon as I can."

He left then, and I stared after him, startled by… whatever that was. I couldn't help the silly, stupid smile on my face or the little giggle that escaped. Here I managed to be troublesome and catch a potentially fatal disease, and yet, here I also was, smiling like a particularly silly child. I was the worst, yet I was also happy. I supposed could live with that.

* * *

"Vala, why does the ceiling look weird?" I asked while she tended to me. It was blessedly dark, thanks to Noba pinning blankets over the windows. The light hurt my eyes, so she was being very careful with the pinning. It was nice to be able to see. My eyes finally adjusted. "It is too high for the house?"

"We're in Rados, Gwyneth," Vala answered, smearing balm over the rash on my torso. It went all the way to my neck, and was spreading to my arms and legs. "Rados."

"Oh, I forgot." That happened a lot lately. It was so hard to remember things. Just this morning, I had tried to get out of my nest of blankets of a bed to go teach, as I did in camp. At least, I thought it was this morning. It could have been yesterday or… not at all, actually. "I miss the house. It was nice."

"It was. But we're all still here."

"We are. I like it." I smiled at Noba as she crouched by me, opposite of Vala. "Hello!"

"It is so strange seeing you so cheery and rambly," Noba commented. She smiled slightly, and a touch bitterly. "Here I thought I'd like it more." She adjusted the wet cloth on my forehead, more there to help soothe my aching head than anything else. "Do you need more pain medicine?"

"If she takes anymore today, we might kill her with an overdose," Vala refused. She set aside one balm and took my wrist to rub a different one into it. "Unless you meant the pain relieving?"

"Honestly, I don't even know what I meant." She sighed and ran her hand through my hair. Her hand was cool. "How are you feeling, Vala?"

"I'm still fine, thankfully. Salamander keeps an eye on me, as does Sabia." Vala smiled bitterly. I couldn't remember who Sabia was, or Salamander. "When she's not apologizing, I mean. It's been a full week, and still, every other word is an apology."

"Sabia feels guilty about everything. She puts too much on herself." Noba grumbled something under her breath that I didn't hear. "If not for her, everything would've descended into anarchy."

"So says the person who is like 'we should save the world because of all the people we can't save'."

"That… er…" Noba sulked. I reached up with my free hand to poke her cheek. "Fine, you got me."

"Of course I did."

"Noba, you in here?" With barely a knock, Dain walked in then, and promptly tripped over something, nearly falling flat on his face. "Why is it so dark in here?" he asked, groaning. "Ugh…"

"The light hurts Gwyneth's eyes," Noba answered. She stood up and carefully walked around Vala and me to help steady him. "Even candlelight is too much." It was true. It made my eyes burn and tear up. Then my head hurt more. "Also, your punishment for not waiting. What if we'd been changing her clothes?"

"The door is half-open." Dain rolled his eyes. "But, yes, I should've waited like a polite person."

"Thank you!" She grinned triumphantly before shrugging. "Anyway, it's a bit early for cooking, right?"

"Normally, yes, but Salamander did a patrol and he thinks we can sneak in, like we've been planning for a week and a half. Since a lot more have gotten ill and we're running out of ways to reduce the symptoms..."

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Noba moved behind Vala, resting her hands on her shoulders. "You want to come, Vala?"

"...No, I'm going to stay here," Vala replied, focused completely on rubbing the pain relieving balm into my joints. They hurt horribly, all the way to my fingerbones. Fingerbones? Finger bones? I couldn't remember. "Set fire to something for me."

"Well, sure, but…" Noba began. She looked up at Dain and both looked surprised. I couldn't remember why that would be. "You sure you don't want to seize the excuse to char some priests."

"I'm needed here. Who knows how long it'll take for you two to sneak in?" Vala shrugged and brushed the hair out of my face. I simply smiled, having no idea what was going on anymore. "We'll be waiting. Come back soon."

"We will." Noba kissed the top of Vala's head and stood up. "Promise."

"When we're back, I'll make whatever you want," Dain added. He knelt by me and rested his hand on my cheek. The fever must have burned him because he winced. "And you think of what you want to eat when you're better, Gwyneth."

"Sure," I replied. I couldn't remember what he could make. It was probably 'anything', but I still couldn't remember. "Be safe."

"We'll try."

* * *

"It is so warm. I think I want to swim," I babbled. Everything was a blur of blacks and browns and other colors. "I don't want to hunt, though. I just want to swim."

"We can swim when you're better," said the person sitting by me. I didn't know her. She was pretty, with red hair and red eyes. Part of me thought 'blood', but another part of me said 'fire'. "And I'll make sure Noba doesn't take you hunting."

"That sounds fine, miss." I giggled a bit, feeling bubbly and bouncy. Though everything also hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to exist. "I wonder what it is like to fly? Is it like gold? That is a pretty color. So is blue, but not grey. Grey is boring."

"Depends on the grey." The fire-blood person tried to put something in my mouth, but it looked like a snake or something, so I shook my head. "You need to eat, Gwyneth. It's just broth."

"No, it's a snake." I made a face and stuck out my tongue before turning towards a noise. "There is something in the walls." I tried to push myself up, but Fire-blood stopped me. "I should get it out."

"It's just people walking down the hall, Gwyneth."

"No, no, it is _in_ the wall." I sulked at Fire-blood. "I think they might be birds. They must be birds trapped in the wall."

"I cannot believe you can still form perfect sentences and think that there are birds in the walls."

"Mother always got mad. She said it wasn't proper for a princess. I hated being a princess. I liked it for Galle, though. Then Galle got eaten by a shadow." I brought my hands up like they were claws and mimed a beast pouncing, closing my mouth with an audible clack. "He disappeared one bit at a time and I didn't notice! I thought he was just moody. Isn't that funny?" I thought it absolutely hilarious. "He kept me locked up. I wanted to run and fly. I almost flew off the castle roof once. I thought it would be fun. I could fly and fly and then go splat, like the children who jumped from the arena because they got tired of killing people."

"Making a mental note to talk to you about that when you're coherent because that's worrisome."

"Hmm? Why?" Why was it worrisome to fly? "I want an apple. Apples are good."

"I'll get you one when you're better. A nice, crisp one. It's almost autumn."

"Oh, so all the leaves are going to turn pretty colors! I want to jump in them."

"We'll do that when you're better."

"Yay!" I giggled and sighed. But then I laughed because someone appeared behind Fire-blood and they were on fire. "Hello, fire person." I waved at the mess of oranges and yellows and bronzes. "Are you in pain? The ones the priests burned always screamed."

"I would love for them to be stupid enough to try and burn me," Fire-person replied, something white flashing with the words. They reached down to touch my cheek and strangely, their hand was warm. "Her fever is high. Did you use…?"

"We ran out," Fire-blood grumbled. "She's not my sole patient, Salamander." She tried to feed me a snake again. I made a face at her. "I mean; I'd tend to only her if I could, but my conscience won't let me even if my heart keens."

"Of course."

"Are there some in the supplies? If you're back, I'm assuming…"

"We're actually coming back in stages. There was more than anticipated. I'll head out soon."

"Good. That'll…" Fire-blood looked at me worriedly. "She's…"

"I'm dying, aren't I?" I blurted. Then I laughed because the words were absolutely hilarious! "I always wanted to die."

"You're not dead yet, Gwyneth," Fire-blood hissed. She frowned at me, determination making her eyes spark like flower. No, that wasn't the word. Flower wasn't the word. What was the word? I couldn't remember. It started with an 'f'... "And I won't let you. Just rest. Noba and Dain just came back, and Hezul and Baldur will be here soon."

"Okay…" I didn't know… most of those names. I did recognize Hezul's. I knew him. I loved him. Maybe. Something made me afraid, but the rest just didn't care. I liked the warm feeling. "Fine…"

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but one day I woke to little pain and someone running their hand through my hair. Slowly, with a little whimper, I opened my eyes, blinking a few times at the bright light. But, after a moment, the discomfort eased and so, I focused on the blurs slowly solidifying in things I recognized. I smiled as soon as I realized Hezul was sitting next to my little 'bed', playing with my hair.

"You're awake," he murmured, smiling back softly. "You still have a bit of a fever, but the worst of it has passed. You're just recovering now."

"Welcome back," I whispered, voice cracking a bit. My throat hurt. "When did you return?"

"Late yesterday, with the healers. You were cleared this morning and now it is late afternoon."

"The other ill?"

"Most are cleared, but a few are still being tended to." He laughed softly and then looked up. "Vala, she's awake."

"She is?!" Vala appeared on the other side of me, her hair falling out of a ponytail and into my face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" she greeted with a laugh. "Well, as much of a beauty as anyone can be, being formerly deathly ill and all."

"No, no, you are supposed to lie and say that I look like I am as fresh as a daisy," I joked, laughing too. It felt so nice to laugh and not ache. "That is the polite thing to do."

"Maybe a stomped on daisy." She grinned though, smug and victorious. "I told you I wouldn't let you die."

"You did." I felt I had to tease her, though. "You also didn't notice I had woken up."

"Give me a break. I was unpinning the blankets. Noba did too good of a job." She made a face and I laughed. "They're going to be washed like everything else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the healers came in and ordered a total cleanse of _everything_ , and for a lot of clothes to be burned and washed in super hot water. As in, Salamander and I had giant metal tubs boiling for hours." She shrugged. "They aren't quite sure how exactly it spreads, beyond being in cramped quarters with other ill, but they have noticed this disease doesn't spread or even show up if everything is nice and clean. It likely set in because the nobility didn't properly clean or repair anything, and then spread because everyone ended up cramming together to help treat each other." She glanced at Hezul and then clapped her hands. "But neither here nor there. I'm rambling. Baldur made me promise to let him know as soon as you were awake, so I'll be right back."

"He's with Sabia at the moment, helping her with distributing medicine," Hezul explained. He frowned a little in confusion. "If he's not there, then he joined Jarl for a patrol."

"Got it!" she cheered. She leaned down to kiss my cheek and hopped around to hug Hezul. "See you later." Then she was off. Again.

"I feel like she's trying to communicate something and I am missing it completely." He shrugged and focused on me again. "Do you know it?"

"I have no idea," I replied with a little laugh. I reached up to muffle it, but Hezul simply caught my hand instead. "So, was I the only one of us to get sick?"

"No, Vala was actually isolated a day or so ago, though you were too delirious to notice Salamander was the one tending to you that day. She'd been overworking herself, just as you had." He began absently tracing patterns on my palm, his expression dark. I wondered how bad I had gotten. Some of the dying had been _very_ bad. "Your staff is being repaired, by the way, and they've offered to continue your lessons while you recover. We'll be here for a while longer to make sure everything is safe." He laughed softly. "Dain and Noba might have set the temple on fire, you see."

"That will draw attention, perhaps." I was a bit surprised, truthfully. Dain was normally the most subtle of us. But who knew what had been within the temple? Maybe they had simply snapped. "Regardless, that sounds good." I watched him for a moment, tempted to ask why he kissed my hand. But then I decided it didn't truly matter or, rather, I decided I didn't need the answer. "It seems I am always causing you trouble."

"You have _never_ caused me trouble." He hesitated for a moment and looked down at our hands. "And you never will, for as long as we live."

"That sounds almost like a challenge." I couldn't help but smile. "I think I shall stay with you always, just to see if that changes."

"It never will." He smiled back slightly, almost shy. It had been a long while since I had seen him smile shyly. "But you are more than welcome to try."

"I think I shall."

"Dain, Noba, why are you two hanging back?" Out of nowhere, Baldur walked in with a smile and a laugh, though it quickly turned to a yelp when Noba tripped him. "Hey, what did I do?" he complained before shrugging and sitting down next to Hezul. "Morning! How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better," I replied, muffling my own laugh. I tried to push myself up, but Hezul had to help me. I ended up leaning against his chest to remain up. "Thank you for taking care of Hezul. I know first hand how tricky that can be."

"I think he forgets he's human sometimes." Baldur grinned and Hezul rolled his eyes. "But seriously, Noba, Dain, why were you hanging back?"

"Gods, some days, Baldur…!" Noba groaned, facepalming as she entered. Still, she had a warm smile on her face. "Hope you're hungry! Dain made you some soup!"

"I made everyone soup," Dain corrected, coming in behind her with a tray. His neck was bandaged, for some reason. "I am simply hoping Gwyneth is well enough to eat some of it."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to me, opposite of Baldur and Hezul. "Vala is letting the healers know that you're awake, by the way. Sadly, I haven't had time to learn their names yet."

"To be fair, we didn't need to know their names while they were saving lives." Dain sat down next to Noba and set the tray on my lap, a steaming bowl of delicious soup tempting me severely. "Think you can eat on your own?"

"I would like to try," I murmured. My hands shook a bit as I took the spoon, but to my delight, I did manage to feed myself with… minimal mess. Thankfully, any spills ended up on the tray. "I do wish I could have helped more."

"Honestly, all any of us really did was buy time," Noba pointed out. All of us shared looks, well aware of how weak we had all been. "But that was enough. Based on what the priests said, there would've been a lot more dead if we hadn't helped." Noba grinned. "And if something like this happens again, we'll know what to do. We're stronger from it, or will be. That's what I think!"

"That is very much like you."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means it's typical you," Dain deadpanned instantly. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Obviously."

Talk turned to teasing Noba, and then teasing Dain. Baldur ended up being the next target, by virtue of Vala returning at last and joking about something I never did quite catch. Through it all, I carefully ate and tried to not choke on my laughter. Hezul remained right next to me, joining in the teasing with ease, and that was how our afternoon, and evening, was spent. I wouldn't have given it up for anything.

* * *

 ** _Our Family_**

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - E, Wind - E, Thunder - E, Light - D, Staves - C_

 _Recovering from infection with the plague, brought on by overworking to help the ill. She's almost irritated by it, feeling like it is just another way she's too 'weak' and needs to get stronger._

 _Also in the process of bribing Vala to not mention anything she said while delirious. Quite a few things no longer apply, especially nowadays, though she understands why Vala was worried._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapon: Swords - A, Lances - C_

 _Has honestly never been so terrified in his life, when he thought Gwyneth was going to die and there was nothing he could do but watch_

 _Has heard of entire towns being wiped out by illnesses, but had never seen it before. Feels saddened that he only knows how to fight, since he's… not very helpful in these sorts of things, though he's proud to do what he can_

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - B_

 _Insisted on burning the temple partly for Vala and partly because of how frustrated she was by everything. She knows it's probably not the healthiest thing, but it felt like a statement. 'We are the children you did not burn, and now, we are coming for you'._

 _Hates how helpless she felt, but is determined to find the silver lining to the situation. They learned a lot, and they also know how to limit it for, say, a giant army in a fortress. It's a good thing, she thinks. And hopes._

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Sword - B_

 _Is very oblivious to 'romantic moments' and thus accidentally ruins them fairly frequently. It took Noba quite some time to explain why she and Dain were frustrated with him_

 _Volunteered to go looking for the healers because he was feeling horribly helpless… much like he was when his first and second homes were destroyed. He hates being helpless more than anything._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - B_

 _Agreed with the fire thing for the statement part. They will burn down the old world and rebuild. He's very pissed off that this plague happened and how easily it could've been prevented. The incident clears… most of his doubts. He still wishes they stayed hidden, but if they are going to fight, they are going to fly._

 _Still, he was glad to cook for everyone and has taken to teaching the healthier ones, so that they feel like they're doing something to help out_

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A_

 _She had actually been ready to go after the priests, to burn them alive and delight in it. However, she looked around at all the ill and then at Gwyneth and knew she couldn't leave them. She's not sure if she's proud of herself for holding back or irritated_

 _Notices Salamander keeps an eye on her, and almost snaps at him for it. However, unlike Jarl's watching of Hezul, it feels more like he's simply making sure she's okay, so she grudgingly goes with it. It was helpful when she herself took ill, allowing her to recovery very quickly._

 ** _Our Allies_**

 _Jarl_

 _Unknown age; appears in his early twenties_

 _Class: Hero; Weapons: Swords - A, Axes - C_

 _Though he's determined to maintain his distance, he finds himself softening on the group. When he sent off a message to let Emer know what happened in Rados, he requested that he give them more time._

 _Apparently is often unaware of how he comes across, and doesn't purposely try to appear stoic or anything. It's just how he is when he's particularly serious._

 _Salamander_

 _Unknown age; appears in his early fifties_

 _Class: Mage Fighter; Weapons: Fire - A, Wind - B, Thunder - D, Swords - C_

 _Has been serving the resistance for less than a year, but is considered a valuable member due to his kind words, calming presence, and knowledge of medicinal herbs. Keeps an eye on Vala for unknown reasons._

 _Wears a strange red gem on his belt, one that seems to spark with an inner fire. It almost seems to pulse with magic and lends to his otherwordly, yet strangely comforting, air_

 _Sabia_

 _16 years old_

 _Has absolutely, positively, no idea what the hell she's doing. She's only in charge because she was the old leader's assistant and literally everyone else is dead. Even worse, despite her youth, she is among the oldest of the surviving members of Rados's resistance_

 _Prone to crying when feeling overwhelmed, which has essentially been her default state for the past six months. She's so grateful that the others arrived that she's started believing in the gods and their mercy again and has taken up praying again for the first time in ten years. She can think of no other explanation for how they arrived when they did, though she is careful to make sure she doesn't hero worship. Or tries, at least._

* * *

Author's notes: Though it has a higher mortality rate, the plague mentioned here is based off of epidemic typhus (which can reach a mortality rate of 60% if untreated), so named because it often causes epidemics during/after wars and natural disasters (and is responsible for the deaths of millions across history). It's transmitted via lice (and scratching the bites to allow the bacteria into the bloodstream) and has an incubation period of about one to two weeks. Just in case it wasn't clear (and might not be for the scene where Gwyneth is suffering from delirium), each scene is about a week apart from each other.

'Sabia' is a latinized form of Sadb, the mother of Oisin (a warrior hero and poet in Irish mythology). Fun fact, the 'Mage Fighter' class is exclusive to FE4 (though the Tactician Class of Awakening is very similar). Female Mage Fighters have access to staves. Males don't.

Next Chapter - Recovery


	12. Chapter 12) Recovery

Chapter 12) Recovery

* * *

 _With quite a bit of luck, barely short of a 'miracle', we managed to assist in curing the plague that had devastated Rados. Our days are spent recovering, assisting others in their recovery, and cleaning the city. Funerals are held by the hour for the dead, and the cemetery has been expanded many times over. It's heartbreaking, watching people mourn so, especially when I remember my own Chalphy had been ravaged by a plague as well._

 _Scenes like this are tragically common in the empire. We must change this. We will change this. Somehow._

* * *

My recovery took on a pattern. In the morning, I'd train with my staff and magic to try and improve my skills. Then, after lunch, I would walk around the town with Salamander. Evenings were spent resting and socializing. Then it was to sleep to begin the cycle anew the next day. Part of me liked having the routine, but the rest of me wished I could at least recover a little faster. I felt rather… useless.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Gwyneth," Salamander chided, helping me over a hole in the ground. While the city had more or less been cleaned, finally, everything from the streets to the buildings was still in dire need of repair. "You will scare away the songbirds with such a dark look."

"There are songbirds near?" I asked with a touch of dryness. After all, we hadn't seen a single animal, bird or otherwise, in the past couple of days. Most pets had been accidentally abandoned in the chaos, and the cattle and chickens had scattered. People were trying to find and round up all of them, but it was slow progress. "I believe the death frightens them more than any dark look."

"Yet that dark look doesn't inspire them to venture forward anyway." Salamander shook his head. "Healing requires its own strength, child. You should not hate your body and mind for healing."

"That is…" I wanted to protest, but I bit my tongue. Salamander had a way of just knowing things, but not in the same creepy way the Loptyr priests did. It felt more like a 'parent knows all' sort of thing. "Mmm…"

"Healing gives its period of weakness, but it also leads to greater strength. Much as a ruined building is rebuilt stronger." He gestured to one as we passed. "Do you know what happens when you continue fighting with injuries?"

"You run the risk of worsening them, possibly to the point of crippling yourself?"

"Correct." He tapped his temple. "You can be injured here, you know."

"I am aware one can suffer head injuries, yes?"

"Ah, not quite…" He laughed a bit, amused, while I just continued to frown. "No, I meant your mind. Your heart. Your spirit. They can carry injuries. Pushing yourself too much while you heal from old and deep wounds inflicted on your very soul… why, that is just setting yourself up for a horrendous fall."

"That makes no sense to me." It truly didn't. "What if there is no time? What if you have to keep going forward?"

"You focus on what you can do. Like now, you are regaining your strength, because you continued working even when you were hurting and got yourself sick." He smiled softly. "There is merit to pushing forward and yes, there will be times where even when you are bleeding in your spirit, you must push forward. But now is not that time. You still have time to grow, to heal, to find your footing. You won't once the rebellion starts in full. Once it starts, you won't be able to stop for anything."

"You speak as if you have fought a rebellion before." I wondered if he was from the western lands, where fighting was the norm. "Have you?"

"Oh, not a rebellion, no!" He laughed, the sound bouncing off the empty buildings. There wasn't a soul near us. The cleaners were on break. "But I was quite hot headed when I was younger. The typical fiery redhead. Always charging forward. Always getting into a fight." His eyes darkened and his voice got softer. "But I went too far. My little sister fell ill with a terrible disease, one that stole her very mind and sanity, and I raced off to find some sort of cure. Despite the fact that I was suffering from the very same illness. I didn't care, though. I ran and ran, picking up all sorts of injuries and pushing forward. And then I nearly lost everything."

"What happened?"

"As I said, the disease steals your sanity. Everyone became an enemy and, in my reckless stupidity, I never stopped. I never treated my injuries and the pain made my mind deteriorate even faster." He winced, the memory paining him. "I almost killed innocent children."

"That is…" It was hard to imagine. "What stopped you?"

"Getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter." Now, however, he smiled. "A young woman… let's call her 'Nagi' for right now." That reminded me of Naga. I hoped she was well. I hoped everyone was well. "She kicked my ass. Almost killed me, in fact, though given my condition, that wasn't especially hard. But she instead helped me get treatment and, in time, I managed a full recovery, as did my sister, thankfully." He laughed, grinning. "Ended up marrying the healer actually. Ah, I miss my husband so. I've been away too long."

"I see." My eyes darted down to his hands, but I saw no wedding ring. Perhaps they did such things differently where he was from. But that thought reminded me of a question I had been wondering for a while. "Salamander, why are you here?"

"I'm helping you regain your strength."

"My apologies. That was not what I meant." I paused to better consider my words. "You don't seem to be from anywhere near. The way you speak, one could almost say you were from another continent." Though that was a preposterous thought. Yes, you had the stories of the First Emperor, but... "So, what brought you to Rados?"

"Ah, I see." He smiled and laughed to himself, as if I said something funny. "But you are right. I am not from this province. Nagi requested help for something. I owed her, and she's a good friend, so I agreed. I am here, in particular, because another friend, Herja, suggested it. She believed I would find what I was looking for here."

"Did you?"

"I might have, but I will wait a while to make sure." He shrugged and continued to smile. The smile told me he wouldn't explain just what he was looking for. "Jarl is the same. A friend to Nagi who went to Miletos on Herja's suggestion."

"Why?"

"To help the people of this land, as best as we are able, much as you are." He offered his hand and I took it without thinking. He then helped me past some rubble I hadn't even noticed. "Come. Let's walk back."

"...Thank you kindly." I had more I wanted to ask, but somehow, I knew this was the most he would say. "It is truly appreciated."

* * *

A couple days later, Salamander was called off to handle something during our normal afternoon walk. I'd been instructed to not leave the castle, but to walk around inside to continue building my strength. Noba accompanied me, since her chores for the afternoon involved delivering things to various parts of the castle. She refused to let me carry a thing, sadly, but at least I could walk around.

"You're not as shaky as you used to be," Noba observed, watching me walk. She giggled and switched her basket of papers and items to her other hand. "I'm glad."

"It is nice to be able to walk about almost as freely," I agreed, clasping my hands in front of me. I wasn't permitted to walk alone yet, but it was still nice to not be specifically confined to my bed. "Though, I could-"

"Healers' orders. No chores for you!" She laughed and I fought the urge to sigh and sulk. "I'm glad you're not rambling anymore. It was rather funny, but in a dark and morbid way, so it was hard to take any actual enjoyment from it."

"I am sure." It had taken quite a while to make Vala promise to not mention anything about what I had babbled during the worst bit of my delirium. I was honestly surprised by what all I said; I hadn't even told Hezul about the urge to jump from the roof. "Ah…" Desperate to find some sort of change in topic, I looked around for inspiration and looked out the open window to find Baldur and Sabia in the overgrown courtyard, chatting as they carefully weeded to see if any of the gardens could be salvaged. I thought about calling out, but then I noticed Sabia's faint blush, one that didn't seem to be from exertion. "Ah, Noba…" I poked her arm to get her attention and, when I had it, pointed to Sabia. "What is…?"

"Oh, I think she's got a crush on Baldur, probably because he's the one who's been working alongside her the most." Noba pitched her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, but then she sighed and shook her head. "Of course, Baldur is _totally_ oblivious."

"I see." I wondered if it had anything to do with what Baldur had told me, back in Chalphy. Yes, you could be with someone without having a child, but considering his reason, it seemed… I wasn't sure. My mind wanted to make the connection, but at the same time, my logic pointed out the implications behind said connection. I didn't like said implications. "So, we shouldn't disturb them, then?"

"Absolutely and, thankfully, we've a route that avoids the courtyard entirely." Noba winked and began walking again. "Follow me!"

"Of course." I watched Baldur and Sabia for a moment longer, just to make sure Noba's shout didn't disturb them, before catching up. She linked her arm with mine to help me keep up and slowed her pace a little.

So, we continued with her deliveries and eventually made our way outside to head to take the long way around the courtyard. While we did, we ended up passing by the practice yards and came across a curious sight, Dain watching something closely. With a look and a shrug, Noba and I silently decided to head over to him and determine the cause. The eventual sounds of wood clacking made it clear he was distracted by a sparring match, but then we wondered why that would hold his attention so. By the time we reached him, we had only one question. 'Why were Hezul and Jarl sparring?'

"Okay, I'm far too curious," Noba said after a moment of watching. Hezul and Jarl were fiercely going after each other, to the point that I swore the practice swords would break. "How did this happen? Hezul rarely spars unless we disguise it as a lesson."

"From what I understand, Hezul finally had enough of Jarl just staring at him and asked if he wanted a spar or something," Dain answered. He carried his own basket, filled with herbs and things, hinting he had recently returned from foraging. "They've been at it ever since."

"And how long has that been?"

"Considering this started before I went out?" Dain glanced up at the sky, noting the sun's position. "I think it's two hours. Could be three, though."

"It's been _what_." Noba facepalmed. I wondered why they thought it was odd. True, our battles seemed to be quicker, but I had seen Hezul duel for this long before. Though, it had been rarely and Galle had always fussed more. "Should we stop them?"

"We should, because Vala is going to kill them, but they haven't heard me." Dain glanced at me. "You try."

"Why would I have a different result?" I asked, curiously. Both Dain and Noba just smiled at each other, a sibling secret. "Fine, don't answer." I tried to wave to catch Hezul and Jarl's attention, but both were completely focused on their spar. Hezul's eyes were almost glinting in excitement and it took me a moment to realize what that expression meant. "Ah, he is having fun…" I hadn't seen him have fun while sparring in a very long time. "Must we stop them?"

"Vala is already going to kill them," Dain pointed out. He reached over to ruffle my hair with his free hand. "Best to lessen that."

"Oh, very well." I still felt bad about it, but I saw his point. "Hezul?" This time, almost immediately, Hezul jumped back to avoid Jarl's swing instead of blocking, and then looked towards me curiously. Then he frowned in confusion at Dain and Noba. "Dain says you two need to stop, as Vala is going to be very mad." I smiled teasingly, muffling a laugh. "Though perhaps he is simply envious of how much fun you were having?"

"I was not!" Dain playfully scowled, and both Noba and I laughed. "Come over here, both of you. How bruised up are you?"

"We'll answer that in a moment, once the battle-fever has passed," Hezul answered easily. He rolled his shoulders and winced a bit, but continued to smile. "What brought you three here, though?"

"I've been _trying_ to get you two to stop so that Vala doesn't kill you," Dain answered dryly. He smirked for some reason. "Strangely, you didn't hear me, though you certainly heard Gwyneth."

"I am more used to her voice, and it is rare Gwyneth calls for me while I fight." Hezul shrugged, but then frowned with Noba facepalmed. "I… fear I missed something. Again." He looked to me and I shook my head. I had no idea either. "Jarl?"

"I do not know the intricacies of everyone's relationships," Jarl replied, walking over now. He wore the largest smile I had ever seen him with. I half-feared it would crack his face. "Ah, that was a good spar. Been a long while since someone has lasted that long against me."

"Truly?" Hezul asked. He was smiling too, a much softer smile. "I can believe it, though your guard…"

"Yes, either I win quickly or get my ass handed to me just as quickly." This was also the most freely I had ever heard Jarl talk. It seemed he greatly enjoyed sparring? "Whoever gave you your basics was good. Someone you clearly trusted and honored."

"...My brother was the one who originally taught me how to fight." Hezul smiled sadly, and I winced as I remembered. Mimir truly had been the one who first taught Hezul how to wield a blade. "He had no talent for it, but I did, so after a few years, my father took over. He had a talent for it too."

"They taught you well."

"Too well, in my brother's case." Now his smile became bitter, and I could see the rest of the sentence in his eyes. 'The talent did not save my father or my family either'. "Ah, but today is too nice to spend it wallowing in darker thoughts. Dain, Noba, do you recommend Jarl and I hide or-"

"Hey! You two!" With no time to complete the thought, Vala stormed over, her eyes flashing in quiet, but fierce, anger. "I'm told you two idiots overdid it!" she snapped, glaring right at Jarl and Hezul. I wondered who and decided it must have been one of the others, voicing concern. "What do you have to say for yourselves?! I'm already busy, you know!"

"I'm wondering which fool thought we overdid anything," Jarl instantly replied. He glanced at Hezul, who shrugged. "That was just a little bit of light exercise."

"Light exercise?!" However, that made Vala madder. "Why I ought to…!"

Vala then proceeded to give Jarl and Hezul a lecture from hell, flailing about to emphasize her words. Dain, Noba, and I left them to it, laughing at how meek Jarl and Hezul looked, considering Vala was probably half their size. There were other things to do, after all.

* * *

"So, you all will head to Chronos soon?" Sabia asked, drawing her knees to her chest. In the odd time between 'afternoon activities' and 'dinner', we all decided to meet to discuss the next step in our plan and because Sabia had wanted to tell us something. But we started with the serious things first. "Good. I've been wondering why they didn't come check on us. Magni has always been protective. It's strange he's been out of contact for so long."

"We eventually decided that he simply couldn't sneak people in safely," Salamander continued, resting against the wall. We were in an empty room, with most of us sitting on the ground. Salamander and Jarl were the only ones who stood. "But he's been out of contact with Emer? Something definitely happened, then."

"Isn't that just our luck?" Sabia scowled at some spot on the floor. "If it weren't for the fact that plagues can't be controlled, I'd swear it was on purpose."

"Well, they could have taken advantage, but…" Salamander shrugged. "I've not left the city recently. Was there anything else odd, besides the lack of communication?"

"Well, on the way over, we noticed an unusual amount of activity between the Gate and Chronos," Jarl answered after a moment. The rest of us remained silent since we couldn't truly weigh in on what was usual or unusual, and I took the time to notice how Jarl and Salamander also were the only ones not 'grouped'. The rest of us were in a neat little circle. "I wonder if there truly is another Sorrow happening. I hope not, but…"

"Could be a way to compensate for not having the tome," Salamander mused. He looked rather thoughtful and whispered something in a language I didn't understand. "There is power in blood. Can grant humans power unimaginable."

"Though not invincible." Jarl closed his eyes, but I frowned. For some reason, I found it odd they used 'humans'. Why not 'people'? Though, that could mean nothing. "Regardless…"

"Regardless, it doesn't matter because we'll discover it soon," Baldur declared quietly. "After all, we have to push forward." We all glanced at each other and nodded, mostly because there truly was nothing else to say. We only had a few months left to fulfill Emer's request. We were running out of time. "But that's neither here nor there and, more importantly, we've more or less dried up that discussion. Sabia, you wanted to tell us something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" Sabia replied. She flushed a little and hid her face behind her knees briefly. "Well, the first is that Salamander wants to come with you. He knows Magni better than Jarl."

"While I appreciate it, can he be spared?"

"Well, I expect him to come back and help me organize things to march to Darna." She shrugged and glanced at him. Salamander nodded and smiled back warmly. "The second is that we're having our Equinox festival today. I… uh… forgot to mention it earlier."

"Equinox festival?"

"It's a bit late, but when summer turns to autumn, Rados throws a festival to celebrate the season, in the hopes that the gods will bless our harvest. There's a similar one in the spring and, of course, there's a harvest festival when the crops come in." She lifted her head to smile slightly. "It'll be quieter than normal, but it's still the first festival since the plague happened. You'll get a glimpse of what Rados is _supposed_ to be like."

"That sounds amazing!" Baldur smiled brightly and Sabia's face went even redder. "Let's go!"

With a flurry of movement, we all left to get ready for the festival, and I had to admit to some excitement. I had never attended a festival before. Galle hated them, so Belhalla didn't have any, unless one counted the ceremonies dedicated to Loptyr. Those were never cheerful, though, and involved too much blood and death for my liking. But this festival was different. I could tell that as soon as dusk fell and we were all pushed outside to enjoy everything.

There was music everywhere, fast bits of singing and flute playing that I didn't recognize but made me smile anyway. Bonfires sparked into life, climbing higher and higher, and various herbs were thrown in for whatever reason. The effect was that the area smelled wonderful, the first time Rados had not smelled of death since we had arrived. The firelight flickered off the various decorations, perhaps a little lackluster but still beautiful with reds and oranges, set up on the buildings.

Then there was the dancing. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Everyone was smiling and dancing. It was the most cheerful I had seen any of them, and I loved it.

"Looks like the healers sat out for some reason," Baldur noted. I glanced around and saw he was correct. Despite the crowd, not one of the healers were here among the dancers. "A shame. They deserve the celebration too."

"Well, there are still some ill," I pointed out. Though the plague itself had passed, there were still some suffering from it, and other illnesses that had been ignored. "So, this is a festival. It is so lively!"

"It is!" Baldur grinned and pointed to where Salamander was teaching Vala how to dance with fire. Literally. "How the hell does he not burn himself?"

"I don't know." But it was fascinating to watch Salamander twist the fire about him like ribbons. It was fun watching Vala attempt the same, especially since her eyes sparkled so. "Part of me wants to learn, but I have my hands full."

"You're still not considered skilled enough to use weapon-weaponry in combat, right? Just magic?" He smiled when I winced and nudged me. "You'll get there. You've already been improving a lot. But when you're recovered, maybe do less spells and more weapons."

"Perhaps I should." I wondered if Jarl would be willing to help me with axes. They were easily my worst weapon. If I could get better at it, I could get better at anything. "Yes, I will." Still, I did look around for a change of subject and I noticed Sabia alone and away from the crowd, watching the dancers almost enviously. After a moment, I nodded and poked Baldur in the shoulder. "Go ask Sabia to dance."

"Huh?" He blinked at me in confusion before tilting his head. "Er… why?"

"I believe she would enjoy it, and things truly have been rough for her." This time, I pushed him in her direction. "Go on!"

"Fine, fine!" Still noticeably confused, Baldur headed over to Sabia. I watched in the distance and muffled a laugh when her face immediately lit up with a smile and bright blush. She was truly adorable.

"So, here's where you're hiding!" Though I wanted to watch Sabia and Baldur dance more, Dain skipped over, noticeably more cheerful than normal. The festival air infected him with its cheer. "Hezul mentioned that neither he nor you know festival dances," Dain continued. He pointed to where Noba and Hezul were awkwardly dancing, Hezul looking almost panicked while Noba laughed and laughed. "Here. You need to learn at least one in your life."

"It does look like fun," I murmured. I shrugged and took his hand. "It is much more energetic than a ballroom dance."

"This is meant to be fun."

"Ballroom dancing can be fun. But that can be a lesson for another day." I grinned at him. "Teach me!"

Dain actually taught me three dances before Noba stole me to teach me a few more. I ended up spending the rest of the night dancing, and I didn't regret it at all. It was fun, even if my feet ached bitterly the next morning. We deserved a little bit of fun.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - D, Thunder - D, Wind - D, Light - C, Staves - B_

 _Delighted by the festival, and hopes to attend another one. Though the dancing was more difficult and complex than she originally thought_

 _Though she loves her magic, she recognizes that she's ignoring her physical weaponry and is determined to do better on it._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - C_

 _Inherited his talent for fighting from his father, who had once been a knight of the empire prior to marrying the Duchess of Edda. His earliest memories are of learning to fight from him and Mimir._

 _The spar with Jarl was the most fun he's had fighting in a long while, but the bruises remind him of how much he misses having proper armor. He wonders if he might be able to acquire some, not just for him, but for all of their group_

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Couldn't help but laugh at how awkward and clumsy Hezul was at dancing. It amuses her that the 'big bad warrior' can't dance_

 _Feels delighted and hopeful by all the cheer Rados has, because it feels like a small-scale version of what they hope to accomplish. It makes her believe even further that they can, in fact, make a difference_

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Sword - B_

 _Rather confused why Sabia would like a dance with him in particular, but was grateful when her face lit up with a smile. She has a pretty one._

 _Starting to wonder if he needs to learn additional weaponry, because while he loves swordsmanship, the versatility might be needed more._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Greatly enjoys festivals, from the dancing to the cheer. They never fail to pick up his mood._

 _His 'students' happily cooked him a huge meal prior to the group leaving for Chronos, as a way of showing how thankful they were for the lessons. Though he denies it vehemently, he did actually shed a tear or two._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A_

 _Rather surprised by the fire dancing, having never seen that sort of magic before. She loves it, though, because it makes the pixies laugh_

 _However, she's worried about what's going on in Chronos. The pixies tremble when the name comes up, never a good sign._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Jarl_

 _Unknown age; appears in his early twenties_

 _Class: Hero; Weapons: Sword - A, Axes - C_

 _A talented warrior in his own right, though he admits that his defensive abilities sometimes leave a lot to be desired_

 _Is actually rather happy to help Gwyneth with her axe lessons, though they both quickly lay own that she'll never have the strength to use the heavier ones. But skill? Skill, he can teach._

 _Salamander_

 _Unknown Age; appears in his early fifties_

 _Class: Mage Fighter; Weapons: Fire - A, Thunder - D, Wind - B, Swords - C_

 _Enjoys being the 'wise old one', dispensing wisdom and the like. Has a lot of fun with it, particularly when the young ones try to figure out if he's lying or not about the more ridiculous things (he's not, for the record)_

 _Has a bad feeling about what's going on in Chronos, and so he leaves with the group. Feels that his calmer head might be needed._

 _Sabia_

 _16 years old_

 _Crushing hard on Baldur, due to all the help he in particular gave her, but tries to hide it. Fails miserably, but Baldur is completely oblivious_

 _Makes each of the group a little charm to take with them before they head to Chronos, as well as a letter to Magni explaining things. She prays desperately that she'll see them all again, and hopefully repay them for all their help_

* * *

Author's note: Players of FE11 and FE12 might find the name 'Nagi' familiar. 'Herja' appears in some lists of Valkyries. Other than that, have a nice, light little chapter.

Next Chapter - Galle


	13. Chapter 13) Galle

Chapter 13) Galle

* * *

 _Finally recovered, and reassured that Rados would be well, we set off towards Chronos, the other city we had to reestablish contact with for Emer's task. We have to travel off the road to avoid the frankly startling amount of traffic. It's near constant, from morning to night, and no one knows why Chronos would be so busy. While one of the Miletos District's most prominent cities, it was considered more of a 'stop along the road' for merchants._

 _I have a bad feeling about this. We all do._

* * *

"I've seen less guards at a formal ball in Belhalla," Vala growled as we ducked into another alleyway to avoid being spotted. Again. We were becoming intimately familiar with all the side paths of Chronos. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"If you want another oddity, I recognize many of them as castle guards," Hezul murmured. He peered out around the corner and frowned. "It's rare they'd leave Belhalla."

"Lovely." Vala groaned and leaned into Dain's side. He wrapped an arm around her reassuringly. "Just freaking lovely.

"There's honestly more guards than people," Baldur whispered. After a moment, he looked to Jarl and Salamander, who both looked just as unnerved as the rest of us. "Not normal, then?"

"Not at all," Jarl whispered. His expression had completely locked up, showing nothing. "Miletos, yes, but not Chronos."

"Well, depending on how long it has been, this might explain why Chronos went silent." Baldur carefully shuffled to the front of the group and peered around the corner to watch, just as Hezul was. "I think we can make it to the next one?" He glanced at Hezul, who nodded. "Here we go."

We all darted to the next alleyway. Noba managed to catch her foot on something, but Salamander kept her from falling, and I took her hand to help pull her forward. We barely managed to reach the alley before a patrolling soldier saw us, and we all waited in a tense silence for them to pass. Only once we were certain they had did we even breathe.

"This is _way_ more stressful than I thought," Noba complained. She leaned against the wall of a building, and brought up her leg to poke her ankle. "I think I twisted something. What did I even trip over?"

"A hole in the ground, from what little I saw," Salamander answered. He crouched by her to study her ankle, frowning. "You definitely twisted it. It's swelling. I can see that even through your boot."

"Well, that's just _perfect_." She growled in frustration, and smiled sardonically when we all looked at her sympathetically. "A hole in the ground. Of course there was a hole in the ground. Why is there a hole in the street?"

"Likely? They're too busy patrolling and aren't bothering to fix things like infrastructure." Salamander pulled a cloth out of his pack and tugged off Noba's boot to wrap it. I helped Noba keep her balance by holding onto her shoulders. "We aren't too far from their hideout, though."

"That's a relief," Vala sighed. She went to the corner and looked out carefully. "Let's hope they… are…" She trailed off, expression blanking and all color draining from her face. Then, in an instance, she snarled, her eyes flashing with bright and terrifying anger. She tried to lunge, but Dain, thank everything, snagged her before she could. "Let! Me! Go!"

"Denied," Dain murmured, picking her up easily. He tossed her, literally, to Baldur and looked out. "Okay, I don't see anyone being murdered or raped or anything, so we do indeed have time to figure out what the hell."

"That… that bastard is the one who led the attack on my family!" Vala struggled to escape, but Baldur held her tightly, angling her so that she held into his shoulder and thus, was muffled. "I have to…!"

"Slight reminder, Vala, that charging right now will get you killed, and probably the rest of us as well because we won't let you run off alone." Though Dain didn't look at her, he kept his voice firm. After a moment, Vala stopped struggling and just began to cry, with Baldur rubbing her back. "That said, if we manage a nice and convenient way to see him dead, we will. Maybe not where you can see it, sadly, but he'll definitely die."

"O-Okay…" Vala buried her face into Baldur's shoulder, trembling. To my surprise, Jarl actually gently patted her back reassuringly, looking at her with a terribly sympathetic pain. I wondered if he had also lost most of his family. "I…"

"Which one is he, by the way? So that we know who the priority target will be."

"B-black hair…"

"Only one within sight, so I'm assuming it's him." Dain frowned. "He has a very punchable face."

"Which one is it?" Hezul asked, peering out now. Dain pointed towards the group, or so I guessed, and Hezul frowned. "That's… wow, I'm surprised Cadogan's alive still."

"He is?" I asked, startled. As soon as Salamander finished binding up Noba's ankle, I headed to the entrance to look myself. Sure enough, I found Cadogan before long. "How? Galle thinks he is a complete and utter fool, and not even an entertaining one." I had to wonder, now, if Galle had Vala's family killed less because of 'danger of rebellion' and more of 'hopefully, they can get rid of the fools'. I also had to wonder if Galle had even ordered her family dead at all, and it was just Cadogan's attempt to gain favor. But I couldn't say that, because no matter what the reason, Vala still suffered horribly. "Still, his presence is odd. He is normally stationed in the north, if I recall correctly."

"He is." Hezul sighed. "There's too many oddities. I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

We all remained silent while Vala cried and Noba and Salamander wrestled her boot back on. As soon as both were ready, we began our 'dart through the alleys' again, making our slow way towards the center of town. Apparently, the Chronos resistance was like Miletos's in that they hid in plain sight, using a popular shop as their front. However, as we got closer, we saw more and more guards and yet, when we reached the center square, there was a very conspicuous 'empty' spot in the crowd. When we pushed our way to the front, we saw why. What was once a brightly colored, and likely welcoming, shop was now a splintered ruin with dried blood staining the floors, broken windows, and walls.

"They must've been wiped out," Salamander whispered sadly as we walked past. We didn't want anyone to suspect we had been heading here. "Gods, have mercy…"

"Why would they leave just a bloody building, though?" Baldur asked quietly. We all pushed together so that we could hear each other, and not be lost in the crowd. "That seems odd."

"Leaving a warning isn't odd, Baldur."

"I know that, but don't they normally go with bodies? The ones I've seen in the past would nail them up and have them slowly rot as a warning." Baldur's eyes lit up suddenly, a burst of inspiration. "Oh, but what if there weren't bodies?"

"Pardon?"

"Survivors," Vala explained, voice still a little thick and raspy from her earlier crying bout. She looked around to make sure no one was truly paying attention to us. Both Jarl and Hezul were on high alert, eyes darting at each and every sound. "There's a lot of blood, but since we know there was more than one person, that amount of blood doesn't necessarily mean deaths. It just means a lot of people were bleeding."

"If that's the case, then the bloody building would be their _only_ warning," Dain added, smiling slightly. He motioned us all to be quiet as a soldier passed close by, with Noba purposely stepping in front of me to make sure I couldn't be seen. Dain did the same for Hezul, since even if we all wore our hooded cloaks, there was still a risk. "Vala, you think you can use the pixies to track them, like you do with us?"

"I can certainly _try_ , though I don't know them at all." Vala shrugged and looked to Salamander. "What do we have to lose? If we're wrong, then we just send a message to Emer and try and get a proper burial for the lot."

Quietly, Salamander agreed and the two carefully focused and followed the pixies, the rest of us trailing along behind them. As we did, we watched the people around us, making sure none paid us any mind. I frowned at the number of knights _I_ recognized on sight, knights that Galle had liked enough to allow in the inner wing. Why were they so far from Belhalla? What had happened here in Chronos? The more we walked through the city, the more worried and anxious I became.

Eventually, we came upon a rather nondescript building, with a sign over the door that announced it was an apothecary. The pixies had us go to a side-door down an alley and, after a moment, Salamander knocked on the door. "Magni, are you there?" he called softly. Jarl pushed himself to the front of the group, while the rest of us watched the entrance. "It's Salamander, from Rados, and Jarl, from Miletos. We've brought friends."

We stood there in an uncomfortably long and tense silence before the door slowly opened to reveal a young man black hair haphazardly tied back in a loose ponytail and a rather striking green eye, even when tired and in pain. I assumed he was in pain, at least. He was so covered in bandages that it took a couple of moments to even realize he wasn't wearing a shirt, and some of the wounds were bleeding through. Not to mention that he had bandages messily wrapped over one of his eye. But, after a moment, he smiled. He quickly covered his mouth to hide the blood in his teeth, but it still softened his face considerably, highlighting someone who was probably usually very friendly.

"Gods, it's good to see friends," the man breathed, leaning against the door frame. Both Salamander and Jarl smiled in response, noticeably relieved. "I hope you have medicines as we kind of need them."

"I-I also have a healer's staff," I offered automatically. I looked down when he glanced at me and half-hid behind Dain. "Er… I mean…"

"Yay, more friends and apparently exactly what we need. Maybe the gods do care." He continued to smile, though it had a bitterness to it, and stepped out of the doorway to show us inside. "We'll do introductions on the way down. I'd rather not delay. As I'm sure you've noticed, Chronos is teetering on the edge of hell and all of us with it."

Well, that was ominous.

* * *

The next few hours were spent doing whatever we could to help the wounded. The man, confirmed to be Magni, had me set up in a room with the absolutely worst wounded, the ones that medicines simply couldn't help. I healed those I could, glad that I had gotten stronger staves, but to my grief, there were some who were just too far gone to save. Vala would give them pain medicine to ease their passing, in between working on the other injured with Salamander and their medicines. True to form, Dain immediately got to work on cooking, getting some of the lesser wounded to help him make dishes specific to the area. Jarl and Baldur went on patrol to make sure no one had followed us, while Baldur and Noba handled chores that had been forgotten in the mess of trying to survive, including a very thorough cleaning to reduce the chances of illness spreading. That was the last thing they needed.

"I cannot believe you were ambushed in your own headquarters and you set up a new one at an _apothecary_ ," Salamander groaned, facepalming. It was much later, closer to evening than afternoon, and we all finally sat down to try and discuss things. Though, for the moment, it was more of our little family listening to Salamander, Jarl, and Magni catching up. "There is a limit to how much refuge audacity can me."

"We didn't _start_ here," Magni protested with a laugh. He then winced because even laughing pushed him too much. He honestly should have been healed up with a staff, but when I had offered, he had asked if he would die without it. When I admitted he wouldn't, he had refused the staff healing, preferring to endure the pain and longer healing while I used my skills to save others. "We've been bouncing around a bit before settling here last week, after they had already searched through all the apothecaries in town."

"I see." Salamander smiled slightly. "Well, it is still a little on the audacious side."

"One can argue having a resistance group _at all_ is a little on the audacious side, and we won't even talk about what it takes to suggest and plan a _rebellion_." He smiled at us, nodding in respect. He had laughed hard enough to reopen injuries when we had told him our purpose. "Got to like that moxie, even if I also think you all are the most insane people in all of Jugdral."

"Sometimes, it is the people insane enough to hold onto hope who save everyone from the dark," Jarl replied. The rest of us silently exchanged surprised looks since he… that honestly might have been the first time he had complimented us. "Regardless, Magni, what happened? Protective and audacious as you can be, you're still _careful_."

"We got betrayed." He held up a hand when Jarl and Salamander instantly tensed; Jarl even snarled. "Well, that's the simple version. The truth is that he broke and just stopped caring about everything." Magni sighed and reached up to brush the hair out of his face. He stopped himself though, to avoid touching the bandage over his eye. Sadly, he had lost it completely. It was a miracle he hadn't gone into shock and died. "We had a group caught while helping children escape. The children made it, but the group… well…"

"I see…" Jarl slowly relaxed, and Salamander rested a hand on his shoulder. "So, was it bad?"

"Worse." Magni winced, both at the memory and pain since he accidentally moved wrong. "Couple were flayed alive. Another was on a torture rack with oil burns and spikes driven through his limbs. Then, there was our traitor's fiance, who apparently had been particularly spirited and refused to break. They took it as a challenge."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Let's just say that we found her clawing at her face, desperately trying to find the pieces of her soul and put them back in her skull. Or so she babbled. We did find her clawing at her face." Magni shrugged and then winced. "Did I reopen something with that?"

"You did," I whispered, already moving behind him. Crimson splotches stained the bandages. "Hold still, please."

"Thank you," Magni replied. He lifted his arms slightly to make it easier for me to remove the stained bandages and put on new ones. "So, that's all that happened. She's still alive, though we have to wrap her hands up in cloth so that she stops trying to claw her skin off, and we have to keep her watched."

"Would it not be a mercy to simply let her die?"

"It could be, but well…" Magni paused, gathering his thoughts. "During the ambush, her fiance, our 'traitor', tried to mercy-kill her. I think it was the only thing left of 'himself' at that point and, honestly, I was going to let him. But she actually killed him. Broken and driven mad, she still killed him and it didn't look accidental. So we can't help but wonder if she can heal."

"I see." I tied off the fresh bandages, thinking a moment because there was something strangely 'familiar' about it all. After a while of not finding the memory, I leaned around to look at Hezul. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't sound like someone who went mad from constant Hels and healing," Hezul murmured. He glanced at Vala, who flinched. "Forgive me, but your brother…"

"He did take a while to break, and supposedly confessed to some rebellion my father planned," Vala confirmed hollowly. She drew her knees to her chest, and Noba wrapped an arm around her. "I only saw him once before… everything. He was laughing mad. Others, I know, are completely silent."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Hezul closed his eyes, thinking, and Dain joined Noba in trying to comfort Vala. "I don't know of a spell that directly breaks the target's mind."

"There shouldn't be one, but dark magic is all about knowledge, so…" Her voice only grew more muffled. "Maybe they made one." That could be, but something told me that wasn't exactly the case. "Manipulative, conniving, children of bitches."

The word 'manipulative' jogged my memory and I gasped as I put the pieces together. "Ah, that is it!" I declared, ignoring everyone's strange looks. "Her mind must have been broken during an attempt of mental manipulation. My best guess would be wiping her memory, but I suppose they could have tried to turn her into a puppet or..." I trailed off as I saw everyone still staring at me. "Um… perhaps it is not important?"

"More shocked that they can do that," Baldur reassured. He made sure to smile and it instantly made me feel better. However, it also made me curious because I noticed then that Salamander and Jarl _weren't_ surprised. "Can they?"

"Truly, they are only dark magics taught to the Archbishop, but if he is present, it would partially help to explain why there are so many knights here." I hoped he wasn't, though. He always unnerved me. "Though, sadly, that would still only be 'partial'."

"Well, the Archibishop _was_ in residence, before His Imperial Majesty sent him back to Belhalla a few days ago, so maybe that is what happened," Magni mused. He smiled sardonically at everyone's yelps, but Hezul and I froze. "Sorry, I should have mentioned it sooner. Emperor Galle has been 'blessing' us with his presence for the past couple of months. Made it hard to send out messages to Emer, particularly when it was a nightmare trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Rados. Then all the rest happened."

"What do you mean Galle is _here_?" Hezul half-demanded. I was glad he could talk as I was far too frozen. "Galle doesn't leave Belhalla. Even when he wasn't mad, he hated leaving the castle. Drove him to hives with anxiety."

"Seems he's solving the anxiety with rampant slaughter." Magni noted frowned and focused completely on Hezul. "Though, now I am just curious. You know a lot of dark magic and now you know about Galle. How would you-?"

"Black Knight. Hi." Hezul paused and looked to Baldur. "You're the one who handled introductions. You didn't tell him?"

"I figured it could wait!" Baldur retorted defensively, with a scowl at that. Noba rolled her eyes, and I wondered if she had suggested Baldur bring it up. "And I don't know if you want to announce it to every person we meet. You don't seem to particularly _like_ the title."

"That explains how you all got the tome," Magni noted, cutting off the little argument. To his credit, he didn't look suspicious or anything. "Regardless, though, he _is_ here and they have taken advantage of our inability to act by rounding up children."

"That's…" Baldur winced. "Oh gods…"

"I don't pretend we can get all of them out, but I will admit to hoping we can coordinate to get _some_." Magni looked all of us in the eyes. "If you're willing, that is. It won't be required for my cooperation in your rebellion. We need it. This incident has proved to me quite clearly that resistances are simply not enough anymore."

"Well, of course we'll help." Baldur paused and guiltily looked at the rest of us as he realized he volunteered us. Noba grinned and Vala rolled her eyes. Hezul and I instead looked at each other, aware of what we would have to do. "I'm just not sure how we can help." But Hezul and I did, and Hezul opened his mouth to offer...

"No." However, Dain's voice cracked through the air before Hezul could and he was scowling at both of us. "No, you two are _not_ going to play bait," he declared firmly. I couldn't tell if I was touched or exasperated he figured us out so quickly. "Not happening."

"But it will keep Galle busy, and that will buy you all time to get everyone out," I protested. Vala nodded, agreeing, but Noba and Baldur looked uncomfortable. Jarl and Salamander were expressionless. Magni rested a hand on his temple, lost in thought. "There are children, Dain. Who knows how long they have?"

"That's…" He winced. "But you two…"

"We escaped once. We just have to do it again." I made sure to smile, even as the weight of what we planned settled on my shoulders. I wanted to scream. I wanted to be ill. But this would… "We'll leave the tome with you all, just in case."

"And if I become a deadlord, make sure to surround me and catch me with magic," Hezul added. He said the words lightly, like they were a joke, but we all knew the very real risk. "Shall we prepare, then?"

* * *

Two days later, we set our plan into motion and Hezul and I headed for the gates of the castle, once home to a reigning lord and now Galle's residence. The old lord had died, likely killed for some inane reason, meaning that when Galle left, there would be no one ruling here until he bothered installing a new one. I doubted he would, but the Archbishop might…

"Gwyneth, are you certain you want to go through with this?" Hezul asked softly as the gates came into view. "I can go in-"

"I _won't_ leave you alone with him," I retorted, snappier than I intended. But I did feel nauseous over all of this and half-wished we had listened to Dain. Dain had protested us doing this until the last moment. "Maybe with both of us to focus on, we shall blunt the worst of it."

"Maybe." Hezul's smile told me he didn't believe it. To be fair, I didn't either. "Well, here we go." He knocked on the gates to catch a passing guard's attention. "Pardon, but might we come in?" Hezul brought down his hood, and the soldier frowned. "It's important." The soldier continued eyeing us warily, but did open the gate to let us in. "My thanks." The soldier remained perfectly silent and prevented us from walking too far inside. I pushed back my own hood. "I take it you're waiting for a superior?" The soldier nodded, still quiet. I studied their armor and thought they might actually be part of the city's guard, not Belhalla. "Very well."

Both Hezul and I stood there awkwardly in the courtyard, perfectly silent. The soldier remained just as quiet, lance at the ready for any suspicious movement. Another couple of guards joined them, reinforcements I supposed. I wondered how they planned on telling anyone anything, but decided there must be some sort of signaling system. I thought about starting a conversation, but I couldn't. It took all my resolve to remain where I was. I knew this was necessary, but I hated it. I hated it because...

"Move." It was a simple, sharp command followed by a deceptively simple shove. However, the soldier stumbled, coughed, and then fell apart into a mess of blood and rotting flesh, starling the remaining two. In their place was a young man with long brown hair tied back in an intricate braid and sharp blue eyes. He stared at us for a moment before his face lit up with a bright and saccharine smile. "Gwyneth! Hezul!" he cheered, leaping for us. He caught me in a hug first, fingers digging into my shoulders hard enough to bruise. "You're back!" He let go of me and hugged Hezul. "I've been terribly lonely." He looked at both of us, eyes glinting even as he continued to smile. "Inside, inside! We need to get you out of those dreadful rags." He wrapped an arm around my waist and I had to bite back the urge to snap at him. I _liked_ these clothes. "There was this beautiful silken dress in the market that I thought would be perfect on you, Gwyneth, and a ruby tiara to go with it…!"

Once inside, Galle had the servants whisk us away and then it was a whirlwind of activity I just tried to ignore. Servants stripped me down and bathed me. After toweling me off, they dressed me in clothes Galle had picked, including a silk dress of purples and silver that was incredibly heavy, to the point that it felt like I used all of my strength to even stand up. He might as well have attached a chain to my leg, but that wouldn't have been 'pretty', I supposed. The servants cooed at my appearance and made sympathetic noises over my burn scars while they brushed my hair and placed heels on my feet. The promised ruby tiara appeared and they set it carefully on my head before switching to putting makeup and perfume on me, all things Galle also picked out.

Once all of that was completed, another servant escorted me from 'my room' to a sunny parlor with black lace curtains and silver furniture. Galle and Hezul were already there, Galle talking happily while Hezul listened. It was almost startling to see Hezul in black armor again. He hadn't worn armor at all since we escaped and seeing it again made my heart ache because here we were, back again.

"The sword is a temporary measure until we find the fools who stole the tome, Hezul," Galle was saying. It took a moment to realize Galle was, in fact, wearing a sword despite having very little weaponry training. "It mimics the defensive ability of the tome and protects me even further from magic. Sadly not as powerful, but it'll serve. They insisted on me carrying it since _you_ disappeared."

"My apologies, Galle," Hezul murmured, bowing his head slightly. He looked up again, though, and smiled when he saw me. It was warm and gentle. "Gwyneth."

"Hmm?" Galle turned towards me and smiled too. It was saccharine and sharp. "Ah, there we are…" He walked over to me and cupped my face. "There's my pretty bride. Though whyever did you cut your pretty hair?"

"We got caught in a fire, Galle," I whispered, looking down. I wasn't certain I could look at him without glaring. Then I felt panicked over the thought of glaring at all. "We had to cut off the burnt strands."

"This is why you shouldn't leave, Gwyneth. You just ruin your beauty." He turned away and I had to fight to not wince. Noba had said I looked pretty. "Come here; sit down!" He pulled out a chair from the table and gestured to it. "I have your favorites!"

"You are too kind, Galle." Gingerly, I sat down, still feeling the weight of the skirts. I dug my fingers into the cloth to make sure they weren't metal. "Surely, it was difficult."

"Nonsense!" He practically hummed as he set about making tea. I just hoped he wouldn't try putting me to sleep again. I had been horribly ill the last time. "Ah, it has been too long! You would not believe-" Someone knocked on the door and I looked to see a priest walk in. Galle snapped his fingers, though, and the priest died in agony, black flames ripping out of his veins. "Tch…" Galle stormed over to the body and kicked it out before signalling a passing servant. "Do away with this thing. I am spending time with my bride and my guard." Galle's eyes were cold and, as always, there was the slight emphasis on 'my'. We were his possessions. We had always been his possessions. "If there is trouble, deal with it on your own. Quickly and quietly. I will be most vexed if you disturb me." The servant quietly did as Galle bade, blanch with terror. I almost got their eye to smile reassuringly, before remembering Galle would kill them for it. "Ugh… I lost my thought. Idiotic priests."

"You were talking of how long it has been, Galle." So, instead, I smiled at Galle and he smiled back immediately. I hoped it would distract him from how I wasn't touching the tea. "Though, you are already back to your gifts."

"Well, how can I not spoil you, Gwyneth?" Galle laughed, and there was a trace of madness to it. "Ah, though, before I forget…" Galle went to the closet in the room and pulled out a blade. My skin instantly crawled at the sight. "Hezul, the Archbishop made this for you!"

"Did he now?" Hezul asked, carefully neutral. Both he and I knew that never meant anything good. "I'm surprised."

"It's a beautiful sword! The magic in it allows for two hits with one swing, and it will nullify some abilities! Plus, it's strong." Galle held it out to Hezul. "You'll be absolutely devastating with it! Lots of blood flying and everything! It'll be fantastic!"

"It is certainly a great boon." Hezul's eyes narrowed slightly at the blade. He didn't like it any more than I did. "But are you certain, Galle? It sounds as if my duels will end quite quickly with it."

"Ah! Then I won't be able to show you off!" Galle promptly tossed it back into the closet. "That won't do at all! I haven't been able to enjoy your fighting lately, due to recent events." Galle skipped behind me and, strangely, wrapped both arms around me, some facsimile of a hug. "Really, Gwyneth, why did you get yourself kidnapped? Don't you know all the trouble it caused?"

"My apologies, Galle," I whispered. I felt very unnerved, like the air was heavy and pressing down on me. "I…"

"So much trouble." He sighed gustily, and I tried to not squirm. I just stared straight ahead, and the window with the black lace curtains. "Whatever am I to do with you? I need to make sure you don't go away again." One hand came up and gestured sharply, and then all I knew was _pain_ , so much pain that I nearly screamed. I bloodied my lip to keep silent. "Huh, the skirt is thicker than I thought." He leaned around me and I glanced down to see blood pouring down the side of my leg, the skirts slashed precisely where the wound was. It was a large laceration, from my knee to my ankle, almost as if he had scraped off the skin there. "That was supposed to take your leg off." He wiped the blood off my chin and smiled slowly. "You know, dear Gwyneth, that shade of red looks much better on you. I'll have to remember that. For now, though, let's properly take the-"

"Galle!" Hezul snapped, snatching his arm. Galle frowned and looked up at Hezul curiously. "Why are you hurting her? If anyone is to blame, it's me for not protecting her!"

"Yes, you _did_ leave as well, so shortly after you said you wouldn't either," Galle replied sourly. He sulked like a petulant child who had to share his 'toy'. "You're _my_ guard, you know. Mine. I won't let anyone else have you. Not even Gwyneth." He dug his fingers into my shoulders, another bit of pain. I swore I was going to faint. "Though, Hezul, why are you yelling? I'm just-"

"Emperor Galle!" Another priest burst into the room, and Galle snapped his fingers to kill them before they could say another word. However, a second priest came in on their heels. "The sacrifices have escaped!" they blurted. Galle paused, a split-second away from snapping. "We must…"

"Bother," Galle sighed. He shrugged and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back, you two. It seems some rats are scurrying about." He left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as it clicked, Hezul gathered up the cut off material from my skirt and began using them as makeshift bandages. "Gwyneth, please, say something," he whispered frantically, his movements sharp. "Anything."

"Anything," I managed to joke, voice thinner and higher than normal because of the pain. He smiled slightly. "Well, he is a trifle madder than I had thought he would be." I had no idea which definition of 'mad' I was using there. "I think we should be thankful that he didn't go ahead and turn you into a deadlord."

"We need to get you out of here."

" _We_ need to get out of here. I am not leaving you, especially when he is like this." Dain was going to kill us. "So, be honest, is this shade of red my color?"

"I'm not fond of blood-red, so I'd have to say 'no'."

"Oh, good, I don't think it suits me either." I leaned back in my chair and struggled to not faint. "But yes, we must leave. If the children are gone, then the others have succeeded and we can't bait Galle away anymore."

"Right…" He finished bandaging my leg, and went to the door. However, it wouldn't open. "Oh, great, he locked it."

"Well, there is a window." I smiled wanly at him. "Why don't you climb around and I find more things to use as bandages?"

"Looks like I'll have to." Hezul growled and raked a hand through his hair. "How the hell did he think you'd survive a wound like that? No, never mind. Don't want to even try." He sighed and headed for the window. As he passed me, though, he hesitated and then took my hand to kiss it. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"I know." Finally, I relaxed. "Let us return to the others. I miss them."

"I do too." He squeezed my hand and left, climbing out the window easily. I pushed myself up and limped over to the closet, certain there would be _something_ in there.

Dain was truly going to kill us for this. I hoped I got to hear him say 'I told you so'.

* * *

The door hadn't been 'locked', but rather barricaded with statues. Hezul managed to push them to the side and helped me with the last of the messy bandaging. Then, together, we made our way down the hall. Sadly, due to my limp, we had to go very slowly.

"Gwyneth, how are you doing?" he asked me as we paused at a corner. He peered around, making sure no one was near. Thankfully, no one was. Everyone was busy hunting for the children. I prayed the others were safe. "Here, I'll carry you."

"Considering how heavy this dress is, Hezul, I am honestly not certain you can do so," I retorted. My voice was breathier than normal. "Even if you could, you can't _fight_ and that might be needed." I shook my head and kicked off my heels. "I should have done _that_ sooner."

"I'm not sure you should be running around in your bare feet, Gwyneth."

"It can't be worse than running through snow." I glowered at him. "Come. We must keep going."

"I still think I should carry you." He continued leading the way, though, helping me limp. "You're not that heavy."

"As I said, I think the dress is and if you have to fight, we-" We rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a small group of patrolling soldiers. Worse, their leader was Cadogan. "I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Lord Hezul, Lady Gwyneth, what are you doing here?" Cadogan asked. Dain was right; he did have a very punchable face. He also had a surprisingly grating voice, a voice that tried to be smooth, but just clunked about instead. "We are quite a ways from your wing…" He frowned for a moment, studying us, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, of course. You're escaping."

"I am trying to find Gwyneth a healer," Hezul retorted. I gestured to my leg for emphasis; some blood seeped through the makeshift bandaging. "Continue with your work."

"If it is a healer you seek, then I shall gladly show you."

"That isn't necessary."

"I would think you would welcome the help, to get her to a healer sooner. If that was your goal, at least." Cadogan smiled slowly, and I wondered why Galle thought he was an idiot if he figured out everything so quickly. "Well, well… I did always want to prove who was the better warrior, Lord Hezul." Never mind. I knew why now.

"And here I was, thinking that maybe you were cleverer than I gave credit for." Hezul sighed and let go of me. I leaned against a wall, and looked about curiously, wondering where we were. "All right then." Hezul lunged and killed one soldier, an axe wielder, with a punch to the throat. He knocked down a second one and stole their sword. "Let's see you try."

Hezul promptly began reminding the soldier's why he was often said to be the strongest swordsman in the Empire, to Cadogan's flustered and indignant protests. I stayed back, limping along the edges of the battle to get past, at least until I noticed we were near a room. I poked my head in to see if it was a safe place to hide or a place with better bandages and discovered it was actually a magical workshop. There were a few medicinal kits in sight and, perhaps more importantly in the current circumstances, a couple of tomes.

"There you are!" Cadogan, however, had apparently decided I was a much preferable target. Based on how much he was bleeding, he had already tried Hezul. "This way, Lady Gwyneth," he snapped, lunging for me. Even with my limp, I ducked out of the way, though that sadly put me away from the tomes. "You can't escape!"

"You don't exactly have a good record with killing women, Cadogan," I retorted. I found the axe of the first soldier Hezul killed and I picked it up, nearly breathing a sigh of relief because it was light enough for me to do so. "Fjalar of Velthomer says 'hello', by the way."

"One of that filthy house lives?!" He snarled and swung wildly. I stepped back and settled into a stance, just as Jarl taught me. I did have to favor a leg, though. "Damn it! I thought…!"

He swung wildly again, leaving a large hole in his guard. I waited, doing my best to keep calm, and then swung as soon as I thought he was close enough. I got lucky; I got him right in his unarmored neck. He dropped like a stone, choking and spitting up blood, and I jerked the axe out to make sure he bled out faster. After a moment, he stopped moving and I sighed.

"That was… not how I pictured that going," I murmured. Given how important he was to Vala's trauma, I expected a bigger moment or something. But, then again, he was just a human general, one low enough in Galle's regard to be sent on an out of the way patrol. "I hope Vala doesn't get mad." Then again, at this point, I just hoped I got to see her again.

I dropped the axe by the body and limped back into the workshop. I used the medicinal kit to replace the makeshift bandages, and then started hunting through all the research notes. To my surprise, and delight, I actually found something about 'broken souls' and 'memory manipulation', hinting that the workshop might have been where the Archbishop stored his things. I made sure to snatch them up, covering the pages to avoid getting them too bloodstained. Then I grabbed a few more that looked interesting or useful, including a few that might have been letters, before grabbing a fire tome and setting the place on fire. It was a decision that might top 'walking into a burning building without letting anyone know' on the 'stupidest thing I have ever done' list, and some part of me was amused that both incidents involved fire. But it would cover our escape.

"Gwyneth?" Hezul stepped into the room just as the smoke began filtering out. He was completely splattered with blood. "You just… set everything on fire," he sighed. I grinned, strangely proud of myself. "I don't think the phrase 'burning your bridges' actually involves burning things, you know."

"We best be off," I replied. I took a medicinal kit with me and tucked the wrapped papers inside. I held onto the tome with the other. "Though, do you have any idea where to go?"

"Of course not, but the smoke should help us at least find a window." He helped me out of the room and I threw more fire behind us. "This is the second time our group has burned an important building down."

"It is for Vala and making a statement." I also hoped the fire would have the servants escape as well. "Lead on, Hezul."

We made our slow way through the halls, watching for potential escapes. At random points, I would throw more fire to help it spread faster, stopping only when I heard alarm bells ringing. Then we followed the sound of the bells, hoping it would lead us closer to outside. Once outside, we could slip away in the chaos, hopefully, and find the others. I couldn't wait to see them again. But, as life would have it, there was one more complication we had to deal with, yet another thing Hezul and I wouldn't have expected.

"Gwyneth! Hezul!" Through the crackling flames, I heard Galle calling desperately for us. "Gwyneth! Hezul! Where are you?!" Through the smoke, I could see him frantically looking for us. "Gwyneth! Hezul!" He would see us soon. The smoke didn't provide that much cover.

Thinking quickly, I whipped some of the flames up to the wooden support beams and burned through the sides to make them crash down. A loud scream of pain made me realize, with a strange bit of horror, that one of the beams actually fell _on_ Galle.

"Gwyneth! Hezul!" Still, though, Galle called for us. The more he called, the more he sounded like a lost child. The more he yelled, the more he sounded like his old self. "Where are you? Don't leave me! Please! I don't… I don't want to be alone!" His voice cracked with what might have been a sob. "Where are you?! Gwyneth! Hezul!" Hezul automatically stepped towards him, and I shifted my tome under my arm and rested a hand on shoulder. Hezul glanced at me briefly before nodding and turning and helping me down the hall. "Don't leave me!"

"...Farewell, Galle," I whispered, wincing in pain before focusing entirely on not passing out because I was still bleeding. "Farewell." The next time I saw him, I would be actively trying to kill him. I knew he wouldn't die here. Someone would be by before long to get him.

We continued on, with Hezul glancing back every once in a while. I kept my gaze forward, leaning into his side both to help ground him and because the pain in my leg was just getting worse. We both kept silent, ignoring the heat of the fire and the soot falling on us like grey snow, until we felt a cool wind and found a way out of the burning castle. Even better, it was a way out with no one near. We could escape and find the others. We made it.

"I've resolved myself to leave, yet I keep wanting to save him out of habit," Hezul murmured. He glanced back yet again, but this time, smiled ruefully. "Need to keep that in mind, when we begin the rebellion."

"Yes, that will be a concern," I agreed quietly. Even now, my heart ached. I knew it had to be done, yet… "But we did it again. We escaped again."

"We did, and this time, it truly feels like we're 'free' now."

"It does." The thought reminded me of the many things our family had told me since that first escape and that led to an impulse I was far too exhausted and in pain to truly check. "Hezul?"

"Yes?" He looked back at me curiously. "Need me to carry you?"

"No, I don't yet." I studied him a moment longer before leaning up and kissing him full on the mouth. When I pulled away, he had the most adorable dumbstruck look on his face. I just had to giggle. "You taste like soot, and blood."

"Sorry?" His voice was a little squeaky and he coughed, pointedly looking away. To my amusement, he was blushing. "I… uh…"

"Don't be. I liked kissing you." Feeling strangely giddy, I walked ahead, carrying the tome and medicine kit. "Come now. We need to return to the others." I looked back at him and smiled. He still stared in shock, blushing as red as an apple. "We should confirm they are well."

"Yes, we should." After a moment, he smiled back and caught up easily. "I'll take point."

"I shall follow you then." I actually laughed, despite the pain and exhaustion. "I wonder how badly the others shall lecture us." It would be worth it, though. I would be back with them again. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Jarl found Hezul and me while we tried to remember the path back to the hideout and got us safely to the others. Vala was the first to greet us and she yelped over my injury, fussing and immediately working on getting it treated. Noba helped me get that too-heavy dress off and into one of Dain's shirts, since he was much larger than me and his shirt fell to my thighs. Normally, I would be scandalized by the amount of skin shown, but I was so thankful to get out of the dress that I honestly couldn't care less.

"We are never doing any of that again!" Dain snapped, pacing around the room we were using. He had been the last of our group to return to the hideout, and had been _furious_ when he saw my injury. "Never! No more using you two as bait!"

"It worked, though," Hezul pointed out. He had changed out of his armor and into some clothes he borrowed from Baldur and now, Noba helped him tend to the scratches he had picked up in that lone fight we had. In retrospect, I wondered why we didn't just change into our own clothes, but at the same time, there was so much comfort in borrowing clothes from family. "You got all the children out."

"Don't care. Last time we're doing that. Period. No more discussion." Dain growled a few more curses under his breath, but happily accepted some water from Baldur. "Also, why aren't you two wearing your own clothes? I don't mind, but I'm confused."

"Some of the children were dressed in only rags, so we lent them clothes to wear," Noba explained with a sheepish grin. She cleaned the last of the scratches and laughed. "They were enthusiastic about it, because it reminded them of borrowing their parent's clothes to sleep in and… well…" She shrugged. "Honestly, most of our clothes went to them. I suppose Hezul could've just walked around shirtless."

"Regardless, we're all alive, and all the children made it," Baldur declared dramatically, shifting the subject. Dain just facepalmed. "I'd say that was a job well done!"

"Three huzzahs for us!" Noba grinned. "One… two… three…!"

"They are filled with so much energy," I laughed as Noba and Baldur did begin cheering. I laughed more when they dragged Hezul and Dain into it. "How is my leg, Vala?"

"I think I want to send for one of the healers to look at it, honestly," Vala answered, glancing up at me. I had the lone chair in the room, to make it easier for her to tend to my injury. "You won't die, but I am worried about it being crippling."

"I see." I smiled softly, but it faded as I remembered who I killed. "I am sorry."

"That man. Cadogan. I killed him." She froze. I tried to smile, but it felt like a grimace. "He was trying to stop Hezul and me."

"...You sure he's dead?"

"I slammed an axe into his neck and he would have been left on the floor while everything burned. So, I hope so." Though, depending on how badly the body was burned, he could become a deadlord. "I am sorry."

"...Okay." Vala paused a moment to close her eyes and then nodded. "It's fine. I mean; I am a little peeved, but it's not like you went after him. He tried to stop you two from returning to us. I love you two more than I hate him."

"I wish we hadn't met him, or that he had let us trick him." But no, he had to have been clever _enough_ to see through it, but stupid enough to pick a fight. "You deserved…" Vala reached up and batted my shoulder with a smile. "I shall be quiet now."

"Say, Hezul, do you know who set the place on fire?" Baldur suddenly asked, drawing my attention. Hezul immediately pointed to me and I sheepishly raised my hand. In retrospect, that was incredibly dangerous. "Well, it's a statement to be certain. Apparently, the fire led to the guards transporting Galle out of Chronos entirely, so the place is now devoid of a lord and all the knights. Because Galle is clearly more important than everyone else." Baldur rolled his eyes. "Though that does mean Chronos should be fine, in a few weeks."

"Do you know why they had gathered all the children?" Hezul asked quietly. He leaned against the wall, while Noba and Dain sat on the floor. For some reason, Noba was braiding Dain's hair. "We heard 'sacrifices'/"

"It does seem like they were trying for another Sorrow, but since they don't have the tome, they have to go slower. Luckily for us, since it means we got most of the taken out."

"I see." Hezul smiled. "Also, I learned-"

"Ah!" Baldur held up his hands. "Write it down if it's important and we'll discuss other serious stuff _tomorrow_."

"In that case, can we get my armor checked to make sure no one can track us with it?" Hezul squirmed a little as we all looked at him. "It's good armor. I've missed having _good_ armor. I'd like to keep it."

"But it's from-"

"That's why I want to make sure it's not cursed or something. But it's good armor, and will let me be more useful if we ever get into fights again." Now Hezul almost became petulant. "So…"

"Well, it seems you all are cheerful enough." Salamander swung into the room, wonderfully cheerful. "Jarl wanted me to let you know that he's sending a message to Emer," he explained. "She will handle convincing Peruluke's group."

"...That's right," Baldur breathed. He grinned and, slowly, all of us realized why he was suddenly cheerful. We had completed Emer's task, early at that. "Wow, we… uh… guess we should plan on heading to…"

"You should, but you also shouldn't head into the mountains during the winter. We'd also like to try and get you all more information." Salamander smiled softly, and proudly, at us. "So, my suggestion is for you all to spend the winter in Peruluke. You can rest, train, heal." He looked pointedly at my leg as Vala finished up the bandaging. "He tried to skin your leg?"

"He actually tried to cut it off so that I couldn't 'run off' again," I corrected. Dain immediately growled something unflattering, directed at Galle. "My skirts saved me, though I never want to see the dress again. Cut it up for bandages or something."

"We can probably cut it down and make a pretty dress for someone else," Vala murmured. She tied off the bandage and hopped to her feet. "Anyway, I second resting. We need it, and honestly, training is also a good idea."

"Yes, it is." I needed to get better with physical weapons. "Everyone?"

"My only question is where do we stay and how do we find work?" Dain asked. He tried to stand, but Noba stopped him to finish up a braid. "I'd rather we didn't run all over the place for either."

"Emer will set it up," Salamander reassured. He grinned when we all gave him slightly skeptical looks. She hadn't been very happy with us. "Or, rather, Jarl will make her. He likes you lot and you deserve the reward. Just as you deserve rest." The grin faded, but not the cheer. "Magni has rooms set up for all of you. I'll lead you to them."

Hezul insisted on carrying me to my room, and the others agreed for me before I could even try to protest. It was a little embarrassing, since I still only wore Dain's oversized shirt, but it was a relief to not have to worry about limping. Before long, Salamander showed us to my room, a small room I would have all to myself, just like the others. Salamander offered to wait for Hezul to drop me off, but the others started pushing Salamander along before he even finished the sentence. After a moment of confused staring, Hezul got the door opened and helped put me to bed.

"No trying to leave without assistance," Hezul warned, tucking the blankets around me. It was a small bed, just big enough for one person, but the blankets were warm and cozy. "Honestly, we pushed our luck today with that injury."

"I would argue we pushed our luck by heading in at all," I countered. The memory of Galle's sobbing cries echoed through my head. It was… painful. But it had to be done. The injury on my leg was a clear testament of how right we had been to leave when we did. Odo was right. Staying would have only delayed the inevitable. "We might have burned some, actually."

"Along with the building?" He smiled slightly at the joke before it faded to study my expression. After a moment, I smiled, not certain what he was looking for. But it was apparently that smile because he leaned in and kissed me, much more softly and hesitantly than that first kiss. He smiled when he pulled away, and I just couldn't stop giggling. I truly was far too giddy. "Was it better without the soot and blood?"

"Yes, it was." There were probably words to say in a situation like this. But even as I tried, my instinctual panic blocked the words. It was almost frustrating, but he was silent too. It was still too hard, too panic-inducing to say those simple words, but we… we were free and had healed enough to acknowledge them silently. For us, that was enough. "You should get that armor checked before you head to bed."

"I should." He lingered a moment longer before brushing my hair behind my ear. "Rest well."

He left abruptly, a blush lingering on his face. Noba passed him on the way out and after a moment, she decided to visit me. "So, what happened?" she asked with a sly little smirk. "He's blushing and you're all giggly."

"I kissed Hezul~!" I blurted, still laughing. I had no idea I could _be_ this giddy. I half-thought I had gone delirious again. "Twice!"

"You did?!" Noba gasped and grinned, sitting on the bed to hug me. "Yay~! I'm so proud!" She sat back and winked. "But now I have to do my duty as a friend and tease you relentlessly!"

"Mercy, mercy!"

There was no 'mercy' from Noba, who asked all sorts of questions about both kissed, though both of us laughed too much to care. Vala eventually came by again to change my bandages and happened to overhear, sparking another round of squealing, cheering, and teasing. By dinner, our whole little family had learned and, to my utter delight, they were all happy for us.

 _This_ was a proper family. If I 'belonged' to any person, I 'belonged' to this crazy group of people I loved so dearly. Escaping that day had truly been the best decision I ever made. I would never regret it.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - D, Thunder - D, Wind - D, Light - C, Staves - B; (Axes - E)_

 _Has fully resolved herself to fighting Galle, even though it is still painful and she still feels guilty. However, she finally truly understands why Odo said it was not her fault._

 _Is a little scandalized by her boldness with the kiss, but doesn't regret it at all. Even if she's teased without mercy by the others. After all, the kiss helps her remember Vala's words about freedom, and how she is finally free to admit she loves Hezul, and has for most of her life._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - C_

 _Troubled a bit by his instinctive reaction to guarding Galle and worries it'll prevent him from being as effective in the fight against him. Fighting is the only thing he's good at, so he doesn't want anything to weaken his edge_

 _Was, and still is, very startled by the kiss, to the point that when Baldur teased him later, he nearly bit his tongue stumbling over his words. Still, he can't say he regrets it. He can finally acknowledge that he's been in love with her for a long, long while._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Was one of the two who directly went to the children, reassuring them that all would be well while the others handled actually freeing them._

 _When she was little, back when her home wasn't burned, she used to put braids in Dain's hair all the time. She stopped once it was destroyed, but the sight of the children made her nostalgic._

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - B_

 _Was one of the two who went directly to the children and reassured them that all would be well. He hugged every single one that escaped._

 _Keeps a close eye on Vala since things were a little trying and does his best to cheer her up. After all, it's the duty of a 'brother' to make sure his 'sister' is happy._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - B_

 _Was one of the guards who dealt with any curious soldiers and priests who came wandering down. He was a little more brutal in killing them than normal, due to his frustrations_

 _Firmly resolved that Gwyneth and Hezul will never play bait again (and that Vala never would). The next time a plan seems to require a bait-sacrifice, he's determined to take the role himself_

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A_

 _Is more upset about not being able to kill Cadogan than she let on, though she means what she says. Hezul and Gwyneth matter far more to her than any sort of vengeance. It's just… she'd imagined it a lot, and had come up with a lot of good one-liners for the occasion_

 _Melted the locks and bars alongside Salamander, though she told jokes and stories to the children to try and get them to relax. The looks of fear when they saw the flames hurt her heart._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Jarl_

 _Unknown Age; appears in his early twenties_

 _Class: Hero, Weapons: Sword - A, Axes - C_

 _Lost his entire family to a traitor when he was much younger. As a result, he sympathizes greatly with Vala's pain, and has no tolerance towards betrayal._

 _Worked as a guard alongside Dain, prioritizing the mages to make sure Dain wouldn't sustain too bad of injuries. He's a surprisingly effective mage-killer._

 _Salamander_

 _Unknown Age; appears in his early fifties_

 _Class: Mage Fighter; Weapons: Fire - A, Thunder - D, Wind - B, Swords - C_

 _Is incredibly proud of the group for pulling everything off and has great faith in their ability to save the empire. After all, they saved Rados and Chronos_

 _Melted the locks on the cells alongside Vala, and also used the flames to create random shapes like birds and the like to keep the children entertained. It's important to remember that while fire burns and kills, it can also warm and sooth. One must be cautious, but avoidance only leaves you cold._

 _Magni_

 _29 years old_

 _The fourth leader of the Chronos Resistance Group, having served in it since he was five years old. Under his leadership, the resistance also works as a smuggling group, getting precious and often expensive items for the common people, including priceless medicines. For that reason, practically everyone in the city was willing to shelter him and his when the soldiers came_

 _Is honestly shocked by how… strangely everything worked out, from the group arriving to them having the exact skills needed to help him. It's enough to make him think the gods really do exist, and are actually trying to help._

* * *

Author's note: So, have a Galle. Have a couple of kisses. Have the group finishing up their task and getting the Miletos District with the Rebellion. Huzzah! (This will be the last time for a while that we'll see Jarl and Salamander, btw.) 'Magni' is the name of a son of Thor in Norse Mythology. Galle making the soldier 'rot' with a touch is based off of the _Inflict Wounds_ spell from _Dungeons and Dragons_.

The line about silken dresses and ruby tiaras is actually taken from FE5, in a somewhat similar circumstance. The Loptyr Sword (which Galle wears) is a sword exclusive to FE5, which both halves incoming damage and boosts one's magic (which also functions as resistance in FE5) by 20. (FE5 has all stats save HP cap at 20, btw.) The second blade mentioned, but put away, is the 'Shadow Sword' (also called the 'Darkness Sword'), a weapons that appears in FE2/15 and in FE5. In FE5, it is a cursed weapon which drives its wielder to kill (I brought in a nod to the weapon in _A Thief's Testimony_ and _A Tactician's Legacy_.) The 'memory wipe' and 'turning a person into a puppet' are nods to two incidents in FE4, both of which Manfroy (specifically noted to being the Archbishop of Loptyr) instigated.

Next Chapter - Peruluke


	14. Chapter 14) Peruluke

Chapter 14) Peruluke

* * *

 _Just as Salamander said, Emer had us set up comfortably in Peruluke within a day of arriving. Thus we spend the winter, relaxing and training. We get frequent letters from Sabia and Magni, letting us know how recovery is going. We hear little from Emer, and we are more or less certain she is put out that we managed her task. But she honors her deal, and so, we couldn't ask for more. Miletos is with us. We have completed our first task. It is a wonderful feeling, truly._

* * *

I hummed as I worked, prepping some ingredients for dinner. It helped take my mind off my slight limp, since my leg was still recovering. The injury was fully healed and, thanks to the healers, I would regain full movement, but for now, it was a bit weaker and I was horribly self-conscious about it. So, I hummed and pretended the 'limp' was more of a dance-step. As for what I hummed, I switched between different melodies, whatever caught my whimsy. Sometimes, it would an aria from an opera. Other times, it would be a song I heard while shopping in the market. Still others were simply random strings of notes that I thought sounded nice. Ultimately, it was what I wanted and there was a joyfulness to that. I had never been able to simply hum while doing anything, back in Belhalla. The humming irritated Galle, and then he would kill servants to vent his frustrations.

When I was finished with food prep, and stored them all safely, I decided to head out the back door to check in on Vala and Hezul. The apartment Perukule's Resistance let us borrow was on the ground floor of one of the nicer buildings in the city, in the middle-class district, so it had a fenced in courtyard for the residents to relax in. In our case, though, we used it for weapons practice, getting away with it because the leader of the Resistance was Perukule's own ruling lady. So, at the moment, Hezul and Vala were using it because Vala had randomly demanded that Hezul teach her swords. After a moment of shock, Hezul agreed without further questions, and reminded us that he truly was a merciless teacher.

"Keep your guard up on your left," Hezul suggested-ordered, in that quiet voice that said 'listen quickly'. "Otherwise…" He demonstrated just why Vala needed to do that. He caught Vala right on the elbow, making her yelp. This made her entire defense fall apart, and Hezul had the practice sword at her throat. "That happens."

"Ugh…" Vala groaned. She was panting heavily, sweat pouring down her flushed face. Despite the cold, her hair was plastered to her skull, and her clothes clung. "Okay… how do I…?"

"How are you doing?"

"I can still keep going!"

"Can you? Or is that your stubbornness talking?"

"I…" Vala trailed off and sighed in frustration, head dropping. "Stubbornness."

"I thought so. You made a couple of mistakes you don't typically make anymore." Hezul smiled kindly and patted her head. "You're getting better."

"Am I?" She scowled up at Hezul, who was sweaty, but otherwise looked as fresh as a daisy. "It doesn't feel like it."

"If you weren't, I'd be backing off a little more." He continued smiling kindly. "Your main problem is that you want rush too much. Pushing your limits is good and needed, but pushing too far just lands you right in bed, recovering and erasing what progress you have made and more. You're doing fine. Once you get a good foundation, you'll be able to combine it with your magic for whatever mental image you thought up."

"I-I haven't!" Vala's face went redder with a blush, though, showing that she had, in fact, dreamed up something and wanted to try it. Hezul laughed, catching it. "I haven't!"

"Yes, yes."

"I mean it!"

"Of course."

"I really mean it!"

"I know."

"It sounds as if it is time for you to come in," I called, laughing. I picked up the towels they had set aside and passed them over. I helped Vala get the worst of it off at first. "It is getting late. Others in the apartment shall wish to use the courtyard."

"Another reason to stop, then," Hezul murmured, smiling softly. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and kissing my cheek. I immediately blushed and smiled, unable to help either. I was just… happy. I was happy we had healed enough for this, even if we still couldn't say those 'three words'. Of course, there probably was no need. We clearly knew what each other felt. But it did feel like saying the words would truly mark that the wounds had scarred and would not hurt us anymore. "How is your leg?"

"It is healing." I beamed at him and his own smile warmed. "Don't fret so much."

"I am used to worrying over you. It has always been one of my few choices."

"Didn't I say that to you once?"

"I believe so, actually."

"Gods, you two are _so_ adorable~!" Vala cooed, apparently back to her cheerful mood. Teasing us to blushing made her grin. "Also, it smells nice. The apartment, I mean. Are you cooking, Gwyneth?"

"It is just some prep for dinner," I explained, trying and failing to not blush too much. Still, I couldn't help but keep on smiling. "It is going to be quite cold, so Dain thought it would be nice to have a big meal." But it would be a while before they returned. In exchange for the apartment, and for funds, we did odd jobs for the Resistance, so our hours were by no means regular. "If you wash up quickly, though, I believe I can manage a snack for you."

"Really?" Vala's eyes lit up. "Yes! Awesome! Bath time now!"

She rushed inside and, after a moment of laughing, Hezul and I also stepped back inside our home, Hezul making sure to shut the back door behind us. He then went for his own bath and I returned to the kitchen to make a snack for both Vala and Hezul, humming again. Days like this were nice, and reminded me of just why we were working so hard. I wanted everyone to have a chance for days like this. I hoped they could. For now, though, we enjoyed the little break for ourselves. We sorely needed it.

* * *

"Is your leg okay?" Dain asked, peering at me worriedly when I tripped. He rested a steadying hand on my shoulder before taking my hand. "That's the fourth time you've tripped."

"I am well," I reassured him, leaning into his side. The market was very crowded today. "It is simply being unable to balance well because of my leg and the crowd."

"I see." A bit of guilt flitted over his face. I knew he felt bad for not insisting against the 'bait' plan more, though he tried to hide it. "Here, let me take the basket. That way you can focus solely on walking."

"I know better than to argue." I passed him the basket we were using to hold our purchases and took his arm to simply use him as a crutch. "What do we need next?"

"At this point, we really just need to buy some herbs for Vala to make more medicine." He began hunting around, looking for the stall we might need. Peruluke's market was almost always bustling, so often, it was hard to find what you needed. There was just so much! "She wants to make those medicines Blaggi wrote about."

"Ah, yes, I remember." I giggled. "I am so happy we heard from the others." Thanks to Emer and her considerable information network, we actually received _letters_ from them! "It is very reassuring to know they are well."

"I'm sure they feel the same. We've been out of contact for…" Dain paused, thinking. "I suppose half a year now? And it'll be even longer before we see them."

"Yes." Still, it was so nice to write back and tell them that we recruited all of the major Resistances of the Miletos District. We completed one of our tasks. "I do worry about them, though."

"Yeah, they're in a lot of danger." We both grimaced at the reminder. They had to be even more secretive than us, though, and not just because they were right in the heart of the Empire. "I've always heard gossip is a double-edged blade, yet…"

"I know." I sighed. Rumors and gossip often felt more like a bane than a boon. "I know."

Despite our efforts to keep quiet, rumors of rebellion were spreading, and that meant the knights were making more patrols, among other things. Still, they had been doing well enough, even gaining the unexpected cooperation of a duchy in the west called 'Noldion'. However, they were finding it harder to move about freely, and while they were persevering, they acknowledged that they might end up heading to Darna ahead of time, just in case things implode. Sety had already gone there to make the fortress habitable, traveling with Neir, Tordo's best friend. I had never met him, so I hoped he and Sety were getting along. I hoped everyone was well. I worried about...

"I worry about traitors," Dain murmured quietly. He nodded to a passing pair of women, and I smiled when I saw they both blushed. "Logically, the bigger this gets, the more chances of spies and the like."

"We won't even know if they spy because they work for the Empire or because someone they love is held hostage," I whispered sadly. Though, that did assume the Empire thought we were worth the trouble. If we could take advantage of their arrogance, then perhaps we could assemble before such things happened. No doubt, however, that was impossible. Even Resistances were put down brutally. Still, if they thought the 'rebellion' was simply a slightly larger 'resistance', then perhaps… "Ah, I hope a single traitor won't seal our ruin."

"They won't. We'll make sure of it." He smiled reassuringly, even as his eyes remained dark with worry. "I just know that when it happens, we will be shaken. We must prepare ourselves, as best as we are able."

"Well, thankfully, betrayal was common in the court." I paused, more at my own wording then Dain's incredulous look. "Well, perhaps, 'thankfully' isn't the word I wanted. In fact, I am not certain where I was going with that."

"I think it's that whole 'being optimistic' thing that you've been doing a wonderful job with." He smiled sadly, though. "Betrayal was common?"

"Vala would probably have more experience with that than Hezul and myself." Though, I supposed one could argue Galle himself betrayed us long ago. It was so hard to remember those happy days before that tome, the days where I loved him and was so happy to be his intended bride. Loptyr stole that pretty little future from me. Even though I found happiness again, it was hard to not be angry over that. "Galle refused to let anyone close."

"He kept you very isolated, didn't he?"

"Galle doesn't like to share." I thought of the words Galle said, where he outright stated that he would not 'share' Hezul, not even with me. We had always been his… well, no, we hadn't _always_ been. We became his 'possessions' before everything. But there was no forgiving and no saving, so… "How did we get on this topic again?"

"That's a good question." Dain became thoughtful, genuinely trying to remember. "We had been talking of such fun things and then-"

Someone gasped and I stiffened, wondering what had happened. However, the sound was followed by laughter and people pointing up. I looked up as well and finally saw what had caught everyone's attention. It was snowing. Big, fat snowflakes drifted down from the clouds and dusted all the roofs and roads.

"It is so beautiful," I whispered, watching the snow fall. But it wasn't just how pretty falling snow was. It was also what the snow represented, what it reminded me of. "It has been a year since Hezul and I first escaped." More truthfully, it would be 'almost' a year soon. But… "We have been free for a year." It had only been a year. It had been one glorious, wonderful year.

"And you'll have many more ahead of you." Dain wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. "But let's get some sweets to celebrate."

"...Yes!" I laughed, feeling giddy. So many things made me 'giddy' nowadays. It was such a wonderful feeling. "Oh, maybe we could make something instead? I am certain Noba would love that."

"She would. So, in that case, let's get some ingredients…"

We ended up making filled pastries, which were perfectly messy and a great deal of fun to make. They were even more fun to eat, especially as we sat around the fire and laughed about various gossip. I was sure Baldur exaggerated no few stories, but that was fine. They were amusing.

* * *

Baldur was fast and strong when it came to fights, something that always came as a surprise for some reason. His style was almost brutal in its efficiency, though he frequently left holes in his guards. Sparring against him was a lesson in waiting for the perfect moment to strike and dodging. Sadly, while I was rapidly developing the first skill, the second was… tougher. My recovering leg didn't help matters.

"Okay, I can _see_ your leg struggling to keep bearing your weight," Baldur noted, stepping back. I breathed a sigh of relief and immediately shifted all my weight onto my 'good' leg, just barely keeping from dropping my practice sword. It was long after dinner, longer after sunset. Most were asleep, but our group enjoyed the luxury of staying up 'too late'. We enjoyed the quiet that came with night, looking out over the sleeping city with a smile or to train without bothering anyone. I did most of my training at night because of that, despite the bitter cold. "You can just say you're having trouble."

"I am afraid I still find it hard to gauge what my limits are," I defended, wiping the sweat from my face with my sleeve. Baldur tossed a towel in my face to remind me to not do that. Noba scolded when I did, for some reason. It had something to do with 'rubbing my face raw'? "Honestly, all of me is still a bit numb. I am not used to fighting like this."

"No, I suppose not. You're getting better, though."

"Truly?"

"Yep!" He grinned. "I mean; you'll probably always be better suited to magic than physical weapons. If you were able to train since you were younger, it might've been the other way around, but circumstances being what they were, and are, you're doing amazing!"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" I beamed at him, toweling the sweat off my face and neck. "I wasn't sure, because Jarl… well, Jarl is Jarl."

"Stoic and then Salamander scolding him for it." Baldur waved a hand over his face and held a stoic expression for a split-second before grinning. I had to laugh. "You know; I can't help but think Jarl and Salamander know Naga and Forseti."

"Oh?" That was an odd change in subject. "Why is that?"

"Those stones they carried. Plus, they all seemed to join up with various resistances around the same time." Baldur shrugged, looking up at the stars. "I'm _certain_ they're here to help us, but you had to notice it, right? How there seems to be something just a little off?"

"Well…" I supposed he was right. Salamander outright stated he wasn't from anywhere near, and that he was out and about for a purpose. With that all said, though… "From my perspective, everyone is a little 'off'. The world outside the court is wondrous, and so incredibly different."

"That's true. And we're also not so well off that we should question help freely given. Especially since I know that if Jarl wanted us dead, we'd be very dead, _very_ quickly. Same to Salamander." He sighed, but smiled. "I suppose it has been bothering me, though."

"We do have the luxury of letting small things 'bother' us, for now."

"Though, sadly, not in the future." He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just, like I said..."

"It is quite odd, yes." I thought briefly on it, but decided to dismiss the thought. Yes, it was odd, but if they were here to help, then they could be as odd as they wanted. "Regardless, thank you for sparring with me."

"Of course! Good practice for me too." Baldur grinned and then became thoughtful. "You know; I'm thinking of taking up lances."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He fussed with his sweaty hair, grimacing at the length. "I need to cut my hair soon."

"I can do that in the morning."

"Thank you!" He grinned again. "Anyway, there is some merit and skill in mastering a single weapon, and certainly, I will always favor the blade, but well…" He shrugged, sheepish suddenly. "You can't exactly throw a sword at a distant enemy."

"Mmm… no, you can't." Swords were the only weapon without a 'true' long-ranged capability. The closest was the magic swords, but those were very expensive and tightly guarded. "Ah, you and I can learn together, though!"

"That's what I was thinking!" He grinned. "It'll be much more fun with someone."

"Yes, we can help each other!" I giggled, delighted by the thought. "Ah, though that does make me wonder if Vala might be willing to learn other magic."

"Then you can teach her and learn it better!" He snatched my hand and tugged me inside. "Come on! Let's ask!"

"Baths first!"

"Yes, yes!"

It turned out Vala _was_ , in fact, interested and while Baldur badgered Dain into teaching him lances alongside me, Vala and I began the first 'lesson'. After a moment, Noba joined us in the main room with some snacks she whipped up, and Hezul settled down by the fire with a worn, used book we had bought on discount, enjoying the time to simply _read_ and listening to all of our antics with a warm smile.

Days like this would be rarer and rarer as the rebellion went, but they were nice. I loved them.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - C, Thunder - C, Wind - C, Light - B, Staves - A; (Axes - E, Swords - E, Lances - E)_

 _Is rather startled that it's been a year, feeling that it is both so short and so long of a time. It's the longest she's ever been away from Belhalla, and from Galle, since her engagement._

 _Working very hard to master all the weapons, though she's half-convinced she was mad to actually go through with this, due to the intense level of studying and training. At the moment, though, she's most worried about learning bows, as she only learned the absolute basics back in the camp and doesn't know any skilled archers._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Almost found it hard to believe it has been a year since he and Gwyneth stole the Loptyr tome and ran. So much had happened, and he notes that he's not formed such fast bonds of friendship since first meeting Galle as a child._

 _Decided to improve his lance skill, worried that the coming battles would require a little more versatility besides his swordwork. Thankfully, the armor proved to be simple armor, so when they next march out, he'll wear that. Just in case._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Wants to throw a little party to celebrate the end of the year, but the others think that quiet is preferred. She calls them spoilsports and continues bugging them, thinking they deserve some 'normal' fun after everything._

 _Though she's thought about branching out, she finds it hard to actually commit to that, as she's not sure she wants to start from the beginning again. She's not sure they have the time for all of them to do that._

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A; (Lances - E)_

 _Was rather surprised by the snow, not realizing the end of the year was so close. He hopes that this new year will be even better than this last one, and that they can use the momentum to save everyone_

 _Had been trying to decide between lances or axes, since while he'd have plenty of teachers for lances, he is a little worried about weapon diversity in their group. However, given how much Gwyneth has improved, he decided to simply go for the easier option. It's difficult to start from the beginning, after all._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - A_

 _Upon seeing the snow, he took some time to himself to pray, just as he does every year around this time. It's the one time he actively prays during the year, as a time of self-reflection and determination to do better._

 _Is really confused as to why he's the 'lance instructor' of the group. Noba just laughs when he tries to make her do it instead. Still, he goes through with the lessons, improving his own technique in the meantime. He's been considering taking up swords, mostly because they're much easier to hide than a lance_

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - E, Thunder - E, Wind - E)_

 _Was so startled by the snow that she slipped on some ice and fell right on her butt, to the amusement of the resistance members with her. Afterwards, she burned some incense for her family, quietly 'celebrating' that it had been three years since their deaths._

 _Had been wondering if Gwyneth would mind teaching her magic for a while, but was always a little too shy to ask, worried Gwyneth would find it bothersome. For some reason. She's happy Gwyneth brought it up on her own._

* * *

Author's notes: Given the previous couple of chapters, here's a nice little rest one. And some various bits of training to show them getting stronger and prepping for some promotions. Fun note: Gwyneth is one weapon type away from having all of the Master Knight weapons listed. And it all helps highlight why Master Knight wouldn't work as easily in the more modern fire emblem games, where you work up the weapon levels instead of having them set like in FE4. Can you imagine working up _all_ those weapons? (Yes, Discipline would help, and the promotion could give some hefty weapon experience boosts, but still.)

And yep, we're entering a new year for the story! So, expect ages in the bios to slowly update throughout these next few chapters. For timeline's sake, the first few chapters were in 642, while the 'starting the rebellion' and 'Miletos' arcs were in 643. Beginning next chapter (and arc), we will be in 644.

Next Chapter - Glow


	15. Chapter 15) Glow

Chapter 15) Glow

* * *

 _Though the winter in Peruluke is nice, by the end of it, we are eager to continue on our journey. To stand a chance against the Empire, we have to gather as many allies as possible and that cannot be done by resting. So, as soon as winter becomes spring, we leave for the peninsula. Sabia and Magni actually see us off, and help us prepare, as best as we are able, for the harsher weather the peninsula is known for. Peruluke's Resistance even buys us new clothes, things that can better handle the wear and tear of travel, and new weapons._

 _Though I know how serious things are, I cannot help but be excited as well. These past few weeks have truly highlighted just how far I've come, and how far I can still go. I look forward to finding new limits._

* * *

"Gods… look at those mountains…!" Noba breathed, as if we had not all stopped at the sight of the mountains looming over us. Perhaps it was silly to be so impressed, since we had technically seen them for quite a few days, but today was the first day we were _right_ by them, and their size was… "I can't see the top. The clouds block it."

"I wonder if anything live on the top," Dain murmured. He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Would be fun to climb that."

"I think you'd die if you tried. Well, maybe not you, Dain, but do remember your fragile little sister."

" _What_ fragile little sister?"

"Hey!"

"Try not to be so loud," Vala grumbled, trying to work off her boot. She ended up using Baldur as a balance and shook a few rocks out of her boot. "Ugh… the mountains look cool and all, but I am so done with this rocky soil. I really am."

"I can definitely see why everyone insisted we have sturdier boots," Baldur agreed. He helped Vala steady herself while she pulled the boot back on. "Can you imagine? We would've felt every single little rock in the path in our old boots."

"Since I seem to be getting a taste of that anyway, I can definitely tell you that it's not fun." Vala sighed. "Not fun at all. Though, if the soil is so rocky, how do crops grow? Don't you need like… not rocky soil for that?"

"Hmm? Ah, yeah, it can be rough." Baldur hummed a bit, thinking. "When the soil is all rocky and hard, the plants can't spread their roots as well, so they often don't get enough nutrients. You have to _really_ work the ground to even have a chance, or spend a long while building up the soil with compost and the like."

"You rattled that off quickly."

"Well, my father was a farmer before the Empire torched everything." Baldur shrugged, though Dain and Noba winced. "Picked up a few things from him."

"Really?" Vala frowned. "You never talked about them, you know. Your birth family. I know you've lived with Noba and Dain for a long while."

"Yeah, though I did _know_ them longer." Baldur grinned happily at Dain and Noba, before focusing on Vala again. "But, no, I don't talk about my parents. They didn't exactly meet happy ends. If, in fact, my mother met an 'end' at all that day." Now his smile became very bitter. "She was very pretty."

"...Ah." Sadly, we all knew what _that_ meant. "That's…"

"Well, I imagine she is dead by now, given how long it's been, and is resting peacefully with my father." Baldur skipped a bit ahead and turned back to smile at us. "But if Vala's done complaining about rocks…?"

"Okay, I'm done feeling bad for you." Vala sighed. "Honestly…"

"Aw, and here I was going to offer to carry you."

"What? No, carry me! Now!" Vala ran forward and jumped on Baldur's back. He stumbled a bit, but soon regained his balance. "Yay!"

"Baldur is certainly the embodiment of resilience," Hezul noted quietly, looking to Dain. He and I held hands and… honestly, we had been trailing a bit to smile shyly at each other. It wasn't something we should have been doing, mind, but… "I understand your home village was torched as well?"

"Yeah, a few years after Baldur came to live with us," Dain confirmed, reaching up to fix his headband. Noba leaned into Dain, closing her eyes. "He was non-verbal for a few months afterwards. Bit rough. But we all managed. Somehow."

"I think that's how all of us get through things. 'Somehow.'" Hezul smiled kindly. "But we're still here, and we have a chance to lessen the chances of someone suffering like that again."

"Very true." Dain smiled back. "And look at that. You're slowly becoming an optimist."

"Oh, the tragedy of it all." Hezul made sure his tone was _perfectly_ deadpan, and the rest of us laughed. "Noba, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Noba reassured, with a sweet smile. She did, however, take my arm and tug me towards her. "However, I'm stealing your love, okay?" Before Hezul could react, she was running down the path, passing even Baldur and Vala, and dragging me with her. "We all need a good run. Get the blood flowing!"

"I would think a hike through these paths would do that well enough!" I yelped, barely keeping up. Still, the fact that I even could certainly made me proud. "They have no roads here." We walked on barely there paths by rocky cliffs. I swore some would tumble down and kill us.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird, huh?" Noba slowed to a walk before we were too far ahead of the others. "I know nothing about this area. Do you?"

"I only truly know that the area, particularly the southern half where we are, annoys the Archbishop." I stepped a little closer to her and looked around, noticing how the trees were so much smaller than I was used to. "I don't know why, though."

"The lack of information is frankly startling. Someone _has_ to be doing that on purpose." Noba pitched her voiced into a conspiratorial hush. "Maybe a great monster devours the priests!"

"There are supposedly dragons." I still thought they had to be fictitious. "Perhaps they're why."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." A pebble suddenly tumbled down the rock face by us. "Huh?" Noba looked up curiously, right as some people in familiar black robes appeared with tomes in hand. "Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me."

"Run!" I jerked Noba forward, just as the priests released their spells. I tried to pull out one of my own tomes, but panic made my fingers too clumsy to get it in time. "We need a better area!"

"We'll group up later!" Noba shouted the words to the others before following me down the path. "Ugh… why are they here?"

"Sacrifices?" I still struggled to pull out a tome, even as we still ran. "Ah!" I also lost my footing and nearly fell, but Noba caught me. "My thanks!"

"Just focus on running until we're in a better location!" Noba suddenly cursed. It took a second to realize why; there was a group of women carrying baskets of wet clothes up ahead. The way their skirts were tied up by their knees hinted they had been washing the clothes in a river. Somewhere. "Guess we'll have to-"

"Is everything okay you two?" one of the women asked, a very pretty woman with long brown hair and grey eyes. She stepped through the group and smiled warmly at us. "You look like you have had quite the fright!"

"I… well..." Noba began, growling a bit in frustration. Above us, the priests were approaching. "So, uh…"

"Hmm? Oh, them again?" The woman shrugged, completely unbothered. "Poor dears. They haven't been chasing you long, have they?"

"Er… well… no…?" Noba frowned. "But ah… while we can fight, I'm not sure we can-"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm sure you're tired from traveling." She giggled. I genuinely wondered if she had hit her head at some point, but the other women were also nonchalant. "Is it just you two? Were you traveling with others?"

"Uh… yes? Though they're behind us and…" Noba groaned as the priests caught up, still above us, and prepared spells. "Now is not the time. Gwyneth, think you can do a spell and-"

"I thought you children had learned your lesson by now." It was a quiet voice, almost swallowed up by the snap of someone's fingers. But the shadows under the priests suddenly swirled and then elongated into spikes, straight through the priests. The spikes grew and grew, carrying the priests up and, slowly, pulling them to shreds. "What idiocy." There was another snap and the shadow-spikes dissipated, sending the pieces plummeting to the ground in a gruesome rain. Through the splatters, I could see the others, as frozen as we were. "Hmm? And it seems we have more foolish children wandering about, though you seem to also have the sense to not attack."

"Master Neit!" the lead-woman greeted, smiling warmly at the strange person who stepped out of the shadows. "We have guests!"

"You know; just because I _can_ deal with the priests… ah, you never listen anyway." The person sighed and regarded us with complete and utter apathy. Their hair was a very pale purple and long, falling to their waist, though it was also twisted up and pinned so it was hard to tell the true length. Their eyes were a dark purple as well, very tired and very cold. "Well, let's get them into the city proper, then. Welcome to Grutia, young fools."

* * *

Grutia was an old fortress-turned-city, apparently the location of one of the last strongholds who resisted the Empire's formation. Skuld, the woman who had greeted us so warmly and was apparently the 'ruler' of Grutia, informed us about its history as she led us to her home, within the fortress itself. In return, we told her more about her purpose, which she found absolutely delightful. It half-seemed like she found everything in life delightful, truthfully.

"You all are absolutely wonderful to organize such a thing!" Skuld declared brightly, clapping her hands. We were in a parlor room, one with painfully simple decorations compared to the ones I had been in the past, lit by bright sunshine and with some tea. I wondered why there were no snacks with the tea, but then wondered if it was because of the rocky soil. If there was too little food, then… "The Empire has been strangling everyone to death, really."

"We thank you for the praise, Lady Skuld," Baldur murmured. As per usual, he was our spokesperson and so, he sat across from Skuld. Hezul and Dain were on either side of him, while Noba and I sat beside them. Vala was on my other side; an empty seat was next to Noba. "I must admit that we didn't expect such warmth."

"We southern people are a stubborn lot, I am afraid, so even after we lost, our ancestors continued the fight. Of course, they only didn't die because the land is so barren that the Empire doesn't really want it. They've only been sending people out of pride." Skuld poured tea for all of us, giggling. "Oh, but please, no title. I might 'rule', but really, that just means I'm the unbiased judge when people start going 'he said, she said' in arguments."

"Very well, Skuld." Baldur hesitated a bit and glanced at Hezul. It was only after Hezul picked up his teacup that I realized why; he was wondering how to hold it, since we were in a 'formal' setting. "I did notice the rocky soil. I imagine crops are hard."

"They are, though thankfully, the people in Manster are more than willing to assist. The northern lands of the peninsula are _incredibly_ fertile, so they often have surpluses." She giggled and sat down again. "Drink, drink, and do not worry about 'proper manners'. I certainly don't know them."

"No, but half the family does and one will no doubt delight in the opportunity to tease about it." Baldur looked pointedly at Vala, who smiled innocently. "Little sisters."

"Ah, I know the feeling. I have two, though they live in different cities now. Married and all." She brought up her hands and 'sketched' a little map for us. "One lives in Luthecia, to the north, and the other lives in Kapathogia, which is even _further_ north. If you all head that way, I'll give you some letters to give to them. They'll get you set up there, easily."

"That's very kind of you." Our group shared a look, though. "We were, however, wondering if there were Resistance groups, though?"

"The whole peninsula resists, as I said. I think. Well, I think I've said, not that I think they resist." She paused, clearly thinking before shrugging. "But if you're talking organized-organized, like what you're trying, then there's actually only one here in the south. And you won't get there easily."

"Of course not," Dain grumbled. He blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, speak your minds!" Skuld insisted. She had to be the happiest person I had ever seen. "I imagine it _is_ frustrating, trying to coordinate everyone into a large enough force. That's why we haven't done it!" She laughed. "Though, sadly, I have no way to make it easier for you. They are not based in any city, but in the mountains themselves. Specifically, the ones around Thracia."

"In the mountains?" We all shared an incredulous look. "Why there?"

"Well…" She paused and glanced outside. Then she smiled. "Actually, let's step out on the balcony for a moment."

"...Why?"

"Come now! Be the proper gentleman and indulge a pretty lady!" She hopped to her feet and dragged Dain out of his chair, over to the door on the far wall. "This way, everyone~!"

"She's a force of nature!" Noba laughed, not bothering to help Dain in the slightest. Dain freed a hand long enough to make a rude gesture at her. "Aw, that's just mean."

"I'm kind of curious what she wants us to see, though," Hezul murmured, standing as well. He hesitated a bit before offering me his hand, and I took it with a smile. "Shall we, then?"

"I suppose." Noba finished her tea first, same as Vala. "Let's see what's got her attention."

Slowly, we all gathered on the balcony, which overlooked Grutia. At first, I had thought I would study the city, but a strange growl _above_ drew my attention up and my breath caught when I saw a most… gloriously frightening sight. It was a group of what appeared to be something reptilian, but the word was simply far too tame. They were huge, easily the size of a horse or bigger, not accounting at all for the wingspan. Their scales were all sorts of colors, from green to red to black. Even from here, watching them fly over, I could see razor sharp claws and fangs.

"First look at dragons, right?" Skuld laughed. She practically bounced, still clinging to Dain's arm. Dain, for his part, was completely awestruck. The rest of us were as well, of course, but we had traces of fear. If Dain was afraid, though, he didn't show it. "The answer for 'why the mountains' is because the dragons primarily reside there. They took the time to earn the dragons' trust and, so, they are allowed onto the territory. Meaning that whenever the priests actually try to do anything to them, the dragons show them who truly rules these lands. Them." She giggled, apparently pleased by our reactions. "That's all."

"I think you all take the title of 'most insane people in Jugdral' from us," Vala _instantly_ deadpanned. I could only nod in agreement and looked down when one of the dragons actually glanced at us, one with pitch-black scales. "What do you think Dain?" Dain didn't answer. He continued watching the dragons. "Dain?"

"I see the dragons have gained another admirer." Skuld continued giggling. Noba waved her hand in front of Dain's face to try and get his attention. Dain batted her hand away. "Ah, but it's almost time for Neit to return, so-"

"How in all the bloody hells do they fly?" Dain half-asked, half-demanded, frowning. He now seemed irritated. "They're huge and their wingspan might be large, but I'm honest not sure they're large enough for that sort of bulk. Yes, their bones could be hollow, like a bird's, but even then, the wings seem too small."

"Dragons rely on their powerful legs, or jumping from a high perch, in order to get themselves into the air." We all peered inside to see Neit sitting at the table, drinking tea. "They are also magical beings, much like the pegasi far to the north, though because their bones are not hollow, most of the magic is actually dedicated to allowing their ability to fly," Neit continued easily, barely paying us any sort of mind. "They have a poor ability to resist magic, especially when compared to a pegasus, but that redirection of magic allows them to maintain their bulk, adding to their considerable strength. Some even have the ability to breathe fire."

"Now that makes absolutely no sense." Dain still remained irritated, even as we all filed back in and sat down in the seats we had before; Neit had the previously empty seat. "How would that even work?"

"The ones that can have a special gland in their body that produces a highly flammable fluid, and a secondary hole in their mouth that will expel said fluid. When the fluid comes into contact with the air, it automatically ignites, at which point, the dragon simply breathes it out very quickly, avoiding any real contact between the dragon and the flames." Neit attempted to pour himself another cup of tea, but Skuld batted his hand and did it herself. "Of course, the fire-breathers need to eat quite a bit more than the non-fire-breathers in order to account for the extra energy of creating and maintaining such an ability. That's actually why some of the dragons slowly evolved to lose that ability."

"Neit knows quite a bit about dragons," Skuld happily explained, pouring more tea for all of us. I had a feeling she redirected the question because most of us had definitely lost the point of the explanation halfway through. "Of course, he thinks we're all very silly for living next to the dragons in the first place. And silly in general." She sat back down, giggling. "But he protects us anyway, silliness and all. Though, we think he's a former Loptyr Priest due to his magic and-"

"I have told you a thousand times that I have nothing to do with that overgrown maggot," Neit grumbled, annoyed. Skuld giggled once more, all sunshine to his grumpy gloom. "Or his sycophantic cult of idiots." Hezul and I shared a glance at that, and nodded. Someone of his power… they would've been someone we would've at least seen, when we lived in Belhalla. We also didn't know that spell at _all_ , and we had seen almost every dark spell the priests used. "Regardless, word has already spread over what these children are trying to do."

"You're not _that_ old, Neit." Skuld smiled, though. "But I'm glad. What do you recommend with getting them to Thracia?"

"Must you ask?" Neit sighed. "Waiting. Their group should hear of them first before they even try to approach."

"That's what I was thinking. The dragons do make approaching more complicated, though." Skuld's smile finally took on something other than 'chipper', 'warm', and 'bright': regretful. "You might even have to wait for them."

"Well, it's not the first time we've had to bait a group out to talk," Baldur noted, with a warm smile. The rest of us just sighed and nodded, because it was true. "That said, is there a place we can stay and some jobs we can do in the meantime?"

"Well, aren't you all the sweetest?" Skuld laughed, back to her cheer. "Of course there is! Follow me, and I'll get you set up!" She jumped to her feet and skipped out of the room, humming all the while.

"You would've gotten shelter without having to do anything if you hadn't said a word," Neit dryly pointed out as soon as she was out of sight. He continued sipping his tea, even when we all stood to follow Skuld. "Now you're trapped in working."

"Oh, but that's all the more reason to repay them!" Baldur chirped, still smiling. Neit narrowed his eyes. "You should meet kindness with kindness, after all."

"You're quite the idiot, aren't you?"

"But a nice one, surrounded by good people. So, I think I'll keep doing what I do!" Baldur grabbed Vala's hand and dragged her out. It took a moment to realize she had a spell half-ready, no doubt intending a prank on Neit for the insult. "Let's go get settled in, everyone."

We all followed slowly, mostly just trying to process everything that happened. I ended up lingering by the door, wondering if I should say some sort of polite farewell to Neit. But he continued to ignore me, so I simply caught up with the others. There was clearly nothing else to be said, for now.

* * *

"No, your grip should be a little more like this," Hezul corrected, reaching over to adjust the little boy's grip on the practice sword. The little boy nodded and tried the swing again. "There you go. You're doing well." Hezul moved to the next one in the line, the boy's twin sister. "You should adjust your stance. It'll be easier on you."

Hezul continued moving down the line, and I watched while I helped some of the people clean the outside of one of the buildings. They were just two of the things our group fell into while we stayed. Skuld had originally asked us to simply help with patrols and the like, but that had felt too little, so we pitched in wherever we could. The people of Grutia welcomed the help with the same cheer as their ruling lady, and it was frankly startling how _lively_ they were. No matter where you were, you could hear laughter and teasing, much like the camp, back before we decided to start this Rebellion. Helping the impression was the amount of children just racing about without a care in the world.

Shadows flew overhead, disrupting the sword lesson briefly, but everyone settled back into their respective work before long. Dragons flying about was apparently very common for this time of year, with the dragons doing extra hunting to compensate for the leaner winter. Though, I had been told that the dragons didn't necessarily eat just meat. Supposedly, they ate just about everything, from meat to grass to even rocks. I was certain they were simply teasing me with that last one, though. Regardless, even we were becoming used to the dragons, surprisingly enough.

"Why is it that you're teaching children how to kill?" We were also growing used to Neit's near constant barbs. "Surely it can wait a few years, yes?" Neit continued, eyeing Hezul warily. Hezul, for his part, simply ignored Neit. It wasn't as if we hadn't heard worse back in Belhalla. "Children should be children."

"While that is perfectly true, the fact is that they asked Hezul for the lessons," Baldur cheerfully defended, appearing next to him. The dirt on his hands hinted he had just finished his shift at the fields. "Besides, it's good exercise, good for discipline, and I'm sure if there was really a problem, their parents would intervene."

"Hnn." Neit didn't say anything else, just continued on his way to do whatever it was that he did, and so, Baldur smiled triumphantly. This was also becoming normal. Neit would say something cynical; Baldur would jump in with a more optimistic turn on it. It almost seemed like they were playing a game, one Baldur was determined to win, even if he had no idea what 'prize' Neit was playing for.

"Why is it that you don't just ignore him, Baldur?" Vala asked, also joining us. The ash in her hair and the equally ashy complexion showed she'd finished burning all the trash and whatever else the locals asked. They were fascinated by magic, since the only other magic they knew was Neit's and the priests', nothing like the elemental magic. "That seems to be what everyone else does." She made a face when Baldur gently brushed the ash out of her hair. "That or just laugh it off."

"I'm just irritated, that's all," Baldur answered with a little shrug. Then he winced, no doubt having pulled something again. He wasn't used to the farming life, but he certainly did enjoy helping with it. "Such constant cynicism! Even Gwyneth and Hezul were willing to just go along with our crazy optimism, even when they thought we were idiots."

"Even Gwyneth and Hezul were willing to go along, even when they thought we were idiots!"

"You are one," Hezul instantly retorted, barely even paying attention. He was fixing another child's stance. Baldur immediately sulked and Vala laughed. "If you've the energy to talk about nonsense, then come help me."

"How about I wash up and then come back to help?" Baldur grinned. "I'm all icky and everything."

"I doubt they would notice, but go ahead."

"Hey!"

I smiled sadly as Hezul and Baldur bantered, with Vala chiming in to help Hezul tease Baldur. It reminded me of when Hezul and Eir would team up to tease Mimir. I was glad Hezul felt like he had healed enough to have things like this, and even smile about them, but it was still a sad memory. So, I did my best to work out the frustration by cleaning, and was rather pleased with myself when we finished. My hands stung, certainly, it was certainly a job well done or so I guessed by everyone's praise. So, giggling, I left to wash up and prepare for my evening lessons. It had simply started as a child asking me to read for them, but it had turned into me teaching the children how to read and write. I truly couldn't be happier simply teaching, though it did make me miss the children of the camp more. I hoped they were okay.

"Gods, if I was half as bad as him, I'm surprised no one kicked me in the head before everything." Neit's half-whisper caught my attention, and I tiptoed near, mostly to see just where he was so that I could avoid him. "Worse, he's the closest match I've encountered, meaning…" Neit grumbled, pinning his hair up again. "Ugh… why did she have to get… no, I know why she got involved. Damn you…" He hissed, and at first, I thought it was from anger. But then he doubled-over, one hand digging into his shoulder, and I realized it was from pain.

"Are you all right?" I asked, rushing over. I touched his shoulder to try and steady him, but he jerked away and lashed out, knocking me back. "Ah…"

"Don't touch me!" The words were raw and tight, and louder than I'd ever heard him speak. "It's nothing!" He flinched further away, trying to put more distance between us. He moved stiffly and awkwardly, a far cry from how he normally walked. However, he still could glare, and it was terrifying; it reminded me of Galle's. "It's nothing. A phantom pain. Nothing to do with you."

"I-I know some healing, though." Still, I managed to get the words out. After all, even if the glare reminded me of Galle's, I did know that Neit protected the people here. Galle… didn't protect anyone. "So, I can…"

"There is no _healing_ this." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I do… appreciate the offer. I suppose. But healing magic can't fix this. It's a phantom pain, scar tissue on nerves. Staves won't fix that. I'd need some sort of surgery for it."

"I… I see." I hadn't known that could happen. I knew scars could ache, of course, because Hezul's often would, but he never showed pain like that before. "Vala can make you a pain medication."

"Sadly, I'm highly resistant." He sighed again, and slowly brought his hands down to his side. I hoped that meant the pain had subsided. "Worry more about yourself, girl."

"...No, I like worrying about others." I made myself smile. "Who I worried over… that was one of the few choices I had, in Belhalla."

"Then I won't tell you to stop." He reached up to pin his hair and turned away. "But do worry more about yourself. If only for the people you love."

Neit walked of and I let him, wondering why he'd make such a point about it right then. It was only then that I noticed how scraped my hands were and realized he had, awkwardly, been trying to point it out. Maybe that was why the people of Grutia didn't seem to mind his cynicism. Maybe it was just because he was a very awkward man.

* * *

I woke up slowly, not even sure why I was awake. I just… was. I looked around to see if Noba or Vala were awake, since we shared a room, but both were fast asleep. In fact, Noba had done her typical 'heat-seeking' thing and was clinging to Vala. Vala never minded, actually finding some comfort in it. So, I made sure to fix the blankets over them and stepped out into the hall, to see if there was something going on. Everything seemed quiet, though, so I continued into the main room. Still finding nothing, I stepped outside, wondering if I'd see some sort of fire again. But there was wasn't. It was a very peaceful scene, with everyone fast asleep. Well, almost everyone was. Baldur and Neit weren't and, surprisingly, were talking.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you simply don't have the intelligence _to_ worry about yourself," Neit grumbled. I wondered if he's had another spasm of pain and Baldur had seen it. "Certainly makes sense, considering what you lot plan."

"Well, hey, if we're wrong and fail, then at least we die quicker," Baldur pointed out blithely. He kept a certain distance away, and was very careful to not get closer. "So, since all we have to lose is everything, why not?"

"You are a total idiot." Neit sighed, but Baldur grinned. "Well, here's a question. What if you don't die?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you don't die? What if you're captured? Tortured?" Neit's eyes were hard and cold. "What if you are broken until you no longer know yourself? Your enemies are more than capable of such things."

"I move forward." Baldur said the words easily, without the slightest bit of hesitation. "If I survive, I walk forward. Or limp. Or crawl."

"What if you go the wrong way?"

"If I survive, then I take another path. I feel like that is the duty of those who survive." Baldur shrugged. "And while I might be an idiot, I'm not completely naive. I have heard the horror stories. Both on rumors, and from what Vala, Gwyneth, and Hezul share of their pasts. I know very well what could happen if we fail. I know that some of it will be things far beyond my imagination." Baldur winced. "By the gods, there was a girl in Rados's resistance who had her mind _broken into pieces_. I never thought that was possible. I never thought about it at all."

"That would be the least of your worries."

"Yeah, well, you know something? That girl is recovering. Slowly, but she is." Baldur shrugged again. "Perhaps it's arrogant, but I'd like to think I would do the same. Could do the same."

"Perhaps. With support." Neit's eyes were still hard, and he crossed his arms to add to the stern image. "But what if you have none?"

"Oh, but I'll _always_ have support." Baldur smiled, bright and cheerful, and Neit frowned. "After all, even if my friends, my family, leave me somehow… even if they die or we're separated or something… they won't be really gone. I have my memories of them."

"I am going to point out that if your mind is broken into pieces, you won't have said memories."

"Sure I will. The fragments might be too tiny for me to see, but they'll still _be_ there. And what I have learned from them will always be in my heart, even if they break it." Baldur closed his eyes, laughing softly. "I know that for certain."

"You really are an idiot." Neit scowled. "What makes you so certain?"

"Because I only _have_ my heart because of them. I am only me because of what I have learned from them." Baldur rested a hand on his chest, over his heart. "From Dain, I learned how to protect. From Noba, I learned how to smile. From Vala, I learned how to shine. From Hezul, I learned how to heal. From Gwyneth, I learned how to be strong. And that is just what I have learned from my family. I've learned so much more from so many others. And those things are not things that can be taken from me. No matter how hard they try, they will linger until I die."

"...Gods, you really are a fool." Neit pinched the bridge of his nose, but Baldur continued grinning. "But you do glow. So maybe that's enough."

"Huh?" Baldur's grin dropped for surprise. Eavesdropping as I was, I was startled too. That had to be the most optimistic thing I'd heard Neit say since we'd met him. "What do you mean?"

"Bright lights are easily swallowed by the dark. Glowing lights? They endure far longer than you expect. You can cover them, but often times, when you pull the cover away, they're still there. Glowing." Neit looked up at the sky. "See the stars, for instance. The sun dazzles, blinds, and hurts when you look directly into it. The moon is gentler, but constantly changing, because it draws its light from the sun. But the stars? They are always there."

"Wow. You _can_ be optimistic."

"It's facts, not optimism. You can observe it all on your own." Neit gave him a droll look. "That all said, you're all idiots. You just might be idiots who can get through this. Somehow. Maybe."

"I will take the ringing endorsement for what it is!"

"It is _not_ a… oh, gods, never mind." He sighed again, shaking his head. "You won't listen, any more than she does."

"She?"

"...A good friend, and the one person who never gave up on me. And the only reason I'm out here in the first place." He shrugged and began walking away. "Ah, but you can have fun explaining all that glowing praise for your eavesdropping friends."

"Huh?" Baldur frowned in confusion and looked back to the house. I was also confused, until I stepped back and saw that the others were awake. They had just been eavesdropping by the windows. "Uh… how much did you all hear?"

"Well, I heard from the 'if we fail, we will die quicker' part," I replied, seeing no reason to hide. Neit used the distraction to continue his escape. "I don't know when they woke up. Vala and Noba were fast asleep. I didn't check on the boys, though."

"Dain and I were awake ever since Baldur got up," Hezul explained. All four of them were clustered by the window, and all were smiling. "By the way, the compliments were very nice, even if I don't quite understand a couple of them. Namely mine."

"I don't understand mine either." I giggled, and then laughed outright when Baldur's face went bright red. "Ah, well, if we're all awake, let's have some tea?"

"I'll make it!" Noba immediately volunteered, racing into the kitchen. Within seconds, we heard something fall. "Ugh… who put that there…?"

"I'm going to make sure Noba doesn't hurt herself, and whip us up something light to eat," Dain laughed, heading into the kitchen. "Set up the table, someone! And someone else make sure Baldur doesn't go hiding!"

Baldur truly did try to hide, but Vala wouldn't let him. She just latched onto him to prevent him from moving, while the rest of us got things set up for a late night meal. Perhaps it wasn't the healthiest thing to do, but it was rather fun. That was enough.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - B, Thunder - C, Wind - C, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - E, Swords - D, Lances - E)_

 _Skills: Critical, Paragon_

 _Is really confused why Baldur would think he learned 'strength' from her, but Baldur got embarrassed and refused to answer when she tried to ask about it. So, she's stuck just wondering why._

 _Has been asking around the city, wondering if there is anyone willing to help her with bows. Thankfully, a few are, so she slowly begins lessons with that, and sincerely wonders how she's supposed to carry all the weapons in the first place._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Ambush, Wrath_

 _Thinks he knows why Baldur says he learned 'healing' from him, though he does wonder why Baldur wouldn't have learned 'healing' from, say, Vala. It could simply be, though, that Vala has not healed from her family's deaths, whereas he is finally healing from the deaths of his family_

 _Hadn't planned on teaching anyone, but while he was practicing in the morning, he noticed some children trying to mimic him and, so, he began helping him, which eventually turned into proper lessons. The whole thing amuses him, truthfully._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _After their home was destroyed, Noba felt lost and simply tried to keep Dain and Baldur smiling, because she didn't know what else to do. One of her proudest moments, even now, is the day she managed to make Baldur smile again and she holds that memory dear in her heart as a means of encouragement._

 _Heard about the wild horses that live in the northern peninsula and she's fixating on wanting to learn how to ride again. She tries to hide it, since things are serious, but she is hoping that whenever they make it to the north, she can learn._

 _Baldur_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Sword - A; (Lances - D)_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma_

 _Though he doesn't show it, he is still very traumatized by the sudden and brutal loss of his parents and first home, followed by the loss of his second. However, he remains determined to keep on smiling, for the sake of the people who saved him._

 _While he can understand cynicism, especially in the world they live in, he does get irritated when people constantly speak with barbed words. He knows it's a bit irrational, probably born of how bad he used to be, but he can't help it, nor can he help pointing out the silver-lining._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - A; (Swords - E)_

 _Skills: Nihil, Adept_

 _In the months after their home was destroyed, Dain did everything he could to protect Noba and Baldur, suffering some scars in the process. He doesn't draw attention to it, however, because to him, it was the obvious choice and he doesn't regret any of it._

 _Can't decide if he's more fascinated with the dragons, or irritated because they make no sense to him. He half-wants one to just land close enough for him to study it and see if they'll make far more sense. Even if Noba teases him silly over his fixation._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - D, Thunder - E, Wind - E)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Hates hiking. A lot. She half-wishes they could afford horses so that they wouldn't have to walk everywhere. The reason why it's only 'half' is because she remembers how tiring riding is._

 _Baldur says he learned how to 'shine' from her is because of her near-constant confidence and ability to keep on 'burning', even when she is at her lowest. He happily explained when asked, mostly to make her squirm and yelp._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Neit_

 _Unknown Age; appears 25_

 _Class: Unknown; Weapons: Dark - A_

 _A powerful magic user with an equally sharp tongue. Cynical and rolls his eyes at just about everything, but he stays with the people and protects them for unknown reasons. The scars he bears might be a hint to why, and why he is so cynical._

 _Carries a purple crystal that, every once in a while, seems to shimmer to a pale blue before turning purple again. He keeps it hidden, as if the sight of it pains him, and yet, he also cannot let it go._

 _Skuld_

 _21 years old_

 _The cheerful 'ruler' of Grutia, descended from the last official ruler, who fought the Empire with everything he had before falling in battle. Though she speaks lightly of it, she's quite proud of her ancestors and strives to rule Grutia as well as she can, especially after her parents' unexpected death to illness_

 _She's actually fascinated by the group and that they are willing to rise up and fight, especially since they grew up in an environment that would've done its best to crush their fighting spirits. She thinks they're far stronger than her and hopes to learn from them during their stay. And she thinks they all have funny reactions to things._

* * *

Author's note: Well, welcome to the next 'arc' of Memoirs of the Crusaders, and with a new arc comes a slight change to the bios as Gwyneth becomes a bit more battle-minded: skills (though only for the people Gwyneth knows well). Hezul has three due to being a promoted class (though if you want to imagine gameplay, imagine it more akin to FE4, where promotion just boosts stats, not reset the levels). Noba and Dain share, because they are siblings and for convenience.

'Grutia' is the second to last castle you capture in Game-Chapter 9 of FE4 and, again for convenience, I'm sticking with the FE4/FE5 names for locations. 'Neit' is the name of a war god in Irish Mythology. 'Skuld' is the name of one of the three Norns of Norse mythology, representing 'future', and is also the name of a valkyrie.

Next Chapter - Archbishop


	16. Chapter 16) Archbishop

Chapter 16) Archbishop

* * *

 _Life in Grutia is warm. It is peaceful. I learn a lot from the people here. However, as the days pass, we become antsy. When will we talk with the local Resistance? When will we plead our case, and learn what they will require in exchange for joining us? We have to gather people together, and we don't have time to waste._

 _At the same time, I enjoy these more peaceful moments. They remind me of what I am fighting for. I just… I feel like I should be doing more to 'earn' them._

* * *

I had never realized how hard farming was. Never would I have thought that so much work went into preparing the fields and planting the seeds. I also never would have considered the amount of injuries the farmers obtained from the farming. But I had been treating bruises, scrapes, and popped blisters since Skuld led me out into the fields, with barely any time to breathe. It was almost a shame, since I had wanted to learn how to weave baskets with her, but I did enjoy healing.

"There we are," I murmured, finishing my treatment of a little girl's hand. She smiled at me, showing missing front teeth. "Take it easy for an hour or so, to make sure your hand doesn't hurt again, and come straight back to me if you see more scrapes or blisters, okay?"

"Okay!" she chirped, giving me a hug. She then jumped back and raced back into the fields to continue running errands for the farmers. All the younger children did that. "Thank you!"

"Be careful!" I watched her worriedly, half-standing from my seat just in case, but she soon disappeared into the crowd, so I sat back down on the ground next to Skuld to arrange my staff and medicines.

After a moment, realizing I had a break, I searched the fields, finding Hezul and Baldur easily. Hezul and Baldur worked together to loosen the soil and remove the rocks to make planting easier, and I smiled when I saw them laughing together, dirt smeared across smiling faces. Not far away, Noba and Dain actually worked on planting, being very careful with each seed. The people nearby reassured them that they were doing well, via smiles and pats on the back. Vala wasn't in sight, but I knew she was actually using her fire magic to help clear some areas, and to generate ash that they then dusted over some of the soil.

"Skuld?" I began hesitantly, glancing over at her. While she didn't look up from her basket weaving, she made a noise to let me know she was listening. "Why are you all dusting the ground with the ash?"

"Some plants do well with it," she explained. It was fascinating, watching her turn a pile of bark strips into a durable basket. I wished I had time to learn. "So, we sprinkle the ash over those areas to give them the extra bit of help."

"I see." I looked up as another person, a young man with a mess of popped blisters on his hand, walked up. "Ah, goodness, did you overdo it?"

I tended to his hand, and then treated the rest of the injured who made their way over. I kept an eye on the fields, just in case, and I found Neit meandering through the people. I wasn't sure why he didn't plant or do anything with the soil, but I did watch him poke and bully people into taking breaks, and push a few to come see me. Typically, they were the people with injuries that they swore could be 'ignored', but were really signs of something worse or something that could become very bad, very fast.

When the wave of injured subsided, I looked to Skuld again. "Is it too impolite to ask why Neit doesn't help with the planting?" I asked softly. The question felt rude, but I truly was curious. "I mean no disrespect."

"You're not the first to ask, and you won't be the last," Skuld replied. She finished up one basket, and set it to the side before starting another. "He has extensive scarring on his back, and it makes it difficult for him to handle the physical stress. Which is a shame, because he certainly has more stamina than the rest of us. But after an hour of the work, he'd be in so much pain that he can't move." She smiled softly, laughing a bit. "And I know this for a fact because he tries to help out during the night, when no one can see him limping about."

"I see." I needed to ask Hezul about his scars. Hezul was covered as well, but he had never showed anything like that. "Neit is quite awkward, isn't he?"

"He is." Skuld giggled, but there was something sad about it. "Though he says he wasn't part of the priesthood, I still think he was. But I think they hurt him terribly when he tried to leave."

"I had never heard of anyone leaving, truthfully." That made me curious, though. I knew of the Child Hunts, and how those who survived were twisted horribly, with broken smiles and laughs that sounded mad. For the first time, I wondered if any of the priests had been that way. I had only seen the survivors become generals or nobles, but I didn't know everything. Some could have become priests. If so, that made me sad, too sad for such a bright day. So, I looked over to where everyone was working together, planting crops. Yet it only made me sadder. "...Everything is so peaceful…" I looked down and absently traced random shapes in the dirt, mostly just to do something. "Yet…"

"Are you worried about the battles to come?" Skuld stopped her weaving to smile warmly at me. "I don't think you should."

"Truly?" I thought of the few battles we had fought in the past. That also made me remember the village where we first met Baldur, Noba, Dain, and Vala and how it ended up torched because of a Child Hunt. I thought of Cathleen and Darina in Miletos, about their sad pasts that were so common, and about the building set aflame. I thought of Sabia and Rados and all the people who died to the plague. I thought of Magni in Chronos, and his battered group, including the girl who was only just beginning to recover. "Ah, I know you are right logically. I just..."

"You are a kind person who dislikes violence."

"Honestly, I am not certain if it is a dislike or a lingering…" I could fight. I could kill. But I did still remember Galle and how he had never let me hold a weapon. I still remembered how violence had been 'normal', and even celebrated, and how I had hated it. "Regardless, though…"

"It would be nice if things could be solved without violence. No matter what happens, people will die. Good people. But the option to end things peacefully disappeared a long time ago, before we were born. Before our parents were born." She made to pick up her basket again, but decided against it and folded her hands in her lap instead. "Before Neit showed up, we lived in fear. The dragons and Resistance did what they could, but the priests still would steal our children. My sisters both lost children recently, up north where there is no conveniently powerful magic user to protect them." For the very first time since I met her, her smile fell. Without it, she looked terribly melancholic. "The Resistance managed to save one. But not the other. My little nephew is lost forever."

"I am so sorry…" I wondered if… well, if it had been recent, then I likely hadn't seen them. But it did make me wonder, truly wonder, about the children I had seen die so many times. I had made myself not think of them in Belhalla, for my own sanity, but now, I could search my memories and see the broken families behind each of them. "I am so, so sorry."

"The tale is common, sadly. I'd like it not to be, one day." She picked up her basket again to weave. "We make due. But I look forward to a brighter future and you can't change the world without fighting for those changes." She gestured to everyone, laughing and joking even as they worked hard enough to hurt themselves. "This is a world worth dying for, Gwyneth. It's worth living and fighting for as well." She smiled, and it was warm and encouraging. "You're doing fine. We believe in you. That is why we let you stay with us."

"...Thank you, Skuld." I smiled back, touched. "I shall remember the words."

"I'm glad to assist."

We fell silent then, a comfortable and warm silence. While I watched Skuld weave, half-hoping I could learn simply by watching, I absently noticed Baldur and Dain trying to nudge Hezul over towards us. I wondered why, especially since Hezul seemed to be protesting, but eventually, Hezul did come over, holding a bundle of flowers. It confused me, and it also confused me when he handed them to me, but I couldn't help but blush and smile anyway. It was a gift from him after all, even if I didn't understand why someone would give me flowers.

But, based on Skuld's happy giggle, there was something important to it, so I stood up and kissed Hezul's cheek in thanks, earning a blush and shy smile from him and another laugh from Skuld. He quickly returned to work, and I sat back down, admiring the flowers. I had no idea what type of flower they were, only that they were small white flowers that looked almost like stars, but they were pretty. I would treasure them.

* * *

Everyone worked in the fields until the sun set, taking only a break for lunch that we all ate outside, under the sun. Everyone was laughing and joking around as we dispersed, though Vala and I had to linger to give people balm for aching muscles and to tend to last-hour injuries. Then, because our group was apparently not absolutely exhausted, the others decided to do some training in the area behind the house we borrowed. I 'conveniently' chose to practice my magic, reading through my tomes inside, while the others chose to practice with weapons outside. After a while, it turned into sword lessons for Dain and Vala, with Baldur and Hezul as their teachers, while Noba skipped inside to cook, humming all the while.

"I can't tell if you are tripping or if you are adding percussion to your song," I teased after hearing yet another series of 'clacks' and 'clangs'. It was quickly followed by a pause in the humming for distressed noises. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Noba replied, voice a bit thin as it drifted from the kitchen area to the 'living room' where I was reading by the fire. I wondered if she had hurt herself again. "Nothing is broken! I think. Food isn't ruined, at least! I think."

"Do you want help?"

"I'm fine! You keep studying!" Noba went back to humming, and I wondered what the song was. It was certainly a cheerful song, at least. "Are the others back inside yet?"

"No, they aren't."

"Don't tell Dain, then!"

"They are going to know something happened anyway."

"Meanie!" It was easy to imagine her sulk, even though I couldn't see her. "I'm not _that_ klutzy, you-ACK!" There was the sound of something falling. "Ow…"

"Are you well?" I marked my page and stood up, setting my tome to the side. "Here, let me-"

"No, no, you study! I've _totally_ got this!" Noba went back to her humming, so I reluctantly sat back down and opened my tome up again. "Shouldn't be too much longer!"

"I see." I flipped back to my page and began reading again. "Has there been anything from the Resistance yet?"

"Nope!"

"Of course there isn't…" While it had been nowhere near as long as it had been with Emer and Miletos, I still felt the weight of each passing day pressing into my shoulders. I knew we couldn't rush, but at the same time… "I hope it is soon."

"I'm sure it will be!" There was another series of bangs, followed by a triumphant 'haha!'. I thought she might have dropped something, but caught it. "Everyone seems encouraging and wants to fight. I'm sure the trouble is _reaching_ them in the first place, between the mountains and these dragon things."

"That is true." I wondered if Skuld had a map that I could borrow to see the actual distance. I had never realized how _large_ Jugdral was until Hezul and I fled. "They could also be busy in the north."

"Yep! Lots of things could be going on." Once again, there was humming. I needed to ask her what the song was later. "Speaking of lots of things going on, though, how is your bow practice going?"

"It is… um…" I sighed, whimpering a bit. My back ached as I thought of those lessons. "I can probably fire a bow in combat at this point?"

"That's amazing!" Noba's laughter was loud and bright, filling the entire house. "It's kind of funny. The too-thin noblewoman who barely knew how to hold a knife is now a healthy rebel with a mastery in bunches of weapons!"

"Ha… that is true." I looked down at my arms, and smiled. They were far more muscled than they had been when I had lived in Belhalla. The burn scars also showed how different I was. It was so strange, but I loved it. I loved being different. I hoped I continued to grow. "That said, I am certain my choosing to keep at it is a sign of my stubbornness and insanity."

"Oh, well, we already knew that." This time, there was silence, and that worried me. It worried me enough that I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Say, Gwyneth?"

"Yes?" I stopped right by the kitchen, not going in. "What is it?"

"Everyone is learning more than one except for me." Noba stepped out of the kitchen, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other arm hung a little limply at her side. She was hunched over a little, head bowed. "I keep wondering if it's selfish to not branch out. I don't want to feel like a beginner again, not with so much riding on us, but…"

"I believe it suits you." I smiled as warmly as I could and she gave me a confused look. "No matter how skilled of a warrior you are, Noba, your smiles are brightest when you are helping people. You love cooking for us. You love mending for us. These are things that we are slowly ignoring, because we focus so much on our training. But they still get done, because you handle them with a smile and a laugh." I took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "It is thanks to you that we _can_ do these things. There are too little hours in the day. So, I think it suits. If anything, I would argue we are the selfish ones for branching out as we are."

"Ah." She smiled shyly, though strangely, her face became red. "That's…"

"Your face is red suddenly…" I peered at her worriedly. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm embarrassed!" She sulked, puffing her cheeks out. "It's a blush."

"Oh." I giggled, muffling it with my hand, and she sulked more. "I am sorry. I am still not used to people blushing."

"You should be, with all the cuteness you and Hezul get into." Noba laughed, back to her cheerfulness. "Oh, your reactions were so cute with the flowers~! Surprised Hezul didn't know about the whole 'give flowers to loved ones' though."

"We didn't do that in Belhalla." The only flowers Galle ever gave me were jeweled fakes used as ornaments. "We are still learning 'normality'."

"We're probably the worst people to learn 'normality' from."

"Perhaps." I smiled at her though. "However, it is from you all that Hezul and I first learned the world could still be kind. We wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Ugh… I've got to be red as an apple right now." She sighed, but then suddenly helped. "Ah, wait! Apples!" She darted back to the kitchen and I peeked inside to make sure everything was okay. She waved me away though, pulling something that looked like a pie out from the oven, so I returned to my books and smiled when she went back to her humming. By the time she had finished cooking, the others limped back inside for baths and food. It was a typical evening for us, and I loved every bit of it.

* * *

Dinner was lovely, and we all had fun telling stories and the like before getting ready for bed. Strangely, however, my sleep wasn't peaceful. Instead, I dreamed that I was drowning in pitch-black water, or perhaps it was blood because it seemed thicker than water. It dragged me down, no matter how much I fought to reach the surface, filling my lungs, my ears, and my eyes. So, for the first time since I was a little girl, I woke with a gasp, coughing as I ran my hands over my face and chest. There was no sign of the black, but I still could 'feel' the sensation. I could still feel it pressing into me.

"When was the last time I had a nightmare?" I whispered to myself, glancing over at Vala and Noba. Both were curled up together, as was normal, and I was tempted to join them. It wouldn't have been the first time. "I can't remember…" It was probably before Galle got the tome. After that, my waking moments slowly turned into living nightmares, and I didn't dream about anything. "What had that been anyway?" The strangest thing was how the pressure wouldn't disappear.

Now too restless to sleep, I sighed, and stood up, brushing my hair out of my face. Then I froze because there was another person in the room. It was a cloaked person, moving with a strange fluidity, and they… they had the Loptyr tome. They had the tome, and were trying to escape…!

"No!" I grabbed the first weapon I could, an axe, and slammed it into their side. They crumpled instantly, blood oozing out, and I caught the tome before it hit the ground. I nearly dropped it anyway, though, as it burned. It burned and flickered with a dark flame, and the shadows seemed to dance near it, as if it was calling them to it. "What is…?" What was going on? Had the tome acted like this before? I hadn't seen it, but most of the time, we hid the tome away.

"What's with all the noise?" Vala whined, yawning and pushing herself up at last. She blinked blearily at me, rubbing her eye, but then all sleepiness left when she saw the body. "Holy…!" She shook Noba awake and scrambled up. "Who the hell?!"

"I don't know," I whispered, hunting for a tome. I wanted my 'best' weapon on hand with things so… "They tried to steal the Loptyr tome, though. I almost slept through it."

"We got complacent." Vala rolled Noba over and then went to grab her own tome. Noba groaned and shook her head, groggily sitting up. "Oh, man…"

"This is bad…" I found Nosferatu and, after hesitating for a moment, picked it up. I had never used it in battle before, but it was easily my strongest tome. It hummed in my hands, reminding me that I _could_ finally use it, just as Heim knew I could. "If there was one, then perhaps there are…" I groaned when bells rang right then, warning bells. "Of course."

"To be fair, they were going to ring whether or not we set up a good punchline or not." Vala kicked Noba's spear over to her. "Up, up, up! Before the floor sets fire or something."

It took a little longer to get Noba up, mostly because it took her that long to realize there was something _wrong_ thanks to how sleepy she was. But once it all processed, she was darting out of our room before us and bursting into the boys' room to make sure they knew what was going on. Thankfully, they did, since the bells had woken them up. Without saying anything, we gathered our weapons and stepped outside, lingering back so that we could actually see the situation. There were many battles, and many more dead, but from what I could tell, it seemed like Neit was the only one actively fighting, using his magic to toss the attackers to the side. Everyone else was trying to not die, and assisting with evacuations, evacuations headed by Skuld, based on her shouting.

"Well, this has become a mess?" Baldur noted with a nervous laugh, the kind of laugh that you had when you had no idea what else to do. Of course, we had a dead child not five steps away from the house, their hand outstretched like they had tried to reach for something. The bandages on them told me I had treated them earlier today, in the fields. "So, where to?"

"The best thing is probably to go to Skuld," Vala pointed out. She shifted back a bit, probably to use the rest of us as cover. "We can ask her what she… Guh…!" However, she stumbled suddenly, gasping in pain and spitting out blood. It took a couple of blinks to realize it was because there was a lance sticking out of her gut. It took a couple more to see the one who ran her through was… was the person I had hit with the axe earlier. However, the grey skin and blood-red 'flame' flickering in their eyes screamed just what they were. They were a Deadlord. A simple axe was, by no means, enough to kill one of _them_.

Decapitation was, though, and Hezul quickly proved that. While Hezul kicked the head away, and dragged the body out, I ran back inside to fetch my staff while Noba and Baldur pulled the lance out of Vala's stomach. Sadly, I had to heal it fast, so it left a scar, but Vala's wan smile told me she didn't care. She was just glad to have her insides where they were supposed to be.

She did let us hug her, though, before we ran for where Skuld was. Vala and I had to go a bit more slowly, mostly because we used our spells to cover civilians racing for safety. Even with all the chaos, I couldn't help but feel proud that I was using this spell. I was proud I proved Heim right. I was proud I had gotten strong enough. Even as I despaired at all the fighting and dead, I couldn't help but be a little happy. It made me feel horribly nauseous, though I did my best to not show it, especially as we got closer to the castle's gates.

"Skuld!" Dain was suddenly a blur of movement, and it took a couple of blinks to realize that Skuld had been in danger. A Deadlord had tried to run her through. Dain, however, blocked it and attempted to skewer the Deadlord. He yelped, though, when the Deadlord continued attacking, even pulling itself down the spear to get a better hit on him. "What the hell?!" he snapped, kicking the Deadlord back. It caught his leg, but Dain used that to unbalance it and pinned it to the ground. "How the hell do you kill these things?!"

"Go for the head!" Hezul explained, voice very calm given the situation. He emphasized his words by swinging down hard and shattering the Deadlord's skill. "The other is to strike where the magic is centered, but that's different for each one."

"Oh, lovely."

"It is, isn't it?" Hezul shrugged and looked around. For a split-second, his eyes widened and he stiffened, but he quickly looked away, glancing around. I frowned worriedly at him, but he shook his head. Whatever it was that startled him, he didn't want to speak about it right now. Then again, we _were_ in the middle of a battle. "Ah, Neit."

"They have the dead, and I really want to strangle that maggot for it," Neit grumbled, stomping up to join our grouping. The annoyance almost hid how his hands shook, and how his eyes darted around. "Glad that you all could join us."

"We had one in our house, so we were slightly delayed," Baldur retorted instantly. Noba and I shared a wry smile behind his back. "We also didn't think there were, you know, _dead_ walking about? Much less Deadlords?"

"That… for once, that wasn't actually meant to be caustic. I am _very_ glad you're out here." His expression was serious enough, but amusingly, his tone was still dry. "Ugh… Skuld?"

"Yes, yes, I'll help you," Skuld replied, laughing a little. She was dressed in a simple nightgown, her hair falling out of her braid, and seemed completely unshaken by all of this. She assisted a little girl passing through the gates to the castle, and nodded. "You had wanted to head around to a different area, yes? I'm sure everyone here can keep us safe."

"Then I'm leaving now before I bite off the foot in my mouth," Neit muttered. He bowed quickly to us and ran, disappearing into the shadows of an alley instantly.

"He should've waited a moment to make sure you were _okay_ with that." She sighed, and smiled kindly at us. "I didn't mean to volunteer you."

"I think we volunteered ourselves," Dain pointed out. He shrugged and looked at the rest of us. "I'll continue protecting Skuld. Not sure how you want to… oh, damn it."

All of us ducked as an axe swung just above our heads. Dain rammed his spear through the person's head, and the rest of us spread out a little to fight off the attackers. We didn't go too far from each other, since Deadlords required multiple people to take down typically. They were magically enhanced, after all.

"You know; I thought there were only like… twelve or something," Noba complained at some point, pushing a Deadlord off of her after it tried to pin and bite her. Vala then set it aflame, burning the head off. "I see more than twelve!"

"There are twelve unique names, but more than twelve Deadlords," Vala explained. She wiped the soot off her face, smearing blood across it. "We've probably got twenty here, and there's likely a few more in the capital."

"Is there an army of them?"

"No, I don't think so?" Vala glanced at me. "Gwyneth?"

"When Hezul and I were there, there were forty that I knew about," I replied, casting Nosferatu again on a nearby Deadlord, one Baldur was fighting. I blasted the arm off, allowing Baldur take its head. "The process is tedious and draining, and they require the corpses to be in 'appropriate condition' among other things." Galle mentioned something about having to either be quick about it or use the corpse of someone who had a great deal of 'quintessence'. "So, they are very picky about who they make into Deadlords, choosing those with a great amount of skill and power in life. You can see how the First Emperor's Deadlords destroyed everything though." I got on my tiptoes and saw Hezul fighting off some Deadlords that had gotten too close to the gates. Dain helped him, though he prioritized keeping Skuld safe. "We should…" A spike of power made me jump back, just in time as a thunder spell hit the nearby building and made it collapse into a pile of rubble, cutting Baldur and me from the others. Though, I wasn't sure if Baldur noticed, since he was still in the middle of a fight.

"Well, that happened," Vala groaned, voice horribly muffled. She then sighed. "We're okay, so don't try to climb over, Gwyneth."

"I don't think I can anyway." I eyed the pile dubiously, thinking it looked unstable. "My hands are a little full."

"Loptyr tome, your tome, and staff. Right, right." There was some sort of yelp. "Ugh… more… we're okay, so find a way back to us!"

"We shall." I stepped back from the rubble, just in time for a few pieces to bounce down, and looked over to where Baldur just emerged victorious in his fight and now was staring blankly at the blocked path. I opened my mouth to call to him, but my voice died when I felt something worming in my skull, carving paths in my mind. I shook my head roughly and, when the feeling didn't go away, hit myself in the temple with the heel of my palm, almost dropping my staff with the movement. The pain actually dazed me briefly, but the sensation disappeared at least.

I looked up and around, wondering just what caused that feeling, and I stilled when I saw a person standing not far away. I knew his dark purple-red robes immediately, before I even confirmed they were edged with gold embroidery. The embroidery was what made it stand out, because no other Loptyr priest had that. Only the Archbishop was allowed. Archbishop Acheron… I had always hated him. He was the one who gave the tome to Galle. But I couldn't believe he was here. While he had always traveled to the various countries, checking on the Child Hunts, the fact that he happened to be here, when I was… when the tome was…

"Princess Gwyneth," he called, voice patronizingly polite. His smile matched the tone perfectly, and fear and dread flooded me. I had seen that smile far too often over the years. It was the same smile he wore when sacrificing children to Loptyr. "It is so good to see you again."

"I am afraid the feeling is not mutual," I replied, stepping back. Sadly, I didn't have anywhere to run, and gods above, I wanted to run. He made me feel like a little girl again, helpless as my 'picture perfect happiness' fell to pieces. "You tried to invade my head, didn't you?"

"My, my… I didn't expect a bite out of you. No wonder I had so much trouble. I thought you would be as tractable as always, pliant as a doll. But I suppose some fools made you think you could be pieced together again." He smiled with all the kindness of a cup of water placed just out of reach when you were dying of thirst. I shook at it, recognizing it as nothing good. Acheron adored picking people apart before killing them. "Such idiocy. You both already drowned in the shadows. Reaching for the light is only going to hurt you."

"I…" I knew I should respond. But my mouth was dry, and my voice was nothing but a croak in my throat. "I can…"

"I'm sure you must hurt. You were always such a _gentle_ princess." Though he didn't raise his voice, his words somehow became louder. They became 'grander', as if more than one person was saying them. "Such fighting… so many dead… why must you do this? Why would you kill them?"

"I…"

With a loud yell, Baldur suddenly charged at Acheron, startling me into remembering I wasn't alone. However, before I could even try to help, Acheron easily dodged Baldur's strike and blasted him with a Hel spell. Blood poured down Baldur as he stumbled, coughing up even more blood, his eyes wide with shock and pain. Then Acheron snapped his fingers and another spell slammed into Baldur's back, cracking it open like a glass window. Baldur… Baldur crumpled, hitting the ground with a strangely loud 'splat'. His blood pooled under him, muddying the ground.

I knew I needed to run to him. I knew I needed to heal him. But I was frozen. I couldn't move. All sound disappeared. Most color disappeared. All I could focus on was the Baldur's red blood, and how each drop represented his life, and his death. I knew… I knew death was possible for us, given the insanity of what we were planning. I knew death of loved ones was painful, no matter how many you have lost. But never had I experienced _so much_ pain before. I felt like my heart just shattered, the pieces gouging me, and if I weren't frozen, I swore I would have been screaming.

Then I couldn't do anything. Something burrowed its way deep into my skull, and I… I couldn't fight it.

"Another dead because of you. My poor princess, it must hurt so, to be responsible for so much pain." Acheron's voice was everywhere and nowhere now. "I'll take the pain away, though. You'll be happy again, if you just let me _help_ , Princess Gwyneth." Fragments of memories danced around me, pictures in a tapestry slowly starting to unravel. "You really shouldn't fight destiny, you know. It just leads to you being hurt." Little shards were falling away, and I… I…

All at once, the feeling disappeared. I was back in the 'real world', out of my head. It took everything I had to lock my knees and keep from collapsing, though I did drop my staff and claw at my head. I dug until I felt blood drip down my face, biting my lip until I tasted iron. Desperately, I tried to think of some important memories and, to my relief, they came easily. But I still felt horrible. My skin crawled. I felt like I needed to tear off all my skin to even have a chance of feeling 'better'. But that was for another time. With the pain came a sense of clarity and grounding, and I looked up to see just why Acheron had stopped. I decided it probably had something to do with the sword sticking out of his chest. That seemed like something that would distract from a spell, especially when the wielder of the sword was someone who, by all logic, should be _very dead_.

"Fuck. Off." Baldur kicked Acheron off his blade and stumbled back. Blood still streamed down his body, ruining his clothes. Blood was smeared everywhere, and even his steps were bloody thanks to the puddle. Yet, despite all of that, he still stood tall. He still stood defiant. He had to be at death's door, but still he… "Just because you're afraid to heal doesn't mean you get to stop other people from doing so," he growled, bringing up his sword for another strike. It shook badly, and his arm actually dropped a bit. "You're not getting a single thing here!"

"Little… _maggot_ …!" Acheron growled, hood falling back. His eyes flashed with rage, and I absently remembered how Acheron never reacted well to pain. No one but Galle got away with it. But that hardened my resolve and brought more spark to my spirit. "I'll flay you alive!"

"You shall do no such thing!" I snapped, gesturing sharply. Light burst from my hand and shot towards Acheron, biting deep into him. The light then surged back to me, filling me with warmth. It was a similar warmth that I felt from healing magic. "I am no docile doll anymore, Acheron!" I hunted for my staff and saw it was thankfully near. "I took my life back, and I won't let you steal it from me again!"

I attacked twice, once at Acheron and once at a nearby building. The one at Acheron missed, but the one at the building didn't. As the rubble fell, Baldur stumbled over towards me and I scooped up my staff. Acheron screamed as the rocks hit him, but I didn't care. I only cared about…

"I can't believe you're walking," I grumbled, healing him up. He simply smiled, bright and cheerful despite the blood staining his teeth. "I do thank you for your assistance, but I am dumbfounded. Flabbergasted."

"I was angry enough to punch death in the face," Baldur joked. He even laughed, though he winced pretty quickly. "Oh, the numbness is going away. I hurt. Who is the bastard anyway?"

"Archbishop Acheron is the head of the Loptyrian priests. He's the one who likely broke that poor girl's mind." Then he tried to do the same to me.

"Oh, lovely. More reason to split his head open." There was a sudden spike of power and we both ducked down, just in time to avoid the flying pieces of rubble Acheron 'threw' at us with his magic. "That… that is so not fair."

"Welcome to life with him."

"Remind me to give you bunches of hugs later."

I didn't bother replying. Instead, we both rolled in different directions to avoid another magic attack. Acheron was bleeding badly, with bits of rock stuck in his skin and robes. He snarled, rage-filled eyes darting between Baldur and me, trying to pick a target. He eventually focused on me, probably because he couldn't believe that I, the docile doll, the quiet princess, had actually hurt him.

"Idiot girl!" he roared, bringing both hands up. Black fire spiraled around his arms. "Drown!"

"I would rather not," I replied, keeping strangely calm now. I casted Nosferatu at the same time and the two spells collided together. There was a flash of silver light, and there was a loud sound like a thunderclap, but when everything settled, I saw the two spells had canceled each other out. It startled me, because I knew he had to be stronger. But, then again, it was possible he was holding back against me, for Galle's sake.

He snarled in fury and cast his spell again. I did the same, and this time had to dodge as a small bit of dark magic flew past where my Nosferatu crashed against his spell. But it was weak enough that I could dodge easily, and Acheron became more and more furious, focusing entirely on me and ignoring Baldur. Baldur, of course, took full advantage of that, and while I fought Acheron, he snuck around behind him. He waited for the perfect moment and then struck twice, catching Acheron across the back both times. Baldur jumped back and to the side to dodge Acheron's flailed-casting of Hel, and then he surged forward to run Acheron through the chest.

However, a tornado erupted in front of him, and so, Baldur scrambled backwards, wincing as bits of rock gouged his face and neck. I rushed forward to heal him, and flinched as I was hit as well. With the wind died down, a Deadlord carrying a green tome had the badly bleeding, and actually unconscious, Acheron on its back. It stared at us blankly for a long moment before darting away, joining some other Deadlords who were fleeing. Within seconds, they were completely out of sight. They… they retreated, possibly because Acheron was at death's door.

However, they certainly left their mark. There were corpses strewn about the streets. There was blood splashed everywhere. Buildings were crumbling. The wind was heavy with the screams of the injured and the mourning. It was… it was a far cry from the happiness from earlier. Worse, though, was that scenes like this would become all too common if we managed this rebellion.

This was all our… this was all my fault.

* * *

Everyone was moved into the castle, for safety's sake. Vala and I tended to the injured, while the rest of our group helped with patrols. After everyone was healed, I decided to take a walk through the halls to stretch my legs. However, after a while, I simply found a window that overlooked the city and stared out. The moon was full and the stars glittered beautifully, but the city was still wrecked. For some reason, no one was in a hurry to gather up the bodies. Skuld said that it could wait until the morning.

"She mentioned something about how they have sky burials due to the rocky soil," I whispered to no one, leaning against the glass. It was almost painfully cool. "I wonder what she meant by that."

"It means leaving the body out for the birds and dragons." Neit's voice startled me, but now that everything was over, I was honestly too exhausted to be startled. "People will hike up the nearby mountains with the dead and set them up," he continued, walking over. Unlike the rest of us, he seemed completely fine despite the battle. There was no trace of exhaustion at all in his demeanor or expression. "Then the families will set up quiet memorials in their houses, and go about their business. The land here is a bit too harsh for extended mourning practices like burials and funerals."

"I… I see…" I murmured, not quite sure how to respond. Truthfully, my immediate reaction was horror, but I supposed it made sense. More importantly, it was part of their culture, so I didn't necessarily have a right to judge. "So, there are no ceremonies?"

"Skuld might make a speech since it was so many, but that will be the extent. People keep their mourning quiet. You and yours won't be required to do anything except maybe do a bit of extra work so that those mourning can rest." His eyes narrowed and he studied me closely, even leaning forward slightly. "Please tell me that a single attack isn't enough to shake your resolve." His voice was incredibly dry. "You can't be that idiotic."

"What makes you believe something is wrong?"

"You staring blankly out the window for a good hour?"

"...That is a good point, I suppose." I hadn't realized I had been standing here for so long. I hoped the others weren't worried. "No, it isn't necessarily that, but I do grieve the fallen."

"And you think it's your fault they died?" He still spoke dryly, and I frowned at being so easily read. "Don't think you're the only one who made these sorts of choices. When you choose to change the world, you automatically choose to sacrifice the few to save the many. And you don't get to choose who those 'few' are, or the consequences of those deaths. It sucks, but in situations like this, the only other option is to let everything die."

"Yes, that is true." I didn't like it very much, but I knew they was nothing that could be done to change it. Even if we somehow snuck in and assassinated Galle… well, the assassin wouldn't make it out of Belhalla alive, for one thing. "I know what I am fighting for." Skuld's words from earlier still comforted me, even if I viewed this as my fault.

"Then what is wrong?" He crossed his arms, and I had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't let up until I answered. He was as stubborn as Baldur.

So, I sighed, and chose to just… be blunt. "If you're broken, is it really so foolish to expect that you can put yourself back together?"

"Yes." His reply was instant, no-nonsense, and made me wince. "The phrase implies that you expect to go back to how you were. And that's impossible. Even when you repair something, you can see the cracks. Some minor pieces will be lost. It will never be as it once was." After a moment, he smiled, and it was surprisingly soft. "It is not foolish, however, to learn how to live and make something different from the pieces."

"Truly?"

"Yes." He looked out the window now, eyes distant. "Where I am from, there was a terrible war. I won't go into the details or anything. But I was rash. I was foolish. I was captured by horrible people who put me through torture unimaginable, to the point that when I was freed, I couldn't even recognize my reflection."

"That sounds…" I struggled for a word, and couldn't come up with anything. "I am so sorry."

"I am too. When I was 'rescued'... well, I wasn't very happy." He rolled his eyes. "I lashed out. I screamed. I attacked everyone who came near, in the hopes that they would kill me. I tried to kill myself. I was broken, and the shards had carved away important parts of me." He smiled, though, and it was that same soft smile. "But there was one person who never gave up on me. We had never met before then, but she stayed with me. She supported me. And, in time, the missing parts became scars." He looked to me. "That's what you and the people of Jugdral do. You live, you fight, you bleed, you break, you heal, and you scar. The scars can make some things harder, but they can also remind you that you have survived."

"Yours cause you pain."

"They always will. But I lived, and the one who did this to me didn't. I killed him myself." His eyes narrowed. "Of course, bastard is still causing problems, but that's just what maggots do, I suppose." He sighed, and shook his head. "Regardless, healing takes a while. Walking away from that feeling of wanting to die takes a while. Of course, then you have fools like Baldur who get hit with two should-be-fatal spells and decides that death is just another thing to be fought." He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh, though I quickly muffled it. "A bit of advice. Work towards not hiding your laugh. You'll be surprised how much better the world feels."

"I shall keep it in mind." This was also the most talkative I had ever seen him. "May I ask you about another thing that has been bothering me?"

"You sure you want to? I think I've used up most of my low supply of tact."

"I was just thinking you were being talkative." I smiled, and he actually chuckled. "It deals with dark magic, though. At least, I think it does."

"Ah, in that case, go ahead."

"Did Acheron track Hezul and me?" That honestly terrified me. That he had showed up exactly where we were, where the Loptyr tome was… it was unnerving, and it made me fear for everything.

"Hmm…" He studied me and brought his hand up. Gentle purple light wrapped around his hand and, after a moment, he brought it down again, shaking his head. "No, there is no tracking on you. It is possible you were scried, though."

"Scried?" It took a moment to remember what that word meant. "Ah, you mean they used a mirror to see me from afar?"

"Impressive that you know it. But it's any reflective surface, for the record." He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Wind mages are able to do something similar, via listening to the sylphs, but dark magic is the magic of knowledge. Shadows are everywhere, and 'see' everything. Those with dark magic can simply… reach."

"That is a better explanation than what Galle gave me." Galle did hate the magic, though. I wasn't sure why, but it had always irritated him. "That is... disconcerting." Vala was right. We _had_ gotten far too complacent.

"It is also entirely possible that he came here to deal with a 'problem area' himself and then he got lucky. I've been killing priests here for around a year roughly. It was only a matter of time before they sent _someone_ important." He gestured vaguely. "From there, he likely just sensed the tome, and it 'reached' for him. It _wants_ to return to its proper wielder. It dislikes being away from him."

"You make it sound like it is alive." I remembered Scathach saying 'Loptyr devoured him', but in retrospect, I truly should have asked her more about what that _meant_.

"It's more like a bond. Think about, say, how you feel when alone versus how you feel when you're with your family." When he put it like that, I supposed it made some sense. Though, I was still confused by 'sentient weapon'.

But that was neither here nor there. "Is there a way to destroy it?"

"The bond or Loptous?"

"Lopt… pardon?" I frowned. "What is…?"

"The tome. It's called 'Loptous'. It translates to 'Tome of Loptyr' or 'Book of Loptyr'." He shook his head. I wondered how he knew that. "Sadly, I do not know. I would imagine so, everything can be destroyed, but I do not know it offhand. I will do some research and see if I can find anything." He then grimaced and started poking my shoulder. "Okay, I have used up all of my allotted social interaction. This way."

"Pardon?" I began walking, and he continued poking. "Why?"

"Just walk."

Remaining evasive, Neit nudged me down the hall before giving me one more shove and then all but running away. I wondered why he had done so before I realized Hezul was here, looking out a window much as I had been. I had to smile, realizing this was Neit awkwardly reminding me that I still had my friends, my family. I still had Hezul. Even if I was broken into shards, I had people who could help me find something to make from the pieces. Even if I was drowning, I had people who could anchor me and even pull me out.

"Hezul?" I called softly. His eyes darted over to me and he smiled. "What has you out here alone?"

"The noise got to me, and I wanted to think a bit," he explained, waving me over. I did my best to not skip, since it didn't suit the mood of the city. "Though Vala was talking about looking for you. You have been gone for a while."

"I had to do some thinking myself." I looked out the window briefly before focusing on him again. "Seeing Acheron was a little…"

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say his name."

"Ah… yes, I suppose so." Back in Belhalla, he had just been 'Archbishop'. I had been too afraid to use his name. Now, though… "I suppose it is just another way I have changed."

"It is. It's fun to see." He hesitantly ran his hand through my hair, and I smiled. "Reaching for the light will only hurt, huh?" He chuckled. "I don't think I mind. You often hurt after a good spar, but that only means your muscles are getting stronger."

"That is a good way to look at it." I hesitated before I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. Shyly, he kissed me back, pulling me close. "So, you heard him?"

"He was being loud. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, though." His hand left my hair to linger by the scabs on my face, leftover from the Tornado shrapnel. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch. It felt reassuring and comforting. "To be separated like that, with you in danger…"

"I probably wouldn't have even been in the situation if I hadn't frozen." I held his hand on my face and opened my eyes to smile at him. "I shall be fine."

"I like protecting you though." Hezul smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again. "Ah, we can argue about that at a later time. Let's think and talk of other things."

"That sounds good." I giggled, already feeling lighter. Later, we would try to figure it out. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy being alive, being free, and being _here_. "Should we join the others?"

"In a moment." He kissed me yet again. "If that is okay?"

"I am fine with that." We could meet them later, and we would. They were the ones who showed us the light in the first place, after all. "I…" It was almost frustrating that I still couldn't say those simple words. But he understood anyway. "Thank you, for staying with me."

"Always."

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - B, Thunder - C, Wind - B, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - D, Swords - D, Lances - D, Bows - E)_

 _Skills: Critical, Paragon_

 _Was confused by the whole 'giving flowers to loved ones' thing because the only time she saw people 'giving flowers' was leaving flowers for the dead. Still, they're pretty and she likes the gift_

 _Feels uncomfortable about Acheron's attempt to wipe her memories, and is terrified she's forgotten something important. However, she does her best to not let her worries show, because she doesn't want to trouble the others._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Ambush, Wrath_

 _Has no idea what a 'traditional courtship' is like, and swears that Baldur and Dain are just messing with him. But he decides to play along, and admits that Gwyneth's smile at the flowers was lovely_

 _Half-thought he saw his father among the Deadlords, but he isn't certain. He keeps quiet on it because he's uncertain, but it is a reminder that he has to prepare himself for that possibility. He never saw all of the Deadlords after all._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Sorely tempted to tell Hezul outrageous 'acts of courtship', just to see him do them, but holds off because she thinks it might be a little too mean. Even if it would also be absolutely hilarious_

 _Frightened by the Deadlords and is very grateful that she knows the fates of her loved ones. The very idea of facing one of them as a Deadlord is enough to make her nauseous._

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma_

 _Due to the extensive damage, and how quickly Gwyneth had to heal him, he is now covered in scars. He takes it in stride, though, joking that he has almost as many as Hezul. He is apologetic about them, though, and how his temper got the best of him, for once._

 _Was ordered to rest, but everyone gave up enforcing that when Baldur encouraged no less than ten pranks in as many minutes, helping as much as he was able. He did make sure to rest, if only to not make Vala yell at him._

 _Dain_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - A; (Swords - D)_

 _Skills: Nihil, Adept_

 _Still more than a little freaked out by the Deadlords, feeling like he only just now understood why they were so horrible. And why Hezul taught them how to try and avoid that fate._

 _Really confused by Skuld's insistence on showing him 'proper gratitude' since he doesn't think he did anything worth thanking him for. He'd protect anyone who needed it, after all. He wonders if it's a local thing._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - C, Thunder - E, Wind - D)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Was terrified during the battle that she might see her family among the Deadlords. While she didn't, the sight of them reminds her of the possibility._

 _Plans on telling Hezul some ridiculous courting things she's seen, mostly as pranks. She's the 'little sister', after all, and little sisters are supposed to make trouble for the rest. And it reminds her of happier memories of her family. Her brother had been engaged before the priests took him, after all._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Neit_

 _Unknown Age; appears 25_

 _Class: Unknown; Weapons: Dark - A_

 _His entire body is covered in deep, raised scars, which severely limits his flexibility. The scars frequently pain him as well, which does not help his mood one bit._

 _Took the time to speak with each of the group, awkwardly checking in on how they were doing after such an unsettling battle. He's impressed, and exasperated, by their resolve, but thinks that is why they 'glow'._

 _Skuld_

 _21 years old_

 _Truly believes in the group and their goal, finding joy in their strength and determination. She also, however, loves how they constantly question themselves, because she thinks it makes them more worthy of leading than those who are blindly confident_

 _Attempts to thank Dain for saving her life and protecting her, but he brushes it off every time. It's frustrating for her to say the least._

* * *

Author's note: 'Acheron' is the name of a Greek God, and a river in Greece, believed to be one of the rivers of the underworld. It was known as the 'River of Woe' or the 'River of Pain'. There is no evidence that 'Loptous' translates into anything, much less 'Book of Loptyr'. It is just me trying to reconcile the inconsistent localization for this tome (Loptyr in Awakening, but Loptous in Heroes). The idea of the 'Holy Weapons' (for a given value of 'Holy') calling to their wielders/majors is something I mentioned in _Memoirs of the Holy War_ with Yewfelle and Brigid.

The scene with the 'shards of memory' is based off of the Oosawa rendition of Manfroy erasing Deirdre's memories. Baldur surviving two hits is because, in FE4, Hel actually can't kill you. It can in FE5 (because FE5 hates the player), but not in FE4.

Now, in FE4, there are only 12 Deadlords (6 show up in FE5), and in the main game part of FE13, only 12 show up. However, in one of FE13's DLC, 36 show up (though there's only 12 'unique' types), so I'm going with the assumption that there can be more than 12. I am also assuming, however, that it's a tiresome process, which is why there's not an entire army of them.

I could be _very_ wrong on this, but from what I can recall, necromancy/undead only appear in connection to nonhuman things. In FE2/15, you have the Terrors that rise up due to the broken Divine Accord (therefore connected to Duma and Mila). In FE8, you have the Demon King, Fomortiis. The Risen are a bit different (thanks to revelations in FE15), but even then, it deals with an accidental creation (which could be due to who the hell knows what). Regardless, I am assuming that the magic is tied to dragons (and whatever the hell Fomortiis is) and not something humans would normally know, hence Neit's surprise.

Scrying doesn't show up in the Jugdral games from what I can remember, but it does show up in the Fuyuki and Oosawa Mangas (iirc), so I brought it in here as well.

Next Chapter - Dragons


	17. Chapter 17) Dragons

Chapter 17) Dragons

* * *

 _We were complacent, and it nearly cost us. Thankfully, I had the sense to hold onto the Loptyr tome during the battle, but it was almost stolen from us. That would have been horrifying to say the least. If Galle reclaimed it, then all of our work would be for naught…_

 _The presence of the Deadlords, and Acheron, also reminds us of the terror we are fighting. It isn't simply soldiers. It's also literal undead, who can only be killed if you hit two certain spots and who might be anyone's loved ones. To make it all the worse, you would never know until you fight one of them._

 _We're such idiots, aren't we? But we have to keep going. Otherwise..._

* * *

The tome was right here in my bag. I had my bag on the bed next to me. We still had the Loptyr tome. Everything was fine. Everything was _fine_. Sadly, convincing my mind of that without constantly checking was a feat far beyond me. It felt like every other second I had to physically hold the tome in order to make sure we truly did still have it. It was such a stress on my heart and on my sleep. I hadn't had a good night's rest since the attack.

None of that, of course, was helped by seeing Acheron and, worse, having him rifle through my head. Did I forget something important? Would I even know? If you forgot something intangible, like a memory… you wouldn't realize you had forgotten it, right? You wouldn't even think of it. So, in addition to constantly checking for the tome, I was constantly checking my own memories. I remembered bits of my childhood, like normal. I remembered life with Galle and Hezul in Belhalla. I remembered our escape. I remembered meeting everyone. I remembered the camp. I remembered forming the Rebellion. It didn't seem as if I had forgotten anything I would consider 'important'. But was that truly the truth or simply a comforting lie brought about by ignorance.

Then there was the worst part of it. Perhaps it hadn't worked. Perhaps I did remember everything. But it was nauseating to think about anyway, and there was something uncomfortable about knowing someone had been _in my head_. My mind had been the one bit of 'privacy' I ever had in Belhalla, and to have even that violated was… frightening. It also made me question what memories I had. Had Acheron done this in the past before? Was _that_ why Hezul and I didn't really remember that much of our childhoods? Had Acheron taken those memories from us to better ensure that we would never run? Had there been something we had seen in the past, heard in the past, that he took away?

All these questions bounced through my skull constantly, and the eventually lack of rest ended with me being very dizzy and nearly fainting, meaning I was banned from working for the day. I knew the others were only thinking of my health, and I could understand why, but having _nothing_ to do only left me to my thoughts. Ha… it was as if my own mind was trying to chain me more securely than Galle ever did and, worse, was doing quite well at it. It was frustrating to say the least.

Shaking my head, I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to ward off my growing headache. I had been gloomy all morning due to boredom and my own anxieties, not helped by how I was alone in the house. It was almost amusing. I used to be alone all the time, and yet now, it hurt my heart to be left alone for long. Truly, it was… something. But I desperately wanted to see something _actually_ amusing, so I looked out the window, hoping I might see something. Luckily for me, I did. Skuld was chasing after Dain, again.

Apparently, in Grutia, one showed 'proper gratitude' by gifting a handmade bracelet. Since Dain had saved her life, Skuld had been _trying_ to give Dain one she had made, an honestly beautiful one made of blue and white thread woven together to secure a beautiful pale-blue gem. However, Dain insisted that it was nothing to thank him over, because it was only natural to protect someone, and thus, kept on refusing it. It led to a rather interesting sight of Skuld trying to sneak it on him, and Dain running away. That was what was going on now, and it made me laugh to see the two of them argue as they walk-ran down the streets. The smiles on the townspeople told me they found it amusing as well, which was nice. Though everyone did their best, the deaths weighed heavily on everyone and thus, they were not as cheerful as they had been before. It was saddening, if understandable, and provided yet another reason why we had to find victory somehow. Though now, there were all sorts of worries…

Growling, I shook my head and decided to look up at the sky, examining the fluffy clouds passing by and seeing if I could determine some sort of shape in them as the children did. Sadly, all I saw were 'blob', 'blobbier', and 'blobbiest', though I did keep trying, wondering how they managed to find 'rabbits' and 'cats' in the clouds. Eventually, I was distracted by the lone dragon flying over the city, but not because it was a dragon. Surprisingly, after a while, you did actually get used to them flying over your head. However, dragons always traveled in packs, yet this one was alone. I hadn't seen a lone dragon flying about before.

"Excuse me, miss?" It took a couple of blinks to realize someone was talking to me, someone I hadn't seen before. It was a young man with long light-brown hair worn loose, and surprisingly kind blue eyes. "Is Lady Skuld around?" he asked me. After a bit more blinking, I pointed to the door and got out of bed to actually meet him outside. "Oh, right, the windows here don't open. I forgot about that."

"It is fine," I murmured, wondering just who this man was. His clothes were noticeably different from what I had seen the others wear, reminding me far more of what the knights would wear under their armor. However, it was much simpler, so I knew he couldn't be from Belhalla. "You are looking for Skuld?"

"Yeah, is she here?" He smiled. "I know that she runs all over the place doing chores and whatnot."

"Well…" I looked around, seeing that Skuld and Dain weren't within sight. They must've moved on while I was cloud-gazing. "She's probably chasing Dain still, and Dain had work in the fields, so perhaps she is there?"

"Dain? That's a new name." His smile became a grin. "Which might also explain why I don't recognize you, huh? I'd remember such a pretty lady."

"Pardon?" That was… um… "My name is Gwyneth. Might I have your name?"

"Vidar. I'm part of the Resistance here in the south." He winked and I finally smiled, realizing what might be going on now. "You're that group gathering people for a Rebellion, yeah? Sorry for the wait. Been a bit busy a ways north. However, before we talk, I do need to be polite and greet Lady Skuld. Or the others are going to tie a knot in my tail."

"As I said, we might want to check the fields first." I went back to my room to grab my bag, just in case, and then left the house. "Let us see if I am correct?"

I did, in fact, turn out to be correct. Skuld was at the fields, still arguing with Dain. Dain was trying to hide through work and behind Noba, but Noba was too busy laughing to help him. However, Skuld did let up when she saw Vidar, but that was because she ran over to greet him with a smile.

"Vidar, welcome back to Grutia!" she laughed, barely stopping in front of us. Noba and Dain joined us, but that was mostly because I was out of bed when I probably shouldn't have been, so they were rather cross with me. "I see you have met Gwyneth."

"I have, and I'm guessing the tall one here is Dain, who you have been trying to hunt to no avail," Vidar instantly teased, grinning. Skuld rolled her eyes, while Dain looked confused and Noba laughed, amused. "I do not know the beauty here, though."

"Noba, Dain's sister, and an utter delight." She gestured to Noba, and now Noba looked confused. However, she also blushed and smiled. "I'm sure you've already heard about them."

"Yes, the ones gathering people for a proper Rebellion, at long last." Vidar winked at Dain and Noba. "I'm from the Resistance here. Pleased to meet you." His cheer dropped like a rock, though, when he looked back to Skuld. "I apologize for not coming to your aid when you were attacked. We were fending off a Child Hunt near Luthecia and didn't hear about it until recently."

"There's no need to be saddened, Vidar. Think of the children you saved from fates worse than death? No one was _captured_ here." People were just killed. A lot of people were just killed. I never heard the final number, but... "We are doing well, grieving but moving forward. As we should."

"Still, it pains us to be so well-reminded of our limitations." Vidar looked over to Dain, Noba, and me. "We meant to get in contact with you sooner, but Luthecia took priority. If you don't mind, I can lead your group to where we live and we can discuss?"

"That does sound good," Dain replied, smiling slightly. Here we went again. "We'll gather our things, as well as the other three in our group." Skuld carefully crept closer to Dain while he was focused on Vidar. Noba and I exchanged an amused look. "It shouldn't take too long, though. We know where Baldur, Hezul, and Vala are, so..." Skuld snagged Dain's arm and slipped the bracelet on him before dashing off. "What the…!?" Dain growled and chased after her. "Damn it! I told you that I didn't need it!"

"No give-backs~!" Skuld laughed, keeping ahead of him. She wore a very triumphant grin, perfectly pleased with herself. "I win!"

"Been a while since I've seen her be so mischievous," Vidar noted, laughing as the two disappeared. He then bowed to Noba and me. "I'm going to follow and rest up. We'll leave whenever you all are ready."

"Of course," Noba replied, smiling brightly. As he left, however, she frowned at me. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I'll go back to the house to rest and pack," I reassured her, smiling. I was just glad we were able to move forward and work towards gaining their help. "I figured it would be better if I accompanied him."

"Mmm… fine. I'll let you off since it does make sense. One of us is going to carry you as we leave, though. You almost fainted, after all." She leveled a look at me when I tried to protest, so I simply sighed and nodded. "Excellent. We'll make Hezul do it. Then you two can cuddle and be adorable~!" She giggled and skipped away. "Meet you at the house!"

Giggling, I waved her goodbye and returned home, now feeling a little sad. It had been fun, living here in Grutia, and while I was glad to press forward to our goal, I also felt… it had been nice. I would've loved to have stayed. But we couldn't. We had too many people relying on us. Still, it was a surprise to see Neit waiting outside of the house. He had never come there before.

"Ah, there's one of you," he sighed, fixing his ponytail. He then pulled a pendant out of his pocket. "Where's the tome?"

"The Loptyr tome?" I asked, producing it from my pack. Then I handed it to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." He tied the pendant around the tome and, for a split-second, I thought I saw shadows flicker over the cover, like a pinned animal. But then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, so I wondered if I had just imagined it. "There." He handed it back to me, and pulled several more pendants out of his pocket. "These ones are for you lot to wear. Or have on you. Better if you wear, but might catch during a fight. Not sure."

"I see…" I took them hesitantly, and studied one. Almost immediately, I saw a flicker of magic on them, but it was no magic I knew. "What are they?"

"They're charms to protect against scrying." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "They won't completely block it, as I don't have the materials to make that sort of talisman, but they will blur the image and effectively make it useless. Just in case."

"Oh!" That was honestly a relief. To know that they couldn't find us easily… Perhaps it was silly simply to take Neit at his word, but awkward as he was, he was also honest. "Thank you. It is kind of you to make these for us."

"It'll be troublesome if you all get caught. That's all." His voice was dry, but he also couldn't look me in the face. I thought he might have even been blushing. "Best get ready."

"So I shall." I giggled, amused. He truly was awkward. "Thank you, Neit. I mean it."

* * *

It took us longer to leave than expected, because the people of Grutia insisted on giving us a 'proper' send off, which was more or less a party. It was so strange, especially since the last few 'farewells' weren't like this. In the camp, it was sad, and everywhere else, it was simply us leaving. But they had insisted, and so, we participated. Then we left, following Vidar through the mountains. Higher and higher we climbed, and after the first day, I felt lightheaded and both Vala and Baldur fell ill. Thankfully, after the second, I was fine, and the reassurance of the charms led me to sleep just a little better. Vala and Baldur, however, continued being ill.

"Are you sure they are going to be okay?" Noba asked Vidar as we continued walking. She carried a dizzy Vala on her back, while Hezul carried Baldur on his. Dain and I hovered worriedly around them. "I mean…"

"It's the mountain's height giving them some trouble," Vidar reassured, smiling. He was as fresh as a daisy. "Their symptoms are still mild as well. There's no cause for worry unless there's fluid in the lungs. Or the brain starts swelling."

"That's not exactly reassuring." She glowered and lightly kicked his leg. "Will they be better?"

"When we're with my group, we can give them a medicine to soothe it, yes. I don't have any prepared on me. We'll also be at a lower altitude, so that'll help."

"And why aren't the rest of us affected?"

"It's a variable thing. Not all people can endure the tests the mountains like to give us. Rather like how not all people can, say, sing or knit."

"In that case, can you tell us more about what we will have to do in order to secure your support?" Hezul asked, shifting Baldur higher up on his back. Baldur attempted to lift his head to listen, but then groaned and let it rest on Hezul's shoulder. "Take a nap or something, Baldur."

"We're not far from the boundary," Vidar reassured. He looked around playfully and added. "I think." Vala raised her hand and made a rude gesture. "See, they're fine. But, more seriously, I want to wait until we're within the boundary. Just in case some priests are following."

"I hear no one besides ourselves."

"I don't know you well enough to trust your ears alone."

"That's fair."

"Thank you." He grinned. "Besides, like I said, we're not far. In fact, we might already be-"

"You're late, Vidar." The soft, drawling voice drew our attention up to the ledge above our heads, where a woman who almost seemed to be made of ice sat. "I've been bored waiting for you to bring our new playmates," she continued, voice lilting with an accent I couldn't place at all. Not that I was paying that much attention, entranced by her looks. Long light-blue hair was half-pinned up and fell all the way to her ankles, and her skin was extraordinarily pale. Her eyes were either a pale-gray or a pale-blue, and she wore light blue clothing to complete the impression. "Are these them?"

"You were just _waiting_ for the dramatic timing on that one, Skadi," Vidar teased, stepping back. He smiled warmly at her and gestured to us. "Yes, these are them. The brave ones stirring up a Rebellion."

"Oh, and they _do_ look like they'll be fun." Skadi jumped down in front of us and rested a finger on her cheek as she looked us over. "Very fun indeed. Have you told them about the three tests yet or…?"

"And rob you of any fun? I've no intention of getting my finger sniped off."

"You are a darling child, Vidar." She laughed and smiled at us. Now that she was on the ground, I saw that there was a jewel in her hair pin, a light blue gem that shifted in color. It… reminded me of the stones I had seen Naga, Forseti, Jarl, Salamander, and Neit with. Baldur had to be right; there was something more to them. But… "Welcome to Thracia or, rather, Thracia's outskirts. I'm Skadi. I'm your 'official' guide from here on."

"A pleasure," Dain replied, only a touch dryly. We glanced at each other, realizing that our normal spokesperson, Baldur, was sick, so someone else would have to talk for once. Almost immediately, Noba, Hezul, and I looked at Dain, who sighed. "Gods damn it, you three."

"Hee… looks like you're the chosen one," Skadi teased. Despite her good cheer, there was a distinct calculating look in her eyes. "So, tests?"

"We have to do three of them, you said?"

"No, no, I said there are three tests. They're mutually exclusive, more or less." She brought up her hand to count them off. "Easy, medium, and hard."

"That's… convenient." Dain glanced at the rest of us, and… well, I shrugged. Hezul and Noba couldn't really shrug with people on their backs. "How 'easy' is the easy one?"

"If you pass, you'll have all of us on your side in… oh, five minutes?" She smirked. "Fail, though… well, you'll be trapped into the 'hard' test _and_ you'll likely lose one of your own." She leaned forward slightly, eyes glittering. "'Easy' involves _one_ of you, and only one, to put themselves in a great amount of danger." Her smirk widened. "So, what do you pick? Do you gamble on the 'easy'? Or do you take the safer 'medium'?"

"Oh, is that all?" Dain shrugged. "Sure, I volunteer."

"You what?!" Noba yelped. Vala and Baldur immediately mumbled protests as well, as loudly as they could given their headaches and dizziness. Hezul and I simply froze from shock, to startled to voice anything. "Dain! At least discuss it with us first!"

"What's there to discuss?" Dain asked, rolling his shoulder. When Noba looked ready to keep yelling, he shook his head. "It's not the first time one of us has gambled their life to make things easier." Dain looked right at Hezul and me, and I realized just why he was doing this. He still felt guilty for us playing bait with Galle. "It's my turn now."

"I… you…" Noba growled something under her breath. I glanced over at Skadi and Vidar, and saw Vidar was stunned. Apparently, he hadn't expected us to agree or, at least, have someone agree so quickly. Skadi, however, looked thrilled. "Stupid… stubborn… brother…!"

"I'm sorry."

"If you die, Dain, I'm going to kill you."

"Got it, Noba."

"I mean it."

"I know." Dain looked to Hezul and me, tilting his head in a silent question. Hezul simply smiled wryly and I shrugged. Since he compared it to what we did with Galle, it didn't feel 'right' to protest. I also didn't know what I could possibly say to sway him. "So? Where do we go?"

" _You_ will be coming with me, as we will have to take a different path," Skadi explained, gesturing Dain to follow her. She was still smirking. "I'll explain the details to you on the way."

"Meanwhile, the rest of you will come with me, to a place where you can watch the test, and get some medicine for your two afflicted," Vidar added, tripping over the words a little. Dain had truly startled him. "And some alcohol for the rest of you if you want."

"If you're breaking out the alcohol, save some for me."

"No way, you bottomless pit." Vidar rolled his eyes, and Skadi playfully sulked before walking away, again beckoning Dain to follow her, which he did after hugging each of us. "This way."

"Can we not stay with him?" Noba asked. Her normally ever-present cheer was gone, replaced with worry. I immediately went over to rest my hand on her shoulder. "I…"

"Unfortunately, it is too dangerous for that, and would lower his chances," Vidar answered, perfectly honest and a little too bluntly. Noba winced. "This way. It will be safest for all of you."

"...But I don't want to be safe if…" Noba looked down. Hezul joined us and Baldur managed to pat her head after a little bit of flailing. Vala did her best to hug her. "Oh, fine. Doubt you care anyway."

"If I didn't care, I'd simply let you go and get killed." Vidar's voice was soft, and sincere. "I am certain he would not want that, and I doubt this is the first time any of you have been in danger."

"Just keep walking and let her mope," Vala mumbled, lifting her head to glower at Vidar. It wasn't as effective as usual because she couldn't decide where to focus her eyes, but it did convey her meaning. "She was like this when Hezul and Gwyneth played bait last time. We're a family. We worry and long to be near each other when things are dangerous."

"My apologies for the unintentional insult, then," Vidar said, bowing slightly. Hezul and I shared a surprised look since no one had told us Noba had acted like this after we had left. We knew Dain had felt guilty, but not... "Follow me, please."

If Dain had this sick feeling in his stomach when we had left, I understood all too clearly why he demanded we never use a bait plan again. I hoped I would get to apologize.

* * *

Vidar eventually led us to a very strange area. It almost seemed like a natural 'arena', with a large open space surrounded natural jagged cliffs of various heights. Some were small, like a small balcony, while others were humongous, stretching all the way to the clouds. Vidar had us sit down around some 'medium' height ones, and then left to get medicine for Vala and Baldur, as well as some bits of food. Hezul, Vala, and I were the only ones who ate, though. Noba and Baldur were too nervous to even pretend.

"I am surprised that you three can eat," Baldur mumbled. Noba rested her head in his lap, and he stroked her hair. "My stomach is in knots."

"Court," Hezul deadpanned. Vala simply sighed and nodded. "You learned how to eat through just about anything there."

"Oh. Right." Baldur grimaced. "This is the worst."

"Were you all this bad when Gwyneth and I went to distract Galle?"

"Until we had the mission to distract us, yeah." Baldur glanced at him. "Did we never tell you?"

"No, you didn't." Hezul offered Noba a fruit slice, but she shook her head. I began saving some for when she and Baldur would, hopefully, want to eat. "I'm sorry."

"Be far better if we could do something besides sit and wait."

"You could eat."

"I'm liable to puke if I try."

"Point." Hezul looked to Vala. "How are you?"

"Let's not answer that," Vala sighed. After a moment, she decide to curl up in Hezul's lap much like Noba was curled up in Baldur's. "Sorry to steal him, Gwyneth, but I do need to lay down."

"Why would I mind?" I asked, genuinely curious. However, Vala simply sighed again, so instead, I focused on Hezul. He sat stiffly for a moment before slowly relaxing and hesitantly stroking Noba's hair. It took me a long while to realize why he had been startled; Eir had done the same before… "In that case… ah!" I noticed movement in the center, and saw Skadi leading Dain out. "There he is!" He… looked okay… that was good.

"Has the test happened yet?" Vala pushed herself up briefly before laying back down. "Or is it now starting?"

"I don't know…" I looked around for any sort of hint, but there was none. Vidar wasn't within conversation distance, only shouting. "Dain…" This horrible dread… I truly did need to apologize to everyone, properly, once this was resolved.

For his part, Dain seemed perfectly calm, standing in the center of the area. Skadi seemed to say something quietly to him before skipping over to the walls and easily climbing her way up to stand near where Vidar was. As soon as she did, I saw others step out of the shadows, watching with impassive expression. I thought about counting, but decided I was too nervous for that. Instead, I steeled my nerves and held myself still, waiting for 'the test'. But nothing happened for a very long while. It was simply Dain in the middle, and everyone watching in perfect silence. Even the wind held still, lingering in anticipation.

Suddenly, Hezul tensed and jerked his head up. After a moment, I saw what had caught his attention: dragons. At least fifty dragons walked up to the edges of the jagged cliffs and even more swooped down to join them. The entire outer edge was soon filled with dragons, all sitting perfectly still, watching and waiting. Their attention was solely on Dain, and with dread, I wondered if Dain had to fight them all. This did look like an arena, after all…

Almost unconsciously, I reached over to take one of Vala's hands and scooted closer to lean against Hezul. Hezul had one hand on Vala's shoulder, and the other held Baldur's hand. Noba and Vala clung to each other, and Baldur continued stroking Noba's hair. We all watched, and waited. We wondered what would happen. I half-thought about pulling a tome out from my bag, just in case, but something about the air had me frozen.

There was a quiet growl, and the dragons in the top center suddenly parted to allow a new dragon to step up. This one had black scales that shifted colors under the sunlight, never quite the same color twice. It was noticeably bigger than the others, and held their attention with a simple tilt of the head.

It remained on the rock for a long, breathless moment before it jumped down, joining Dain on the ground. Slowly, it circled around him, much like a predator wondering whether or not a cornered prey was worth it or not. Dain held perfectly still, even as the dragon drew closer and closer. He continued holding still even as the dragon stopped right in front of him, looming over him with wings half-unfurled.

Then an unexpected thing occurred. The dragon suddenly crooned and made this… not-quite-purring sound before leaning down and nuzzling Dain's cheek. Its wings relaxed against is back and Dain struggled to not topple over from the sudden show of affection.

"So, I'm guessing I passed?" Dain asked, reaching up to push the dragon's face away. It, however, bumped its nose against his hand, encouraging pets. "I thought you told me the dragon would just nod and fly away if I did."

"Oh, yes, but I'm afraid things went a little off script, young dragon rider," Skadi laughed, a surprisingly warm sound considering her looks. However, the 'young dragon rider' did make us freeze. "You did more than 'pass'. That dragon peered into your soul and decided she wished to bond with you. We'll have to teach you how to ride her, and fight from her back."

"Wait, what?"

"I told you. Dragons hold the ability to peer into people's hearts. That is why this was the 'easy' test. If you earn their respect, we know you are trustworthy." She still continued to laugh. Vidar, next to her, remained silent, with a half-surprised smile on his face. "However, that ability is also how dragons choose their riders. Probably should've warned you of that possibility. But she's yours, and even if you try to leave her behind, she'll just follow you." Skadi grinned. The rest of us were more than a little dumbfounded. "And she's quite a bit faster than a human!"

What… just happened…?

* * *

With the reassurance that Dain was, and would be, just fine, Baldur and Noba found their appetites and all but devoured the food I had saved for them. They ate even more when Vidar and Skadi brought fresh plates of fruit, sharing with Dain. Though at first we had all hugged him and planned to sit by him, the dragon left us a little disconcerted and it (she?) insisted on sitting right behind Dain, so that he could lean against it, to the point that all of us had to move down into the empty 'circle' in order to include him in the group. We certainly hadn't anticipated getting any sort of animal, except possibly some horses, and I already knew that moving 'stealthily' with one was going to be a trial.

"Well, if I thought that was going to happen, I really would've warned you all ahead of time," Vidar sighed, sipping some sort of ale. The rest of us declined alcohol, for our own personal reasons, but he and Skadi drank it like it was water. "A great majority of our group is made up of dragon riders of various skills. Most of us favor lances, but we've some sword and axe fighters as well."

"So, most of your force is actually aerial?" Hezul asked, intrigued. He even smiled slightly, and that made me smile automatically, though I tried to hide it by resting against him. "That will actually gives us an interesting advantage. Belhalla's forces have no aerial support at all, since the pegasi of the north refuse to bow to their whims. They have tried breaking them in the past, but the pegasi literally died first."

"I wouldn't call us invincible, though." Vidar handed his cup to Skadi, who refilled it. I saw Vala make a mark in the dirt, adding to her tally of how many both Vidar and Skadi had. Vidar was on six; Skadi was on ten. "All fliers have a weakness towards sharp projectiles, like arrows. An arrow through the wing sends us down. And dragons don't have that great of a resistance to magic."

"Still, it adds another dimension to the battlefield, one that they are not used to considering." Hezul wasn't normally the one to talk during these sorts of things, but with Baldur stuffing his face still with Noba, he decided to be the talker. Besides, military _was_ his specialty. "It will take them some time to adapt."

"You can also _truly_ make things hectic by adding the fire-breathers," Skadi laughed, eyes dancing. She was a surprisingly merry person, truthfully. "Only a few ride them, mind, but Dain here rides one." She nodded to the dragon, who licked Dain's cheek. "You'll have to name her, by the way."

"I have to what?" Dain asked. He was more than a little bewildered by all of this. Then again, so were the rest of us. "She doesn't have one?"

"Of course not. The dragons are wild, and choose to partner with humans. You don't exactly name wild creatures, right?" She laughed again. "Pick one she'll like."

"Uh…"

"Skadi, stop teasing the poor man who got one of the biggest shocks of a lifetime," Vidar chided. He set down his cup and leaned forward a bit to look us all in the eye. "That said, is it all right to be serious? We can wait if you all would prefer."

"No, please, the sooner we get stuff done, the better," Baldur insisted, covering his mouth to hide the last bits of food he was chewing. He set his plate to the side and moved a little more forward. Noba hang back to continue eating and, to my amusement, hesitantly passing treats to the dragon. The dragon ate them surprisingly delicately, while Dain watched. "What would you like to talk about?"

"It's what our group was doing next, and it'll be on the way for you guys since you're heading north." Vidar began sketching a crude map in the dirt. "It's difficult to really 'divide' the peninsula into halves, but the closest way to do so is between two cities. Mease and Manster." He drew squares for both. "Manster is a big merchant city, but not our focus. The north has their own group and haven't asked for assistance yet. But Mease? Mease is part of our 'area', and something is going on there. We're not really sure, but someone managed to get a message to us, a little boy and a piece of paper asking for help."

"That's… ominous."

"Yeah, not normally something we'd like to move on, except…" He grimaced. "Simultaneous attacks is a new thing. They never cared enough."

"Ah, so it might be related."

"Exactly our thoughts." Vidar straightened and shrugged. "So, we would like it if you'd help, so that we can help Dain learn how to fly and to have more options."

"Well, of course we'll help. We'll decide when we get there if that help is direct or running to get this northern group you mentioned, but we'll definitely help."

"Good words," Skadi murmured, standing slowly. She stretched her arms above her head, going onto the tips of her toes even, before hopping back. "In that case, Vidar and I need to join the others for preparations. You all relax, okay? You had a stressful time."

"And thank you very much," Vidar added, standing as well. He bowed and winked at us. "Tell us the dragon's name when it's time to depart, okay?"

"We'll be waiting~!"

The two walked off, disappearing into the shadows so easily that there had to be secret passages we just couldn't see well from where we were. As soon as they were out of sight, we all shifted a bit to be in a circle, Noba properly joining us now that she had eaten her fill. Then we all turned to Dain or, more accurately, our newest addition to the group.

"Okay, first things first," Dain sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then gave the dragon a pointed look. "These people are my family, and you are going to get along and listen to them if we're going to make this work." She crooned and nuzzled his cheek. "That better be an agreement."

"I can't believe you got a _dragon_ out of this," Noba sighed. She sulked a bit and leaned forward, bracing herself against the ground with her hands. "I am definitely getting a horse, damn it! You can't stop me!"

"You don't even know how to ride."

"Neither do you! And you have _a dragon_!"

"Certainly unexpected," Vala noted absently. She wiped away both the map and her tally counts. "I think that actually tops Gwyneth and Hezul stealing the tome. Maybe."

"I'd call them equal, but that's just me," Baldur laughed, relaxing. I took the opportunity to double-check that the Loptyr tome really was still with us and, thankfully, it was. I also checked the charm around it, and then the charm I wore. I wasn't sure if they actually worked as Neit said they would, but they were comforting nonetheless. "Whatever, though. Name for the dragon. If we leave it to Dain, it's going to be _horrible_."

"Really? Is he bad at naming or something?"

"He once named a cat-" Baldur ducked under Dain's half-hearted punch, but we all laughed when we noticed Dain not even pretending to protest. "Anyway, name?" He looked to Hezul and me. "You two have any?"

"None that aren't tied to some sort of tragic end," Hezul replied honestly. I grimaced when I thought about how true that was. Every name that popped into my head was either the name of an enemy or someone long gone. "Neither Gwyneth nor I remember specific stories or anything that aren't tied to history. Imperial history, at that."

"Though, again, most of those names are tied to tragedy," I whispered. Again, I wondered if it was time that had dulled those memories, or Acheron. I didn't… like that… "So, I am afraid neither of us will be of much assistance."

"However, perhaps one of you remembers a story?" Perhaps because he realized my darker thoughts, he brushed a kiss over my cheek, which immediately improved my mood. "Or a character, at least?"

"Oh! I do!" Noba excitedly declared, crawling over next to Dain to look the dragon in the face. The dragon looked back impassively. "How about 'Freya'? I don't remember much about her story, mind, so it could be tragic, but I remember the name fondly, at least." The dragon tilted her head curiously before nodding. "Oh, yay! Freya, it is!"

We did actually discuss a few other names, but the only one the dragon liked was 'Freya', so Noba was right. 'Freya', she was. When that was settled, we talked of lighter things and then Hezul left to quietly ask just how many were actually in this Resistance, and the answer was surprising. It was more than surprising, actually, because it was 'over a hundred' with the great majority of them being dragon riders. Granted, not all of them were actually in this area, and would have to be informed to either head to Mease or Darna, but it was still far, _far_ more than expected.

In the space of five minutes, we gained so much. The others were never going to believe this.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - B, Thunder - B, Wind - B, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - D, Sword - C, Lances - D, Bow - E)_

 _Skills: Critical, Paragon_

 _Due to her new fear of losing her memories, she has scrounged up pieces of paper to write down everything she remembers, particularly of the events since the escape from Belhalla. Just in case._

 _Though she is horribly anxious about the Loptyr tome suddenly being stolen, she begins to wonder if they should take turns carrying the tome. Just in case. Because so much now has to become 'just in case'._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Wrath, Ambush_

 _Was startled by Vala laying on him and, for a split-second, actually saw Eir in her place. It served as a reminder of the things he failed to protect, and how much he was to protect what he has gained._

 _Fascinated by the idea of aerial combat, since he's never seen it before, though he's quite certain he doesn't want to actually participate. The idea of falling isn't appealing in the slightest._

 _Noba_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Though she pretends to be jealous of Dain, she's actually just relieved he's still alive and is just making fun. ...She does want that horse, though._

 _Was surprised when Vidar called her a 'beauty', as she's never really been called that. The most she's ever heard before was 'adorable'._

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A; (Lances - C)_

 _Skills: Charisma, Pursuit_

 _Made sure to tell Vala the name Dain gave that cat as soon as he could, as 'revenge' for Dain worrying them so much._

 _Never wants to mountain climb again. Ever. Or be anything higher than a hill again. Ever. He did not like being so useless._

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lance - A, Swords - C_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Adept_

 _Has no idea what the hell happened or how he's going to manage to make things work, but Freya refuses to leave his side, so he's well aware of how stuck he is_

 _Continues to wear Skuld's bracelet, actually finding some comfort in it since things went so weird. He'll never tell her, though._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - C, Thunder - D, Wind - D)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Was absolutely terrified that she'd watch Dain die and be absolute helpless, much like she was helpless when her family died_

 _Finds herself wondering if all of them should get horses, just to keep up with Dain. She's not sure how to bring it up, though, nor is she sure she's a good enough rider to fight while mounted._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Neit_

 _Unknown age; appears 25_

 _Class: Unknown; Weapons: Dark - A_

 _Worked through the night to make the charms for the group, wanting to ease their worries even just a small bit. Not that he'd ever admit it to their faces, though._

 _Didn't openly see the group off, instead just hanging back while everyone else did because crowds make him nauseous. Besides, he knows he'll see them in Darna, and wonders if they'll still 'glow' then._

 _Skuld_

 _21 years old_

 _Happy that she finally got to give Dain that damn bracelet, though she admits that she did have fun with the chase. She hasn't really let loose in a while, due to her duties._

 _Dreadfully misses everyone, but knows she'll see them again soon and so, made sure to see them off with a smile. And a teasing remark or ten, because while they are heroes, she likes it when they laugh._

 _Vidar_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lance - B, Swords - B_

 _A long-serving member of the army, due to bonding with his dragon, Erebus, when he was 14 years old. The others often look to him as a 'leader', though he refuses the title, feeling that he doesn't have what it takes to 'lead'._

 _Surprised and impressed by Dain, both for agreeing so quickly and for being chosen by a dragon. Looks forward to working with him._

 _Skadi_

 _Unknown age; appears 30_

 _Class: Sniper; Weapons: Bow - A_

 _A woman who joined the resistance group a year ago, one of their few non-flying members. She takes a playful big sister role to most of the group, delighting in teasing them all silly._

 _Though she rarely seems contemplative, very few things miss her sight and she is constantly taking mental notes on everything and everyone. She mostly uses it to gauge morale and the like… for allies. For enemies, she uses the ability to rip them apart._

* * *

Author's note: And Dain finally gets his dragon. There's nothing really in canon about dragons/wyverns being able to 'see into the soul', but it's something I utilized in _Records of the Valiant_ , so I decided to continue with it here. Since Dain promoted, he obtained a third skill, Pursuit. 'Dragon Lord' is the class because it's technically 'wyvern lord', but their word for the wyverns is 'dragon'. (I think it's also the name of the third tier promotion for the wyvern line in Radiant Dawn.)

'Vidar' is the name of a Norse God associated with vengeance, foretold to avenge Odin's death in Ragnarok. 'Erebus' is the personification of primordial darkness is Greek Mythology. 'Skadi' is the name of a jotunn associated with bowhunting, skiing, winter, and mountains. 'Freya' is a Norse goddess associated with love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death. She receives half of those who die in battle, taking them to Folkvangr; the other half go to Odin in Valhalla.

Next Chapter - Promise


	18. Chapter 18) Promise

Chapter 18) Promise

* * *

 _We just had one of the weirdest days, and that is quite a feat considering our lives. But we met the Resistance here in the southern half of the peninsula, and we secured their aid. Dain also got a dragon, who we have dubbed 'Freya'. It is quite strange to adapt to her and I wonder how we are going to sneak around with her near, but she is at least very kind and gentle. She is also surprisingly affectionate, not only with Dain but with all of us. If we are within her reach, we are 'captured' for a nuzzle or ten and she refuses to let us go unless she has to. That can make it difficult to prepare, since we are heading to Mease to learn why they need assistance._

 _We can only hope it is something we can actually help with._

* * *

Flying was a strange sensation. The wind blasted your face, the cold as sharp as a dagger. You were so high above the ground that houses looked like ants. One mistake could lead to you falling to your death. Yet there was something exhilarating about it nonetheless. There was a sense of freedom to it. I preferred galloping on a horse, but this was easily a close second.

"How are you doing, Gwyneth?" Dain asked, glancing back at me. I rode with him since I had been incredibly nervous about flying. Nearby, Noba and Vidar were chatting happily about something. Sadly, though, I couldn't see Baldur, Vala, or Hezul. I hoped they were okay. "Still ill?"

"No, I seem to have recovered," I reassured him, smiling. I had been lightheaded and nauseous at first, but as we continued flying, both had been replaced with excitement. "I suppose it was simply nerves. I never did expect to fly. At least, I never expected to 'fly' without breaking into pieces on the ground."

"...You said that suspiciously lightly." Dain narrowed his eyes. I almost told him to keep forward, but then remembered that Freya truly handled most of the flying. "Should I be concerned?"

"Mmm… no, you shouldn't." I shook my head, flinching as some hair whipped about my face. Thankfully, I had thought to pull my hair back into a bun before getting on, but some strands did escape. "I… shall admit that I considered such things in the past." I only didn't because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Hezul to deal with Galle alone. "But you mustn't tell anyone." I did my best to look serious. "Vala knows because of how delirious I got while ill in Rados, but not even Hezul knows." I knew he suspected. I even knew he had entertained the idea himself. However, we never actually _spoke_ about it, and neither of us planned to, especially now.

"You think like that now?"

"Dying is something that I accept is possible, but I have no intention of jumping into death's arms." Hesitantly, I decided to try and lift the mood a little with a joke. "If I crave an embrace, I have Hezul for that."

"Ha!" Dain laughed, just as I hoped. "Look at you, making jokes. Baldur's rubbing off on you. And Noba, I suppose." He nodded, smiling in relief. "Okay, good. I was worried for a second there."

"I understand." That was what 'family' did. "It was probably a poor joke."

"Hey, even a 'poor joke' is more than what you used to do." Now his smile became a proud grin. "You've come quite a ways since Noba and Baldur found you."

"We have. I look forward to seeing how far we can go, alongside everyone else."

"Yeah, I suppose we _all_ have come quite a ways." He looked pointedly at Freya, who crooned innocently, somehow knowing he was looking at her. "Ah, whatever." He sighed and focused forward, falling silent for a moment. "So, might be too early to ask about this, but it has been a few months and…"

"Dain, you can simply ask without explaining."

"Well, now that I'm thinking about it, it seems rude?" He laughed sheepishly. "So…"

"Then why not emulate Vala and be blunt?" I shifted in my seat and held on a little tighter to Dain as Freya made a sharp turn. I wondered how much farther it was to Mease and hoped it wasn't long. I was starting to get numb. "I shall tell you if I would rather not answer."

"Yeah, yeah…" He grimaced, but nodded. "Well, I was just wondering if you and Hezul have thought at all about marriage."

"Marriage?" I frowned. "Who's marriage? Do you mean marriage in general?"

"I more meant you and Hezul marrying?"

"...Oh." I flushed, realizing that should have been obvious. "Um…"

"So, no, huh?"

"No. At least, I haven't…" I trailed off, trying to gather my thoughts. "You know… all my life, I was told that I would marry Galle. When I was younger, I even looked forward to it." But then Galle had changed and, eventually, I ran away. I ran away from Belhalla, from Galle, and that wedding. "I suppose it's a bit of a shame. The tailors worked so hard on my wedding dress." They had been doing the last of the fittings.

"Did you like it?"

"No, I hated it. There was so much lace and embroidery that I swore I would collapse under the weight." I had been given no say in its design or anything. It was all the tailors, dressing me 'appropriately' for an Imperial wedding. "But that was a lot of cloth and work wasted, since I shall never wear it."

"So, you'd want a much lighter dress?"

"I think so. I think I would want something much simpler." The thought was… intriguing, and surprising. I couldn't think _much_ about it without my pulse thundering in my ears and fear spiking through my heart. But that I could imagine even a little was… "Do you think I could wear a flower crown? I would see that in commoner weddings, and thought it delightful."

"Then of course you can have one. And a matching bouquet, of course."

"I suppose that is important." The most thrilling part about this thought path, though, was the realization that I had a _choice_ about things, unlike the wedding with Galle. "You would also have to cook. I imagine there will have to be some sort of food."

"I would be delighted." Dain grinned over his shoulder. "Regardless, the second you and Hezul feel like you can take that step, we are definitely here for you."

"I know." I smiled, feeling quite giddy. A few months ago, I would fall into a panic even thinking about my feelings for Hezul. Now, though… "We shall see what happens. There are other things to think about."

"Nothing says that we can't have a bit of fun."

"Goodness, Dain, are you running a fever?"

The conversation shifted to different topics, each one as fun as the last. It was a conversation I never would have had back in Belhalla. I loved it.

* * *

We landed in the mountains near Mease and then hiked down from there. It made sense, since we couldn't exactly land in the middle of the city, but my aching legs did wish that we had landed at least a _little_ closer. Once we climbed down, though, we all split into small groups of two and three to sneak inside the city itself. I ended up with Noba, and we kept to the shadows as we did our best to scout and gather information. Sadly, there was one thing very apparent, very quickly, and it wasn't a good thing. It wasn't a good thing at all.

"Deadlords are patrolling," I murmured, recognizing some of them from the assault on Grutia. In fact, I was certain that one of them was the one who had carried Acheron away. "Acheron must be in the city, then. I wonder what they are planning that would require his presence."

"I think we can assume it's nothing good, right?" Noba replied softly, looking up to make sure there were no archers waiting to ambush us. Thankfully, there were none. "I mean; it's this bastard."

"Yes, but that truly only makes me worry all the more. Acheron _rarely_ leaves Belhalla." In fact, I couldn't remember a time where he left. "Acheron would either stay in the temple or the castle. I doubt he would change his pattern." I bit my lip, thinking. "The temple would be easier to sneak into, though, if that is what we want to do. We would just have to pretend to be worshipers."

"And then 'conveniently' get lost." Noba grinned, and it almost hid her unease. "Yeah, let's do that. Though..." She held up her lance and I grimaced, catching her concern. While I only had my tome in a holster, she… well, lances were harder to hide. "Got any ideas?"

"Unfortunately, all I can think of is hiding them under our cloaks…" I pulled mine around me, and decided that it didn't look too awkward. Noba, however… "Maybe you want to fake a limp?"

"That'll catch attention." She sighed. "Oh, whatever. Let's just act confident and pretend everything is as it should be and get this over with."

Quietly, twitching at every sound while also doing our best to appear perfect relaxed, we made our way towards the temple. The door were, as typical, open to anyone, though I could see the priests hiding in the shadows, greedily watching all who walked inside. If they were like the ones back in Belhalla, they were hunting for potential sacrifices and potential 'toys'. Thankfully, they barely paid Noba and I any mind, and the two of us easily made our way to the altar, where we stood with others who had come to pray. I was fairly certain it was simply lip-service, though. Few outside the priesthood truly 'prayed' to Loptyr, but pretending that you did gave you some measure of protection. It was very minor protection, mind, but even a little could mean the difference between surviving and dying.

Both Noba and I mimicked the people around us, keeping to the edges of the room, and looking for any and all doors. Noba nudged me when she found one, so we waited and waited until a group of people passed us and blocked the priests' sight of us for half-a-second. That was _just_ long enough to dash unnoticed through that side-door Noba found, and down a hallway. I smiled as we continued sneaking, noting that the temple was built similarly to the temples in Belhalla. That meant that the hallways were very plain, without the barest of ornamentation along the walls, and with many alcoves set at random intervals, meant for quiet conversations.

"Well, that worked out," Noba whispered, smiling as we reached an intersection. I nodded in return, glancing around. "What direction?"

"How about… this way?" I suggested, pointing down a hallway that, if this was truly built like the temple in Belhalla, would lead us further within. "The higher ranked you are in the priesthood, the deeper within the temple your rooms are."

"Sounds good to me." Noba took my hand, and held her lance in a white-knuckled grip in her other hand. "Also, if we find nothing, we're not telling the others we went in here."

"Agreed." I could easily imagine their fretting. "This way."

Strangely, the halls remained empty, though we ducked into every alcove we found just in case. It made me uneasy. Temples were rarely so empty. Even if there were no priests, acolytes should at least be meandering about with various scrolls and tomes. But there was no one, and that implied either they were all busy or that someone very high-ranked had given specific instructions to _not_ be in this area for whatever reason. So, when Noba and I finally heard sounds, I was relieved yet terrified. The terror spiked when the vague sounds slowly solidified into whimpers of pain, and I pulled out my Nosferatu tome, just in case. Noba moved ahead of me, also just in case, and pulled me into an alcove near a wide-open door. It took a bit of shifting and stretching, but we realized that we could actually peek inside the room while still hiding. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing because it let us see that Acheron was the source of the noises. Acheron was sprawled out on the ground, in so much pain that those whimpers were all he could manage. The reason why was just as horrifying; _Galle_ was torturing him, while sprawled out on a couch.

"It is surprising how idiotic a man of your intellect can be, Acheron," Galle noted absently, lazily twisting his hand to unleash black colored flames that whipped across Acheron's prone form. Blood joined the ever-growing pool under him, staining his robes beyond repair, and from what I could see, there were specks of blood all over the walls, the furniture, and even the ceiling. "Truly, I would find it fascinating if it were not so irritating." Despite Galle's tone, however, his eyes were colder than winter's ice, and that said a great deal about just how furious Galle truly was. "Really now."

"My liege… please…" Acheron coughed out. Blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth, and I couldn't help but wince. Even though I hated Acheron, to see someone being tortured was… difficult to bear. "I was…"

"Firstly, you left Mease during a critical time just to assuage your wounded pride." Galle snapped and this time, black lightning struck Acheron. Noba bit back a whimper when Acheron started convulsing. "We don't need to steal children from _every_ city. You sent valuable priests there to die for no other reason than you disliked someone being able to kill them. And look at that. You nearly got _yourself_ killed. Not to mention going against _my direct orders_."

"I… ugh…" Acheron coughed up more blood. I had to cling to Noba, and I genuinely wondered how long this had been going on. "I…"

"I don't know what you were expected, Acheron. I warned you when I learned you had stolen Gwyneth and Hezul's memories in the past." The words were quiet, but they nearly made my heart stop. Noba immediately pulled me into a hug for comfort, and I clung to her even more tightly. "I warned you that if you tried again…"

"You were in danger… back..." Acheron struggled to breath and lifted his head from the ground. I winced at the blood pouring down his face. I knew head injuries bled a lot, but it was still... "I was… only thinking of…"

"If I wanted dolls, Acheron, I'd spend my time with the Deadlords." Galle, surprisingly, snarled and rolled onto his feet. He practically shook with anger; I had never seen him so furious before. "Or maybe you and the rest of your idiotic sycophants."

"You thought of making Hez-"

"Title." Galle gestured sharply and black light whipped across Acheron's back again. "You will refer to Hezul by title."

"Lord Hezul…" Acheron laid back down, the effort of lifting his head being too much. "You thought of making him a Deadlord."

"An empty threat. I could never make him a Deadlord. It would rob his fighting of his spirit, and his elegance." Galle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling out the lie; Hezul had the scar to prove it. "Besides, we are not talking about Hezul. We are talking about how you disobeyed me and tried to take away Gwyneth's memories."

"You are... the Emperor... and you need an heir…" Acheron's voice was very raspy now, almost like he was gargling water. "You have refused... to even bed-"

"Are you asking me to _settle,_ Acheron? To settle for those meek, dumber than rock women you have tried to throw at me?" Galle's eyes went even colder, and his tone dropped to a dark hiss. "They were barely worth the time to kill them."

"But…"

"As I said before, it is incredibly surprising how idiotic a man of your intellect can be, Acheron." Galle strode over and knelt down in the blood beside Acheron. "Gwyneth and Hezul have no equals, and I will _not_ settle for anyone less than them. All of them, which includes their memories. Taking those memories away deprives me of them, Acheron. It deprives me of what makes them without peer. And I am not very fond of that. Not. At. All." Galle snapped his fingers and, with a sickening crunch, Acheron's left arm suddenly twisted right off. He snapped his fingers again and cauterized the bleeding stump with black flames. Acheron gasped in pain, unable to do anything else. "That all said, dear Acheron, I am actually rather grateful for your assistance and loyalty over the years." Galle tilted Acheron's head up to look him in the eye. I was honestly surprised Acheron was conscious. "So, I do believe I will give you a very rare third chance. However, if you disobey me again, I will flay the skin off your bones and keep you alive and conscious through every second of it, just as I am now. And if you try scrying or, worse, stealing Gwyneth or Hezul's memories again…" Galle smiled viciously, eyes glinting with raw hatred. "Well, let's hope you don't do something so stupid again. It's quite painful having your insides dug out of you, or so I've heard." Galle let go of Acheron's face; Acheron's head hit the ground with a dull-splash. "Mmm… I forget how fragile old men are. I'll send a healer for you. Try to remain conscious, will you?"

Realizing that Galle was actually _leaving_ , Noba and I pushed ourselves as far back into the alcove as we could, with Noba twisting to make sure I, at least, was completely hidden. Thankfully, Galle didn't so much as glance our way when he strode out of the room and down the hall, growling curses under his breath. Inside the room, Acheron gasped in pain and curled up in a little ball, his hand digging into the stump that had once been his arm. Since he was facing away, Noba and I decided to take a chance and left the alcove as soon as Galle was out of sight, quickly making our way back into the altar room and then out of the temple all together.

Once outside in the sunshine, Noba took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled wanly at her, shaken by what we saw and, more importantly, what we had heard. I had suspected it, but hearing that Acheron truly had stolen some of my memories, some of Hezul's memories? It made me nauseous, and frightened me dearly. It also broke my heart because now, I was sure my vague memories from my childhood were from _that_ , meaning that Acheron had stolen my parents from me a second time, and, in a way, stole Galle from me a second time.

However, there was still one mystery. What had Acheron meant by Galle being in 'danger'? What did he make us forget?

* * *

After a bit of walking around to recover, Noba and I decided to just head outside and return to the others, immediately informing them that Galle was also here. We barely got the words out before Dain declared Hezul and I weren't going to play bait. Considering how awful we had felt when Dain had done it, and how angry Galle was, we both agreed without hesitation. I also, quietly, informed Hezul what I had heard, which startled him. Sadly, though, there was no time to discuss it. Others had returned from their own scouting, and brought information. Unsurprisingly, said information simply made the situation so much worse.

"They plan to do another 'Sorrow' here?" Dain repeated, his tone somewhere between 'exasperated' and 'incredulous'. Vidar, who delivered the news to us, simply nodded. "Well, that's lovely. Always did want to live through history."

"We're making history," Vidar half-joked, smiling wryly. He sighed then and looked to all of us. We were sitting in the grass, while everyone else prepared for combat. "Regardless, it seems like they're doing another 'Sorrow' here for additional power or something. Madness, in my opinion, but then again, 'madness' really seems to describe them."

"'Madness' would imply a lack of reason, and sadly, these people are very methodical." Dain sighed. "'Immoral' might be closer."

"We can debate word definitions later." Still, Vidar did smile briefly, before becoming serious again. "There's more."

"Of course there is."

"Right, because when doesn't 'trouble' bring all its siblings along for the ride?" Vidar grimaced, fussing with the hair by his face. "There was a mention of a 'sister ritual'." All of us groaned because what other response was there? "And we don't know where it is."

"That's… great…" Dain struggled to find better words, before deciding to leave it at that. Instead, he pulled Noba a little closer in a one-armed hug, though not too much. Noba and I were seated next to each other, and insisted on holding hands for reassurance. "I take it that we'll be focusing on those we can actually, hopefully, save?"

"That's the plan." Vidar uncrossed and then recrossed his legs, almost accidentally kicking Baldur. Baldur waved away the apology before Vidar could say anything, but shifted a bit closer to Vala. Vala made to move closer to Hezul, but then decided to stay where she was and lean her head on Baldur's shoulder. "It's not the most elegant of plans, but the objective is to sneak in and rescue anyone we can, preferably avoiding Deadlords and crazy priests and psychotic emperors."

"On the bright side, I don't think Acheron will be up for battle?" Noba hesitantly reminded. We had described the torture Galle had put Acheron through as part of our report, just to emphasize how angry Galle was. "So, one less crazy priest!"

"That…" Vidar struggled to reply before settling on laughing. "That is true," he said, smiling at Noba. Noba smiled back. "That is very true."

No one knew how to pick up the conversation from there, but thankfully, Skadi called for Vidar and so, he left us to our own thoughts. We closed our little circle so that Baldur was now seated next to Dain, and looked at each other, wondering just how to break the silence. We knew someone had to, but none of us...

"I think someone besides me needs to hold the tome," I finally whispered quietly, pulling the Loptyr carefully out of my bag. The charm Neit had made for it was still safely wrapped around it, and it made me smile. We all wore the charms he made for us too, just in case. " _If_ we get caught, they will likely prioritize Hezul and me."

"...Since we can guess the same for Vala, how about I hold it for this operation?" Baldur suggested. He held out his hand and I hesitantly passed it over. I knew it would be safe with him, but after having it nearly stolen, I also wasn't comfortable having it out of my sight. But if things went wrong… "We'll pass it around from here on out. Just in case."

"So many things are now 'just in case'."

"I guess that's what happens when you're trying to destroy an Empire," Vala sighed, braiding back her hair for once. She normally left it down, despite the length. "Going to warn now. If we're talking sacrifices, we're talking _bad_."

"Noted," Noba sighed. Despite her earlier attempt at cheer, she was clearly not faring well. I was honestly worried. "We need to be prepared for our worst imagination?"

"And then some."

"Oh. Joy."

Again, we fell silent, unable to think of anything to say. But then, surprisingly, Freya lumbered over and casually nuzzled each of us, as if she knew we were in a depressed mood and wanted to make us feel better. Even more surprisingly, it worked, considering she was a _giant dragon who could rip us apart easily_. Perhaps this was why people had pets. Though, I wasn't sure how much of a 'pet' a dragon could be. Still, her cheering us up did make us decide to stop sitting around and make sure we were ready for the coming operation. So, most of us scattered, to check on weapons and the like. I, however, snagged Hezul's sleeve and looked up at him curiously. He sighed and led me a short distance away, so that we could talk privately. After all, we didn't want our thoughts to be overly focused on… what I had overheard.

"While I always knew Acheron was capable of manipulating people's minds, for some reason, it never occured to me that he had done that to us," Hezul murmured once we were far enough away. I could only nod in agreement, feeling rather stupid about never considering the possibility. "There is no obvious hole or anything. Though, those memories of our childhood are vague."

"They are," I replied softly. It made me almost angry, except I was being angry at 'what I might have lost'. "We always dismissed that vagueness as being because of time and everything we had to deal with in Belhalla."

"Danger, though? What did we hear or see?"

"I also worry over what else we might have lost."

"Same." Hezul fell silent, studying my expression. "However, I do know one thing that wasn't."

"Oh?" I tilted my head curiously. "What is it?"

"What I feel for you." He leaned down and kissed me gently, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. My mind went blank, but I smiled automatically. It was amazing how a simple phrase and gesture could scatter my worries to the four winds. I knew they would return, of course, but still, it was amazing. "Say, this is a cruel thing to ask, but if you get caught, don't use that dagger." He barely pulled away to say the words and it even took me a moment to catch his meaning. I hadn't even carried that dagger he gave me since I learned my weapons, and my mind was too blank to remember where it was. "Because we _will_ get you out."

"I will promise that if you promise the same." I closed the gap to kiss him again. "The same, after all, applies to you."

"Yes, it does." He smiled, though I felt it more than I saw it. "We have friends and family."

"We do, indeed." Reluctantly, I pulled away, giggling. Though my cheer did falter when I tried to say something similar or even that 'important phrase' and came up short. I wanted to say it, but panic and fear choked me too much. So, instead, I simply smiled. "Do you mind helping me decide what weapons to bring inside?"

"Of course I don't mind." His own smile was gentle, with a little trace of pride. He was proud he managed to say even that much, but the gentleness reminded me that he would wait however long it took for me to heal, just as I did for him. "I'm assuming a tome, of course."

"Well, yes, they are my best weapon and this is a situation where we should have our 'best' as close as we can." I wrapped my arm around his and we walked over to where the others were gathered. "I will also be bringing a staff, since I am still the only one who can use one. However, I know I will want more than one actual weapon, and a physical weapon at that."

Here we go, then. I wondered what nightmare we were going to walk into this time.

* * *

Surprisingly, and honestly terrifyingly, sneaking back in wasn't hard. We entered the temple the same way Noba and I had earlier, though we had another group create a distraction to lure some of the priests away to make it easier to slip out of the Altar room. From there, we hunted for a staircase and headed below. Sacrifices were always done underground, for few things were darker than what laid below the earth and soil. At least, that was the reason I was told. Sometimes, I wondered if it was so that the screams didn't echo up and disturb others. After all, 'sacrifices' always took a long while to die, and the room at the end of the staircase showed that this place was no exception.

The floor was caked in so much dried blood that you could be forgiven if you thought the tile was simply a dark crimson. You could also be forgiven for thinking the same of the walls, though it was a tad more obvious there, due to how the blood dripped down before drying out. Bodies were contorted into various shapes, some painful yet natural and others utterly grotesque, and held in place by various torture devices. Pieces of flesh and bone were strewn about haphazardly on various tables or left to rot in filthy buckets, some of which had maggots feasting within. The smell… well, the smell was so nauseating that my stomach turned itself into a knot, refusing to 'relax' enough to let me vomit.

The worst part was that some of the people were still alive. You could hear their faint whimpering and weeping.

"I see that things are no different here in Mease," I whispered, somehow finding my voice first. I thought it might be because of what I had seen in Belhalla. "That makes sense, though. There is power in blood. Acheron would always say that there was more power in suffering."

"Yes and no," Skadi replied, looking around sadly. She then sighed and reached up to fix her hair ornament. I thought the gem in it flashed for a moment, but it could've been a trick of the light. "It's not necessarily 'suffering', so much as a long and drawn out death makes it easier to extract every bit of quintessence in a person."

"What is that, exactly?" I looked to her curiously, glad to have some sort of distraction. Even if I had seen things like this before, it was still nauseating. "Galle mentioned it a few times, mostly in relation to Deadlords, but…"

"Think of it as life-force or the power of life itself. That's what they're stealing with these sacrifices." She brushed the hair out of one victim's face, despite the fact that they were dead. You could tell because the head had been pulled off. "Suffering and torture alone cannot create power. But it can give them plenty of time to drain a person dry."

"I see." I closed my eyes briefly and then turned to look at everyone. "I know it will take some time, but if we can, I would like to try and heal some of them so that it is easier for them to escape." Something dripped on my head and I knew without checking that it was blood. Steeling my resolve, I looked up to see who the source was, and winced when I saw a child crucified to a splintering board above my head. Their tired sobbing showed they still lived, despite the nails hammered through their wrists and ankles. "Please."

"Main issue is going to be freeing them so that you can," Hezul noted, already moving to the closest one. The rest of my family followed, hands shaking but eyes resolved. I saw Vidar staring at us in shock. "But yes, let's help them."

Slowly and silently, our rescue group fell into a pattern. Vala, myself, and others in the group with some medicinal knowledge did what we could for the wounded. Those we knew we could not save… they at least didn't die alone. Those who couldn't help with the injuries and who couldn't help with freeing the people from their… regardless, those people held the hands of the dying, whispering comforting lies. Once all the 'living' were freed, everyone's focus turned to getting people out. Though it was foolish, we even carried out some of the dying, just so that they wouldn't have to die in this hell. I didn't join them, of course. I simply worked on saving whoever I could. Many died as I tried. Most of those who died smiled as they passed, either because they were finally free of the pain or because they weren't alone. It was impossible to know, of course. The ones who died were too exhausted to speak.

"Gwyneth." Eventually, Baldur gently touched my shoulder, and I glanced up at him. He was covered with blood and muck. I knew I was the same. "We're on the last ones," he told me softly. "How is…?"

"I…" I began, looking at the child I was tending to. They were the one who had been crucified above me, and I had been using quite a bit of my power to try and heal them. "I think they might make it." I sighed and returned my attention to Baldur. "Even if I'm wrong, though…"

"They deserve to see the sunshine at least one more time." He nodded and, gently, gathered up the child in his arms. The child whimpered, and though it pained me to hear it, I was also relieved. The ones with the strength to whimper were also the ones who might have enough strength to survive. "There we go. Just hold on, little one. It's going to be okay. We're almost there."

"Baldur, that last sentence is going to curse us."

"Oh, come on. Have a little-" Sounds of fighting filtered into the room. "Please don't say-"

"I told you."

"Damn it."

It didn't take long to discover why there had been fighting. Some priests had arrived, no doubt to continue with the 'sacrifices'. It was a relief that they only came towards the end, but frustrating as well, because we still had those handful left to rescue. So, as soon as the last priest died, we scattered, purposely heading in as many different directions as possible. Those of us who weren't carrying victims, such as myself, also made as much noise as we could to draw attention. It was dangerous, of course, but if it meant buying time for just one more person to rescued, it was worth it.

So, I ran. I ran and ran, taking a staircase up and picking random hallways while also hunting for a way outside. A couple of priests followed me, but I lost them easily because, to my complete delight, I was more athletic than them. I could run faster and make sharper turns. Thus, when I made it up to the ground floor, I was feeling rather confident and pleased with myself. That should have been my first warning sign that things were going to go wrong, and they did. I turned a corner and skidded to a stop right in front of _Galle._ He stared back, stunned by my abrupt appearance, and in the split-second of shock I had, I wondered just what god I had angered. Then my sense kicked in and I ran as fast as I could away from him. I winced when I heard him follow, though, and mentally apologized to the group. This wasn't intended at all, but it seemed like I ended up playing 'bait' for Galle after all. Dain was going to be _very_ mad, but at least I could say that this was unintentional.

Due to being on the ground floor when the encounter occurred, I made it out of the temple and swung into some alleyways in the hopes of losing him. Sadly, Galle kept up easily and when I turned a corner too sharply, he lunged and caught my arm in a bruising grip. I managed to jerk myself away, though, and made to get my Nosferatu tome. However, I remembered how well Galle could resist magic, so instead, I drew my sword. Galle stared at me for a very long moment, his eyes focused on the sword. I looked for a way out, and grimaced when I saw I needed a bit more room to have a decent chance of escaping.

"Are you… going to fight me…?" he eventually asked, speaking slowly. I was sure the thought was ridiculous to him. "Are you really…?"

"I would say 'I am afraid so', but I am not _afraid_ ," I retorted, speaking as clearly as I could. However, it was a lie. I _was_ afraid. But I… I would not be a doll anymore! "So…"

He smiled. He smiled then. But it wasn't the smile I had become used to. It was his 'old' smile, the smile I used to love with all my heart. It was the smile that lit up his face, and warmed his eyes. The sight of it, after so long of not seeing it, made me freeze and he took advantage of that to close the distance between us and kiss me hard, hard enough that I half-feared he would knocked my front teeth down my throat. To my annoyance, this only shocked me more and kept me frozen, but as soon as I recovered, I shoved him off of me. It took two tries because I couldn't get proper leverage, but I managed it because I… I was _stronger than him_.

"You are not allowed to touch me anymore," I snapped, stepping back to put a little more distance. Galle blinked slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "I am not yours anymore. I am not your bride anymore. I am your _enemy_ , and I take great delight in that fact!"

Before my anger turned to fear again, I slashed at him before lunging to try and drive the sword straight through his abdomen. The sword on his hip, however, flashed with a dark light and shadows briefly wrapped around him. Those shadows diverted the blade so that it only left a gash on his side, but Galle still screamed in pain. Galle still bled and stumbled back. After a brief moment of shock, filled with a surprising amount of heartbreak and terror, I used that distraction to run as fast as I could away from him.

I ended up leaving the city entirely, racing through the woods. Briars and branches ripped my skirt and dug into my skin, but I didn't stop until there was a tree large enough to hide behind. Only then did I stop to breathe, and to use my sleeve to scrub my mouth. That had surprised me. He had never forced a kiss on me before. Compared to kissing Hezul, it was… well, it hadn't been 'cold', but calling it 'warm' made it seem like I had enjoyed it. It had been more like standing outside during a humid summer day, 'warm' but leaving you with a crawling feeling.

"Gwyneth!" Of course Galle had followed me. "Gwyneth, where are you?" he called desperately. I held my breath. "Hezul? Hezul, you're near right? Please! Please, don't leave me alone!" I debated the benefits and consequences of attempting to move deeper into the forest, but then Galle said something I never, _ever_ , expected to hear. "I need you to _kill me_!"

The words echoed in the silence, bouncing off the trees. Over and over, I heard the phrase, reinforcing how I hadn't misheard. He truly had said that. So, even though I was supposed to be hiding, I stupidly replied, "That is the plan, but we also wish to send the entire Empire with you, so it shall take a while."

"Is that so?" Galle laughed. It sounded broken. "That makes sense. You and Hezul always reached for the stars." I heard him approach and the tree I hid behind vibrated, the leaves above me shaking. Galle was leaning against it too, possibly on purpose. I tightened my grip on my sword, but didn't move. "Probably a good idea. There has to be _some_ cousin or something that they can prop up. Or something."

"But you want to die."

"I have for a very, very long time."

"I… I see. I didn't know." I had no idea what was going on. He sounded like his old self. This was a proper conversation, which we hadn't had in years. My mind jumped all over the place, trying to make sense of things. "I heard Acheron stole some of our memories, Galle. Is it related to that?"

"To you not knowing? No." He sighed, fingers digging into the bark. At least, that was what I assumed by the 'scraping' sound I heard. "No, Acheron stole your memories because you had overheard something he didn't want you to hear."

"How was it something that you didn't?"

"We were playing hide and seek. Hezul was the seeker, and he's always been able to find you quickly." He chuckled, and it sounded both sad yet cheerful. "I think… I think you two ended up near Acheron's rooms and heard what he planned for me. So, you two ran, shouting my name. I remained hidden, but I remember the fear in your voices. You two kept screaming even as Acheron caught you both and dragged you away. You screamed my name, and told me that Acheron was planning something 'dangerous'. You tried to scream more, but Acheron covered your mouth and you both disappeared down the hall."

"That was when he stole our memories." It was hard to breath. I didn't recall it at all. For all I knew, Galle could be lying to me. Yet there was still _something_ about it that resonated, like my spirit still remembered even if my mind didn't. "He took that memory away, so that we couldn't warn you anymore."

"And he wasn't gentle about it, so I think he took a lot of other things." He laughed again and, again, it sounded broken. I dug my fingers into the bark behind me, angered by Acheron's actions. "But I remembered. I remembered those screams. I remembered that vague warning, all that you two could give. And that… that was enough for me to hold on to a little piece of myself. And fight back, as much as I can, whatever that is worth."

"Why do that?"

"Because I love you. Because I love Hezul. I love you both so much that it almost hurts." He said the words easily, as if he was simply saying that the sky was blue. "But it's _my_ pain, so I gladly cling to it."

"What do you…?"

"Let's…" He sighed, and there was a quiet 'thunk', like he had leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. "Let's just say as bad as it's been… it could be worse. I still have pieces I can do, like prevent the scrying spells and let Resistances hide."

"I see." That was why he hated scrying spells, then. I wasn't sure what to feel about that, though I knew I would keep the charms on, just in case. "I promise that our group will kill you. It will take a while, though, so you must…"

"I can wait. So long as that tome stays away, I'm sure I can wait a long while. It's… weaker when it's not near." He laughed and, surprisingly, it sounded… it wasn't 'broken'. It was still sad, but there was a warmth to it still. "It helps me remember those old days. They were fun, weren't they? Back when everything was simple and nice? I was happy, at least."

"Were you?"

"Yes, indeed. Happy that Hezul was my best friend and my sworn knight. Happy that you were to be my bride. Happy that I could spend my life with the two of you, always."

"...I was happy back then too." The words were hard to say. "Before Acheron gave you the tome, I was glad for many of the same things."

"Are you happy now? Did you find happiness again after you and Hezul ran?"

"Yes, we did, and we continue working towards it."

"Good. I'm glad." He actually did sound happy about it. "Remember, I'll be waiting in Belhalla. You promised."

"We will be there, with an army, to tear the Empire down."

"Good. It'll be a glorious thing to see, at the end." He fell silent for a brief moment. I looked up and saw the sunlight streaming through the leaves, fading as the sun set. "I'm glad… I could have a proper talk again. Finally."

"How is it that…?"

"I pick my 'fights' with the darkness that swallows me up. Most of the time, I am too weak to do much. I don't know what's happening, after all. No one required me to understand it. In fact, it's easier for them if I don't." However, he said the words oddly, like he was talking around something. I thought he knew, or at least had learned, but was choosing to not tell me for whatever reason. My best guess was that he hoped me not knowing would make things 'easier' for me. "I don't know how much of my true self will be there when you and Hezul keep your promise, Gwyneth, so let me just repeat these truths. I love you dearly. I love Hezul dearly. I am always praying and wishing for your happiness. And I will always be grateful that I got to meet both of you and if we are reborn, I hope we can meet again, in a better life."

He left abruptly, the leaves and branches shaking. I peeked out tentatively to make sure he really had left and then ran to hide behind another tree, just in case. Then I rested against the bark, still trying to make sense of everything and not quite managing it. In fact, it took me a moment to realize my face was wet, and I thought it might be raining. Then, of course, I figured it was just sweat and reached up to wipe it off. However, as I did so, I realized that my eyes were burning, that my throat was tight, and that my nose was stuffed up. I… was crying. I had been close to crying many times over the past year, but this was the first time I actively cried in… in a very long while. I thought about trying to make myself stop, since things were serious, but instead, I decided to continue hiding and let myself cry.

It was about time I let myself mourn Galle, and mourn all those who had suffered and died, after all.

* * *

After I cried myself out, I stumbled my way out of the woods and made my way towards the others, learning that Galle had ordered everyone to leave the city, leaving it free for us to stay in. So, I assisted with moving everything into a large estate that had once belonged to some noble and then, I busied myself tending to the injured, ignoring my throbbing head. I had forgotten that crying lead to headaches; I wondered just why that was. I thought about asking, but there was no time. There were too many wounded to even think about it.

"You know; for some reason, I expected you to look all pretty when you cried," Vala noted sometime later. Since we had been more or less kicked out of the infirmary, she was carefully cleaning my face with a cold cloth while I sipped some headache tea she made me. "Not sure why."

"Ah, Vala, I do so live for your compliments," I muttered, scowling a little. We were seated in a small room not far from the infirmary, just in case someone needed us. "That is the second time I think you have given me one so sweet."

"I think that's the most sarcastic I have ever heard you be." Vala laughed, unbothered. "So, is everything okay? Hezul looked conflicted over something you told him earlier."

"That was…" I bit my lip before sighing and just sipping my tea. During one of my very few breaks, I had told Hezul about the conversation with Galle, though I had made sure to leave out the forceful kiss. I should have made Galle apologize for that while I had him semi-sane. It wasn't appreciated in the least. "Give us a couple of days."

"Of course." Vala smiled warmly and sweet, and I smiled back, relieved. "You know we're here for you, right?"

"Yes, I know. I simply…" I took another sip of my tea. "I need time to process it still."

"Okay." Vala rewet the cloth she was using in a bowl on the table and dabbed around my eyes. I wondered if my face truly so messy before realizing she was helping to reduce the puffiness. "Just making sure."

"I know." I drank more of the tea, gladdened and surprised by how fast it worked. "Besides, I think I am a little too tired and heart-weary to even try to think through it today."

"Now that, I understand all too well." She smiled bitterly. "All too well…"

While thankfully, our 'Resistance group' didn't suffer any major casualties, many of the people we rescued from the torture room had ultimately perished. Heartbreakingly, they had died with smiles, because they were in the sunshine again and surrounded by friendly people. Some, however, survived. Their recoveries would be long, and it was possible their bodies would never be as strong as they once were. But they would live and they could heal. That meant there were going to be many long days ahead for Vala and me, to make sure of it.

"Well, I do believe that's as much as we're going to be able to fix with your face," Vala noted lightly, setting the cloth on the table. Again, I scowled. "What? You're still puffy and all. We'll just say you were heartbroken by the deaths. Gods know many others have cried because of it. I did, way earlier."

"That is not what I am annoyed about," I grumbled. Still, I sighed and finished the tea, setting the cup on the table. "It was the 'fix your face' part."

"Oh. Yeah, that…" She groaned and let her head fall to the table. "I'm tired! I can word properly!"

"I suppose I should be used to your bluntness, by now."

"Hey!"

The two of us teased each other for a while longer before returning to the infirmary to tend to the injured. After a while, though, Vidar chased us out to 'rest for the evening'. Vala tried to argue, but a yawn cut her off mid-word, ruining her argument, so the three of us compromised with 'we will rest, but get us if there is an emergency' and left. I thought about going straight to my room, but then decided it was best to go check on Hezul. Though I knew I couldn't quite explain things to the others yet, Hezul knew and understood the conflicted feelings that spawned from the conversation I had with Galle.

It took me a moment to find him, mostly because I hadn't expected him to be in his room. But, according to Baldur, he was and, sure enough, Baldur was correct. Hezul was in his room, looking out the window. While it had a lovely view of the main square, I had a feeling he wasn't looking at it. No, he was deep in thought and if he 'saw' anything, it was something back in Belhalla, far from view. Still, when I knocked on the doorframe, he turned to smile at me, having known I was there as soon as I opened the door.

"Free from the infirmary?" he asked softly, waving me inside. I made sure to close the door behind me before joining him by the window. "How are you feeling?"

"I have no idea, save 'tired'," I replied honestly. There was no point in hiding it. "How are you?"

"About the same." Hezul played a bit with the hair by my face before looking out the window again. "So, we learned what was going to happen, tried to save Galle, and then Acheron stopped us."

"Yes, if Galle was telling me the truth, that is what happened." We had to consider the possibility that Galle had been trying to manipulate me. Yet, still, there was an ache in my heart, a keening that I couldn't describe. "It fits Acheron, though."

"It certainly does." Hezul sighed and shook his head. "Still… well, this might make me a poor friend and a poorer person, but if Galle wants to die so badly, why doesn't he kill himself?"

"Sadly, I didn't have the presence of mind to ask." Today had been hurricane of a day. "It could be the tome and the 'protection' it gives."

"I suppose that _is_ possible. Could also be that he has tried and the priests saved him or… well, we can speculate all day, but I doubt we'll find the answer to that and why Galle changed so much." He smiled slightly at me, eyes dancing to show he was going to at least attempt to say something ridiculous and joke. "Perhaps Loptyr himself is the one responsible and that is who Galle 'fights'?"

"Oh, don't even joke at such a thing!" I scowled and he laughed. "We have a hard enough time convincing people to fight when it is simply humans and corpses! We don't need them thinking that we are going to fight a god as well!" Though, it did remind me of what Scathach had said, and how Neit had referred to the tome as if it were alive. But how would such a thing work, and why would a god want or need a 'mortal vessel'? It made no sense at all. "Besides, there is no need to pretend a 'dark god' is the only reason a person could turn out so vile. Some people are just cruel."

"True. Take what we saw in the temple. No matter how much we wish to scream otherwise, the priests _are_ human." Hezul shrugged. "Maybe the tome just brought out the worst in Galle, magnified it, and now he…"

"I do believe you just said we could speculate all day and never find the true answer." Shaking my head, I tugged his sleeve to make sure I had his attention and leaned up to kiss him, smiling at how warm and gentle it was. _This_ was a proper kiss. "So, we should simply focus on what we can do. However, I did promise Galle we would kill him."

"That you did, and in a circumstance like this, it does seem to be the only thing we _can_ do for him." He smiled softly and, hesitantly, reached behind me to undo my bun for me. My breath caught at the gesture, and I couldn't help but remember what Dain had said earlier. I knew such a step was far beyond us still, I… "You okay?"

"Yes, I am well." I hesitated a bit before deciding to just make the leap. "Hezul?"

"Hmm?"

"Might we share a room?"

"You… what?" Hezul stared at me dumbfounded for a good three seconds before turning absolutely red. He attempted to hide it behind his hand, but it was a vain effort. I also had to admit that I felt quite a bit of impish delight at making him blush so badly. "You are unexpectedly bold sometimes."

"I suppose. However, you did start it." After all, back in Belhalla, the only 'man' who could undo a lady's hair was her betrothed. Hezul's blush darkened at the reminder. "But may I? We don't have to… you know…" Of course, now I was blushing as well. My mother truly would have killed me for such a… scandal. "I simply wish to wake up beside you, Hezul, and spend more time with you." However, embarrassment made me look down. "If you don't want to, I understand. It is a bold request."

"I don't recall refusing." He tilted my face up and rested his forehead against mine, smiling gently. "It does sound wonderful. Though I do have to wonder why both times meeting Galle has led to some sort of bold action or request."

"Again, this started because of you." I sulked, even scowling a little. I hadn't even made that connection. I supposed it was simply seeing Galle reminded me of how much I had changed, and reminded me of how strong my feelings were for Hezul. "However, you can make the next bold request, if you would like."

"That sounds like a challenge." He smirked and leaned in a little closer, just barely not kissing me. It was enough to make my mind go a little numb, and frustrated me. "I wonder if I should take it or not."

"You are teasing me now."

"Perhaps." Still, he kissed me, and I swore my entire body buzzed with happiness. "Your room or mine?"

"Which of us has less stuff again?" I smiled lazily at him, giggling. "I am afraid my mind is a little too numb to think."

"Probably me." He kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Let's move my things, then."

It was horribly embarrassing when Baldur saw us bringing Hezul's things into my room, though it was even worse when Noba learned about it the next morning, because that led to _everyone_ finding out. That wasn't bad in of itself, but it did lead me to spend a good couple of hours listening to Skadi lecture on safe sex and the like before she helped me with my archery. I swore I would die from embarrassment! But I couldn't help but be a little happy as well, because it was another sign that we were both healing and moving on.

Still, I believed I would leave the next move to him, whatever it might be. It would be fun.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - B, Thunder - B, Wind - B, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - D, Swords - C, Lances - D, Bows - D)_

 _Skills: Paragon, Critical_

 _Worried about the others and how they are faring, since they are being exposed to more and more of the Empire's darker sides. However, she's not certain how to ask what's wrong or how to offer help, which makes her feel like a poor friend._

 _Feels surprisingly lighter after crying, and feels even more resolved than ever before. That said, she feels quite bitter over the situation with Galle, and how Acheron stole away their one chance to truly save him._

 _Hezul_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Sword - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Ambush, Wrath_

 _Isn't really sure what to feel about the revelations Galle told Gwyneth, but he does think it's darkly amusing that he, who was charged to protect Galle, apparently failed when it mattered most_

 _Wishes he could be as shaken as the others were in the torture chamber, but he'd seen far worse in Belhalla, due to being Galle's bodyguard. None of these ones were crushed into paste, for one thing._

 _Noba_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Keeps quiet about the whole 'memory thing' that she overheard because she's believes Gwyneth and Hezul should tell the others when they are comfortable. But the whole idea makes her uneasy and she fears that if they are captured, they'll have their memories wiped and be forced to fight former friends_

 _Though she hides it, she's been having horrible nightmares and has had trouble sleeping. She's still certain that their path is the correct one, but seeing just how horrible their enemies can be has definitely rattled her._

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A_

 _Skills: Charisma, Pursuit_

 _Feels uneasy about carrying the Loptyr tome, not the least because he swears it wants to eat him or something. But he bites back his nerves because they really need to keep it on them at all times. He dares not think of what will happen if their enemies retrieve it._

 _Does his best to keep the injured laughing, normally with silly tales and pranks. Laughter, after all, is the best of medicines and it's the only kind he knows how to give._

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - A, Swords - C_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Adept, Nihil_

 _Surprisingly adept at flying, and even more surprisingly, he enjoys it far more than he'd ever expect. There is a freedom to it that he loves, and he half-wishes he could just pick up everyone and fly far away, leaving the rest of the world to deal with the mess. However, he knows that they have to see things through._

 _Still isn't quite sure what to do with Freya, but that's mostly because Freya is so affectionate. Like a big dog, but one big enough to crush him. And he's never been a 'pet' person, really. Not that Freya is a 'pet', by any means._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - C, Thunder - D, Wind - D)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Half wonders if she should learn staves, but decides against it because she'd rather learn more ways to kill the people who inflicted the wounds. Despite knowing medicinal herbs, she thinks she's better suited protecting people in that fashion_

 _Wasn't truly startled by the torture chamber, but bitterly resigned. She almost burned the entire place, though, remembering that her brother had once been in a place like that, broken and healed repeatedly until he babbled out whatever they wanted to hear_

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Vidar_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - B, Swords - B_

 _Despite being a veteran of many battles, he froze when he saw the insides of the torture chamber because it was far beyond his wildest nightmares. That Dain and his group could react… it sorrows him, and yet, makes him even more inclined to trust them._

 _Handles patrols and tries to contact the northern Resistances, hoping they can find out where this 'sister ritual' is and stop it before it's too late._

 _Skadi_

 _Unknown age; appears 30_

 _Class: Sniper, Weapons: Bow - A_

 _Insisted on teaching Gwyneth archery because she was almost offended by how bad Gwyneth was at it. She also uses the opportunity to tease the girl, and the others in her little family, just as an older sister would_

 _Despite her carefreeness, she's very knowledgeable on many things, to the point that everyone is certain she is much older than she looks. No one is knows by how much, though, and no one is brave enough to ask her to her face_

* * *

Author's note: Well, this was a fun little chapter to write. 'Quintessence' is mentioned in a one-off description for how the Valkyrie staff works in FE4, but plays a _huge_ part in Fe7's plot. So, the description of 'drawn out death' and it yielding more power and the like comes from my Elibe series (as I don't think that particular part of it is mentioned in game; it might also only be mentioned in _A Thief's Testimony_ ).

Next Chapter - Mease


	19. Chapter 19) Mease

Chapter 19) Mease

* * *

 _Mease is free, and I talked to Galle, truly talked to him, for the first time since he changed. It was an enlightening conversation, and my resolve is all the stronger for it. This is a good thing, since the days after saving Mease are spent tending to the sick and wounded. The priests left their mark all too clearly here. This was why we had to change things, why we had to topple the Empire. I didn't want to see a world where babies were killed just to satisfy someone's lust for power. We had to make things better. We had to._

* * *

There was something strange about being able to wake up beside someone. There was also strange about being able to laze about in bed while someone slept next to you. But I had experienced the former over the past few days, and I experienced the latter now. For once, there were no early morning duties or chores for Hezul or me, but I had woken up at the same time as always. I had thought about simply getting up as usual, but instead chose to simply relax and take advantage of the free time.

"You must be very comfortable to still be sleeping when someone is awake in the room," I whispered, keeping quiet so that I didn't wake Hezul up. I had never known him to sleep in or be anything but alert when people were near. Yet here we were, both still in bed together, with him asleep while I was awake. "Perhaps you are simply used to me?" The thought made me smile, and blush. "I do wish I better understood those jokes everyone makes about us now." I had asked Vidar, but he had simply been angry and told them off for whatever reason. My family simply laughed when I had asked _them_. "Ah, I suppose that is neither here nor there." I brushed a kiss over his cheek and returned to what I had been doing, reading a book Skadi had found.

Since the city was completely theirs again, they decided to rummage through what was left behind in the hopes of finding information. While there was quite a bit, there was nothing about what exactly they had planned here, though there were copious amounts of books. This one in particular, Skadi had thought would be interesting for us, since it seemed to talk of the formation of the Loptyrian Empire, but not through the eyes of the victors. It was from the perspective of one of the civilians who fought and lost, a perspective I never would've truly learned about. The main 'problem' with the book, though, was that since it was so old, it was handwritten _and_ written in an old dialect, one that only Vala, Hezul, and I knew. I had volunteered, curious about having more information, and thus, made my slow way through it. Handwritten books were so difficult to read...

"Though it seems as if they did have some sort of printing press, and the description is more advanced than ours," I murmured, reading through that paragraph again. I didn't even know what some of the terms were. "The First Emperor must have destroyed them to better control the information network." It wasn't something that continued, though many of the civilians didn't know how to read anything more than basic words and pictures. After all, you needed the time to learn, and the high taxes made certain that people had to choose between 'food' and 'education'. "I wonder if we can find some sort of information on that old one and recreate it. Though, perhaps such a thing should wait..."

Shaking my head, I flipped the page to continue reading through. Despite having been reading for a good couple of hours, I was perhaps only a few pages in. There were many words I could only figure out via context, and once or twice, I thought I might need paper and pen to actively write down translations to piece sentences together. It didn't help that the writer had been writing quickly, and that haste turned what might have been normally neat handwriting into a spidery scrawl, where some of the letters practically overlapped. It was certainly an exercise in patience and more than once, I wondered if I really should be reading this. There were other ways I could be spending my free morning, such as working on my weaponry training. But at the same time, I wanted to learn what tactics they had used against the First Emperor. I wanted to see if there were dark magic spells I didn't know of. I wanted to know if there was a way to kill Deadlords besides what I already knew. I also wanted to learn about life before the Loptyrian Empire, to have ideas for how we might rebuild things once this was all over.

So, I kept at it, reading each line slowly to make sure I didn't mistranslate anything. Absently, I thought about how determined I was nowadays. But making that promise with Galle seemed to simply… I wouldn't say it turned me into an 'optimist'. It seemed to firm my resolve and path. We _would_ destroy the Empire. We _would_ kill Galle. These things _would_ happen, though how long it took… that I couldn't say. But it would happen. I knew it. I knew it as surely as I knew my own name.

Hezul stirred beside me, waking up at last. I turned to smile at him, amused at how confused he looked. He blinked blearily at me a few times, but instead of sitting up and starting a conversation as he normally would, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. I squeaked and blushed, but before I could ask him what he was doing, I discovered he was asleep again, this time with his head buried in the crook of my neck.

After a moment of shock, I slowly relaxed and laughed softly. "Am I now a security blanket?" I teased, speaking quietly so that I wouldn't wake him. Hesitantly, I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with the strands. "I should ask when you are properly awake, if only for your blush." It truly was fun to make him blush. "Hee… I can't wait."

I suppose this was another way to spend the earlier hours of the morning, and it was one that I could get very used to, very quickly.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to properly get up and go about our day. Hezul left first, partly because he had to help train people in swordsmanship and partly to escape my teasing, since he had barely been awake when he had pulled me close. Giggling still, I left not long afterwards to meet with Vala and Dain to go herb picking. We needed herbs for both cooking and medicine, since we were tragically low on both. However, it did mean that I became the target of teasing, namely Vala's.

"So, how do you two handle changing clothes?" Vala asked, grinning broadly. I tried to hide my blush at her implication, and failed miserably. "Oh, now that is a blush~!"

"You talk as if I haven't seen him shirtless before!" I protested, sulking at her. Dain, meanwhile, was actually gathering herbs, unlike Vala and I. She was too busy teasing me, and I was too busy trying to defend myself. "B-besides, there is a connecting bathroom."

"Aw, that's a boring answer." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I huffed, barely checking the urge to stomp my foot. "Well, does he at least take your hair down?" At the reminder, my blush darkened, and she laughed and laughed. "Oh my gods, he does! Yes~!"

"Vala!"

"And now I'm completely lost," Dain sighed, giving up on herb gathering and standing to face us. It was hard to tell if his expression was more confused or exasperated. "What does hair have to do with anything?"

"Well, in Belhalla, only one's maids, or one's _betrothed_ , may help a lady take down her hair~!" Vala explained with a cat's grin. My blush somehow managed to burn further, to the point of being painful truthfully. "Yay~! Engagement, engagement~!"

"That is…" Dain smiled briefly before going right back to being confused. "Do people in Belhalla not have rings?"

"Well, sure, but rings don't mean much. It's a noble thing, and there's _lots_ of arranged marriages. Even I had one, though since Thrud didn't bring it up, I am going to happily ignore it." She giggled, and now Dain and I gave _her_ a weird look. "Meh, I didn't care about it. Wasn't friends with him and only met him in formal settings. Arranged marriages and all. I'm glad to pretend it never existed, though I guess I _should_ confirm that with him."

"Maybe just a little?" Dain's voice actually went a little squeaky, for some reason, and then he glowered. "And if he intends on pushing it when you don't want…"

"You'll feed him to Freya?"

"Freya doesn't _eat_ people. She just rips them apart or chars them. But otherwise, yes." His gaze hardened, and Vala laughed again, though there was a bit of sadness to it. "I mean it."

"I know you do!" She kept on laughing. "I can handle myself, though."

"Let me be prideful here. You can pick what parts Freya chars."

"Deal." Vala kept on giggling, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. I resolved to ask Noba later. "Anyway, the answer is 'yes', but the whole 'letting hair down' thing is a subtle way a proper lady may let her betrothed know that she looks forward to the marriage. There's _lots_ of subtleties, like flower language, or how one holds a fan..."

"...I'm going to just focus on how we have Hezul and Gwyneth unofficially engaged and ignore the rest of the nonsense." Dain smiled at me, and I looked down, embarrassed. "Or is it official? I don't know."

"Th-there hasn't been a question or anything, if that is what you are asking!" I managed to squeak. This wasn't how I expected today to go at all! "So… ah…"

"Unofficial then. Much as I like Hezul, he has to be proper and get you a ring." Dain now grinned and I turned away because it was the only way I was hiding my blush. "Ah, but there has been too much teasing of Gwyneth. Before she dies of a blush, let's switch targets. So, Vala…"

"Oh no, if we're switching targets, we're switching to _you_!" Vala protested, pointed dramatically at him. She almost turned her basket upside down from the movement. "I'm the youngest! I'm _required_ to be the annoying one!"

While I was very curious about what Dain's reply would have been, I heard the 'snap' of a branch nearby and frowned. While it was probably an animal, I knew nowadays that most animals avoided loud humans for their own safety, and we were being _very_ loud. So, instead, I moved towards the sound, gathering a couple of herbs along the way to make it seem like I was just looking for more things to put in my basket. Vala and Dain continued to banter, but I saw Dain's eyes dart towards where the noise had come from, showing he had heard it too. Vala didn't react, so I wondered if she had.

But then that didn't matter, because the source of the noise was a young girl with a knife, a knife she held at Vala's throat when she grabbed her.

"Well, that is certainly a way to make an entrance," Dain noted dryly, dropping his basket to hover a hand over the sword on his belt. I began slowly moving to where my staff was resting against a tree, just in case. "Not a very smart way, mind."

"I don't think you get to say that when I succeeded," the girl snapped. She bristled, but I got the impression of a cat trying to pretend it was bigger than it truly was. Her red-gold hair was falling out of its braid, and her brown-black eyes were almost wild and puffy. She had scratches and bruises all over her arms, face, and neck, and what bits I could see of her clothes were caked with mud. "So, listen-"

"Actually, I would advise you to let go of her for your own safety." Dain appeared calm, but I knew it was the calm before the storm. "By which I mean with one call, I can have you ripped apart. Why did you grab her anyway?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Oh, fuck you!" Vala snapped before igniting the air around her. The flames swirled about her like a tornado, and she snarled at the woman, who was clutching her now-blackened arm. "I can't believe…! Using me against my family?" The fire raged and I glanced worriedly at the trees. "That's an expensive mistake, and I'm claiming the price now!"

"Vala, please, hold on a moment," I requested. Vala turned her glare to me. "Let your magic abate."

"She held a knife to my throat!"

"She did, yes, and I am quite angered over it as well, but I would like to not have the forest resemble the girl's arm, especially while we are in it." I pointed first to the large scorch mark on a nearby tree, and then at the girl's arm, which oozed puss. "Please?" Vala continued to glare, but she nodded sharply and dispeled her magic. "Thank you kindly."

"So, let's focus on the person desperate enough to take a hostage," Dain murmured, focusing on the girl again. She continued clutching her arm, her dagger on the ground now, and she looked at us wildly. There was genuine fear there. I hadn't seen someone look at me with fear in quite a while, and it made my stomach turn. "...Relax. So long as you're not Loptyrian, and don't attack our family, we won't hurt you. Further."

"In fact, if you give us an explanation, I can even heal your arm," I offered, smiling kindly. Vala opened her mouth to snap, but Dain covered it, so she settled for a muffled, frustrated scream. "You don't seem to be Loptyrian, and I promise we aren't either. Why did you attempt to take a hostage?"

"You… you're _not_ with them?" the girl asked, voice tiny. She still looked about wildly, desperately. "Really?"

"Of course. The fact that you are not dead proves that. Believe me, no priest would hesitate to attack because there is a hostage." I kept up the kind smile. "So, please, can you tell us why you are here? What is your name? My name is Gwyneth."

"...Artemisia. I'm… I'm part of Manster's Resistance. Or what's left." Her voice shook. All of her shook. Even Vala calmed when she saw how badly the girl was shaking. "Hell, even what's left of Manster. I don't know… I don't…"

"Vala, can you check the area with the pixies?" Dain asked. Vala nodded and closed her eyes, a gentle red light surrounding her as she 'reached' for them. "Artemisia, was it? I am Dain, and this is Vala. We are… we're part of a crazy group that's gathering people for a rebellion. Mease was recently liberated."

"I-is Sk-Skadi here?" Artemisia asked. Even her _words_ were trembling. "Vidar?"

"Both are in the city. You know them?"

"Yes, I do. Gaia said to…" She started teetering. "Ah…!"

"Here." Dain, however, caught her and helped her limp over to me, so that I could tend to her arm. "Vala?"

"We've got people all over the place, running this way and that," Vala murmured, opening her eyes again. Though there was still irritation, it had mostly faded, masked by confusion and worry. "Girl. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Artemisia answered honestly. Silent tears slipped down her face. "I don't know. There was some sort of massive ritual or something. I think. I don't know what, exactly. We were just on a mission, to head inside the castle to liberate some children, but then the air began to hum and Gaia suddenly screamed for all of us to run and we did because she rarely screams, so we all ran and ran and there was a light and I looked back and thought I saw statues, but I don't know and-"

"Breathe." Vala held up her hand to stop her ramble. "Remember to breathe. Did your whole group… no, never mind. In a mad dash like that, you wouldn't have been able to tell." She looked to Dain and me. "Well, I'm still pissed off, but some of the wanderers are wounded and they might do more stupid things, so we should warn the others. Maybe we'll get more information about..." She trailed off, the silence heavy on us.

We had known there was a 'sister ritual' to whatever the priests had planned here. It seemed we would learn just what it was, in one of the worst of ways.

* * *

After we brought Artemisia into the city, Vidar sent patrols out to look for the wandering members of Manster's Resistance. I spent my time tending to Artemisia's arm, healing it up as best as I was able, and then my day was eaten up by treating to the Resistance members, as _none_ had escaped injury. Many of the survivors were very young, and very scared, rambling and babbling much as Artemisia had. They all said the same thing, though. A ritual had occurred in Manster, and they had been told to run.

"I wonder what's going on," Noba murmured, folding some blankets in the corner. Since Vala was out assisting the patrols, Noba had decided to help me as much as she could. I appreciated more than words could say, since I was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the numbers. "Did another Sorrow occur?"

"It is possible, but I am not so certain," I murmured, stitching a person's eye shut. They had lost the eye completely. "Given the range of ages found here…"

"Oh, right. This has to be the sister-ritual or whatever." Finished with folding, she started patrolling the room we used for the infirmary to make sure no one was bleeding through their bandages. I truly felt my lack of experience during things like this. "I always knew the Empire was horrible, but things like this remind me of how lucky I've been."

"Sadly, it will likely only get worse." I tied off the stitching and bandaged the area up before moving to work on their neighbor. But I sighed, because while I had been stitching, their neighbor had died. "Noba?"

"Another dead?" Noba jogged over and scooped them up. "Damn it. Is there even going to be anything to save once this is over?"

"Yes, there will be." I made sure my voice was as firm as possible, and that I held myself with all the dignity of a 'proper lady'. "There will be the people who still live, and their futures. There will be the children who are not yet born."

"I…" Noba started laughing suddenly. Surprisingly, it didn't sound weird, considering she was laughing while cradling a corpse. "Well, damn, it used to be me cheering you up! Talk about a role reversal!"

"I am only applying the lessons I learned from you." I grinned and she just laughed more. "I am a very good student!"

"Seems so! Though, you probably learned more from Baldur than me."

"Speaking of Baldur, where is he? I haven't seen him all-"

"Well, it's more cheerful in here than I thought it would be." An unknown woman stepped into the infirmary then, one who wore power like a well-worn cloak. Copper-red hair was braided back, falling to her knees, and her eyes were a similar color, burning with a quiet light. Her armor was heavier than I was used to seeing, but what truly held my attention was the twisted scar curving from the bottom of her jaw, across her neck, and to the opposite shoulder. "I'm glad, since cheer proves a better medicine than somber quiet," the woman continued, setting her lance against the wall. Her eyes fell on Noba briefly before she 'unfocused' her attention to look at us both. "I thank you for taking care of them. My name is Gaia."

"Oh, so you're Gaia," Noba replied. She awkwardly walked around Gaia and set the corpse down in the next room, to be prepared for burial later. "Nice to meet you. I-"

"I know who you are. Neit sent me a message, telling me that you would likely be near soon. I half-wish it had been sooner, but you have done far too much good for me to truly be upset or anything." She smiled slightly at Noba's shock. "Is it so surprising? I am the one who contacted them, truthfully. The people need more help than I can give."

"Oh." Noba glanced at me, and I shrugged, not truly understanding it. "So… uh… cool scar?"

"My thanks. I am rather fond of it, though I dislike the circumstances."

"How did you get it, then?" Noba grimaced a bit, likely because of how awkwardly rude the question was. "Er… I mean…"

"I attempted to assassinate the Emperor. I failed." She shrugged, but my jaw dropped. "Such poor children, doomed by one man's ambition for power and one parasite's lust for destruction."

"Oh." Noba squirmed a bit before pointing to the door. "I'm going to let Vidar and Skadi know that you're here. They're been waiting for you." Then Noba was out of the room in an instance, seizing the convenient escape.

Gaia, however, simply laughed, softly. "What an amusing child." Her attention focused solely on me, then, and I felt like I was bearing the full force of a landslide. It was an odd feeling, since I had never even _seen_ a landslide. "But you know what I speak of, don't you? She didn't, but you do. Of the change inflicted on those who inherit the crown."

"...I think I am more surprised you know of it," I whispered after a moment. My throat was very dry. "Most seem to think…"

"I know quite a bit. More than I want to." She shrugged, a very fluid motion. "You must be close to the current one. Or were, at one point."

"I was Galle's fiance, but how did you…?"

"You know the change, you have your morals, and you live. All of that hints to someone the emperor loved dearly prior to their shift. If you look at history, you will see that every Galle had someone like that. Something that holds through the darkness." She smiled kindly, yet sadly, and I thought of what Galle had said. "I have some magical power, not of a 'usual' kind. Because of that 'hold', I had hoped that power could reverse and save them. It isn't right, after all, for children to suffer for their parents' sins." She sighed, though, and rolled her shoulder. "I failed. It wasn't possible with my power. Based on what I have heard from my friends, I do not think it is possible at all. The only way to save them without killing them seems to be turning back time itself."

"You can turn back time?" I focused on that, instead of the horrible gnawing in my stomach at the reminder that Galle was lost, and had always _been_ lost. "That seems like it should be impossible."

"If you're willing to make the sacrifice, _anything_ is possible. But the loftier the goal, the higher the price. You see it now, where the goal of changing the continent costs you the lives of those who fight." She gestured at everyone in the infirmary, her eyes sad. "Turning back time… well, that would cost you the world. So, you had best risk it only if there is no hope for the world at all."

Gaia stopped talking after that somber note, instead walking to the wounded and talking to them. She named each one, and had brief, but warm, conversations with the conscious. She whispered prayers and praises to the unconscious, and when she walked into the room with each of the dead, she made promises to each of the corpses, not only to see things through, but to tell their loved ones. She knew each of the loved ones by name as well. She knew each and every one of her people personally, and I wondered how she could lead, knowing that. Battles scared me silly, knowing only a handful.

But she did, and she showed no hesitations. When Vidar came by to ask her to attend an emergency War Meeting, she left with her head held high, as if she had no hesitations. I wished I could feel the same. While I knew this was the 'right path', I couldn't hold myself as such when surrounded by the wounded. Worse was that until Vala returned, I was the only one here. Being the only one who used healing staves was certainly draining and I couldn't truly teach anyone as we only had _my_ staves. I hoped that there were some healers in the north. I also hoped Blaggi was doing well and that he wasn't in the same position as I was.

I missed everyone. I couldn't wait to reunite with them.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - B, Thunder - B, Wind - B, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - C, Swords - C, Lances - C, Bows - C)_

 _Skills: Paragon, Critical_

 _Has found it odd that she's become the 'positive one' in the group, and isn't sure how to feel about it. Still, she's determined to do what she can_

 _Slowly but surely, she is mastering all of the weapons, with Gaia giving her tips for some of her weaker weapons. She still thinks she's insane for even trying it._

 _Hezul_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Sword - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Ambush, Wrath_

 _Terribly embarrassed by how clingy he's become with Gwyneth, but at the same time, he likes how she squeaks and giggles. And she's warm._

 _Takes it as a matter of course that whenever they stay in a place for more than a couple of days, he will be teaching people swords and lances._

 _Noba_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lance - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Finds her confidence shaking more and more, even though she's certain this is what they need to do. Realizes now the stories of heroes never mentioned how the heroes kept themselves going and wishes they had, just so that she doesn't feel so lost_

 _Enjoys doing simple chores like laundry and folding clothes because they remind her of simpler times. Hopes that when all this is over, she can go back to those simple things._

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma_

 _Spent most of his morning visiting the people they saved from the temple, doing his best to cheer them up and help them with their rehabilitation. He feels like if he can help them smile, he can do just about anything._

 _Pretty startled to leave their special room and find themselves in the middle of yet another situation. Already started packing because he knows they'll be the ones moving to solve it. It's what they do._

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - A, Swords - C_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Adept, Nihil_

 _Has discovered that no matter where the hell he is, if he shouts for Freya, she is there within seconds, making him think she just follows him around. Out of sight. Somehow._

 _Feels bad about threatening Artemisia, since she was traumatized, but at the same time, she threatened one of his 'little sisters'. That doesn't get off easily, even for the frightened._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - B, Thunder - C, Wind - D)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Can't decide if she's more irritated at being taken hostage or at having to be nice to the person who took her hostage. Either way, the incident pisses her off and she's determined to make Artemisia as uncomfortable as possible to make up for it. Even if she understands how fear can make you do super stupid things_

 _While touched and delighted by Dain's 'older brother protectiveness' thing, it also made her sad because it reminded her of her birth family._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Vidar_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - B, Swords - B_

 _Wonders what the hell is going on and what they got themselves into. Also feels like the world is going crazy… or that it was always crazy and he's just now learning how insane everything actually is._

 _Skadi_

 _Unknown Age; Appears 30_

 _Class: Sniper; Weapons: Bows - A_

 _Startled and frightened by what she's heard of the Ritual, and confers with Gaia often about it. Her fear fuels the fear of others, as she is normally unshakeable and calm, like ice or the mountains._

 _Artemisia_

 _17 years old_

 _Reckless and often leaps before she thinks, leading to awkward incidents that she has to struggle to try and explain and apologize for. This trait of hers is only worsened when she's stressed, which can lead to extremely stupid ideas she runs with_

 _Feels bad about simply attacking, and can't even remember what justification she told herself to make it 'make sense'. She hopes to make it up to everyone._

 _Gaia_

 _Unknown age; appears mid-twenties_

 _Class: General; Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - A, Axes - B, Bows - B_

 _The first, and only, leader of the Manster Resistance, a powerful soldier with equally powerful defenses. Like her friends Skadi and Neit, she carries a strange stone with her, one of glittering and rich amber, wearing it on her belt_

 _Despite her appearances, she has been around for a very long time. According to Artemisia, there's rumors that Gaia was the one who encouraged Lord Maera to resist, but that would put her over a hundred, easily..._

* * *

Author's notes: Bit of a break chapter, given how dramatic the last one got. Well, 'break'. I suppose. Maybe. Okay, probably not, but no fighting or anything, yay? Yes, Generals in FE4 wield all four weapons (and I think those might be the bases, but can't remember atm), but they're still bad because of the low movement. Great for defending castles, though!

Next Chapter - Frozen


	20. Chapter 20) Frozen

Chapter 20) Frozen

* * *

 _Something has happened in Manster. No one knows what, exactly, only that it is unlike anything any of us have experienced before. So, to that end, our family follows Gaia north, to investigate Manster ourselves. Vidar, Skadi, and the rest of the Thracian resistance remain in Mease to continue securing it, and to take care of the Manster resistance's survivors. They'll head to Darna from there. Our journey to recruit continues and, as typical, we are walking into trouble._

 _I miss the early days when we just showed up and people joined. Those days had been nice._

* * *

Statues. That was the first thing we saw when we arrived in Manster after a grueling journey through the mountains. There were three statues just within the city's limits. One was of a child, face scrunched up from crying, with the teardrops frozen to their face. Another was of a young girl, maybe a few years older, looking back with her face twisted in fear, her fair locked mid-movement. The third… the third was hard to tell. It was horribly chipped and cracked, half-buried in the mud. It was better than the fourth one we saw, a few steps within the city. That one had shattered into pieces, with barely any of it recognizable enough to have been from a person. The chipping and scratches on the window of the nearby building hinted it had fallen out of it.

"So, anyone wondering if the gods have turned away from us?" Dain asked dryly, carefully moving the pieces out of the way. Freya assisted, even more careful than him. They were the only ones who could move. The rest of us were frozen in shock. Gaia had her eyes closed, as if she was fighting back tears. "What the hell is this?"

"While I have seen the Stone spell work before, it was agonizingly slow and certainly didn't affect so many people at once," I whispered, looking around. Everywhere you looked, there were statues. Some were intact. Others were cracked. All were mid-movement, people who had tried to run far too late. "I don't know _what_ this is." I wondered if it would've been so creepy in the moonlight. The sun shone brightly above us, as if these were statues you'd find in a garden, and not… "But I do believe we shall learn."

"Any suggestions where?"

"We shall head to the temple, of course." Despite my own misgivings, I strode forward, moving as quickly as possible without knocking any of the statues over. It was difficult, because it wasn't just people who had been turned to stone. Animals had as well, from horses tied outside taverns to the rats scurrying through the trash. "I imagine it is straight ahead, near the castle."

"Sounds like a good place to me," Noba agreed, quickly keeping pace with me. She winked, but took my hand for reassurance. "We're not solving anything standing around. Let's move, everyone! Maybe we can keep an eye out for the precariously balanced?"

We did just that, making our slow way to the temple and entering buildings to make sure everything was 'okay' inside. Gaia would stop by many of them with a sad look on her face, recognizing whoever the person had been. The rest of us simply did what we could. I tried to not think of what the cracked, chipped, and broken pieces would look like when the spell was reversed. If I did, I would probably freeze, and I knew that wasn't something that could be afford. If we froze, then there was no way we would be able to save them.

"I think we should expect to see something bad once we're in the temple," Hezul whispered to me as he moved the statue of a baby to some soft blankets and pillows. I was moving the statue of the kitten who had half-leapt off the windowsill to the same place. "Something of this scale…"

"There will likely be a lot of dead," I murmured, checking the rest of the room for any other statues. The only other one was the mother by the smaller tub in the next room, her stone hands still submerged in the water. She had likely been checking the temperature, to make sure it wasn't too hot for her baby. "Why do something like this, though? Normally, you can at least..."

"Perhaps as a means of taking out the Resistance here?" He stopped me as I passed and pulled me into a hug, softly kissing my hair. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, freely taking comfort I sorely needed, and I hoped I could give him the reassurance he needed as well. "Or a way to demoralize."

"It seems too random for that, though." I leaned up and kissed him, smiling slightly. Even though this was such a horrible situation, I was proud of myself for being able to kiss him without hesitations. It was such a silly thing. "Well, I suppose it doesn't truly matter. We can't stop now."

"No, we can't." He smiled proudly at me, and I felt my spirits lighten at the sight. "Shall we rejoin the others?" His eyes darted to the door suddenly. "Or they could be here."

"Drat! I wanted to spy!" Vala complained, poking her head into the room. Baldur did the same, leaning over her so that it half-looked like they were stacked on top of one another. "Ah, but I just _knew_ coming to see you two be cute would be just what I needed." She grinned and skipped over to hug both of us. "That said, we are moving to the next house."

"Give Dain a hug when you come down," Baldur suggested, now leaning against the doorframe. His smile was a touch bitter. "The house he went through had two shattered ones. Shook him bad."

"So, be cute in front of him too, okay?"

Hezul and I both rolled our eyes, but when we did join the others, I did kiss Hezul's cheek, just to make him blush. As Vala had predicted, it made Dain grin and he started teasing Hezul while we continued walking. Gaia probably thought we were insane, but she didn't say anything. She just continued looking at all the statues sadly, leading us through the city. To my surprise, we actually entered the castle itself before heading down some stairs, showing a hidden temple underground. Even more surprising, though, was how even the people within the castle walls were frozen into statues. This included priests and acolytes, and that was beyond unusual. While I would never say they were _loyal_ , except to the Emperor and Loptyr, they never targeted their own with ritual spells like this.

Then we made it into the actual temple, which was set up… oddly. It had seven different chambers, six in a circle and one in the middle. The six in the circle had steps leading up to them, while there were remnants of some sort of barrier around the center chamber. However, there were truly more questions than anything because… well, while there was blood and priests… it was the priests' blood that spilled over the altar and streamed across the tiles. The priests themselves were all contorted and rotted, not statues. Dead.

"They must've died right before the spell was cast," Gaia murmured, walking around the altar with a critical eye. The rest of us just looked around, hunting for any sign of what we saw in Mease. But there was nothing. There was absolutely nothing. "Their spell must've rebounded or something. Killed them. The petrification-"

"The what?" Baldur asked, frowning. Noba and Dain looked at Hezul, Vala, and me, no doubt curious if we knew because we had fancy tutors. But we shook our heads because we hadn't heard of the term either. "Peri…?"

"Petrification. It's the process by which organic material becomes a fo…" Gaia frowned. Vala, bored, decided to check the bodies. "No, you wouldn't know that word either. Stone. Process by which organic material becomes stone. It can occur naturally, over many, many years. There's some petrified trees, or remnants of trees rather, near Leonster." She pulled her braid over her shoulder, shaking her head. "Ah, I'm distracted. The point I am trying to make is that I think the petrification was accidental. Though, what they meant to do…"

"Well, you might find out," Vala suddenly called, kneeling by the body furthest away from the altar. She caught my eye and waved me over. "We got one alive."

"How?" I asked, even as I rushed over with my staff. The priest had been facedown on the ground, but I rolled them over so that I could check the injuries myself. The person groaned and coughed weakly before blinking open blue eyes that were cloudy with pain. They blinked a few more times, and I went to work, first tending to their head injuries when I realized their hair was actually blonde, not red. They had a lot of blood on them. "I am not sure to call you 'lucky' or not, but you still live. Please, hang on."

"Yeah, we've got bunches of questions for you." Vala's eyes were hard. She even glared at the priest. " _Bunches_. And you're going to answer each one, got it?"

"Vala, please, can that not-?"

"Don't be mean to Charon!" A child's voice startled all of us, and we turned to see a group of children stepping out of one of the chambers, all of varying ages. "He saved us!" one of them, a young girl, snapped. "Don't be mean to him!"

"I am trying to _heal_ him," I replied automatically, mostly because I was startled. I had never heard of a priest saving a child before. _Never._ "That is what this staff does. It heals people."

"You mean it's not some weird cane… club thing?"

"I would think I would stab someone with the sword on my belt if I wanted to kill. It is much more efficient." I sighed and returned my attention to 'Charon', who looked so confused. "They are speaking for you. Please, don't betray that trust. I will get you healed." The others could tend and talk to the children. I would just focus on what I could do. "It will be okay."

This was horribly complicated, wasn't it? Of course it was.

* * *

When I got Charon stable, Hezul carried him upstairs to a room while Gaia herded the children away so that the rest of us could be serious. We had to ban Vala from the room, though. She kept on snapping at Charon, and while that was understandable, it didn't make answering our questions any easier for him. So, she waited outside while the rest of us sat around the bed we put Charon in, with me continuing to tend to his rather extensive injuries.

"I am afraid that I do not know what the spell was meant to do," Charon whispered softly, leaning more on the pillows we used to prop him up. Because of how stained and torn his robes had been, we had changed his clothes, using Baldur's because he was the closest in size. It was startling how… normal… he looked out of those robes. What also caught my eye was the necklace he wore, as priests typically didn't wear jewelry. "I am not so high of rank. I was instructed to bring the sacrifices to the room."

"Yet, you took them to another room instead," Dain pointed out softly. Everyone had decided to sit to make this seem a little less intimidating, so he was in a chair by the bed, next to Hezul. Baldur and Noba sat on the bed itself, with Noba stretching her legs out over Hezul's lap, to really emphasize that this wasn't a… well, no, it was still an interrogation. There would just be no torture. "Why?"

"I don't know." Charon shrugged helplessly, smiling bitterly. "I just… I couldn't let them die. I'd seen so many die. But I couldn't let these ones die. Maybe it's because if something had gone differently, I would've been one of them. Or maybe it's because I still have pieces."

"Pardon?"

"I'm one of the Hunted. So, once, I lived in a simple village, unlike the Inheritors who lived in the places of power. And I still have…" Charon bit his lip, bloodying it. Baldur quickly used his sleeve to blot it. "The Hunted are divided into four categories, you see. When we're brought to processing."

"Processing?" Dain glanced at Hezul and me, but both of us shook our heads. This sort of thing wasn't something we knew much about. "How… no, never mind. Four categories?"

"Priests, nobles, soldiers, sacrifices. I don't know how they pick. Only people whose job it is know that." Charon shrugged again, but thankfully didn't bloody his lip again. I was having enough trouble healing him up as it was. "Sacrifices are killed, of course. To allow Loptyr's power to remain strong. The rest of us, the non-sacrifices, are presented to Archbishop Archeron, who rips out our memories."

"They what?!" Noba yelped, nearly flailing off the bed. Hezul steadied her, though, so she just bounced a bit. "Your memories?"

"Yes, so that we can devote ourselves to our new role," Charon confirmed. He said the words softly and easily, as if there was nothing wrong with it. Without his memories, he truly wouldn't have known anything else. "Unlike most, though, I had…" He took off his necklace and opened the pendant, revealing it was actually a locket. Inside was a picture of a smiling family, with two little boys. One of the boys resembled Charon. "This was in my hand when I woke up after my mind was wiped. I don't know who the people are, but I can guess." He closed the locket again and tried to put it back on. I did it for him. "So, I still had a piece, you see. A piece of the life I had before."

"Have you tried to find them?"

"I wouldn't know where to start. 'Charon' is the name they gave me. My clothes were burned as soon as I changed into acolyte robes for the first time. The only connection I have is this locket." He shrugged, again relaying it so easily. It hurt my heart, though. "But because of that piece, I did find myself questioning many of the tenants I was taught, more so than my fellows. I suppose it just led to me saving the children. A random whim, really."

"I… I see…"

"Charon, we would like to save the people of this city," Baldur began softly, taking control of the conversation. He made sure to look Charon right in the eye and smile. "I'm not sure if you've seen, but they're statues. All of them."

"Typically, the only way to reverse the Stone spell is the Kia staff, which was crafted by Maera specifically for that purpose," Charon rattled off easily. He seemed a little more chipper when talking about magic. "However, since this was caused by the rebound of the spell, it is possible that it can be reversed by different means. I could try to study it, but I would need assistance."

"Well, we can try, but we… ah…"

"You're trying to save more than one city. There's been whispers of a rebellion blooming." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. This time, they were serious and resolved. Determined. "As I told you, I am not high ranked enough to know what the plans, but I do know someone who is. Acheron's daughter, Lethe." Hezul and I shared a startled look at that. I had never known Acheron had a spouse, or a child. "Her rank is the same as mine, technically, but she's been trained as his successor, so she has access to classified knowledge."

"Where is she now?"

"Conote."

"Will she talk?"

"I don't know. But I do know that she has become more and more hesitant as of late." He smiled very, very faintly. "Against her father's wishes, she made friends with those outside of the priesthood. That friendship shakes her, because what we are taught is different from what the people experience. So she has told me, at least."

"I see." Baldur nodded and looked at the rest of us before returning his attention to Charon. "I think that's all we need for right now, and if we ask more questions, Gwyneth is liable to hit us for straining you."

"I wouldn't hit you," I protested, scowling. The others laughed, though Charon was startled by something. "However, I do think Charon needs rest more than anything right now." I smiled at him and started removing the pillows so that he could lay down. "Try to sleep. It will be good for your wounds."

I fussed a little over Charon, mostly to give my mind some time to settle, and then all of us left the room, shutting the door behind us. We all looked at each other in silence, wondering just what to do. Did we trust him? It was a gamble. But all of this was a gamble.

"We're not actually _believing_ him, are we?" Vala drawled, joining us. She had been leaning on the nearby wall, no doubt listening in this entire time. "Can't trust someone like that. Sudden whim? Really?"

"I don't see why that part is so unbelievable," I replied, a little more tartly than I had intended. Dain rested a hand on my back to reassure me. "It was a sudden whim of mine that led me to steal the tome."

"Yeah, but you've always been nice."

"Yet I sat there and watched Galle kill people. I watched those children in the arenas. I did _nothing_ for them. It was only after I left that I even thought about it." I shook my head. "While I am uncertain as well, I cannot refuse to believe him on those grounds. The only difference is that I had more of my memories to give me a better grounding, and _that_ is only because of Galle." If Acheron had his way, neither Hezul nor I would have any memories besides the life in the court. In that case, neither of us would've been here, because we never would've known anything different. "So…"

"We have to head north anyway, in order to reach Darna," Dain pointed out logically. Perhaps a bit too logically, based on Vala's sudden glare. "Conote is north. It certainly wouldn't hurt to look into it. My main question is Lethe…" He glanced over at Hezul and me. "Do either of you…?"

"No, we have never met her," Hezul replied. He smiled bitterly. "Galle didn't exactly let us meet 'new people' a lot. Even if she is Acheron's heir, I doubt she would've been introduced to him, and therefore us."

"I see." Dain closed his eyes, nodded, and then opened them to look at all of us. "Well, let's try. It's the only lead we have, for now."

I thought it was a reasonable decision, truthfully, but Vala's frustrated growl and the way she stomped off hinted otherwise. I winced and made to follow, but Baldur stopped me and went after her himself. So, instead, I went with Noba while Hezul and Dain went a different direction. I had never seen us so… well, we weren't even divided. It just…

"So, I'm thinking we search the place and find useful stuff," Noba said, stretching her arms above her head. She winced when her back popped. "Stock up and the like."

"That does sound like a good idea," I murmured. However, I glanced back to where Vala had gone. "...Should I…?"

"I don't know how else that could've been handled, Gwyneth." Noba smiled reassuringly at me and patted my shoulder. "I think she just needs to calm down a bit. Then she'll be _right_ back to teasing you."

"I hope so." Embarrassing as it was, I… "I don't like any of this."

"Neither do I. So…" She now grinned. " _I_ am going to tease you relentlessly, okay? Starting with how cute it is that you and Hezul share a tent~!"

"N-Noba!"

She really did tease me the entire time. I couldn't even retaliate because I was so flustered by it all!

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - A, Thunder - B, Wind - B, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - C, Swords - B, Lances - B, Bows - C)_

 _Skills: Paragon, Critical_

 _Winces at what happened to Charon, all to aware of how she had stood to the side and let it happen, due to how helpless she felt. It's why she stands up for him, though she wishes she had spoken better so that she didn't hurt Vala_

 _Frustrated by all of this, she's taken to practicing in order to 'work it out' in a useful way. Hezul often has to come get her, and remind her of the dangers of pushing herself too hard_

 _Hezul_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (Dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Ambush, Wrath, Pursuit_

 _Uncertain about whether to trust Charon or not, but feels the need to give him a chance, because like Gwyneth, he is well aware that if things had been slightly different, he would've been even worse. And while he never tortured people, he has killed many, many people. Good people, at that._

 _While on patrol with Dain, he checked the stables to see if there were any horses, but sadly, the ones there were turned to stones, same as the others. They'd have to walk a little longer, it seemed_

 _Noba_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Despite how shaken she is, her talks with Gwyneth have helped bolster her resolve, which is why she is able to keep walking forward. She wonders if Hezul and Gwyneth once felt the same when they all first met, and smiles at the thought. Family is supposed to help each other, after all_

 _Though wary, she is inclined to trust Charon. After all, she is aware that there are good people among the Empire's leaders, because Vala, Gwyneth, and Hezul were once in their number. And when she trusted them, she got more family. So, she wants to give Charon the chance too._

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Sword - A; (Lances - B)_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma_

 _Listened to Vala rant and ramble, and held her while she cried, just giving her the shoulder she needed. He knows that she knows what needs to be done, and acknowledges how hard it has to be for her. It took him a while to think past his family's deaths too_

 _After Vala retreated to her room, he played with the children, learning their names and where each of them were from. He's glad that they can still smile despite everything, and those smiles remind him of what they are fighting for_

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _24 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - A, Swords - B_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil, Pursuit_

 _Spent a good hour or so resting against Freya after finishing his patrol with Hezul, with her crooning and 'hugging' him with her wings to comfort him. It worked greatly, enough that when he returned inside to cook, he actually felt settled and confident again._

 _After dinner, he took the children flying on Freya, after seeing one looking curiously at her. To his delight, they all laughed and cheered, and he was almost sad when Baldur reminded him that bedtime was a thing_

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _18 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - B, Thunder - B, Wind - B)_

 _Skills: Miracle, Wrath_

 _Logically gets what everyone is saying about Charon, but all she can think of are the priests who tortured her brother and the priests who slaughtered her family. She hates them all, and she can't trust any of them, especially with her new family. If she loses them, she'll shatter_

 _Spent the rest of the day holed up in her chosen room, letting herself mope after Baldur encouraged her to 'get it all out'. It's better that way, because then, she won't explode at a bad time._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Gaia_

 _Unknown age; appears mid-twenties_

 _Class: General; Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - A, Axes - B, Bows - B_

 _Unsurprised, yet saddened, by the confirmation that the Loptyrians removed the memories of their 'chosen children', and wishes she had the power to reverse that. Sadly, though, she doesn't_

 _Checks on each of the statues and whispers stories to them, promises of things she will tell them 'again', when the spell is reversed. Manster is her chosen home, and its people are hers to protect. And she will._

 _Charon_

 _Uncertain age; anywhere between 18 and 24 as he has been with the priests for eleven years. Looks about twenty_

 _Truly expected to die in the ritual and even hoped for it. He's very confused about how he survived and actually is a bit upset about it, since it means he has to keep on thinking. Still, the children help him smile._

 _Has seen Gwyneth and Hezul frequently in the distance, due to their close proximity to Galle, and he is amazed by the changes he sees in them now. It makes him wonder if even he could change, though he thinks that would require a miracle._

* * *

Author's notes: Well, here we are. Not completely crazy Loptyrians, and a bit more into what exactly happens to the children who are hunted. 'Lethe', by the way, is another river of Hades, specifically the "river of forgetfulness". Iirc, it's also the name of a goddess. Charon is the name of the ferryman who would bring the newly dead across the river Acheron and into Hades. And yes, the temple described here is the same one used for Fe5's final map.

Next Chapter - Balance


	21. Chapter 21) Necessary

Chapter 21) Necessary

* * *

 _Manster has been turned to stone. No one knows why, exactly, save that it was due to a Loptyrian Priest, Charon, choosing to save the sacrificial children, hiding them in a different location. What the spell was intended to do… no one knows. We only know that it was likely the 'sister ritual' to the one attempted in Mease, and that we shouldn't assume there are not more across the continent._

 _We take the children back to Mease, unwilling to leave them or take them to Conote with us, and then we make our way north, leaving Manster's caretaking to Vidar, Skadi, and others of the Thracian Resistance. It's slow-going, particularly since we keep off the roads, just in case. We are well into autumn by the time we make it to the farthest villages of Conote, and the trees are an eruption of reds, yellows, and oranges as we approach._

 _I hope the 'fire' isn't a warning._

* * *

"Do you think he's all right?" I whispered, glancing over my shoulder to check on Charon. Gaia carried him easily on her back, but he hung there limply, like a ragdoll. "Perhaps I should check his injuries again?"

"I think if anything has changed, Gaia would've let us know," Hezul chided, chuckling. He tried to muffle the sound, especially when I scowled up at him. "You're fretting like a… ah, what is the phrase? Mother hen?"

"Why does that idiom even exist? Are hens particularly fussy?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Hezul looked up at the clouds thoughtfully. I looked up as well, to watch Dain and Noba fly about on Freya. They were high above, and handled the scouting for us since they had such a lofty vantage point. They also needed something to do because Freya flew much faster than we could walk, especially in the rougher terrain. "Actually, have either of us even _seen_ a hen?"

"Uh…" I nearly tripped over my feet as I tried to recall and came up blank. "We haven't seen a living one, at least?" Now that I thought about it, we had never seen any farm animals, unless one counted horses. When we traveled, we did our best to avoid homesteads, and neither the cities where we stayed nor the camp had enough space. "We have seen dogs, though. Cats."

"Rats, mice, birds…" A few birds actually twittered nearby, which made me smile. "Never saw them near the castle. I think they knew something was wrong."

"It was either that or Galle ordered them killed for stealing our attention." That was… far too sad of a topic, so I leaned up to kiss his cheek on impulse and then 'innocently' looked away while he blushed terribly. "How is Vala doing?"

"I'm sure she's the same as before?" Hezul _tried_ to sound normal, but his voice was a little squeaky. It truly was amusing, making him blush like this. "Serving as rear guard with Baldur and all."

"I hope so…" Vala made a point of keeping her distance from Charon, and Baldur handled making sure she didn't lose her temper. But because she kept her distance, and I had to often keep close to Charon because of his extensive injuries, I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her. "Does she hate me?"

"I think she hates the circumstances."

"I hope that is all that it is…"

I might've continued fretting, but that was when something soft suddenly hit my head and I reached up to discover it was a balled and tied up bit of cloth that I unrolled to discover was underwear. After a moment of wondering what just happened, I looked up to see Noba waving with a big grin, while Dain facepalmed. Even from here, I could tell he was exasperated. But he did use his other hand to signal that we should get further off the road. We first made sure that Gaia, Baldur, and Vala all knew and then we darted towards a nearby grove of trees, where we could not only hide, but Freya could land without being completely obvious. Hezul waited for the others to catch up, but I went over to meet Noba and Dain as they dismounted because I had _questions_.

"Noba, why did you drop this on my head?" I asked dryly, returning the underwear to her. Noba just giggled and tucked it into her bag. "That is not an answer."

"We were trying to figure out a way to let you all know to look up, since we didn't want to draw attention to us by whistling or swooping down," Dain explained for her, rubbing Freya's neck. I frowned when I noticed it… looked like he had rubbed _off_ some of her scales? Though, the scales themselves looked fine… "She's shedding. It's normal for growing dragons."

"I see." It took a second to comprehend what he meant. "She's growing?" I couldn't imagine her _bigger_! She was already as big as a horse!

"She's not getting bigger. I hope." Dain glanced at Freya worriedly, and Freya only crooned and nuzzled his cheek. "It's more that her scales are accommodating to changes in muscles and how much damage she's sustaining and the like? I think that's what Vidar said, at least. It's like how our bones and muscles get stronger with impacts and training." He scratched her under her chin and she not-purred in contentment. "I think the shedding also just helps her stay reasonably clean. Still have to give her baths and the like, but still."

"I see." I smiled at Freya and the affectionate scene before remembering the original question that led to all of this. "So, why did Noba choose underwear to drop to get our attention?"

"I have _no_ idea." Sadly, we might never know. By this point, Noba had joined the others, teasing and tickling Vala for some reason. "I wonder if she mentioned that we were getting your attention because there was a lone rider on the road."

"I somehow doubt it." Still, a lone rider was unusual. "We should make sure of it."

"Do you mind? I want to help Freya hide."

"Good luck."

It took a moment to get everyone's attention to tell them about what Dain and Noba had seen, but before long, we were all hiding among the trees, watching the road carefully. Eventually, the rider appeared, riding at a sedate pace. She wore light armor over dark blue clothing, which hinted she was of nobility. Dark blue was notoriously hard to dye, but it did match her eyes and set off the gold in her hair (long and worn in a ponytail), so it was clear why she wore them. Her horse was a dappled grey, with black reins and saddle, all cared for. There was a well-worn bow hooked on the saddle, with two quivers set in front of the saddlebags. She kept a wary eye on her surroundings, but for the most part, she seemed relaxed. Clearly, she wasn't planning for trouble.

"That's Macaria," Charon whispered suddenly. He climbed down from Gaia's back and swayed a bit, terribly pale. Gaia helped steady him. "She's Lethe's lover, and a former Hunted like me. One of the few chosen to become a noble. Duchess, I think. Replaced a former lord in Conote who was executed for treason." He hesitated before stumbling forward, nearly falling flat on his face. Baldur caught him. "Wait here."

Vala bristled as Charon continued forward and opened her mouth to shout. Dain, however, pulled her into a hug, so she leaned into him instead, glaring at Charon's back. The rest of us just decided to wait, though Gaia unhooked her axe, just in case. However, we had chosen to trust Charon enough to go to Conote, so...

"Macaria?" Charon called when he was halfway between us and the road. His voice was quiet, but it caught the woman's attention instantly. She pulled her horse to a stop and twisted in the saddle, frowning curiously before smiling brightly in relief and joy. It was a much warmer smile than I had ever seen among the nobility in Belhalla. "What brings you out? Animal hunting?"

"Not this time," she replied, dismounting and leading her horse over to him. "No, I was on my way to see you, actually. Lethe wanted to talk to you about something and the priests wouldn't notice my absence, so…" Though she shrugged, her eyes flitted over the rest of us, and narrowed suspiciously. "Seems like we've got an interesting story?"

"A bit, yes…" Charon laughed awkwardly and coughed. "Um… I'm not kidnapped or anything. Promise."

"Charon, you know that saying that in-front of potential 'kidnappers' is a little…"

"Right… er…"

"We've only kidnapped two people, and that's the Quiet Princess and the Black Knight!" Noba declared dramatically, stepping out of the trees. Hezul immediately facepalmed, while I had to muffle my laugh in his shoulder. I didn't see the others' reactions. "Or so I think the official story is? I don't know if it's changed or not in the past year, year and a half."

"You… huh?" Macaria tried to reply. Noba knocked her off-balance, though. "I… wait, you all… what?" Then her attention truly focused on Hezul and me. "...Huh?!" She pointed at us dramatically. "Wait, you two are actually alive?!"

"Of course! We're proper kidnappers!" Noba giggled, but promptly yelped when Vala pinched her arm. "Ow…"

"Did you not sleep last night or something?" Vala grumbled, scowling up at her. We both knew that wasn't the case, though, because we girls had shared a tent ever since we got Charon and Noba had done her normal heat-seeking. "Sugar? Did someone give her sugar?" Noba grumbled something under her breath and slipped behind Vala to hug her, lifting her up a little even to pull her away from Dain. "Hey!"

"I… okay, my mind is…" Macaria sighed. She shook her head and reached up to undo her ponytail, showing that her hair fell to her knees. "Charon, while they're being weird, can you tell me what the hell you're doing here? You _hate_ traveling. I thought I'd have to bribe you with spell books again."

"While he's doing that, I'm going to patrol around," Gaia murmured, already stepping away from us. Though she tried to keep stoic, her eyes danced with good humor. "You all should take the opportunity to rest." She left before any of us could protest, so we lingered by the trees, with Dain getting Freya and Hezul trying to help Vala escape Noba's hug.

"She has been odd all day," I whispered, watching while keeping an eye on Charon. Macaria steadied him as the two talked, and I caught little bits of teasing in between the explanations, like what Vala would do with Baldur. "Actually, no, she's been a little odd since we left Manster."

"Yeah, it's on purpose," Baldur explained, joining me in watching the chaotic trio. He passed me a bit of dried fruit and I nibbled on it. It had been a bit since lunch, after all. "We've all been down since Manster, and then you have Vala being more or less on the edge of tears due to everything…" He mimed for quiet. "Don't let her know I told you, though."

"I… oh, Noba…" I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile. This was just so much like her. "Well, speaking of Vala, how _is_ she doing? You spend the most time with her."

"She's getting better. She's purposely looking for differences to help her categorize him in a different 'spot' in her mind. She'll probably have to do the same with every Loptyrian priest we meet. Maybe for the rest of her life." He smiled reassuringly. "But she's okay. And she will be fine. She's simply being forced to confront that pain and trauma in a way she never expected. That's enough to make anyone cranky."

"Of course…" I could sympathize, given everything with Galle. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, truthfully. I mean; I'm scared we can't save the people of Manster, but other than that…?" He pulled more dried fruit from his pack and popped it into his mouth. "I'm good. We'll see what happens when we get to Conote. How are you doing?"

"I believe I am the same as you." I finished my fruit and nodded when I saw Macaria helping Charon over towards us. "Seems like they're done."

"Either he talks quickly or he skipped a lot."

"Shadows and blood… how did you fall into trouble like this?" Macaria sighed, running a hand through her hair. She then gathered her hair into a ponytail again. "You didn't even go looking for it." Charon just shrugged, smiling awkwardly before nearly falling. Noba caught him, though. "Freaking hell." Surprisingly, she bowed to us. "Thank you very much for taking care of him. He can be a pain in the neck sometimes, but he's _my_ pain in the neck and one of the few I can call 'family'." She straightened and pointed in a direction. "There's a village about half a day that way. I'll tell Lethe you're there. I don't know when she'll be able to sneak out, but it should be before the end of the day. I'll come if it'll take longer."

That was, apparently, the end of the conversation because she returned to her horse and galloped off before we could even think to respond. All of us looked at each other awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Surprisingly, it was Vala who sighed and said, "might as well get going?" She shrugged, rubbing at her eyes. "We can do health checks or something. I don't know. I'm tired."

"I'll carry you," Hezul offered. She smiled happily at him and immediately scrambled up his back. "But yes, let's go. We need to find Gaia, however."

"I'll handle that," Dain offered, pointing to Freya. Freya crooned and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek. "Meet you there."

* * *

The village welcomed us with warm, yet tired, smiles and practically bit their tongues off thanking us when we volunteered to help out with chores and medicines and whatnot. Charon babysat the children and babies while we worked, so that he didn't exacerbate his injuries, and he was surprisingly good at keeping them entertained and calm. I wondered if that knack with children was why he had been chosen to bring the 'sacrifices' to the altar; it was easier to trap someone if they didn't fight. But, regardless, we spent the rest of the morning and afternoon very busy, which was a good thing. Lethe didn't appear until evening, long after dinner.

"I am so sorry! It took forever to sneak out!" Lethe herself was… well, she didn't look a thing like her father. There was a kindness to her smile, for one thing, and a warmth to her eyes. Then there was her coloring, brown hair and blue eyes, neither of which Acheron had. She must've taken a lot after her mother. "Whatever they did in Alster, they're trying to make sure no one interferes," she sighed, plopping down at the table we were sitting at. The local inn had generously lent us a room for this meeting. "Where's Charon?"

"He is resting, with Gaia as his guard," I answered, sitting ramrod straight. Though she looked different, I couldn't forget this was Acheron's daughter. Thankfully, Noba held my hand to reassure me. "His injuries are great."

"That's what Macaria said." She leaned forward almost eagerly, looking each one of us in the eye. "So, Macaria told me what Charon told her, but I have a feeling he skipped stuff. Do you mind telling me about your journey here?"

After a moment, since we hadn't expected that, we… told her everything. Well, we didn't tell her that _we_ had the tome, just in case, but we told her everything else. Child hunts, arenas, battles, illnesses, the tortured remains of the dead… anything and everything we could think of, we told her, taking turns all the while. Vala, Hezul, and I also included things we saw in the courts. Throughout it all, Macaria listened without saying a single word, eyes sharp as she gave us her absolute attention.

When we were done, having run out of unique things to say, she looked down at the table and remained silent still. Then, finally, she whispered, "we're taught it's necessary."

"What do you mean?" Baldur asked softly. The rest of us weren't sure what to say or do. Noba actually got up to make us all tea. "What's necessary?"

"The hunts. The sacrifices. All of it." She took a deep breath and met our eyes. Hers wavered with pain and uncertainty. "You see… from the time I was little, I learned that Loptyr was our savior. That the other gods, seeing our misfortune and believing us incapable of changing, wished to purge the world and start everything anew. Only Loptyr guards us."

"...Can't say I heard _that_ one before."

"Funny, huh?" She smiled so bitterly, and yet, so resigned. "I remember when I first learned of the sacrifices. My father said it was a necessary evil. That the sacrifices give Loptyr power, so that He may continue shielding us from the other gods."

"Why children in that case?" Dain asked softly. By this point, Noba had finished with the tea and was passing it out, so he clutched his mug tightly for the warmth. When she handed me mine, she touched my shoulder to silently ask if I knew what Lethe was talking about. I could only shrug because I had never heard this. "Children are…"

"It's because they have a lot of quintessence," Lethe explained. Her smile warmed when Noba handed her a mug, but she set it on the table and didn't drink, even after the rest of us did. "Quintessence is the power of life itself, the strength of our souls. Children have a lot because, in theory, they have quite a few years to live."

"So?"

"Less deaths overall. Quality over quantity." She looked down again, sitting stiffly in her chair. Vala rested her head on Hezul's shoulder, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Noba took my hand again when she sat down. All of us watched and listened closely. "I remember asking why it had to be children of a certain age. I don't remember what he said, but I don't think it made sense, even back then. But..." She paused, closing her eyes. "But even with those… inconsistencies, most of us truly believe… believed… the stories. After all, one of the first things we're taught is that all power has a price." Her voice wavered, so she paused again. When she opened her eyes, I saw the remnants of tears. "My brother volunteered."

"Huh?"

"One year, there weren't enough children for sacrifices. So, my older brother volunteered to be. He was smiling when I last saw him, because he felt it was a way he could protect the world."

"...If that is the case, and that is all true, then why do they not teach the rest of us this?" Hezul asked quietly. Vala and I both nodded, because… this was the first time we had heard _any_ of this. "Why keep it secret?"

"That was my question, among many," Lethe admitted with a laugh. But it was a terribly hollow sound, completely mirthless. "Why are some of the Hunted thrown into gladiator matches? Why must they lose their memories? Why are they not allowed contact with their families? Why, despite the supposed fairness, are the Hunted _never_ from the nobility? I have no answers that satisfy me. No explanations that make sense."

"I suppose the razed villages…"

"Also don't make sense. I didn't even bother asking about them. No answer would make sense." Again, she fell quiet, but when she looked at us again, her gaze was sharp. "So, I'm not just in Conote because Macaria lives here. I'm here because there are a lot of Loptyrians like me here. And there are people here who, bless them, are willing to talk to an ignorant brat like me."

"All gathered here?" Hezul raised a brow, and I shared his skepticism. "Really, now?"

"Conote is a powerful city, but we're also very far from Belhalla. Makes it easier, and safer, to question when you're away from the people who taught you."

"That _is_ true."

"So, where does Charon fall into this?" Noba asked, steering the conversation back to more present matters. She made sure to smile to try and ease the air. "You asked Macaria to go after him."

"Hmm? Oh, I wanted his opinion," Lethe explained, brightening again. I made a mental note to make sure she saw Charon before she left. "He's more… um…" She struggled for a word, moving her hands about like she could pick it from the air. "Patient. Methodical. I can flare up in a passion, but he keeps his calm. Honestly, until now, I didn't think he was capable of being impulsive. So, that's one reason."

"There's more?"

"Of course. He's family, so I like having him around. And, well…" She leaned forward a bit, eyes sparkling now. "You see… Conote holds the largest archive outside of Belhalla. Some of the books within predate the Empire! So…" She leaned so far forward that she was half-on the table. "I think… no, I _know_ that the answers to so many of my questions will be there. And Charon thrives when he's researching." She paused suddenly and scrambled back to sit properly in her chair, coughing. "Oops… sorry, I… uh…"

"How are you planning on getting in?" Vala asked. Her voice was very dry, but for the most part, it was polite. I caught her eye and smiled and she smiled back. "I'm guessing there's a reason you can't just waltz on in or sneak in?"

"If only, but I think the priests in charge are under orders to keep everyone out," Lethe sighed. She leaned back in her chair now, grimacing. "They actually killed a servant who _accidentally_ went near. And it was a true accident! They were new! And besides me wanting access, I am sick and tired of everyone just killing people because they can. You know; same reason you all are forming a rebellion."

"Never thought I'd hear a Loptyrian say that."

"Reminder that Maera worshiped Loptyr alongside the other gods." She smiled, though, not offended at all. "Anyway, that's what's going on in Conote. I don't know what they plan, but if they're keeping such a close eye on me, then _whatever_ happened in Alster is going to be something that makes me mad. Meaning blood and guts, at minimum. Then there's the people in Manster we have to de-stone somehow." She looked at all of us, locking eyes. "May I ask you all for help? In exchange, I will get you every scrap of information we can find here about their plans, and every drop of power I can gather to assist you in your own battles."

"And if your stories are somehow right?"

"Even if what I was told was true, the methods are wrong. The methods condemn the people to slow death. And I refuse to abide by that any longer." Her eyes hardened, but they also shone with resolution. "My brother died because he was told it would protect the world. I won't let the world die. Even if I must go against my own father and the beliefs instilled in me as a child."

Silence. None of us knew how to respond to that. But then Baldur nodded and smiled. "I think we can can agree to that, and that we might find that archive fairly interesting as well," he whispered. He glanced at the rest of us and we nodded. Vala hesitated, unsurprisingly, but Hezul pulled her into a hug to reassure her. "We want to know, and stop, what the Loptyrians are doing here. And we want to save the world too. So, yes, let's work together."

I never thought I'd willing fight alongside a Loptyrian priest. But if escaping Belhalla had taught me anything, it was that I was hopelessly ignorant about much in the world. I just had to keep on learning.

* * *

A couple days after agreeing to work together with Lethe, she ask if I'd mind going in ahead of the others. She had planned on asking Charon, but with his still extensive injuries, none of us felt comfortable having him move about so much. Why me specifically, though? Part of her 'army', for lack of a better word, were actually the gladiators in the arena and she wanted assistance in treating them before we made our move. I agreed, on the condition that someone could come with me. Baldur volunteered, since Noba was assisting Gaia with civilian evacuations (with Charon), and Hezul and Dain worked with Macaria about our plan of attack.

"Question, why is it that you _just_ wanted staves?" Baldur asked as we walked through the underground catacombs of Conote. From what I remembered, they were actually built originally to help consolidate the various stone mines, though no one had actually mined anything from here in decades due to a collapsed shaft that killed over a hundred people. "I would think that medicines would also work?"

"It'll make much more sense when we get there," Lethe explained, her quiet voice still echoing through the halls. Everything about this place was terribly quiet, and I was certain I would see a ghost or ten at any moment. You heard stories of those with regrets being tied to the living realm, after all. At least, that was a story Mother told me. I think. "But I also don't want to overwhelm them with strangers. I'm worried enough with two."

"This isn't the first time you've snuck in here, have you?"

"Macaria and I often sneak down into the tunnels for alone time, because no one in that castle has heard of privacy and knocking." She flashed a grin, and Baldur choked on a laugh. I frowned and glanced around the tunnels, noting how dusty everything was. Then I was distracted by the paintings I saw on the walls. "More seriously, yes, I've checked on the gladiators before."

" _More_ seriously?" Baldur snickered. "That first part wasn't a joke?"

"Well…"

"I am certain people would be absolutely delighted to know you were having sex among their dead ancestors," I couldn't help but deadpan. Baldur had to quickly muffle his laugh, though Lethe seemed startled. "Are there not graves here?"

"Well, yes, there are, but…" she began. She fell silent and tapped her cheek as she gathered her thoughts, and continued leading us deftly through the tunnels without a single light. We hadn't even tripped over anything yet. "You know… I saw you in the palace a few times."

"You were there?"

"I wasn't allowed near. Father had wanted to introduce me a couple of times, but the Emperor always refused." She sighed, and I could only close my eyes because that made far too much sense. "Though I asked myself a few weeks before you and Hezul… escaped? Kidnapped?"

"Escaped." I smiled at Baldur, and then poked his side since I wasn't sure he saw my smile or not. "Then we were taken in by very strange people." Baldur snickered at that. "What was his reaction?"

"The Emperor actually seemed a little more receptive?" She went quiet, stopping in an intersection before turning down a path. Baldur and I, of course, followed. "I'm not sure why. Maybe he just didn't want Father near you two. Anyway, the point of that was… well…"

"Ah, yes, the 'Quiet Princess' would never have made a comment like that." I couldn't help but be proud, though. It was a simple thing, yes, but it was another reminder of how far I had come. "However, I had very good teachers."

"Clearly." She giggled, hopping over something. I stepped around whatever it was, and helped steady Baldur when he tripped. "Anything else different?"

"There are many, but Hezul and I are courting, which I suppose is a very large difference?"

"It is, but it's also unsurprising." She giggled. "I mean… there were gossips _all_ over the place that you and Hezul were having an affair."

"Galle would have killed us." Even now, that panic flooded me and my breath caught in my throat. Baldur wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "It… well…"

"Hey, you two have healed enough to be in a relationship," Baldur reminded me softly. Though I couldn't really see his smile in the darkness, I knew it was there. "Hell, you two even share a bed."

"Oh, really~?" Lethe giggled, turning to face us. She clasped her hands behind her back and I could _hear_ her cat-like grin. "How splendid! Does he take down your hair, Gwyneth?"

"Uh… he does, but what does that have anything to do with anything?" Baldur poked my cheek, no doubt able to see it thanks to my bright blush. "I'm missing something, huh?"

"I am surprised Vala hasn't explained it to everyone," I mumbled, refusing to properly answer. I would have thought she had, but then again, a lot had happened after that teasing conversation. "B-but that is for later! We have a mission!"

"Sadly, yes," Lethe agreed, still giggling. She was a far warmer and far more cheerful person than I could have ever expected. "We're almost there, but…" She trailed off and when she spoke again, her voice was tired and sad. "I'm sure you've seen worse. But it's still going to be bad. The gladiators… they're not as taken care of as the main army and considering the soldiers get the absolute bare minimum…"

With those ominous words, quiet reigned. Before long, Lethe led us through a door and up some stairs into a dark and dusty hallway. After shutting the door behind us, we strode down the hall, eventually passing by the flattened field of an arena, telling me just where we were. But there was no time to really think about it, because Lethe walked quickly, following an almost dizzying path deep within the arena, to the dorms where the gladiators slept. When we arrived and stepped inside, I actually gagged at all the nauseating smells. There was infection, unwashed bodies, sweat, mold, blood, other things I couldn't identify because they were too wrapped up in the rest… when you included how all of them were practically stacked right on top of one another, this was just a thousand and one disasters in the making! Assuming, of course, there weren't a thousand disasters already! I had known things were bad, because what wasn't in this Empire, but _nothing_ like this!

"Ah, Lady Lethe." One person emerged from the writhing pile of filth and flesh that were the unfortunate gladiators. They wore dirty rags for clothes, if one could call the half-rotten things rags at all, and it was difficult to tell their hair color. If I had to guess, I would say it was blonde under all the dirt and sweat. "You brought strangers," they continued softly, looking right at Lethe. Their eyes were an intense blue, and had an unearthly quality to them. I had seen the look in many of the older gladiators before, but only now could I identify it. "You should have warned me." It was the look of someone who had stared death in the face so many times that they could invite it to tea.

"Bit unexpected, Lynceus," Lethe explained, smiling sheepishly. She then turned to Baldur and me. I schooled my expression to stoicism, but poor Baldur was openly gaping in horror. "I warned you."

"I hope you didn't bring them to gawk at us as a means of stirring pity." Lynceus scowled and crossed his arms. The movement opened a wound on his shoulder, but he didn't react at all to it. "Grateful as I am to you…" Without thinking about it, I brought up my staff and healed up the injury. "...Ah. Another healer priest? What about the boy?"

"Bit wrong. Not the boy, about her being a priest." Lethe then became thoughtful. "Well, maybe he _is_ wrong in the head. Maybe all of us are."

"Not more philosophy bullshit, please."

"Ah, my name is Baldur," Baldur suddenly interrupted. The half-absent way he said it made me think he hadn't been paying any attention. "Yours is Lynceus? She's saying we're wrong in the head because we're planning on overthrowing the Empire, but we can get to that whole discussion later." Then again, maybe he had been paying more attention than I thought. "Er… wait, was that already said?"

"No, Baldur, it hadn't," I reassured, muffling a giggle. It didn't feel appropriate here. "But yes, I am here to assist Lethe with treatment. Baldur is here because our alliance with Lethe is very recent." I bowed slightly to him. "My name is Gwyneth. May I begin or should I wait for you to introduce me to the others?"

Without a word, Lynceus showed Lethe and me to the back of the room. I noticed that as you headed back, the gladiators… it looked like the older ones were closer to the door, and had the worst of the blankets and clothes. Lethe's sad, but knowing, smile hinted that it was on purpose, and that made me smile too. Even in conditions like this, kindness survived. That made me smile, even as I wanted to cry over all the infected injuries they were suffering.

"You mentioned a rebellion," Lynceus murmured to Baldur while Lethe and I went to work on treating those we could. I wished Vala was with us, for her medicines. "And here I thought Lethe was the only one ridiculous enough to plot rebellion." He looked at Baldur warily. "You think you can do better? We're in for Lethe's because death is death, and some of us are tired of dying for entertainment. Well, that and Lethe and Macaria sneaks us food whenever they can."

"Hard to say we'll do _better_ , but we do have an advantage!" Baldur replied with a charming smile. But before continuing, he glanced at me in silent question. I caught his eye and nodded before returning to my work. This wound was completely crusted over. "You know of the Loptyr Tome?"

"I've heard rumors it disappeared."

"Yeah, it got stolen. By her." He pointed to me. "See, she's the former Quiet Princess."

"...I thought she died and they were covering it up to keep the Emperor from completely losing it. Same with the Black Knight."

"Nope! Hezul is working with Macaria at the moment, and the tome safely away!" Baldur continued smiling. "So, how did you and Lethe meet? You mentioned food."

"Well, Lethe actually first snuck down here to observe us, like we were specimens for an experiment. I threw her out." He shrugged and, for the first time, there was a hint of a smile on his face. "She skipped right on back in and introduced herself. She wanted to know what we were taught."

"Sounds like that's a common thing." Baldur frowned. "What _were_ you taught? Your fallen blood enriches the earth or something?"

"I don't actually know. I'm one of the Hunted and one of the odd ones where the memory-rip wasn't complete." That little smile disappeared again. "It happens sometimes. Strong will or resistance to magic or something. But because of it, I still have a few memories. Nothing really worth anything, and I still lost my name and all. But it was enough to recognize the bullshit they were trying to make us swallow, so I ignored them. You don't get beaten for ignoring _those_ lessons."

"I… I see…"

"I'll be honest. Empires and all that political shit? None of us give a damn. It's a miracle we even care enough to try and take care of each other." Lynceus looked over everyone, his gaze lingering on the children. "But if your rebellion can promise semi-regular food and treatment for injuries? We'll fight for you. We'll die for you."

"...Yeah, I can promise that. I can't think of a single person involved in the rebellion at the moment who would deny you that." Baldur turned his attention to the group as well, saddened by everything. "You know… I never thought much about how the Loptyrians treated their own. I'm sorry for that."

"Few do, because we're kept out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. That's a thing I remember my mother telling me, when she was scolding me for not doing chores immediately." Lynceus smiled bitterly, but there was some warmth to it as well. "But we're not 'their own'. The Hunted they make into gladiators and soldiers are the ones they want broken into their army or because some quality about us makes us good potential Deadlords. I almost want to say that soldiers are the former and gladiators are the latter, but hell if I know. All I know is that we're not the ones they want to keep alive. Those are the nobles and priests. That's why gladiators and soldiers are the second largest group among the Hunted."

"...What's the largest?"

"Sacrifices."

"Miss…?" The little girl I was working on currently frowned up at me, drawing my attention away from eavesdropping. "Why are you treating my foot?" she asked me, genuinely confused even as her eyes were hazy from pain. I was surprised she was conscious, since her foot was purple and black, swollen and oozing pus, and covered with blisters that smelled absolutely foul. Blaggi called this 'wet gangrene', if I recalled correctly. "People treat injuries?"

"They're supposed to," I whispered, focused on trying to treat her. She had a high fever from the infection, and I was afraid she had more gangrene internally. I had no idea if she'd survive or not, even with help. "So, hold still, okay?"

"I never seen someone treat injuries before." She continued frowning, and my heart broke when I realized she must be a 'new arrival' and just had her memories stolen. This really was her first time being healed… "That's so weird."

I was going to be sick. Later. For now, I had to do what I could.

* * *

A few days after Lethe and I first began healing the gladiators, the others snuck in with some of Macaria's elite soldiers to begin whatever plan they had. I didn't know most of the details, since Lethe and I were healing people until literally the last second before the battle began. So, by the time I stepped outside the arena, the battle was _well_ underway and I couldn't help but freeze when I saw all the fighting. After all, this battle was different than the ones we had before. This wasn't some small group sneaking around and dealing with patrols or anything. This was a smaller scale of what we planned, an army fighting an army for the liberation of the people. There was something horrifying about it, really. There were so many people fighting and dying, with their bodies piling up in the streets. There were so many people screaming and crying, until the sound became nothing more than cacophony on the wind. That wasn't even going into the smell, almost as bad as a sacrifice chamber in the temples, and all the blood.

"We are absolutely insane, planning this," I whispered to no one. I was alone, because everyone else had jumped into the battle as if things like this were normal. Sadly, if we succeeded gathering all of the resistances together, it _would_ be normal. "Absolutely insane."

My focus eventually settled on the central square, where Freya and Dain were fighting. Freya's piercing shriek nearly shattered my eardrums, despite how far away I was, so I wasn't surprised when I saw a few people stumble back with blood dripping from their ears. Of course, a few of them didn't have the time to worry about that, since Freya snapped them up in her powerful jaws, crushing their bones into dust and their bodies to paste. And I couldn't help but be a little unnerved, because this was the first time I had truly seen her in battle. The claws that I had so often seen gently nudging people away from dangerous areas shredded armor like paper. The muzzle that so often nuzzled our cheeks was caked in blood. The wings that so often wrapped around us in gentle and warm hugs lifted her into the air easily so that she could breath white-hot flames and incinerate those unfortunate enough to be within range. And, riding atop her ease, was Dain, with narrowed eyes hunting for the next target for his bloody spear. No matter how Freya flew, he moved with her almost like they were a single being, and the two of them alone held an entire section of the battle, dominating all foolish enough to tread near.

Not far from them, dark magic flew through the air, and though most of them belonged to the enemy priests, I saw no small number of them were from our allies. Lethe and Charon coordinated them. Charon focused on siege tomes like Fenrir, targeting key points behind the enemy's lines to disrupt their guard, while Lethe commanded the more typical spells, viciously wielding a Hel spell to leave the enemies at the mercy of any who followed her trail of blood. Gaia kept near them both, using her heavier armor to protect them from weapons. Of course, she herself was at the mercy of enemy magic users, but when one actually got close enough, Noba slid in between them and rammed her lance up, straight through the enemy's skull. But before Gaia could thank her, Noba was off in a different part of the battlefield, flitting about almost like a butterfly to kill those who slipped through the cracks.

It was all too easy to find Vala, even through the chaos. Few on the field were wielding fire magic, after all, so she stood out well, especially since she used the flames in tandem with her blade to rip large holes in the enemy's formation, holes that Baldur and Hezul took advantage of to shatter the formations entirely. The survivors attempted to escape, but were quickly cut down by Lynceus and the other older gladiators. I knew the younger ones were hiding, though I didn't remember the excuse they were given to get them to cooperate.

Distracted as I was by watching the battle, I barely saw the axe flying towards me, but without thinking about it, I caught it and swung around to build up momentum before throwing it as hard as I could. It was a trick Jarl had showed me, and it proved just as effective as he had said. The axe thudded into the thrower's chest, blood spewing everywhere since they forwent armor for some reason. Of course, I didn't have time to wonder too long about why that was, because more soldiers were approaching. A fallen soldier's lance, however, was near, so I kicked it up into my hand and lunged, taking out the closest ones. I eventually lost the lance because it had lodged between someone's ribs, but I stole their bow and quiver and jumped back to pepper those closest to me with arrows. When I ran out of arrows, I threw it at a mage and scooped up a discarded sword to dart in close and decapitate them. Sadly, their tome was dark magic, which I couldn't use, but I was able to kick it into someone's face to break their guard.

I wasn't sure how many times I did that. I lost count of all the weapons I used and discarded, and I soon lost track of which one I was holding at a certain time. But even through the exhaustion and pain, I couldn't help but feel… powerful. Here I was, in the middle of a battle, surrounded by enemies, yet I was fine. I wasn't helpless. It didn't matter what weapon I grabbed. I could, and did, use it. A river of blood marked my path through the battle, lined by the bodies of those I killed. It was thrilling, in a sickening sort of way.

At some point after the battle, after I killed what could have been by fifth or millionth person in the battle for all I knew, a cheer rose up, quiet at first but then growing in strength until the windows trembled from the force. That was what told me that we had won. We had defeated the enemy and taken the city. In many ways, it was the first victory of our 'rebel army'. But with that realization came the burning pain from injuries and the throbbing aches from bruises. My stomach tossed and turned as I looked around, fully aware now of the corpses at my feet and absolutely nauseated by how gleeful I had been earlier. I half-worried I might faint, truthfully, or worse, vomit on the bodies. That would be just the thing, wouldn't it?

"Gwyneth!" Thankfully for my stomach, Noba appeared in front of me, practically vibrating with excitement despite all the gore and muck splattered over her. "There's horses!" she blurted. I blinked slowly, trying to process both her appearance and her words. "Horses! We have horses!"

...Leave it to Noba to find something to be happy about. I could only laugh.

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Shaman; Weapons: Fire - A, Thunder - A, Wind - A, Light - A, Staves - A; (Axes - B, Swords - A, Lances - B, Bows - B)_

 _Skills: Paragon, Critical_

 _Think she's slowly getting the hang of most of these weapons, though she blanched when Noba suggested she learn how to fight while mounted. Worst part was that the others seemed to think it was a good idea_

 _Finds herself curious about the archive and helps Lethe with searching, curious about what she might find. And quietly hoping there will be some record of how to destroy the Loptyr tome within the books._

 _Hezul_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Paladin (dismounted); Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - B_

 _Skills: Ambush, Wrath, Pursuit_

 _Tried to figure out why Noba dragged him into the stables to assess the horses (well, him specifically, since it was obvious why the horses needed to be assessed) and found himself promptly adopted by a black gelding who refuses to let him be_

 _Due to (technically) being a general, he was taught a great deal about army tactics, even though it was never expected for him to use the lessons. He's glad that it's showing use now, and can't help but wonder if Galle, the real Galle, made sure he learned_

 _Noba_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Soldier; Weapons: Lances - A_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil_

 _Horses! Horses! Finally, she gets to learn how to ride a horse! When her injuries heal, that is._

 _Despite her unease, she makes a point to have at least one conversation with each Loptyrian who helped them. She figures that it'll be up to her and Baldur to be the friendly ones, and she wants to reassure them_

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Mercenary; Weapons: Swords - A; (Lances - B)_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma_

 _Though he hadn't originally planned on riding, being ambivalent towards it, he does see the benefits of it… particularly since everyone else in the family is (likely) going to be mounted too_

 _Started playing with all the children, be they Loptyrian or otherwise, teaching them various games and helping them set up pranks. Their smiles and laughter are enough to warm his heart, and he hopes that when all of this is over, all children can play like this_

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _24 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord; Weapons: Lances - A, Swords - B_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil, Pursuit_

 _Had to pin and tickle Noba to get her to shut up about the horses, though he can't help but smile at how excited she is. He remembers how she'd wanted to learn even before their home was burned, after all, so he's glad one childhood dream could happen_

 _Though he fought with Freya back at Mease, this battle was the first battle-battle they experienced, and he's surprised by how well they worked together. They each just instinctively knew what to do to accomodate for each other, and he wonders if that 'bond' is why Freya chose him_

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Fire Mage; Weapons: Fire - A; (Swords - B, Thunder - B, Wind - B)_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle_

 _Though she remembers how much work it is, she finds herself a bit excited about being able to fight while mounted. She'd forgotten how dignified and powerful it feels to be on a horse_

 _Still does her best to avoid all the Loptyrians, but she is able to bite her tongue when she has to interact. She's stiff, but polite, and that's… probably as good as it will get for the time being_

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Gaia_

 _Unknown age; appears mid-twenties_

 _Class: General; Weapons: Swords - A, Lances - A, Axes - B, Bows - B_

 _Actually choked when she heard about what the Loptyrians are taught about Loptyr, laughing until she cried over how ridiculous she found it. After all, Loptyr didn't even protect his own home. She refuses to elaborate on that, though._

 _Charon_

 _Uncertain age, between 18-24; Appears about 20_

 _Class: Druid; Weapons: Dark - A, Fire - B, Wind - B, Thunder - B, Staves - A_

 _Became friends with Lethe due to them having similar magical aptitudes and, thus, having many of the same teachers (priests are the only ones who actually get training with their 'jobs)._

 _His lack of memories, and the weight of all the lives he's seen lost, leads him to often be very patient and quiet, trying to hide and disappear. The fact that he's now basically part of the rebellion absolutely terrifies him_

 _Macaria_

 _Uncertain age, between 17-23; Appears about 20_

 _Class: Arch Knight; Weapons: Bows - A_

 _A duchess of Conote, governing her lands and people ever since she had her memories stolen, learning on the job. Unlike Charon (who held onto a piece of his past) and Lynceus (who retained some memories), her memory-wipe was complete and thorough, giving her no clues at all to her former identity. It was her own people who showed her that something was just wrong about the world, and her decision to rule well leads her to rebelling against the Empire_

 _She confessed to Lethe first, saying the words rather absently one night when the two were hunting through the library for answers. Lethe complains (jokingly) about how completely unromantic it was, but she does have plans for revenge. Proposals are supposed to be romantic too, after all._

 _Lethe_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Druid; Weapons: Dark - A, Fire - B, Wind - B, Thunder - B, Staves - A_

 _Daughter of Acheron, she has been secluded and sheltered for most of her life. However, she began sneaking out due to how 'forbidden' the outside world was, and slowly began questioning as she watched conditions deteriorate. It breaks her heart, especially since her brother died with the belief that his death would keep people safe_

 _It was love at first sight for her when it comes to Macaria, though it took her a good few months to even formulate a sentence around her because she was so flustered and nervous. In fact, their first conversation was due to Charon 'accidentally' shoving both of them in a pond and the two vowing revenge_

 _Lynceus_

 _Uncertain age, between 20-25; appears 24_

 _Class: Yasha; Weapons: Swords - A_

 _Eldest of the Conote gladiators, and thus serves as their default 'leader'. He handles getting new arrivals settled in, and it's on his orders that the children are given all the best things and kept away from the door. The organizers for the fights have a habit of grabbing those closest to the door for matches_

 _He's actually one of the most skilled gladiators in all of Jugdral, and there were plans on moving him to Belhalla so that he could fight the Black Knight. The subsequent kidnapping/disappearance/escape, however, put a stop to that, which he is thankful for because he doesn't want to leave the others in the dorms to fend for themselves_

* * *

Author's notes: Well, have a bit more background into the life of Loptyrians? And meeting some of the former-Hunted who became nobles and warriors/soldiers/gladiators, as well as a bit more info about the 'processing'. Macaria is the name of two separate people in Greek Mythology, a daughter of Hercules and a goddess (who might be the goddess of 'blessed death'). Lynceus is another name from Greek mythos, the only surviving son of Aegyptus and a king of Argos. 'Yasha' is one of the overclasses from FE15, specifically the one for Dread Fighters, and I went with it for the high resistance and because 'mercenary' and 'hero' didn't feel right. Druids are from the GBA games (later 'replaced' by the Sorcerer class), and used instead of the 'dark bishop' class from FE4/5.

So, there's actually different 'types' of gangrene! The 'wet' part mentioned up there is because there's a bacterial infection (thus, the decaying skin is 'wet' with pus). The catacombs being a part of mining tunnels is based off the Paris Catacombs.


	22. Chapter 22) Answers

Chapter 22) Answers

* * *

 _We have taken Conote. We… we actually seized Conote, in battle. It wasn't like the other cities, which were abandoned by the enemy. We actually conquered it. Yes, there were a lot of advantages to it, but it was, in many ways, the first outright victory of our rebellion. It is so… strange, really. We had talked so much about it, worked so hard for it, but to actually begin was strange. It would only get stranger from here as well. For one thing, we had Loptyrians on our side. That was going to be interesting to explain to the others…_

 _Ah, so much had happened already and we still had at least two or three more cities to visit before we even reached Darna and the desert. What more was to come?_

* * *

Lethe hadn't been joking when she said that there were a lot of books in the archives here. There were thousands upon thousands, and some were so old, we had to wear gloves to handle them. Then there were others we handled with gloves because for some reason, they were bound with human skin instead of animal skin. One of those books was actually a list of all those who became deadlords, starting from the ones the First Emperor himself made, and the very detailed procedures done to turn their corpses into such things. It even included failed attempts, which were… disturbing.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but curiosity hasn't killed this kitty cat yet," Lethe drawled from where she sat at a desk. I stood off to the side in a little nook to read through the records of deadlords. "But what has you grimacing this time?"

"There were experiments on turned children into deadlords," I answered, frowning as I skimmed over the pages. The theory was that despite their small size, people would be hesitant to fight them and, thus, they would be able to strike. "Apparently, it didn't work."

"Well, of course not! Children are tiny!" Lethe sighed gustily, and I looked up from the book to frown a little at her. "Ah… sorry… I was always taught that bodies are just husks once the person has died. I mean… we eat dead animals. Though, I think _eating_ dead humans is a line I can't cross. I think." She paused and shuddered. "Oh, I _hope_ I haven't eaten human at least! Ugh… gross, gross, gross!"

"That… well…" Now my stomach was turning for a different reason. "Why did you even bring that up?"

"It was a logical leap!" She shook her head roughly, hair flying all over the place. "Anyway, I'm assuming you're also upset by the whole 'messing with the corpse of children' thing."

"Ah, yes, I am." I also didn't like… "But the creation of deadlords apparently involves calling back the spirit of the person to trap them in the body."

"They what?!" Lethe's jaw dropped at that and she waited for something. Perhaps she waited for me to say I was joking. But when I simply stared in return, she turned the air blue with _very_ elaborate curses. "Wasn't taught _that_ at all! We were always taught that it was like puppeting! But with bodies instead of dolls, making them more fluid and autonomous!"

"I wonder why Hezul and I weren't taught the belief about bodies simply being 'husks'."

"Macaria wasn't taught that either, so I think it's just taught to the priestly class, like Charon and me, so that we don't balk at how sacrifices are disposed of." Lethe cursed a great deal more and I decided for my own sake to not ask what she meant. "Well, I feel bad for never questioning _that_. Wonder why, considering nothing _else_ made any damn sense!" She groaned and sprawled across the top of the desk, almost knocking off some of the books she was studying. They were more arcane than the ones I researched, though not solely focused on that. Those that were only about the arcane arts went with Charon, Gaia, and a few of the others to Manster in the hopes they could provide a solution there. "So, I'm really going to regret this, but _why_ didn't it work?"

"Ah, why did children not work as deadlords?" I returned to the book, flipping the page to find the answer again. "It seems that the process of dying and coming back drove the children mad and they attacked anything and everything."

"How do children attack? Kick your shins really hard or something?"

"According to this record, they actually jumped on the priests and 'ate' them."

"...Wait, so the dead children they transformed into deadlords _ate_ them?" Lethe looked up again, smiling in wry amusement. "I feel like that's an allegory for something."

"I use 'ate' loosely since their digestive system didn't exactly work." So, the deadlord-children apparently ruptured their stomachs and intestines by overfilling them. I refused to read more of that passage, though, as it was _very_ detailed. "But not even binding them with ropes or magic worked because they went after each other as well. So, the idea was discarded."

"So, we're just going to have to deal with living children with their memories gone and thrown into arenas to slaughter each other for food. Got it."

"I imagine we can also lead many of them away with the promise of food." But she did have a point. No matter how much I would wish otherwise, the fact of the matter was that the Empire had no qualms with fielding children, so long as it was children they had pushed into the arenas or army. "Have you found anything interesting?"

"Well, there _is_ actually something to the whole 'sacrifices to strengthen Loptyr' thing?" Lethe straightened and held up one of the books, flipping to a page. "Supposedly, without them, the power of the Sacred Tome would slowly fade until it was nothing more than a particularly powerful spell. Still devastating, but not as it is. Not something that can obliterate a city."

"What a tragedy that would be." I supposed there was a chance we could simply 'outlast' the tome, in that case. But how long would that take…?

Loud laughter caught my attention and, deciding I needed a little break, I set the book down on a shelf and headed to the window to peer outside (Lethe returned to her readings). I smiled when I saw the source of the laughter of Noba, who had _finally_ gotten her horse. In fact, Hezul was also there, teaching her how to ride. Baldur and Vala were nearby, with Vala helping Baldur learn. No small part of me wanted to head outside and join them, but I had promised Lethe I would help her today. Besides, Dain threatened to lock me in a room if I practiced today, since I apparently overdid it yesterday.

So, with a sigh, I went back to my own stack of books on the shelf, and decided to flip through a different book before diving back into the Deadlord Records. So, I picked one at random and opened it up. To my surprise, though, a torn and half-burnt note fluttered out and I automatically caught it. The edges of the note crumbled a little even from that, but not enough to ruin the writing that remained, thankfully. After all, it was something handwritten and the words were… intriguing...

' _Everyone said that it was an honor. Everyone said that things would be glorious under my brother's reign. I didn't believe them. Their smiles were twisted and their eyes glint with greed. I begged Galle to not take the tome. To simply leave it. After all, we live in relatively peaceful times. What need was there for such power? But Galle said that he didn't want to disappoint Father. So, he took the tome and my brother died. The brother I had known all my life died that day. A sacrifice to Loptyr, just like those poor children. But while the children lose their lives, my brother's soul disappears in chunks, I think. I don't know why, save that it must serve to strengthen Loptyr. Replacing the missing pieces with power… and as each piece disappears, so does reason. So does sanity. So does morality._

 _Why does Loptyr need more power? Why must we pay that price for Him? Why could He not just take my brother's life at once? I have no answers. I've tried to find them in the decade or so since my brother died, but there's nothing. All I can think of is to rise up in rebellion… it'll fail. I know it will. But perhaps it can inspire others, others who will not fail? I don't know. I only know that I can't stand this anymore. My words don't resonate with the remnants of my brother any more. If I do nothing, then I can only watch until there is nothing left at all._

 _So, I think I will raise my rebel flag and, when it fails, hide and provide sanctuaries for others. I can only hope my meager attempts will be enough…'_

I read through the words again and again, and I felt like crying when I realized just who had written this. There had only been one major rebellion in the history of the empire and it had been lead by...

"Seems like Lord Maera had many of the same questions you did," I whispered, passing the note to Lethe. She skimmed over the words and smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears. "It really does seem like the Archbishop is the one who gets all the power, doesn't it?"

"At the least, Father's one 'sacrifice' that I've seen is my brother," Lethe murmured. She set the note on the desk and pulled out a piece of paper to copy it. "And my brother chose it. Not my Father." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, tilting her head back. "I'm not really finding answers to my questions, though. Besides, you know, power. Power for Loptyr. Power for the priests. Power, power, power. Everything is dictated by it. The strong survive. The weak die. What utter bullshit."

"With luck, we can change that." It would be nice, at least. It would be nice to see a world where children were not sacrificed. "Shall we continue after you finish copying or do you need a break?"

"I need Macaria. I need my daily dose of kisses. I am drained of my energy and need to recover."

"She's out for now, but you can have some sweets as a substitute."

"Wah!"

* * *

"Ugh… I ache…" I whimpered, sprawling out on the bed and hiding my face in a pillow. Somewhere behind me, Hezul was badly muffling laughter. "Who's idea was it that I learn all the weapons _and riding_?"

"Clearly, someone who had great faith in your abilities," Hezul replied. While he mostly sounded calm, his words wobbled slightly. "And you agreed to it."

"I think I just went along with it out of shock." I whimpered again and lifted my head when I heard him laugh again. "Am I so amusing to you?"

"You always make me smile." Hezul stopped bothering to hide his laughing, since he was doing a poor job anyway. "But I do recall warning you to stop long before you actually did."

"Don't make sense while I'm in pain!" I scowled and he just kept on laughing. "Hmph… mean."

"My apologies…" Though he still laughed, he sat on the bed next to me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Is there a way I can help?"

"Mmm…" I pondered for a moment and then reached up to pull him down in a hug. "Hee… you are warm."

"Uh… you sure this is helping?" Still, he gently hugged me, rubbing my back and kissing my hair. "I mean…"

"Of course it is." After all, his being near always made things bearable for me, even back in Belhalla. "My…" My mouth went dry and panic clawed at my mind. But, for the first, time, I… I could… "My feelings for you have always been my most cherished thing, and one of my few choices." It was strange I could say all that, but not the simple phrase. Perhaps it is because I grew so used to talking around things in Belhalla. "So, being near you always helps."

"Ah." That was all he said, but when I glanced up to look at him, I saw he was blushing deeply. He quickly pulled me closer to hide my face in his chest and prevent me from seeing just how red he got. "Well, I'm glad to assist. But next time, listen to the person who has gone through training longer than you."

"Yes, yes. I shall."

I wasn't sure how long the two of us laid there. Certainly, long enough for me to doze off and long enough for Hezul to relax. Sadly, though, we couldn't just stay that way for the rest of the day. No matter how much we wished to rest, things continued moving forward and for us, that always meant trouble.

"Oh, damn, are you two asleep?" Baldur's quiet voice dragged me from my slumber, but I didn't actually wake up until Hezul pushed himself up to look at the door. "Sorry, but there's a messenger from Alster," Baldur explained. I reluctantly pushed myself up as well, and stilled when I saw just how serious Baldur looked. It wasn't just serious, either. I could see quiet terror hiding just underneath the seriousness. "I don't know what the message is, but I know it's bad. Best to hurry."

Knowing not to even pretend to argue, Hezul and I got up and I splashed some water on my face to make sure I stayed awake. Then, Baldur lead us to the main hall, where everyone else had gathered. While Lethe, Macaria, and Lynceus kept their distance, Dain, Noba, and Vala worked on comforting the young and frazzled messenger who stumbled so badly over their words that they might as well have been speaking gibberish. But I could see immediately why Baldur thought it was bad; the messenger was _caked_ with dried blood, having apparently been in such a hurry to get here that they hadn't tried to wash it off.

After a few more moments of trying to explain, the messenger finally gave up and blurted, "Alster's been obliterated!" They sobbed, tears streaming down their face. They instantly turned 'pink' due to the blood. "It's been… absolutely… obliterated…" Their words, however, brought shock and confusion. Obliterated? Was that hyperbole or was it fact? "I don't…"

"For right now, why don't we get you washed up?" Noba suggested, helping them stand and walk. Noba glanced at us, silently asking for help, and Hezul went with her, actually carrying the messenger after a few too many stumbles. "There, there… it's going to be okay…" Of course, even after the trio disappeared down the hall, all the rest of us could really do was look at each other in silence. We didn't know what to say or… anything.

Finally, though, I couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "Assuming it was no exaggeration, I wonder if their experiments in Manster, Mease, and potentially here in Conote were attempts to recreate the devastating power of Loptyr's tome?" I whispered, thinking. I knew well the power of the tome, after all, and I also knew that it was why the Empire had maintained its stranglehold on Jugdral for so long. Rumors of its disappearance had to be spreading like a wildfire by this point… "If that is the case, then Alster's might have succeeded?" That wouldn't be good for a number of reasons.

"Looks like the best thing to do will be to go to Alster and gather information," Dain pointed out with a little sigh. Vala hugged him and he leaned into her. "So, that's what we'll do."

"With the horses, the journey should be quicker."

"True."

"I'll be coming along with my forces," Macaria volunteered, standing straight and tall with determined dignity. The effect was dampened by her scowl when she noticed our surprise. "I said I would assist and-"

"We're actually surprised because it's kind of the first time more than one or two people have come with us," Baldur quickly interrupted, bringing his hands up in a pacifying gesture. Macaria immediately softened and even smiled sheepishly. "The closest before would've been Thracia's resistance group to Mease, but that was more us accompanying them."

"W-well, best get used to it, since you're planning and leading a rebellion." Macaria looked away, blushing slightly. The blush deepened when Lethe playfully poked her side. "What about you, dear?"

"I…" Lethe began. Then she sighed and made a face. "I'd best stay here, both to continue to do more research and in case Charon needs more assistance in Manster. But I'll be sending some healers with you all. I don't want poor Gwyneth and Vala to bear the brunt of the injured." That… that was also a surprise. I actually glanced at Vala to see if I had heard correctly; her dropped jaw hinted that I had. "Lynceus? What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Lynceus replied, blinking slowly. His eyes were wide and he curled a little into himself, hesitating. I could only smile sympathetically because I could guess what was going through his head right now. "I… all I know is fighting, really. I might as well go where there is potential fighting. The others will… make their own choices?" Each word sounded more hesitant than the last, softer and frailer.

But Lethe smiled warmly at him, nodding. "I think that's an excellent plan! So…" Lethe then turned her attention to all of us and clapped her hands. "Let's make sure you have everything you need before setting out, okay?"

Well, I wondered what answers waited for us in Alster. I wondered if they would be as surprising as having a small army with us. Oh, goodness...

* * *

 _ **Our Family**_

 _Gwyneth_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Master Knight_

 _Skills: Paragon, Critical, Pursuit_

 _Was dubbed a 'Master Knight' by one of the soldiers after they saw her training, declaring that there could be no other title for her since she had mastered everything a knight should learn. She's… not quite sure of the accuracy of that statement, but it's caught on quicker than dry tinder catches fire, so she's rather stuck with it_

 _Hezul_

 _23 years old_

 _Class: Paladin_

 _Skills: Ambush, Wrath, Pursuit_

 _Hasn't fought on horseback in years, due to the numerous gladiator matches Galle put him through, but surprisingly, finds himself falling back into the old habits with relative ease._

 _Noba_

 _20 years old_

 _Class: Lance Paladin_

 _Skills: Adept, Nihil, Pursuit_

 _Excited about finally getting a horse, since she's joked and dreamed about it for so long. She's not too certain about fighting on horseback, because she doesn't want to see such beautiful creatures injured or killed, but she has to admit she enjoys the thrill of being on a charging horse_

 _Baldur_

 _22 years old_

 _Class: Paladin_

 _Skills: Pursuit, Charisma, Adept_

 _Decided to learn how to ride horses to make sure he could keep up with his family on the battlefield, but now wonders if it'll be enough. An entire city disappearing? That was a bit beyond them, wasn't it?_

 _Dain (and Freya)_

 _24 years old_

 _Class: Dragon Lord_

 _Skills: Nihil, Adept, Pursuit_

 _Not exactly in a hurry to head towards Alster, given the state that messenger had been in, but knows they don't really have a choice. And if the Empire really has recreated Loptyr's power… then they were in a lot of trouble._

 _Vala; Fjalar_

 _19 years old_

 _Class: Mage Knight_

 _Skills: Wrath, Miracle, Pursuit_

 _Decided to fight on horseback because she remembered how her brother and father had done so, and she thought maybe it was time to start honoring their legacies. ...And she thought she'd look cooler._

 _ **Our Allies**_

 _Lethe_

 _21 years old_

 _Class: Druid_

 _Continues looking through the records and with each page, finds herself saddened and sickened more and more. So much suffering while she was ignorant to it all… and now, she can only pray that she can try to fix things. But she's not sure she can, especially since she no longer knows who to pray to._

 _Macaria_

 _Uncertain age, between 17-23; Appears 20_

 _Class: Arch Knight_

 _Got defensive over the others' surprise because she knows well that as a noble of the Empire, she'll have to prove her resolve again and again. She, after all, benefited quite a bit from the torture and sacrifices of others, a fact that sickens her_

 _Lynceus_

 _Uncertain age, between 20-25; Appears 24_

 _Class: Yasha_

 _Didn't realize until Lethe asked that for the first time since he was Hunted all those years ago that he actually has the freedom to choose things. The thought frightens him, as he has no idea what to do with freedom, particularly since fighting really is all he knows, save for some shreds of memories._

* * *

Author's notes: Promotions, promotions! Bit of a short chapter, mainly just the others getting a brief break? Aha? Noba's promoted class of 'Lance Paladin' is taken from the Tellius series as the Jugdral equivalent (Duke Knight) just feels odd since Noba isn't a noble. Removed weapon levels from this point forth since… well, I figured everyone more or less knows. xD Just assume their weapon ranks are maxed out at this point. As for the whole 'strengthening the tome' thing, that's a nod to how in FE13 (canonically like… 3000 years after the Jugdral games), the Holy Weapons appear again, but they're much weaker and are able to be used by anyone. And I think there's some mention of something similar during the ending/epilogue of FE5.


End file.
